I Loved Her First
by ambrosesaysnope
Summary: Become a force to be reckoned with. Check. Beat Cena at HIAC. Check. Make him miserable. Check. Fall in love with his girlfriend. Check? WadexOCxJohn
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I only own Alex.

A/N: New story! Yay! I'm going to do this one a little differently than my other stories, you'll see what I mean after you read the chapter. Enough babbling, go and read. Enjoy & review!

* * *

It seemed like all time slowed down as the referee's hand started the three count. Everything seemed surreal. Taunts and cheers that were coming from the fans seemed to fade away. His hand came back down for the three and just like that all the sound came back to her ears. The Nexus' music flooded the arena, making her ears to ring.

She continued to stare on in disbelief, not fully wanting to accept that he had lost. Her boyfriend was going to become a fixture of The Nexus. He had worked so hard to break them down and in the end they proved to be stronger than him.

Her eyes moved from her unmoving boyfriend to the celebration of Nexus. Her blood boiled at the sight of them hoisting Wade on their shoulders. It wasn't a clean win. Nexus came out and distracted everybody, leaving those two men to come out and hit John. She knew they had something to do with it. She wasn't stupid. The interference of those two men made her hope that the GM saw this and would reverse the decision the next night on Raw.

When Nexus dispersed from the ring, she slowly slid inside and crawled over to John who was sitting in the corner. The disappointment clearly written on his face. Together, they watched as they taunted them at the top of the ramp.

"Let's go, Alex." John whispered to her, lacing his hand with his.

When they made it backstage, they made it a point to go directly to their locker room, get their things, and leave. The sooner they left, the better. Superstars and divas were already whispering, trying to figure out just exactly what was going to happen next and neither wanted him to be the target of their questions.

"Cena!"

John and Alex turned around to see Wade, with the rest of Nexus following behind him, heading their way. Smug looks on each and every one of their faces.

"You know the deal?" Wade questioned. "Just remember you can't back out."

"I'm a man of my word." John muttered, hating the feeling that he was getting. "You don't have to be afraid."

Alex looked at her boyfriend in surprise. In the time that they had been together, she had never seen him give in so easily. His pride was always something that he taken seriously and something he would never give up. It seemed that he not only lost his dignity that night.

"Don't be so sure." Alex piped up. "I doubt tonight's interference went unnoticed by the GM."

Wade swung his gaze down to the woman standing next to John. He had seen her around, but he hadn't known her name. All he knew was that she was her name and that she was a diva. Truth be told, he didn't care for anybody but himself, so she was the least of his worries.

"Grow up a little." Wade smirked in her direction. "I don't know where you think you are, but here things tend to go a bit differently. When a deal is made, its fulfilled. Cena lost, so the stipulation goes into effect."

"You're a son of bitch." Alex glared at the Brit standing before her. "You won't get away with this."

"Babe, let it go." John snapped, grabbing her by the hand. "This isn't a big deal. Everything will work itself out."

"John-"

"Just drop it, Alex!" He snapped, walking off.

When he was gone, Alex turned her attention back to the group of men standing before her. Their smug looks made her angry. They had no right to the way they were. Nobody had ever done a thing to them and they walked around like they owned the place.

"You should listen to him, Alex." Wade stepped towards the petite brunette. "Opening your mouth won't help anyone out."

"Fuck you!" She spat.

Wade stood in place, staring at the woman before him. A smirk playing at his lips. She was definitely something else.

"Stop!" He ordered when he saw his fellow Nexus members step towards her. "Wait for me in the locker room. I want a word with her."

He watched as they walked away, leaving him alone with her. When they were out of his line of vision, he turned his attention back to her. Again, he stepped towards her, seizing her wrist in the process.

"It's too late to run now." He said harshly. "You could have left when Cena left, but for some stupid reason you decided to stay behind."

"Let me go." She spat, trying to release her hand from his vice like grip. "You're nobody to treat anybody like this."

"Oh no?" He quickly pulled her to him. "I believe I am somebody. Because of me I've shaken up the foundation of this company. I single handedly defeated your boyfriend. Face it, I'm a force to be reckoned with. And if you're smart, you'll walk away right now."

"I'm not walking away from him." Alex was still trying to wrestle her hand away from his grip. "I don't give a fuck about this stipulation, about you, or any of your little lemmings."

"You're dumber than you look." He seethed. "Fine, you had your chance to walk away from this all. I was willing to let you go and be free of all this, but now I won't."

"I'm afraid." She bit back sarcastically.

"You should be." He tightened his hold on her wrist. "We're going to make your life a living hell."

"John will help me."

For the first time he laughed, glaring down at the girl before him. "You seem to forget doll, he's one of us now. He can't save himself, much less you.

With that he let go of her, pushing her back. Sending one last smirk her way, he sauntered down to his locker room. Knowing that there was someone stupid enough to stand by John's side, he knew he was going to have fun. The fact that she was his girlfriend made things all the more better.

Alex glared at the Brit until he continued to get smaller and smaller. When he was gone, she turned on her heel and exited through the back door. Fuming, she made her way to the bus that the company used for some of the superstars.

"I can't believe you stood there and took their bullshit." Alex said, throwing her things down on the floor.

"Relax, baby." John walked over to her, pulling her into his arms. "Everything will be fine."

"Did I miss something?" She was perplexed. "Ten minutes ago you were pissed about the whole thing. What the hell happened?"

"I'll admit, I'm still pissed off about the entire thing. For months I've been working to get rid of them and they just won't go away." He admitted out loud. "While I was waiting for you, I got to thinking. I couldn't beat them from the outside, but I could do even more damage from the inside."

Alex picked her head off his chest and looked up into his eyes. "You're going to take them down one by one?"

"Yes."

"I like it!" She exclaimed, pressing her lips to his.

Maybe John being in Nexus won't be so bad, she thought. He could definitely get things done a lot faster and rid the company of them. This was a good thing. Oh, how wrong she was.

* * *

A/N: What did you think?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I only own Alex.

A/N: Thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, alerted and put this story on their favorites list. I love you all. Well, I'm back with another update. These first few chapters are going to be a little slow, but I promise things are going to pick up soon. Enough babbling, go and read. Enjoy & review!

* * *

Alex smiled as she watched John hop off the apron to go sign autographs. Despite being forced to join Nexus, he was still himself. Whatever they made him do earlier didn't seem to phase him. In fact, it only made him even stronger and even more determined to take the group down.

"You find this funny?" Wade walked up next to the brunette.

She rolled her eyes and looked up at the man standing next to her. Surprisingly, he was alone for once. "Actually, I do. He's only going to find a way to bring you guys down."

"You seem so sure about that." He replied, stepping in front of her, blocking the monitor.

"I am." Alex shrugged. "You thought you were so clever in coming up with that stipulation, but it's only going to come back and bite you in the ass."

"What makes you think that?"

"Get out of the way and you'll see what I mean." She simply stated.

"Can you just tell me? I'm not in the mood for games."

"Just shut up and watch." She snapped. "I just want to watch this match and get on with the rest of the night."

"Testy, are we?" He stood in place, enjoying the fact that he could get under her skin so easily.

Huffing, Alex decided to go to another monitor to watch what was left of John's first match as a member of Nexus. Before she could turn around, Wade grabbed her by the arm. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Away from you." She pulled her arm out of his grasp. "Unlike you, I'm actually interested in watching the match."

"I beg to differ." Wade laughed.

"I don't give a shit about what you have to say." She spat. "You don't know me and you have to no right to talk to me like this, let alone talk to me at all."

"Because you're so high and mighty." He smirked. "Stop acting like you're something important, Alex."

"It's you who should stop acting like he's all high and mighty. Maybe then people would actually like you or at least have some respect for you."

This time Wade stepped closer to the brunette and looked down at her. She really knew how to push his buttons and it bothered him. No one had ever been able to do that to him. He may have been an asshole, but he knew to never hit a woman. He was that much of a gentleman.

"Let me tell you something right now, Doll." He whispered, resting his arm on her shoulders. "I don't care what people think about me. I'm not here for them, I'm here for me."

"I'll try to remember that." Alex smirked, shrugging his arm off her shoulders. "Now, if you excuse me, I'd like to finish watching the match."

Just as she had spoken the words, Wade moved to reveal that the match was over. That wasn't what surprised her though. What surprised her was how rough John was being. This was so unlike him. He was obviously serious about taking the group down. No matter the cost or the consequences.

"What the hell is he doing?" Wade seethed.

Alex only laughed, then turned her attention back to the monitor. She may have missed what was left of the match, but this she was enjoying. Maybe way more than she should have. Seeing John behave this way was doing something to her.

From the corner of his eye, he could see her enjoying every second of John's beat down on Tarver. It disgusted him. But, he said nothing. He knew what was going to happen so he decided to make it look like he wasn't phased by what was going on.

"I told you that letting him join Nexus would be stupid on your part." Alex smirked. "He's only going to bring the group down to nothing. Soon you'll all be a distant memory."

"You'd like that very much."

"I'd love it." She admitted. "It's not like you stand for much anyway."

"Isn't that the pot calling the kettle black?"

"Excuse me?"

"Minutes ago you were the one who said I had no right to talk to you the way I was. Well, as it turns out, you're doing the exact same thing to me."

She brought her eyes back to the monitor only to see the lights flicker on and off, signaling a message from the anonymous GM. Sighing, she tuned out the British man standing next to her and focused on the screen.

"You're fucking kidding me." She couldn't believe it.

"And you said you were sure." Wade smirked, enjoying her discomfort.

"Fuck you!" She exclaimed, stepping towards him. "You knew that this would happening all along. Wade Barrett, I think you are a sick and disgusting person. I hate you!"

"Mission accomplished." He laughed, watching her walk off.

\\

"Are you really going to go through with this?" She questioned, getting ready for her match.

"I have no choice, baby." John muttered, pulling on the Nexus armband he was given earlier that night. "It's either that or I get fired."

Alex sighed, not liking this side to John. Earlier she was excited about John's attitude, but now, that excitement was dwindling down to nothing. It had only been one day and she could already see a slight change in him.

"Don't let them get to you, babe." Alex stepped towards him, taking his hands in hers. "Everything will fall into place. Please, don't let this change you. I know you, John. You don't take anybody's bullshit."

"I'm trying, Alex. Really, I am. But this is a lot more complicated than either one of us think. Taking them down is going to be hard."

"It's a challenge, but you can do it."

"Not with my career in the balance. Wrestling is all I know." John admitted. "I can't go on without this company."

Her heart went out to him, it really did. But, going around in a slump wasn't going to make things go by any faster for him. Let alone better. Sighing, she straddled his lap and placed her hands on either side of his face.

"Well, you're off to a good start." She smiled, trying to make him feel better. "Michael Tarver is gone. That's one less person to worry about."

"But that always leaves the other ones." He reminded her.

"Let's see, you have the ginger kid, the one that mooches off his wife's fame, the male model, and you can't forget Wade. I don't think they're much of a challenge."

"It is with this stipulation."

"Never back down, never quit." She smiled. "You're the one that always says that, now live up to it."

"I knew there was a reason why I loved you."

"And, there is something else." She continued, toying with the idea of telling him.

"What's that?" John was intrigued, forgetting about his current situation.

"Your little attack on Tarver," she paused for effect, then brought her lips to his ear, "really turned me on."

His grip on her tightened, enjoying the feeling of her in his arms. He pressed his forehead to hers, looking into her green eyes. "Maybe, I should do it more often."

"You should." She whispered, pressing her lips to his.

\\

"How's the match going so far?" Maryse asked, sitting next to her friend.

"He's been helping out Wade a lot." Alex sadly replied. "I don't like this at all."

Maryse looked at her friend and felt bad for her. It was obvious that the brunette had no idea what this could to John or their relationship. Sighing, she decided that she needed to know. Maybe that way, in the long run, she could be ready for whatever was to come. She was only looking out for her friend, after all.

"Lexie, can we talk?" The Canadian asked her friend, who was gaze was intently focused on the match.

"Mhmm." Alex nodded, not tearing her eyes off the screen.

"I need you to look over here." Maryse pointed out. "I'm serious about this."

Alex tore her eyes away from the screen and looked at her blonde friend. Whatever she had to say was no laughing matter, so she decided to hear her out.

"What is it?"

"There's no easy way to say this, but I have to tell you. Please don't take any of this the wrong way. I'm only trying to be a good friend." She started out with. "I know it's only been twenty four hours since his loss at the pay-per-view. He's only been a member of Nexus for a few hours, but I think you should know this or at least be aware of it."

Her heart started racing. Did she know something that she didn't?

"What is it?"

"Things are going to change dramatically from here on out. John's going to go through some dramatic changes. It hasn't been too long and I could already see something different in his demeanor."

Alex sighed in relief. "You scared me Ryse. Look, it's really nothing. He'll do what has to be done and in the end everything will be fine. He won't, by any means, change. That's the thing about him, he never changes."

"I understand that you love him and vice versa. But, Alex, you can't walk around wearing rose colored glasses. Be careful. Nexus was already starting to eat away at him before. It's going to be even worse now that he's going to be around them."

"He's only trying to destroy them." Alex said stupidly.

"Eventually his destruction will come back to kick him in the ass." Maryse said wisely. "Please, just take my words into consideration. Be careful."

The brunette watched as her friend waited for some type of response from her. She could see that her friend was only trying to look out for her. If it was any one of her diva friends that would be honest with her, it was Maryse. Sighing, she nodded her head, promising her friend she would be careful.

\\

The match had finally ended and Alex was waiting at the gorilla position for John. When she saw him, her heart nearly broke. He had always worked so hard to get a title shot and this time it was practically stolen from him.

"You shouldn't have done that." She whispered, hugging him.

"I had no other choice." He pulled away, leaving her behind without another word.

She stood in place as she watched him walk away from her. It was then that Maryse's words rang through her head. Could she be right? Alex shrugged off her concerns, driving her friend's words in the darkest corners of her mind.

"Are you here to congratulate me?"

Alex glared at the man before her. "Leave me alone."

"Hang on a minute." Wade called after her, catching up with her. "You were the one waiting by the gorilla position, not me. Admit it, you were waiting for me. My win really impressed you and you wanted to congratulate me first hand."

"You suck." She shot back with. "If you haven't noticed, I was there to see John, not you. For the record, you wouldn't have won had you not _ordered_ him to leave the ring. It's a shallow win. Face it, you can't beat him."

Wade stepped in front of Alex, stopping her from going any further. Very much like the night before, he seized her wrist, pulling her to him again. His face inches from hers. He was breathing hard and glaring at her, his eyes burning into hers.

"I can beat him and if you can recall, I have. I beat him a couple of weeks ago on Raw, I beat him last night and tonight."

"If you can recall correctly, you had help from Husky Harris and Michael McGillicutty. Because this was only minutes ago, I _know_ you'll remember this; John eliminated himself so that you can get a title shot you don't deserve."

"You think you're so smart, don't you?"

"Of course I do." Alex smugly said, hoping to get under his skin. When his grip on her tightened, she knew she had.

"I can't stand people like you."

"You can't stand me because you know I'm right."

He continued to stare at her, his anger rising with every passing second. His annoyance was clearly written on his face and he could see that she was enjoying this. Just like he was enjoying doing the same thing to her earlier on.

"You'll regret all of this later on." He swore. "I promise you, you will."

"Oh how can I forget? You promised to make my life a living hell." Alex said dryly, forgetting that he was still holding onto her. "I'm terribly afraid."

"You should be." He whispered, before letting her go.

A smile came across her face as she watched him walk away from her. For whatever reason, he was really easy to piss off. Checking this off as a victory, Alex went on her search for John.

* * *

A/N: So far, so good. What did you think?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I only own Alex.

A/N: A big thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, alerted, and added this to their favorites. I love you all! Enjoy & review!

* * *

She wandered down the arena halls, still on her search for John. He was impossible to find and she was growing frustrated. Calling him had registered to her, but his phone went directly to voicemail. Leading Alex to believe that he was even more fed up by this. Sighing, she turned on her heel and went in the direction of their locker room.

When she got there, she saw that his things were gone. He left without her..again. This was becoming a pattern with him and she was already getting annoyed with it. Deciding not to dwell on it any longer, she packed her things and headed out of the arena.

"What's wrong, Lex?" Randy asked when he bumped into her at the exit.

"He fucking left without me."

"Again?" He questioned.

"I understand that giving in and ignoring his principals is something he never does. I know that this is bothering him. Hell, it's bothering me. But, he can't keep leaving me behind like this."

Randy frowned when he saw her frown. She had been like another little sister to him. Naturally, whenever she was upset about something, then so was he. Her discomfort was his discomfort. It's just the type of relationship they had.

"Let's go, Lex." He gently pushed her towards the door. "You'll ride with me."

"I can't." She muttered. "I've got think about some things."

He said nothing as he took her things from her and went outside. Sighing, she followed him out to his car.

"This is really unnecessary." She caught up to him. "I could've taken a cab back to the hotel."

Randy loaded up the trunk. "I love you, Lex, but sometimes you could be a real dumb blonde."

"I'm a brunette."

"I rest my case." He slammed the trunk shut. "Get your butt in the car. I'm driving you back to the hotel."

Alex said nothing as she went around to the passenger's side and got in. Not too much had been going on and already she was doubting things. Maybe Maryse's words would end up coming true. It sure seemed that way, with John leaving her behind at the arena and all.

"All things aside, is everything alright? You seemed kind of frazzled back there." Randy said, exiting the arena parking lot.

"Honestly, I don't know, Randy." She admitted. "Like I said, I understand that he's under a lot of pressure and everything because of Wade and those other idiots. I just can't comprehend why he's leaving me behind."

"Did you go see him after his match tonight?"

"Like always. I hugged him and he left."

"Talk to him when you get to the hotel." Randy suggested, really failing at helping her.

For the first time since she discovered John had left her, she smiled. "You fail."

"I tried."

"Barely." She slouched in her seat, resting her feet against the glove compartment. "Besides, that isn't the only thing bothering me."

"Is it my charming good looks?"

"Charming? Good looks? I don't see anything but Randy sitting next to me." She joked badly, but then quickly turned serious. "It's Wade."

"What about him?"

"It's just him in general."

"Ignore him. John will deal with him." Randy turned into the hotel parking lot.

She didn't want to say it out loud, but she was afraid of that. Ever since the GM laid out the rule of having to obey the Nexus leader or being fired, he had grown fearful. While, he did show he wanted to lash out, he didn't for fear of his job. He had already proven loyalty to Nexus without really realizing it and that's what made Alex lose hope.

\\

She annoyed him and had nothing but crude remarks for him. Her lack of fear and respect angered him even more. He had barely known Alex and she was already driving him mad. Clearly, she was different from the other divas. He had a charm that would make the other girls melt, but not Alex, she just drove him up the wall.

"Wade!" David called out to him, dragging the Brit out of his thoughts.

"What?"

"The light is green, you can go." Otunga smirked. "You're always complaining that us Americans can't drive, but I'm really beginning to think it's you British people that can't."

"Shut it, Otunga." Wade gripped the steering wheel. His anger was at a whole different level that night and he didn't want to snap. He had to keep his temper in check, otherwise if he didn't, it would only lead to trouble. "I don't want to hear it."

"I don't know why you're so mad. You have a title shot in three weeks. You should be thrilled."

"I am."

"You have a funny way of showing it."

"Is there a reason why you're bugging me right now?" Wade snapped.

"Not at all." David shrugged.

"Then shut it."

"What crawled up your ass and died?" Heath joined into the conversation.

Wade said nothing as he continued to drive to the hotel. He knew what was bothering him, well rather who was bothering him. Alex was on his mind and he really didn't want to bring it up with his fellow Nexus members. One of two things would happen. They would give him trouble for it or they would give her trouble. The only person allowed to give Alex trouble was him and absolutely no one else.

"I'm tired."

"Quit PMSing and tell us." Justin teased from the backseat.

"It's nothing." He snapped, bringing the car to a stop. "Drop it."

When he left the car, the remaining men in the car all gave each other look. Shrugging it off as Wade just being Wade, they gathered their things and headed inside.

Meanwhile, Wade had just made it to his room. There was something terribly wrong with him and he wasn't quite sure what the problem was. A new feeling was settling at the bottom of his stomach and it made him feel sick. Ignoring the feeling, he changed and went to sleep.

\\

"Thanks for leaving me at the arena." Alex sarcastically said when John opened the door for her. "I can hardly believe you're opening the door for me now."

"Not now, Alex!" John shouted, causing her to nearly jump out of her skin.

Talking to him wouldn't be such a good idea. He wasn't in the right frame of mind to talk about anything. Anything she said would go in one ear and right out the other. His main focus was Nexus and trying to take them down from the inside.

When his ears were met with silence, John turned his eyes towards her and saw the stunned expression on her face. He had never been harsh with her and he was even surprised with himself.

"I'm sorry." He apologized. "I didn't mean to snap like that."

Alex only shook her head and pushed him away when he tried to embrace her. John was standing in front of her, but a different man was inhabiting his body. She could already see the frustration of the obsession building behind his eyes. His patience was wearing thin and she knew she had to be careful around him.

"Alex." He called after her when she walked away from him. Sighing, he followed her to the bathroom, only to have her slam the door in his face. "Come on, Alex. Don't be like this. I'm sorry."

She sat on the floor, her back pressed against the door. Tears were silently swimming down her face. It had taken all of her energy to not cry in front of him. She felt like any sign of weakness would set him off. For her, it truly felt like the beginning of the end.

"Please open the door." John pleaded from the other side.

She wiped away her tears and pulled herself off the floor. Her first instinct was to open the door for him, but just as her hand reached for the door knob, she changed her mind. Instead, she stripped down and hopped in the shower. She needed to relax for a bit, he could wait.

An hour later, she exited the bathroom to see John sitting on the edge of their bed. When he saw her, he nearly jumped off the bed and pulled her into his arms. He didn't care that she was wrapped up in a towel and wet. All he cared about was having her in his arms.

"I'm sorry about snapping at you earlier." He apologized for the millionth time. "Please baby, believe me when I say I didn't mean to. I'm sorry for leaving you at the arena. I was just so mad at myself and everything else, I just wanted to be alone. Something took over my senses and I wanted you away from me."

Despite telling herself that she was going to stay strong and not take any of his bull crap, she found herself caving. She just about melted when he wrapped his arms around her and she was just about ready to pounce on him when she realized how much material was separating them from making up. He was only in his boxers and she was in a towel. If she did the math correctly, everything could forgotten in no time.

"It's okay, baby." She whispered, looking up at him. "Just don't do it again."

"I won't. Never again." He promised, capturing her lips with his. "I promise."

She said nothing, only claiming his lips with hers. All the events of tonight, she wanted to forget. She just wanted to feel him and know that things would go back to normal between them. Things would be fine. Nothing, not even Nexus, was strong enough to break them.

* * *

A/N: Beginning of a downward spiral?


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I only own Alex.

A/N: A huge thank you to everyone who read and reviewed, I love you all! This is quite an interesting chapter and I've completely fallen in love with it. I hope you guys like it too! Things definitely for sure pick up. Enough babbling, go and read. Enjoy & review!

* * *

Getting to sleep wasn't going to be an easy thing for her. Her and John had long ago made up and he was asleep, his arm tightly wrapped around her. Throughout the night he had apologized to her for everything and now his arm was wrapped around her in a loving manner. She sensed that he really was sorry and almost felt bad for how she was acting earlier in the night.

Her thoughts continued to to circle around each other until she couldn't take it anymore. She gently broke John's hold on her, got out of bed and quietly put her clothes on. After placing a light kiss on his lips, she left the room. Alex needed some time to think and staying in the room wasn't helping her out much.

The cool air hit her body when she got outside and she really felt good. It was beginning to get hot inside and she felt she would pass out at any moment. Sighing, she started to walk the grounds, hoping to clear her mind of her thoughts.

"Fancy seeing you out here."

A moan escaped from her lips when she heard that voice. Without having to turn around she already knew it was Wade. Him turning up at the most random moments would become a reoccurring thing she would come to love and hate.

"You know, whenever I think of you moaning, I always picture you underneath me." Wade taunted her, stepping in her path. "Maybe begging for more."

"Fuck you!" She spat, slapping him as hard as she could.

At the impact of her slap, his head turned to the side. The left side of his face was red and her handprint was making itself visible on his face. Taking in a deep breath, he set his eyes back on her, a smirk on his face. He was rather enjoying this encounter. Getting that kind of reaction from her really did something to him.

"Gladly, your room or mine. Maybe, old Johnny Boy can finally see his girl getting pleasure."

This time she slapped the right side of his face. Who was he to think that he could talk to her like that? He knew nothing about her or her relationship with John. Wade usually made her sick, but now she was just repulsed by him. Alex could almost feel the vile rising up her throat as she thought about what he was saying.

"That just tells me that you're miserable with him. You have no words for me right now." He stepped towards her, alternating between rubbing the left and right sides of his face. "Your actions speak quite loudly and I know that you're not happy with him."

"You know nothing about me, Barrett." Alex spat. "And you sure as hell don't know anything about my relationship with John. For your information, I love him and I'm very happy."

"You sound like you're trying to convince yourself more than me." He pointed out.

Alex said nothing as she stormed away from him. He was so infuriating to be around. How could any of his little Nexus buddies even stand being around him so much? She could barely tolerate two minutes with him, let alone the whole day.

"Where do you think you're going?" He caught up to her, gently grabbing her elbow. "We weren't finished yet."

"I don't have to listen to you." She pulled her arm from his grasp. "You have nothing, Wade. Are you ever going to realize that? There's no meaning in your life! All you do is make everyone's life hell because the reality of it all is that your life sucks. You're one of those people who will do anything to make themselves feel good."

"Hey! You have no right to talk to me like that." Wade felt his temper getting the best of him, so he took a few steps away from her. "You know nothing about me, Alex! So don't for one second think you're an expert on me."

Alex smirked, taking two steps towards him. When he took a few steps away from her, she knew she had struck a nerve with him. Knowing this was the only way that she could get a little redemption, she decided to push him some more. After everything he's done, he deserved it.

"Don't get anywhere near me, Alex!" He shouted his warning.

"I don't take orders from you. If you haven't noticed, we're not in an arena and John isn't around." She got closer to him. Seeing him like this was giving her a perverse sense of enjoyment.

"Alex.." Wade's voice trailed off.

"I'm scared, really I am." Alex whispered. "However, whether you want to believe it or not, you know I'm right. Some events in your life made you like this. I don't believe you were always this unhappy, but something made you like this. Because you never got over any of it, you're taking that out on everyone else. You treat people like shit and you don't care as long as you have something to gain from it all."

"You've got it all wrong."

"Do I?" She circled around him.

He hadn't pictured everything turning out like this. Alex observing him made him feel uncomfortable. She wasn't anyone to him to be so quick on judgments. They had only just now started coming into contact with each other. Despite working for the same company and being on the same brand, neither knew too much about the other. He watched as she continued to search him, trying to find any hints of weakness. There had to be something for him to do to throw her off this game she was playing.

"If you want me, you can just tell me. I'd be happy to take you and show you what it's like to be with a real man."

"I am with a real man."

"Really? A real man doesn't wave to himself and ditch his girlfriend."

Now it was Alex who took two steps away from him. He had really struck a nerve with her. Relationships were never an easy thing with her. So when someone pointed out a problem or something she was highly sensitive about, she grew withdrawn.

Shaking her head, Alex walked away from Wade, hoping that he would leave her alone. But, when she saw him fall into step next to her, she knew that her wish wouldn't come true. Wade was on call to make her life a living hell that night and there wasn't a thing she could do to stop it.

"I'm right." Wade smirked. "You're sick of him. That's why you always come looking for me."

"I don't go looking for you. Whenever I turn around, you just happen to be there." Alex muttered, looking straight ahead. "If anyone is looking for someone, it's you looking for me. You found me tonight."

"On accident."

"Regardless, you still found me and now I'm leaving you." Alex walked towards the hotel doors.

"Stop walking right now!" Wade ordered. "We're not through yet."

Alex stopped at the door and turned around to face the British man standing a few feet away from her. Her eyes connected with his and for a moment she couldn't read them. Usually, his eyes held the look of superiority, whereas now, she couldn't tell what he wanted.

"In time you'll learn that I don't care for you." Alex shouted across the way, just before she walked inside the hotel. She quickly went to her room, happy to be in John's arms once again.

\\

"Are you ready for tonight?"

Alex rolled her eyes at her blonde friend. "Of course I'm ready. There's nothing for me to do. All they do is keep pushing these two idiots. I hope Nattie wins the belt from them."

"Do you think they'll be putting us back in the title hunt if she does?"

"I hope so."

"Me too. I like being with Ted, but I really just want to be back in the ring on my own."

Nothing more was said on the subject. Instead, the two watched the show, giving their own commentary on what was stupid and what was good. The only time it was quiet between them was when John and Nexus were on the screen. Alex found it important to pay attention to this because the truth was, she was trying to find a way out for John.

"How's everything between you and John?"

"It's okay, I guess." Alex sighed. "Things could be worse."

"What does that mean?" Maryse questioned, worried for her friend's well being.

"It means that we're fine. If things were bad, then we would be broken up by now."

"I still don't understand what you mean."

"You're reading too much into everything, Ryse. John and I are fine. As fine as we could be." Alex smiled. "There's nothing for me to worry about. We'll get through everything."

"I don't mean to sound like a worried mother." Maryse laughed. "I'm just looking out for you. Ever since what almost happened last time, I worry about you."

Alex blinked back the tears that threatened to spill from her eyes. The memories of what happened were still fresh in her mind and she wanted nothing more than to forget. Being with John was something that was helping her day by day and she was slowly reverting back to her old self. Which is why people like Maryse and Randy were worried about her.

"I'll be fine."

Maryse sighed, before pulling her hair into a ponytail. "I'll take your word of it. But, if anything should go wrong or if anything should happen, I want you to talk to me. Please, don't let me hear about you doing any of that bullshit again. The last thing I need is a call from Randy saying you're in the hospital."

"I promise I'll come for help this time."

"You better you skank." Maryse laughed, trying to get her friend to laugh.

Alex laughed, turning her eyes back to the monitor. She had just caught the last few seconds of John's match against Mike. Her heart sank when she saw that he lost. But as quickly as it sank, it started to pound in double time when she saw Wade practically sprint down the ramp, microphone in hand.

"Why is he like this?" She asked out loud.

"Because he thinks and knows he can do this." Maryse pointed out. "Nobody has been able to stop him or those other guys since they stepped onto the scene."

"I was afraid of that."

Her blood began to boil when she saw Wade taunting John. She had hoped John would attack him when Wade turned his back on him. But, he didn't. He just stood there, trying to keep his cool. Then what really made her snap was when he did the 'You Can't See Me' wave. Quickly, she got up and exited the room, leaving Maryse alone.

She ran as fast as her feet would carry her. Her goal was to run out there and smack him as hard as he could. John sure as hell couldn't do much, but Alex could do enough. The consequences of her actions didn't matter to her. All that mattered was that she inflict some type of pain on him. Wade was indirectly and directly hurting her and she wanted it all to stop.

Just as she reached the gorilla position she bumped into someone. Getting freaked out, she stepped back only to see that it was John. Holding back her tears, she quickly ran into his arms. Her emotions were getting the best of her and just seeing John so low made her hurt even more.

"Please, do something next time." She cried to him. "Don't stand there and take his bullshit. Just hit him."

John said nothing as he broke the hug and looked down into his girlfriend's tearful eyes. He wanted so much to spill his heart out to her, but he didn't. Instead, he laced his hand with hers and led her to their locker room.

"You have to relax, Alex." He said when they reached the hotel.

"I think you're relaxing enough for the both of us." She seethed. These were the first words that either one of them have spoken since they left the arena. "All you do is lay down and take Wade's bullshit. I know you John. There isn't a shot in hell that you take orders from anyone."

"My job is at risk!"

"Who gives a flying fuck! Stand up for yourself!" Alex shouted back. "Fight back!"

"Alex you just don't understand any of this." He started walking away from her.

Angrily, Alex followed after him and reached him just as he reached the door. Before, his hand could touch the door knob, she grabbed his hand, stopping him from going anywhere. When he turned around, she looked up into his angry blue eyes.

"Then explain it to me so I can understand! It's been three weeks and I feel like I barely know you any more. We're drifting apart."

"I promise, you'll understand all of this in due time." He said cryptically.

"This is something I'll never understand." She told him, folding her arms across her chest. "I haven't understood any of it since June. All anyone has been hearing about is Nexus this and Nexus that. Who the hell cares? The more attention you give them the stronger they get!"

"Alex you know nothing about this." John tried to reason. "Just stay out of it."

She looked at John for a moment, before walking away from him. It wasn't until she heard the door open and shut that she finally let the tears stream down her face. Was it the end of them?

Growing tired of sitting in the room and crying, Alex decided it was best for her to head out for a little bit. When she was done getting ready, she left her phone behind and decided to have a night out on her own.

\\

For the first time in a few weeks, she felt like she could finally breathe. It was great to be alone and let loose. No one had any idea who she was and for that she was grateful. Alex was having so much fun that she had even forgotten about John and their fight.

A man had approached her and drunkenly she had agreed to leave with him. In her drunken state, common sense seemed to disappear and left with him. Whatever inhibitions or fears she was having, left and were soon replaced by a smile that this charming man was giving her with just a touch or a low sexy whisper in her ear.

"Are you ready?"

Alex only nodded her head and together they left. Any and all fears left behind.

\\

The next morning Alex woke up to a pounding headache. Groaning, she slowly sat up and took in her surroundings. This wasn't her hotel room. Where was she?

She looked down at herself to see herself only wrapped up in a bed sheet. Her eyes scanned the room and she found her dress close to door and her panties, which were ripped, at the end of the bed. Alex shut her eyes tight as she tried to think of what could have happened the night before. When she found she could remember nothing, she opened her eyes and for the first time realized that she wasn't in bed alone. Her eyes looked at the man next to her and she screamed.

* * *

A/N: Uh-oh.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I only own Alex.

A/N: A HUGE thank you to everyone who read and reviewed, I love you all! Enjoy & review!

* * *

A scream woke him up and he automatically sat up in bed. His eyes swung to the woman next to him and his first reaction was to laugh at her. She was really taking this too far. It was finally when he realized that he had a headache, that he clamped his hand over her mouth.

"Fucking hell, Alex. Stop screaming!" He screamed, but then quickly remembered his throbbing headache. "I'm going to move my hand now."

When he moved his hand from her mouth she finally felt like she could breathe. Alex glared at the Brit next to her. She knew that his head was hurting just as much as hers and she took great satisfaction in that.

"You planned this you fucking jerk!" Alex shouted, hitting him as hard as she could.

He tried to shrug off her weak slaps, but she just kept coming at him. When he had enough, he quickly and carefully straddled her. His hands pinning hers above her head. Wade glared at the woman underneath him. He tightened his grip on her hands the more she writhed underneath him. It was when she finally stopped moving around that he knew he finally got her attention. The only bad thing was that he was naked and excited.

"Oh, you're right I fucking planned this. You know because you're in my every thought of everyday that I tried to figure out yet another way to torture you. So I figured, let me go to the same club as her and bring her back here and have my way with her." He replied, trying to control himself.

"So you admit it then, you did follow me and drag me back here and have your way with me." Alex rationalized while trying once more to free herself from him.

"Good Lord, what is wrong with you woman? I was being sarcastic." Wade muttered. "You know, sarcasm, what you're always spitting at me when you're not trying to rip my head off. Anyway, there's nothing to admit to. This all happened by chance."

"I'm sure it did."

"I don't think I've ever met anyone so full of themselves." Wade observed, finding himself growing more excited. "God damn it."

Alex's breathing was heavy when she felt him poking her leg. It was then that she tried to fight him off. She was feeling uncomfortable and she was pretty sure that John was wondering where she was. After all, she had been gone all night. Which would cause John to alert Randy and the local authorities.

"Get off me!" She screamed underneath him.

"That's not what you were saying last night." Wade smirked, already formulating a plan in his head. "Very much like I said last week, you were begging for more. I doubt Johnny Boy does it for you the way I did it last night."

Red was flashing before her eyes as her anger rose. He really knew how to push her buttons. It was even worse now because of what had happened the previous night. As her thoughts ran rampant, she chewed on her lower lip, wondering if what he was saying was true.

"You're a sick bastard. I'm guessing you don't get enough ass which is why you bring up my sex life with John." Alex smirked, hoping to get him angry.

"I got enough ass from you last night. From the looks of it, you don't get enough. You were in overdrive, Doll. I don't think I've ever had a woman beg for it all night long."

Without even thinking, Alex spit in his face. He made her sick with all his lies and bullshit. She knew herself very well and what he was saying didn't sound like her at all. Alex may have been a few things, but a desperate slut wasn't one of them.

Wade took in an angry deep breath and slowly exhaled. He reminded himself to keep his cool. Otherwise, there was no telling what could possibly happen. Angrily, he gripped both her wrists in one of his hands, while the other went to go wipe away her spit.

"Do you think that's cute?" He asked through gritted teeth.

"I could do much worse if I weren't incapacitated right now." She smirked, enjoying the rise she was getting out of him. Well, not the rise that she felt hitting her thigh.

"You're not all that bad babe, so stop acting like it." Wade breathed in deeply. He was strangely excited by all of this. He figured it was because there was a sheet separating them and that he was still slightly drunk.

"I never said I was bad." She snapped. "Now get off me, John is probably wondering where I am."

"I bet he is." Wade thought out loud. "He can keep wondering."

"Get off me, Wade." Alex demanded.

The British man did no such thing. Instead, he only licked his lips, whilst looking her directly in the eyes. It was then that he saw she was excited by everything too. The lust that was clouding her eyes is what gave her away. Slowly, his head lowered to hers until their lips were inches apart.

"Stop it, Wade." She groaned, feeling his breath on her face. "Get off me."

He did nothing as he allowed his lips to touch hers. One hand still held her hands above her head, while the other tried to pull the sheet off her body. When the sheet started to fall away from her body, he deepened the kiss, hoping that she would respond. His breath nearly got caught in his throat when he felt her respond. The grip he had on her hands loosened a bit when she moaned into his mouth.

His lips broke away from her lips and slowly moved down to her neck. As he continued to travel lower, his hand fell away from her wrists and moved down to her hips.

"Wade." She moaned, carefully moving her hands to his shoulders, she pushed at him gently.

His eyes looked into hers and he knew what she wanted to do. Wade moved so that he was now sitting up. Alex moved over to him, straddling him. Biting on her lower lip, she gently pushed at him again, signaling for him to lay down.

Her lips trailed down his body. She smiled to herself when she saw that his eyes were closed. It was then that she quickly got off him and started to get her things together. However, she had barely gotten her bra on when Wade came up from behind her, wrapping his arms around her in a possessive manner.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm leaving." She broke away from him.

She tried to avoid the man standing before her. She almost threw up a while ago. It didn't sit well with her that she had to pretend to be excited by this man. Nothing about him was sexy or even remotely good. Her plan was to tease him and then leave. However, he proved to be a lot smarter than he looked and he caught on.

"Fine, you can go." He said, but reached out for her before she could head to the bathroom. "Not right now. Go get dressed and then we'll talk."

Still avoiding his gaze, she quickly gathered her things, practically running towards the bathroom. Ten minutes later, she was out and was greeted by Wade who was now wearing track pants. Quietly, she sat down across from him.

"Why are so sitting with your legs so close together?"

"For starters, I'm in a dress." She snapped. "Oh and some idiot ripped my panties last night."

"You were so anxious for me to start that I had no choice but to tear them off."

"Stop!" Alex screamed. "Stop with all the stories from last night. There isn't any proof that this happened. You were drunk too, so anything you say is all crap."

Wade smirked at her words. "I remember stuff when I'm drunk."

"I'm sure you do." Alex quickly got up, not giving him a chance to say much else.

By the time Wade got up, she was already gone. The entire situation was quite funny for him, so her leaving before they could talk was not a big deal. He only shrugged it off as a minor speed bump in what was to come. There would be another time for them to talk. Specifically at next week's Raw taping.

\\

"Where were you?" John asked the second Alex walked in the door. "I come back last night and you're gone. To make things worse you left your phone here. I didn't know how to get ahold of you."

Alex said nothing as she tossed her things aside and walked towards John. Quietly, she pushed herself into his embrace. Burying her face in his chest, she allowed the tears to fall from her eyes. All she wanted was to be held without any questions asked.

"Alex?"

"Please, just hold me." She cried into his chest.

John did as she asked, holding her tightly. He attributed her acting this way because of their fight the night before, but that wasn't the case. It was so much more than that. More than he wanted to know or more than he should know.

"You look exhausted." He broke the hug. "Take a shower."

"Can you still hold me when I get out?"

"I'll hold you all day." John promised. "Now, get going."

Slowly, Alex pulled away from him and gathered the things she would need to clean herself up. When she got in the bathroom, she locked the door behind her and turned on the water. Instead of going in right away, she placed her back against the door, allowing the tears to spill from her eyes. What had she gotten herself into?

"Baby, are you okay?" John questioned from the other side of the door.

Wiping away her tears, Alex nodded as if he could see her. Instead of replying, she entered the shower. Allowing the hot water to wash away her mistakes from last night. She only wished that she could forget it easily.

John stood outside the bathroom wondering if she really was fine. Things between them haven't been so great lately and he wondered what he could do to make things up to her. He was seeing signs of her withdrawing again and he grew afraid. He had almost lost her once, he didn't want to lose her again.

"Talk to me, Alex." He whispered to himself, before leaving the room to go see Randy.

\\

When Alex got out the shower, she realized that she was alone in the room. Inhaling deeply, she ignored it and went directly to her and John's bed. The fact that it was still made told her that he sat up all night waiting for her. He was being a good boyfriend in waiting for her to come back and she was off being a whore. To make matters worse it was with the one man who not only bugged John, but also her.

She looked at the time to see that it was only seven in the morning. They had a long way to go until they left for the next city. Pushing all of her thoughts aside, Alex's head hit the pillow and she was out like a light.

\\

"I don't know what the problem is, Randy." John said after he entered the room.

"Hey John. Thanks for dropping by. I'm good, just a little tired, but sure, yeah go ahead come in. We'll talk about whatever the drama of the week is." Randy angrily stated. It was early in the morning and the last thing he wanted to do was listen to John. "What the fuck do you need now?"

"Spare me the fucking sarcasm, Orton." John snapped, falling into a chair. "It's about Alex."

"What about her? Is everything okay?" Randy fired at him, completely forgetting about his anger. "Talk to me, Cena!"

"I don't know anymore." He admitted. "We've been fighting a lot these last few weeks. Specifically after me becoming apart of Nexus. I've been getting frustrated with everything lately and she's been getting frustrated with me. She's always on me to fight back, but I just can't. Not when there is so much at risk. I told her it was something she wouldn't be able to understand and to just drop it."

Randy nodded, signaling him to continue. There was more that was going on, but John was just beating around the bush. He couldn't tell if it was because he had done something or if he was just trying to get his thoughts together.

"Last night after I told her that, I just left the room. I went out by myself for a while. Nothing happened, I just went out to get my thoughts straight. I really needed to prioritize and figure out what was more important; Alex or taking down Nexus."

"What is more important, John?"

"Alex." He said with no hesitation. "She always has been and always will be. I can't see myself without her. She's done a lot for me, more than she knows."

"And you've done a lot for her." Randy pointed out, leaning against the wall. "As of late, you haven't been doing much and to be honest she hasn't either."

"Anyway, when I came back to the room she was gone." John ignored Randy, finishing the rest of last night's events. "I called her phone, only to discover that she left her phone behind. I don't know if this was accidental or on purpose."

"Knowing Alex, it was on purpose. If she doesn't want to be found, then she won't be found." Randy smirked. "When she wants to be alone, she makes sure of it."

That didn't make John feel any better about the situation. To that very moment he still didn't know where she was all night. A lot of things ran through his mind. Was she okay? Is she alone or is someone with her? The possibilities to her whereabouts were endless.

"She was gone all night." John admitted. "I waited up for the whole night and she didn't come in until six this morning."

"Do you know where she was?"

"No."

Randy closed his eyes and shook his head, mentally cursing to himself. Something seemed off about the entire situation and he was going to make it his business to find out. He loved Alex and he wanted to make sure that was she happy no matter what. John was his boy, so he wanted to make sure that he stayed in one piece. All of that just brought him to the point to where he was going to help them stay together.

"John, you should know to keep an eye out on her." Randy retorted, anger underlying in his tone of voice. "Do I need to remind you of what almost happened last time?"

"No!" John exclaimed, jumping out of his seat. "I remember it every fucking day of my life."

"Please, all I'm asking you is to watch her." Randy mumbled. "I'm not saying babysit her, but just listen to her. Do whatever you can to make you and her happy."

"She is happy."

"Clearly she's not if she was gone all night."

John stepped back at stared at his long time friend in shock. Randy was always an honest person and people usually mistook that for him being a dick, but damn, he was never _that_ honest.

"What's the matter with you?"

"Alex is fragile, just go back to how you guys were when you first started seeing each other." Randy suggested, trying to change the subject. "Make her happy again."

The Massachusetts native only nodded his head and left the room. He was no help, John thought on the way back to his room. He was on his own this time and he vowed to do everything in his power to make Alex happy again. For now, he would forget about the night before and focus on sweeping her off her feet.

Meanwhile, Randy breathed a sigh of relief. He had really dodged a bullet that time. It was important that he kept his real feelings under wraps. He nearly slipped up that time. Forgetting everything, he crawled back into bed, keeping Alex on his mind.

\\

John stripped down to his boxers and slipped into bed next to Alex. Thinking she was asleep, he carefully pulled her into hold and held her lovingly. Pressing a light kiss to her cheek, he whispered that he loved her and finally fell asleep himself.

Unbeknownst to him, Alex was awake and silently crying. Things were coming at her full speed and she wasn't sure if she could handle it. Something needed to change and fast, she thought as she snuggled into John, hoping to finally get a little sleep.

\\

Wade stayed in his room and got all of his things together for his flight out to the next city. He was just about done and ready to zip up his bag when something at the edge of the bed caught his eye. He only smirked when he realized what it was. He stared at the ripped panties before him. Now, everything would be in full swing. All day he was trying to figure out how to trap Alex and now he finally found a way.

Laughing to himself, he picked up the shredded panties and stuck them all the way at the bottom of his bag. He loved how everything was going to turn out. In no time, he would have everything he ever wanted. Life was great.

* * *

A/N: Yikes.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I only own Alex.

A/N: A BIG thank you to everyone who read and reviewed, I love you all! Enjoy & review!

* * *

Wade leaned against the wall outside the divas locker room. He had been standing there for the last twenty-five minutes. Every other diva, but the one he was waiting for, had entered the locker room. All of them glaring at him as they entered the room. Wade did nothing as he watched them all walk in. Instead, he kept his hands in his sweatshirt pocket, his hands playing with the material of Alex's panties.

Alex looked at her feet as she walked down the long halls of the arena. The last week had gone by very slow and nothing had improved. John was still taking orders from that asshole and she was still withdrawn. Sleeping with Wade had really thrown her for a loop and she wasn't quite sure how to handle the situation.

"We need to talk."

She looked up from her feet to see the Englishmen standing before her. His back was against the wall and for once he wasn't dressed in his Nexus t-shirt and wrestling trunks. Instead, he was looking very laid back in his jeans and Chicago Bears hoodie.

"We don't need to talk." She snapped defiantly. "Enough damage was done last week. I don't want to deal with you anymore."

"Either it's we talk or I announce it in the middle of the hallway."

"No one will ever believe you." Alex said, pushing the door open and entering the locker room.

A smirk only crossed his lips as she slammed the door shut behind her. Getting her to come around was going to be even harder than he thought. Nodding his head, he pushed himself off the wall and headed down to his locker room. He had an idea that was sure to work.

"What are you smiling about?" Justin asked when he saw Wade.

"I'm just having a good day." He patted his friend on the back. "All will be revealed in due time."

Justin only shrugged as he watched his friend walk off. He had been acting strange lately and he really couldn't quite figure out why. The Nexus leader had been running hot and cold ever since he met Alex. So to see him in such a good mood, really shocked the South African wrestler.

"Why are you watching this garbage?" Otunga questioned. "It's only a divas match."

Wade said nothing as he kept his eyes focused on Alex. So far she had been dominating in her match and to say the least he was impressed. However, that didn't make him change his opinion of her. He was especially angry with her after she had run out during their attack on Randy. Watching her plead with John to do something was something that he enjoyed. It amazed him how much control he had over both of them. But, what made him angry was when she slapped the taste out of his mouth. What made him even angrier was that nothing could done about it. She wasn't under contract with Nexus.

"I have a few things in store for her." Wade smiled, thinking back to last week's events. Getting up, he grabbed something and left the locker room. His destination; the ring area. It was time for a little payback. The rest would be coming at full force later.

Despite having a crappy night, Alex was doing quite well in her match against Alicia Fox. After having to deal with Wade and watch John cave in again, she threw herself into her match. Giving her best performance in weeks. She was feeling good about herself until she heard that dreaded music.

She forgot about her opponent and kept her eyes on Wade who was standing at the top of the ramp. For a moment, she forgot about everything and was about ready to step out of the ring when she felt herself being pulled down to the ground. Before she could register what was going on, the referee had already counted to three. Alicia's music flooded the arena and Alex knew that she had lost.

Rolling out of the ring, she glared at him as she made her way up the ramp. When she reached him, she stopped in front of him, trying to understand why he was out there in the first place. It didn't register to her that he was getting back at her for earlier in the night.

Smile in place, he extended his hand to give her the rose that he had especially for her. The sneer on her face made him want to laugh. He had her right where he wanted her. She was making this too good for him. He could only imagine what things would be like when they talked later on.

Glaring at him, she snatched the rose from him and tossed it down the ramp. Her eyes never leaving his. All of her emotions were building up and she was about ready to snap. She had opened her mouth to say something, but it quickly snapped shut when she saw the impish glint in his eyes. The bastard was planning something and she knew she would probably be as helpless as John. Well, if she allowed it to happen. Rolling her eyes, she started to walk past him, but was quickly pulled back by him.

"I will make you mine." He said, his face inches away from hers.

Yanking her arm out of his grip, she walked passed him. The best thing to do was to ignore him. That was all she had to do, just ignore him, she kept thinking to herself as she went in the direction of her locker room.

\\

"I can't believe that son of bitch did that." John seethed. "First his assault on Randy and then costing you your match."

Alex glanced at the time while John paced the room. She knew what mood he would be in after the show. Usually all the pent up anger he held during the show was released afterwards. Alex was usually the only person to see him pouty or angry.

"You could have fucking done something." Alex snapped. "You're always talking about being loyal and all this shit, but the second something of _yours _is in jeopardy then the whole world has to stop."

"Where is all of this coming from?" John asked, growing annoyed with her frequent outbursts. "All you've been doing lately is babbling about how I'm not good enough."

"All you've been doing is bitching about Nexus." She stood up, crossing her arms across her chest, glaring at him.

"I'm working on taking them down!" He exclaimed, ripping the Nexus armband off him and tossing it across the room.

"Wow you really suck at this thing!" She shouted, throwing her hands up in the air.

"It takes time!" John screamed, roughly pulling her to him. "The night all of this started I told you I was going to take them down one by one. I told you it would take time and that we both had to be patient. You said you would be fine with all of this."

"Let me go, John." She winced in pain. His nails were digging into her arms. "You're fucking hurting me."

"What if I don't let go?" John pressed. "He said 'I will make you mine.' Is there something going on that I don't know about?"

"Nothing at all." She replied, trying to keep herself together. "I'm insulted that you would think that in the first place. You know me better than that, Cena."

Hearing her refer to him by his last name made his hands drop down to his sides. She had never called him by his last name. Not even when she was upset with him. Obviously, something had set her off to make her talk this way. He just didn't realize that it was him who triggered the reaction from her.

"I'm sorry." John's face softened, showing how sincere he was. "I didn't mean any of it. You have to understand that I'm under a lot of pressure right now."

"That's no reason to take it out on me though." She whispered, leaving the room.

Alex closed the door behind her and leaned against it. When she heard John's footsteps getting closer to the door, she quickly walked off. He was the last person she wanted to talk to, let alone see.

Wade wandered down the hall to get back to his room. His mind wandered to Alex and what he should do with her. Clearly, she was the one who would eventually be able to break Cena until he unleashed all hell on everyone. Wade couldn't have that happen. Not with so much to lose.

"Sorry."

He heard when he felt someone collide with him. Looking up from his phone, he saw that he had bumped into Alex. A smile came across his face when he saw her. He remembered that he had something of hers when he saw her.

"We can talk now." He smirked.

"No, we can't." She stood her ground. "I think I made it clear that I don't want to talk."

"We don't have to talk then. My room is right there." He pointed behind Alex. "We can always go in there and do something else."

Alex felt her face redden with shock and embarrassment. She hadn't expected him to so cocky about everything. Then on a second thought, she should have expected it. He wasn't beneath making other people miserable.

"Why are you doing this to me?"

"Because you refused to walk away when you had the chance." Wade pushed her towards his room. "Now, get in. We're going to talk whether you like it or not."

Defiantly, she stood in front of his door, her arms folded across her chest. "I'm not going anywhere with you, Wade. You can't make me."

"You're right I can't make you." Wade shrugged. "I'll just go talk to John and tell him that you were with me last week."

"He won't believe you."

"He won't believe me?" He smiled, digging through his bag, he pulled something out. "I think he will. I'm sure John would recognize these."

She bit down on her lower lip, closing her eyes. She was mentally cursing at herself. The fact that she left her panties behind hadn't registered to her. Alex had been in such a rush to leave him last week that she left them behind. Sighing, she stepped aside, signaling for him to open the door.

"I'm glad you see it my way."

Silently, the two entered the room. Wade dropped his things down to the ground while Alex sat on the chair in the room. The further she sat away from him, the better. Him holding onto her panties made her want to vomit. What kind of a sick man would do that?

"You can sit here by me." He laughed, enjoying her discomfort. "I won't bite, unless you want me to."

"I'm fine over here." Alex said, curtly, looking away from him.

"You probably didn't hear me right. That was an order, not a suggestion. When I tell you to do something, you do it." He said in a booming voice.

"You can't make me."

"I guess I'll go talk to John then. He won't really appreciate the thought that you were with me." Wade got up and started heading towards the door, panties in his pocket. "I'm really going to see him." He said, when he saw she hadn't moved an inch.

"Go ahead. I could always say you stole them." She shrugged, keeping her cool. "He'll never believe you."

"Well, Alex, you seem so sure about that." He stated, walking towards her. "It sounds like you really thought of everything."

Alex nodded her head, smiling like she had won a war. He didn't look so smart now, she thought. After a few weeks of going back and forth, she had finally got him.

"Only, I'm sure John is the only one who knows about your tattoo." He closed the space between them, his finger tracing the tattoo on the side of her breast. He smiled, then teased her when she tensed up. "Just breathe, Alex. I'm not going to hurt you."

"Asshole."

"Aww, that hurts right here." Wade replied, holding his right hand up to his heart. "I maybe an asshole, but I'm not that big of an asshole. I'm not going to hurt you, unless you make me."

"You already are hurting me."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are. You're putting John and myself through hell." Alex seethed, turning her back on him.

Wade stepped towards her, wrapping his arms around her waist. The feel of their skin touching each other caused the two shiver for a second. However, that didn't mean that his hold on her was broken. It was the exact opposite, he pulled her closer to him.

"You had the chance to walk away. I was generous that night and held the door open for you. Instead, you walk right passed me, causing me to close it." Wade pointed out. "You're only getting what you deserve now."

She blinked back the tears she felt threatening to spill from her eyes. When did everything get so out of hand? None of this was supposed to be happening. She wasn't meant to be in his room, with his arms around her. John wasn't supposed to be in Nexus. There wasn't even supposed to be a Nexus anymore. All of these fools should have been gone by now.

"This is all crap."

"It's life and if you want John to remain clueless about everything, then you'll do what I say." He whispered in her ear. "If you refuse me, then he'll find out. Everyone will find out how big of a slut you really are."

"What do you want from me?" She was barely able speak.

"Everything." He turned her around, still keeping his arms snaked around her. "You do one thing to set me off and lover boy finds out every single detail. Got it?"

"Yes."

Wade smiled, loving the fact that she was so submissive. "I told you I'd make you mine."

It was then that Alex realized she had sold her soul to the devil.

* * *

A/N: Wade's just a bastard.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I only own Alex.

A/N: A HUGE thank you to everyone who read and reviewed, I love you all! This chapter takes place during Bragging Rights, so it'll be pretty packed. It's kind of a filler, but it does give a little more depth to things. Enough babbling, go and read. Enjoy & review!

* * *

Wade waited for her in an abandoned hallway of the arena. He had sent her a text earlier telling her where to go. Ever since he had conned her into doing things for him, he had been having a blast. The best thing was that she was trying to hide it from John. What he enjoyed the most out of the whole thing was giving her things to do that would nearly get her caught. But, she was too smart. For every task she had a believable excuse. Wade wondered how she could come up with things so fast.

"What did you need?" Alex huffed, when she turned the corner.

"No need to be hostile." Wade laughed, stepping towards her. "I need you for something."

Alex sighed, folding her arms across her chest, tapping her foot against the floor. "No shit sherlock. I'm here to see what you wanted. Care to tell me so that I can move on with my life?"

He rested his hands on her hips, pulling closer to him. His lips curled into a smile. He made sure to keep his eyes connected with hers, making sure to hold her gaze.

"You've really got to loosen up, Alex. I haven't had you do much. Besides, I could have you doing much much worse."

She didn't bother removing his hands from her hips. Even though a few days had passed, Alex grew use to having his hands on her. Besides, even if she did move, he would only reattach his hands to her, his hold even tighter than before.

"I've had to do your laundry and make sure to call you in the morning." She snapped. "No, it's not bad at all."

"See, even you know it."

"I was being sarcastic jackass." She replied, smacking his chest. "Everything that you're having me do is degrading. I'm here to wrestle and to try create a name for myself, not to make a mockery of myself or to become your slave."

"Doll, you already are a mockery. Look at the women's division, it's terrible. There isn't a shot in hell that any one of you women will be able to do anything to fix things. Face it, you're here to be our arm candy and call it a day."

She stepped away from him, shaking her head back and forth. "You're an asshole."

"Watch it." Wade smirked. "We wouldn't want lover boy to find out what was going on, now would we?"

Alex looked away from him. She bit down hard on her tongue to keep all of her thoughts from spilling out of her mouth. One false move around him and she would be ruined. Wade would no doubt ruin the reputation she worked so hard to build. Aside from John and a few other people, it was all she really had.

"I'll take your silence for what it is." Wade commented, stepping towards her. "You've been doing a good job these last few days. It seems that you talk less while being blackmailed and I like that. Now, this isn't something that'll be happening often, so I want you to be grateful for this. You can have the night off, I won't be needing your services."

"Thank God." She muttered.

"Let me finish, Alex." Wade smiled. "I won't be needing you at the arena. However, chances are I'll be needing you at the hotel. Do whatever it is that you normally do and then come to my room. Be there at midnight sharp. No sooner, no later."

"I'm not coming."

"Either you come or Cena finds out everything."

Silence fell between the two. Alex avoided his gaze, while his was burning into hers. She knew he was angry. He usually was whenever she refused to do something. Remaining strong had been something she had been trying to do since day one, but she found it becoming increasingly harder everyday. It didn't help that his demands were tedious. They were always things he could have done for himself. When she pointed that out, he would always threaten to tell John. Suddenly, she would feel horrible and finally succumb to his ridiculous requests.

"I'll be there."

"I'm glad you see it my way." He started walking away from her, but then turned back to face the brunette once more. "Remember, midnight sharp."

Alex watched as the most infuriating man in the world walked away from her. Day six and she was about ready to kill herself. Running her hand through her hair, Alex walked off in the opposite direction of the locker rooms. The whole way there, she dreaded what was in store for the rest of the night.

\\

"Otunga?" Alex asked when she reached Wade. "That is really random. Why the hell would you send that prick out there? He doesn't deserve anything. The only reason why he's here is because of who his girlfriend is. The company only thinks that he'll bring in some type of media frenzy by him being here."

"Shut it." He muttered, walking away from her.

Chewing on the inside of her cheek, Alex made the decision to go after him. When she finally caught up to him, she slowed her pace down, falling into step next to the tall Brit.

"Of all people for you to send in, him. You couldn't have sent in Justin? At least he knows what he's doing in the ring." Alex admitted, when they stopped in front of a monitor to watch the tag team bout. "This if fucking terrible."

"David is out there because I sent him out there. John wouldn't be foolish enough to mess with Otunga." Wade replied, his eyes glued to the screen. "Look at him, he's already taking advice from him. In no time, John will be exactly like us."

That's what Alex was afraid of. While, she knew that everything Wade had said was wrong, she could definitely see a slight transformation in her boyfriend. Like Wade had said, he was taking a little direction from David Hudson, as she called him. She was afraid of that. It was almost like she was losing him. First, they were fighting constantly and now all this bullshit.

"John shouldn't be in this match." Alex tucked her hands in her jean pockets. "He's way above the tag team titles."

He nearly laughed at the comment, but quickly swallowed it when he saw that John was taunting David. John was quickly turning into his old self. The fans were on their feet, cheering for him. However, Wade took comfort in the fact that there were the very smart few who were booing him.

"That's what you think sweetheart." Wade said, looking at her from the corner of his eye. "He's right where he needs to be."

"No, he's not. He deserves to be in that main even tonight, not you." Alex seethed. "Say what you will about him, but he's busted his ass off and he deserves to be in the ring later on, not right now. Whereas you have done nothing but create chaos. When everything is set and done you won't be remembered for much Wade Barrett."

"Stop will the self righteous bullshit Alex. You're making me wanna take a gun to my head." He sarcastically commented, but then quickly turned serious. "He's really got you brainwashed."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. He's got you brainwashed."

Alex rolled her eyes. "Of course you would think that. You can't stand the sight of him."

After that, they started to ignore each other and focus on the match before them. Before, they knew it, Cody had tapped out to the STF and John and Otunga were crowned the new Tag Team Champions.

Alex looked to Wade to see that he was relieved they had won. While, he was relieved, she was upset. Things weren't supposed to be going that way. The look of admiration on John's face frightened her. She was losing him. Just as quickly the thought entered her head, it quickly left when he delivered the AA to his tag team partner. Just for a quick moment, she felt like she had him back.

\\

"I hate this." She whispered, hugging herself to him. "This whole thing is flipping out of control."

"Relax, Alex." Randy replied. "He'll be fine."

"No, he won't. You didn't see the look on his face." She looked up at her friend worriedly. "I'm losing him. John as I know him is completely fading away. The man I see everyday now isn't the man I started going out with. I see him standing before me, but it's not the same. It hasn't been since his loss at Hell in a Cell."

The St. Louis native only shook his head, looking down at his friend worriedly. Her eyes were wide with worry and he could see the shadows of fear slowly creeping in again. She was looking tired and more frazzled by the second.

"Are you sleeping?"

She broke away from her friend and backed away from him. There was so much she wanted to tell him, but she couldn't. Truth was, Alex was afraid of what he would say. She knew he wouldn't tell John, he'd leave that task for her, but that still wouldn't stop him from verbally tearing her a new asshole.

"Good luck in your match tonight." Alex started towards the door. "I hope John doesn't do anything to screw it up or your friendship for that matter."

Randy shouted after her, but there was no use. She was already off, practically running down the hall. Something was bothering her and it was definitely not only John. Shaking his head, he started to put his elbow pads on, deciding it was best to start doing some investigative work right away. He was doing it for both John and Alex. But, mostly for Alex. He cared more than anyone thought.

\\

Everyone had been asking her if she was fine and she just kept ignoring everyone. If there was anything that bothered her it was being asked the same question repeatedly. After the two hundredth person asked her if she was fine, Alex went in search of secluded monitor. She wanted to watch Randy and Wade's match in peace. She didn't want any extra commentary. All she wanted was to be alone.

"_If I win the title tonight, your service will no longer be needed."_

Her ears perked up at the statement and her heart began to beat rapidly. For the first time in weeks, her full lips curved into a smile. If John was free of Nexus, then she would be free of Wade and all of his stupidity.

"Please, John, for the sake of us, let the bastard win." Alex whispered to herself.

The rest of the time she sat quietly, watching the match intently. Her eyes never left the screen. She had to admit, Randy and Wade were putting on a good match. The fans were into it and cheering wildly whenever Randy got in a good hit.

Every now and then, her eyes would land on John and she would watch as he looked on. His face showed no emotion. She knew he was trying to stay out of it and even got yelled at the Nexus leader for doing so earlier in the match. But, she knew John and he wouldn't do anything to put his friendship with Randy at risk. Even Nexus didn't have that much power.

Panic settled in when both John and the referee hit the floor. From what she could tell, they were both out. Then, what was left of Nexus came storming out and she lost hope of her John and finally getting back some peace and tranquility in their lives. Wade was sure going to win thanks to the help of his little friends. Sitting back in her seat, Alex sighed and continued to watch, counting down the seconds until Wade was crowned the new WWE champion.

Then, like a flash of lightening, a new hope was restored within her. Another smile crossed her face as she watched John fight off Nexus. A small laugh escaped from her lips when she saw him toss them out the ring. However, her smile quickly disappeared when Wade started yelling at John. Wade finally listened when John explained that if the ref saw everyone in the ring he was screwed.

"Idiot." Alex muttered.

The match continued to go on and finally came the moment that Alex didn't see coming. John interfered on Randy's behalf causing him to lose. Her heart was weighed down by sadness. Everything could have ended tonight. He could have gone back to his old self and maybe she wouldn't have had Wade on her case anymore. Everyone could have very well moved on had he won. While, she cared for Randy a lot, the selfish part of her wanted Wade to win.

"Damn it, John."

She knew what he had done. John didn't want to be away from them and back to himself. He was determined to take them down. According to him, doing it from the inside was the best. Despite that, she was still heartbroken. Wade's words from before the match ran through her mind right after the bell had rung and she knew what John had up his sleeve.

\\

"Talk to me, Alex." John pleaded, when they got inside their room. "The silent treatment is getting old."

The brunette glared at him, not wanting to speak a word to him. She was so upset about everything, that when Randy apologized from RKOing John, she told him not be. In her eyes, he deserved it for being so stupid. So close and he fucked up everything for his own selfishness.

"Alex." John whispered, gently lacing his hands with hers. "Please, just hear me out. I know that everything could have ended tonight, but it just didn't feel right. There was no way I could let him get what he wanted. Don't you see, they'll only become stronger if he wins. We can't have that happening."

"Quite frankly John, I don't give a damn." Alex decided to break her silent treatment. "All I've been hearing about these last few weeks is Nexus. I'm so fucking tired of hearing about them. You're going to take them down, that's great, but leave me out of it! I don't want to hear it anymore."

"What the hell do you want then?"

"I want you!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, then quickly calmed down. "I want us to work things out and go back to normal."

"We're doing that."

"No, we're not." Alex muttered, picking up her bag again. "We're at the same place we were two weeks ago."

"Where are you going?"

"To stay with Randy. I can't look at you right now."

John did nothing as she walked out of the room. When he heard the door close, he fell to the bed, his head falling in his hands. Things were never this bad between them. How could they have gotten so bad? He didn't know if it was him because of the whole thing with Nexus or if it was her. Her attitude had changed in the last week and her behavior was becoming suspicious.

\\

"I'm here. What did you need?" She entered the room, placing her bag on the floor.

"You're not staying here tonight."

Alex smirked and shrugged her shoulders. She found it quite entertaining that he would even think she would stay the night with him. Well, sober at least. "The thought never crossed my mind. I'm going to stay somewhere else tonight. What did you need?"

He temporarily forgot about his anger towards her and John and quickly became curious. If she had her things with her, then chances were she had a fight with him. Normally, he would insert some kind of wise crack, but he didn't. The sadness really shined in her eyes and for some stupid reason he felt bad for her.

"Did you want to talk about it?"

"No." She mistook is sincerity for sarcasm. "It's not like you care. Besides, I don't want you to know. It's none of your business."

Just like that, whatever sympathy he had for her was gone. His sincerity was replaced by his usual tough demeanor. Quietly, he stepped towards her and pushed a strand of her behind her ear.

"Forget I fucking asked."

"Don't worry, I will. What did you need?" She questioned impatiently. "There's somewhere I need to be."

"They can wait. For now and until I get tired of you, you're mine." He whispered. "I think I made all of this quite clear last week."

"You did."

"Then spare me the sarcastic comments." He muttered, starting to undress.

Alex said nothing as she watched him undress. Something about that night made her not want to snap at him for doing such a thing. In fact, she rather enjoyed watching him remove his clothing. Without all the lights and the baby oil, she saw what he really looked liked and she did find him attractive. She would never admit that to him out loud though.

"My night ended horribly and I'm tense." Wade said, laying down on his stomach. "I want a massage."

"Excuse me?"

"Are you deaf? I want you to give me a massage. My night ended horribly thanks to your little boyfriend. Now, do as I say or he'll find out everything. He'll even find out how you came directly to my room tonight instead of going wherever you told him you were going to be. You could have gone over there and not shown up at all."

"You'd be all over me if I didn't show up tonight."

"Actually, I wouldn't have. You, also, had a bad night. I would have given you that freebie." Wade commented, looking at Alex from the corner of his eye. "But, you came because you wanted to. Face it Alex, you can't stand not being around me."

"You're so full of yourself." Alex snapped, sliding her shoes off. "I came her because I care about my relationship with John."

"If you cared about him or your relationship, then you'd tell him about your mistake and call it a day." He pointed out. "You decided to hide this from him and put yourself through hell. Well, you're getting what you want."

Alex said nothing as she walked over to the bed and stared down at the nearly naked British man before her. She was going to lean over, but realized she couldn't because of the bruises on her back. Her and Maryse really put on a match at their house show the other night.

Trying not to vomit, she carefully straddled him and allowed her hands to run across his bare back. She bit her lip when she felt him shiver under her touch. Ignoring everything, she continued to do what he wanted. When her hands reached the top of his back once more, she heard him groan. Curious, she leaned down so that her chest was pressing into his back. She brought her lips down to his ears to whisper something.

"Did you want me to stop?"

"Get up."

Biting down on her lower lip, she got up and waited until he got up. The look in his eyes both scared and excited her. When he started advancing towards her, she stepped back. This continued until her back was against the wall. Before she could move, Wade placed his hands on either side of her, blocking whatever exit she had.

He was trying to control himself. His breathing was hard and he knew without a doubt that his eyes were clouded over with lust. A whole new wave of excitement rushed through his entire body while she was massaging him earlier and he could hardly contain himself. They were both standing now and he had a hard time trying to hold himself back.

Meanwhile, Alex looked up at the man before her. She could see he was excited by everything. But, what she wondered was if he knew she was excited by everything too. Very much like him, her breathing was hard and a feeling of excitement was washing over her. She felt like her face was on fire. With a deep breath, she closed her eyes. A few seconds later, she opened her eyes to see that Wade's lips were inches from hers.

* * *

A/N: This is where I leave you. :)


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I only own Alex.

A/N: A HUGE thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed, I love you all! I've been tinkering around with this chapter for a few days and I've finally gotten it done. A lot of you didn't like where I ended the last chapter, but hopefully this gives you a **little** satisfaction. Enough babbling, go and read. Enjoy & review!

* * *

Keeping her eyes on his lips, she slowly moved her hand through his hair. With no gel slicking his hair back, it looked wild, but felt smooth. Her hand reached down to the side of his face, cupping his cheek in her hand. Removing her eyes from his lips, she brought them up to his eyes. Alex bit down on her lip when she saw the lust in his blue orbs and she just about jumped when he placed his big hand over her tiny one. Something strange was happening between the two of them and she wasn't quite sure what it was.

"Stay with me tonight." Wade whispered, breaking the silence.

Alex said nothing as she gently shook his hand off hers. When his hand found its place on the wall again, she allowed her tiny hand to slide down to his neck and down his bare chest. She fought back a smile when she felt him shiver underneath her touch.

"I can't." She whispered, her eyes never leaving his.

"Please."

Vulnerability shined in his eyes and for once Alex saw it. She didn't think that someone like him could be vulnerable. He was always so tough and out there that she didn't think he could possess such a feeling. Carefully, she brought her arms around his neck and gently pushed against his neck, signaling for him to lean down. When their foreheads touched, he brought his lips to hers. Alex just about it lost it. A strange feeling was taking over her and she didn't care to know why.

"I really can't."

"He won't find out."

At this point his lips were close to hers, almost touching. Their eyes closed. Both knew that if their eyes were open, then they wouldn't be able to go through with anything. Alex was his enemy's girlfriend. Wade was her boyfriend's enemy. If anything else were to happen, then the line drawn between them wouldn't be distinct.

"He will."

Just like that their lips touched. Getting so lost in the passion, Wade quickly picked her up and pushed her up against the wall. Alex moaned. The intensity of the kiss and the force of the push to the wall excited her. He was being passionate and exciting at the same time.

Holding her up with one hand, his hand slid under her shirt and creeped up towards her chest. His lips never left hers. He wanted this to go as far as it possibly could. She was the one girl who didn't fall for him right away. She was different from all the others. Whenever he would try to smile at her and turn on the charm, she always said or did something that would ruin his mood. Now, that he had her where he wanted her, he would break that wall and get through to her.

"Wade." She whispered, when his lips moved to her neck.

He travelled to her neck slowly, being sure to leave a mark. When he heard a low moan escape from her mouth, he bit down on her skin. Another moan pierced the room and she arched herself, trying to give more of herself to him.

He pulled her off the wall and carried her to the bed, his lips reconnecting with hers. Gently, he laid her down and positioned himself so that he wasn't putting his weight on her. Wade's hands tangled themselves in her hair, the kiss getting hotter. He was trying to devour her mouth, loving the taste that he was getting.

Her mind was screaming for her to stop, but she just ignored it. Something in her was making her want to let things go further. Maybe it was being blackmailed by Wade. The ironic thing was, she was with the man that was blackmailing her, but somehow his sex appeal was making her forget. Or, maybe it was her fights with John that drove her to this point. Whatever the reason was, she wanted to forget.

Alex placed her arms on his shoulders, signaling for him to stop. When he broke his lips away from hers, she looked into his eyes. The same look that was there earlier was even more pronounced than before. His lips were swollen. She nearly lost it when his tongue licked his lips.

"Let's not waste time, Alex." He muttered, lowering his head to hers.

She turned her head so that his lips would connect with her cheek. When she felt him sit up, she sat up. The disappointment clearly written on his face. Chewing on the inside of her cheek, Alex scooted over so that she was closer to the Preston born wrestler.

Alex placed her hand on his cheek and gently turned his head so that they could face each other. All she could do was look at him. Her mouth tried to form words, but she couldn't. A strange sensation was building up in her body and she didn't know what made her feel the way she was. Carefully, she pulled her hand away from him and got up.

Wade looked on with interest and scooted to the edge of the bed. His eyes were glued to her petite frame. His breath got caught in his throat when she pulled the rubber band out of her and whipped her hair back forth. Nothing had ever been so sexy to him as that.

When she caught his gaze, Alex bit her lip. Never had anyone looked at her as intently as he did. It's almost like he was searching for something within her. But, she wasn't stupid. She caught the look in his eye, it was the same one she had been seeing all night. Only this time, he looked like he wanted to ravage her. The thought of such a thing excited her and she started to remove her top.

He felt himself restraining against his boxers. This woman was driving him all kinds of crazy. He hated her, yet he found her attractive. He knew that she was repulsed by his actions, but that still drew him to her. Everything other women liked about him, she hated. As strange as that sounds, he liked it. His attraction for her grew. He just wouldn't admit that to her out loud.

A small smile graced her face when she saw him shift on the bed. Suddenly, she was embraced with an idea and started working her jeans off. They were gone just as quickly as the shirt was. Keeping her eyes locked on his, Alex walked over to him and straddled him. Placing both her hands on his face, she brought his lips to hers. When he tried to intensify the kiss, she broke away and started trailing kisses up his and to his ear.

"I need help with the rest." She whispered in his ear.

Just as he was about to work on getting the rest off, a knock sounded at the door. The two turned their attention towards the door and then back to each other. Neither knew who be at the door this late at night.

"What do we do?" Alex asked.

"Nothing." He muttered, wanting to get back to what they had started.

Instead of picking up where they left off, Alex got off him and started getting herself together. It's almost as if the knock on the door brought her out of a trance. She shouldn't be doing any of this with him. All of this should have been happening with her and John. At this point, she was thankful for whoever was at the door. There was no telling what could have happened had things advanced any further. For all she knew, Wade would use everything to further take advantage of her.

"Are you awake, Barrett?" The voice came from the other side of the door.

Wade and Alex stayed silent. They both knew if they stayed quiet, then Justin would leave. Whatever he needed could wait until the morning. For now, all of his attention was focused on the now fully dressed brunette standing before him.

"I think he's asleep guys." Justin said. "We'll talk to him in the morning."

Things got quiet and Alex let out a breath of relief. That was a very close one. Had they not stayed quiet, then they for sure would have known that Wade was awake and that he wasn't alone. The last thing she needed was any one of them knowing she was there. If they were anything like Wade, then they would use this to their advantage also.

"I'm going to go now." Alex broke the silence, starting for the door. "I'll see you at the arena tomorrow."

"Wait right there." Wade ordered.

She stopped in her tracks and waited for him. If she listened, then she would be able to go faster. Gripping the strap on her bag, she nervously awaited for him to say something that would set her off.

Wade had a knack for doing things to her.

"Whatever happened tonight, I want you to forget." Wade commanded. "It never happened. This will never happen again."

"Fine by me." Alex smirked. "All you have to do is stop blackmailing me and then we can move on."

"Stop having you do things for me?" Wade laughed. "Definitely not happening babe. I've got you right where I want you. What I meant was, whatever happened and almost happened between us will never happen again. I know you want me, but it can't happen."

"You're breaking my heart." She sarcastically commented and left.

Just like that, a perfect moment was ruined.

\\

"I can't believe he laid down." John fumed. "I can't believe it. Don't these guys have any self-respect?"

Alex wasn't paying attention to his rant today. She wasn't even in the room with him mentally. In fact, her mind was on what had happened the night before. Yes, she's gone far with Wade, but she was drunk. This time she was sober and well aware of her actions. But, that's not what confused her or made her question Wade. What made her question him was his attitude towards her. One minute, he was being sexy and passionate. Then, the next thing she knew, he was back to being a jerk. Correction, they were back to their usual selves. However, that didn't keep her mind from wandering back to it all day.

"Alex, are you listening?"

She shook her head of her thoughts when she saw John waving his hand in front of her face. "I'm sorry. Did you say something?"

Ever since he had gone to apologize to Alex in the morning, she had been acting funny. She had been in and out of her thoughts, which left John to wonder what had happened the previous night. Following her to Randy's room had occurred to him, but he didn't run after her. He had decided to give her the space she wanted until the morning. Finally, after a long talk, they made up and finally tried to move on.

That was proving to be futile.

"Did you want to do anything tonight?" John asked.

Alex smiled and nodded. It had been a few weeks since they had done anything together. Well, they had been arguing a lot lately, if that counted for anything. Maybe this is what they needed to fix their relationship. She knew for sure that she really needed this time to forget about Wade.

While, she was away from John, he had been completely ruthless to her today. He had her call him in the morning and make sure he had a rental waiting for him in the next city. He had even gone as far as having her come to his room and lay out an outfit for him. Anytime she hesitated, he would pull out her ripped panties and remind her of the power he had. So, she would grit her teeth and do his demeaning tasks.

"Cena, Alex." Wade greeted, entering the room.

Neither said anything and went on about their business. John didn't care for him and Alex was still confused about recent events.

"Do you know the plan for tonight?" Wade asked John, but his attention was focused on Alex.

"Yes." John muttered.

"Good." He turned his gaze towards John. "Go wait for me at the gorilla position. I need to speak to Alex."

"Leave her out of this." He came up to her defense. The last thing he wanted was for her to be dragged into all of this. "She has nothing to do with this."

"Go!" Wade demanded, pointing his finger towards the door.

Alex watched as John lowered his head and left the room. Her heart shattered. Just when things started to get normal, that happened. Maybe, it would take longer for everything to fall into place. Sighing, she brought her eyes up to Wade.

"You've done a very good job today." Wade smirked. "I like this little arrangement we have."

"Fuck you."

"I have." He smiled. "That's not what I'm here for."

"What the hell did you want?" She demanded. "Just tell me and get out of my face."

"Watch the match tonight. I expect you to be in my locker room promptly after the show ends."

Before she could say anything, he was gone. Alex was regretting ever going out that one night. Had she stayed in that night, then none of this would be happening. Her panties wouldn't be in Wade's possession and she wouldn't have to take orders from him.

"Come on."

She looked up to see Justin Gabriel standing in the doorway.

"I'm not going anywhere with you."

"I was told to come get you." Justin shrugged. "Let's go."

"I'm not going anywhere." She repeated, hoping to get rid of him.

"I don't care what you want to do."

She held her ground and stared at the South African. "Why do you listen to him?"

Justin stepped inside the room and sat on the bench next to her and turned the monitor on. "Fine, you won't leave with me, then I'll stay here with you. Either way, we're going to watch this match together."

"Why?"

"Because there are some things you need to see."

\\

"That's not fair!" Alex screamed.

Wade only shrugged. He knew it wasn't fair, but he didn't care. The only way he could get the belt and all the power was if he did everything like this. As long as he kept John subdued in the depths of Nexus, then he would become champion. As long as he kept holding everything against Alex, then he would always have that one person on hand to do things for him.

"Life's tough." Wade replied. "It's what I want and I'll get it. At Survivor Series next month, I will get my title and you will become the first woman to join Nexus. With you on our side, we'll be stronger. You're good in the ring, I'll give you that much. Alex, you're the perfect person to help us take down the one part of the company we can't take down; the women's divison."

"That won't be happening."

"You have no choice. I'll win and you'll be one of us."

"We'll see about that." She stormed off.

Alex was about half way down the hall when someone called out to her. Stopping, she turned around to see Maryse running after her.

"Is everything okay?"

"Nothing is okay." Alex cried. "I want everything to be okay, but that won't happen. Not until those jerks are taken down." Alex cried some more, pointing in the direction of the Nexus locker room.

"Come on." Maryse grabbed her Alex's hand and started pulling her in the direction of the diva's locker room. "You and I are going to have a girl's night."

"I can't, Ryse." She pulled her hand away. "I appreciate the thought, but I just want to be with John tonight. We can't fix anything if I'm never with him."

Maryse nodded in understanding. Before, letting Alex go, she begged her again to call if she needed anything. Of course, Alex promised her, but something told the blond that something was already terribly wrong.

Just as soon as Alex found John, they quickly left the arena. Together, they were in a bad mood and neither said much. Once, they reached their hotel room, Alex threw herself into John's embrace. All she wanted to do was feel him and forget about Wade.

* * *

A/N: Phew. This was packed.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I only own Alex.

A/N: A HUGE thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed, I love you all! Things are going to get even more complicated, so enjoy! Review!

* * *

He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pulled her close to him. She hadn't been herself lately and he was growing scared everyday. John had promised him that he would try to fix things, but it seemed like he wasn't on his way to doing it. Nexus consumed his every thought and Alex was slowly falling down in the darkness of his mind. This angered Randy. He cared for her and never said anything, but he was growing sick and tired of everything.

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

Alex shrugged his arm off her shoulders and hopped of the crate. All she wanted was some time alone to think. Was it so hard for her to get a little peace and quiet? The more people asked her how she was doing, the further away she fell.

"Come on, Alex." Randy chased after her. "I'm only trying to help."

"I don't want anyone's help." She muttered, ignoring Randy's gaze. "All I want is some time alone to collect my thoughts. Too many things have been on my mind lately and I feel like I can't get a second to think."

The attitude she was getting was starting to annoy him. Yes, he understood that she was under pressure, but that wasn't any reason to take it out on him or anyone else. People were only trying to look out for her and she was taking it the wrong way. While, he knew this was Alex just being herself, it didn't fly with him. Not many people knew about Alex's problems, which is why they didn't push, but he knew, so he pushed. It was only because he cared. He had almost lost her once. There wasn't a chance that he was going to lose her again. Even if it killed him to see her with someone else, he would rather have it that way, than no way at all.

"Look, you've been in a mood for the last few weeks and that's fine." Randy pulled her arm, stopping her from walking any further. "But, that's no reason to take it out on anyone. I know you better than you think, something's bothering you. If you think you're fooling anyone, you're dead wrong."

"Can you just leave me alone?" She shouted. "I want to be alone with my thoughts. Jesus, I swear I can't get ten minutes alone. Please, just leave me alone and I'll talk to you later."

"No, no, there is no later, only now." He replied, still holding onto her. "The last time you said that to me bad shit happened. I'll be damned if I let that happen again. Damn it Alex, just talk to me!"

"Why do you care so much?"

Randy sucked in a breath and released her from his hold. "Because I care. Should someone always have a motive when they want to help you? Not everyone is like him, Alex. Sooner or later you'll learn that."

She watched as he started walking away. Figuring that she wouldn't have anybody else to talk to, she ran after Randy. She knew for a fact that she would be kicking herself in the ass for talking to him. She was hoping to not have to tell anyone about her plans.

"Wait up!" Alex shouted down the hall. When she caught up to him, she pulled him into a nearby locker room and sat him down. "You're right not everyone is like him and I have to learn to accept that. It's just hard to look at people the same after all of that."

"Do you believe that?"

"You said it."

"I know I said it and I believe that. The question is, do you believe that?" He folded his arms across his chest and waited for her answer. "Well?"

"Not completely, but I'm trying to learn." Alex admitted. "A lot has just been going on these last few weeks that I don't know where my head is. None of this stuff with Nexus is dying out, it just keeps growing and all control is being lost."

"Alex?"

"I'm going to make a sacrifice."

Over the last day or so, while doing her job as diva and her job as Wade's maid, she made a decision. It was a difficult one, but it had to be done.

"I'm going to join Nexus."

The only way to beat the group was to join them. Joining them by her own free will would be better than having to be forced in like John. If she acted like she cared, then she could do so much damage. Alex was treading on dangerous ground, but she didn't care. She just wanted her old life back. All she had to do was tell Wade about her decision before the night was over.

"John is a big boy, Alex. He can dig himself out this mess." Randy tried to reason with her. "You can't bail him out of this. Either let him get free or fired. Please, Alex, don't lose your dignity."

"I'm doing it, Randy. My mind is already made up." She looked over at him, trying to keep herself together. It was important that she kept a strong image to keep from falling. John would surely be pissed, but it was risk she was willing to take. It was for them after all. "Don't bother trying to change my mind."

"I'll kill him!" Randy seethed.

Alex said nothing as she left an angry Randy Orton in the locker room. She knew what his reaction would be like when she told him, but that still didn't mean it didn't hurt her. Things had to be changed and she knew John would need her help.

\\

Holding her head high, Alex entered the Nexus locker room. All the other members were wandering about the arena, so she knew Wade was alone. Preparing herself for the upcoming confrontation, she entered the room.

"Wade?"

Upon hearing his name being called, he turned around. A slight smirk formed around his lips when he saw the brunette diva standing before him. She looked as good as she did that night in the hotel room. It was taking all of his energy not to take her right there. After all, it was he who told her that nothing would happen between them again.

"What did you need?" He demanded.

"I wanted to talk to you about joining Nexus."

He dropped what he was doing and looked Alex dead in the eye. His blood was boiling and he knew the anger shined in his eyes. This woman never seemed to get the hint. She was his and had to do everything he said. It was infuriating to have to constantly repeat it.

"Look Alex, I don't care about what you have to say, you're going to become a part of Nexus come Survivor Series." He said in a controlled voice. "It seems that you've forgotten, I always get what I want."

Feeling brave, Alex stepped towards the large Brit. She made eye contact with him and smirked. "I've been thinking a lot since you told me everything last night. After a lot of thought, I've come to the conclusion that you're right; I would be able to help out Nexus." Alex was disgusted with herself, but she had to do this. It was the right thing. "So, why wait until Survivor Series? There isn't any need for us to wait for your big victory for me to join. I can do it now."

"Am I hearing you right?" Wade circled around her like a shark would it's prey. "You want to join Nexus right now? You don't want to wait to see what happens at Survivor Series?"

She nodded her head, her eyes following him. It was at this point that she hoped he wasn't suspicious. That was the last thing she needed with all this planning she gets caught and everything is even worse than before.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Wade stepped over to her, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Welcome to Nexus. We'll introduce you as the newest member during next week's Raw."

"I can't wait." She smiled.

"Oh and Alex, regardless of what happens at the pay-per-view you're going to be a part of the Nexus. You don't get a plea deal like John did."

He pulled away from her and exited the room. Mentally, she was cursing herself. It didn't occur to her that he would catch on. She was hoping that by some stroke of luck if he won, then she would be free like John. Fuck! She really dug herself into a hole now.

* * *

A/N: I wonder how John is going to react.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I only own Alex.

A/N: Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed, I love you all! While not too much happens in this chapter, enough happens to kick off the rest of the story. Enough babbling, go and read. Enjoy & review!

* * *

Maryse waited for her outside the Nexus locker room. She ignored anyone who walked in or out of the room. They were the least of her concerns. The only thing that mattered to her was why Alex had joined the group in the first place. Every week she had seen Alex cry over what Nexus was doing to John or just complaining about them in general. So this left the blonde diva to wonder just what was going on.

"Why didn't you tell me about joining Nexus?" She asked the second Alex stepped out the locker room.

"Not right now, Ryse." Alex replied, not even bothering to look at her friend.

She shook her head and walked after the brunette. Alex wasn't going to get away with walking away from her. Talking about her feelings was a hard thing for Alex to do, but it was time that she learned. Keeping things bottled up inside never helped.

"You've been in Nexus for two hours and you already think you're too good for everyone else?"

The brunette stopped in her tracks and turned around to face her friend. Blinking back her tears, she only shook her head. Finding a voice was hard for her to do. She had yet to talk to John and she was getting scared. Her first priority was to talk to him first and then everyone else second.

"Not right now, Ryse." She repeated herself, the fear evident in her voice. "I need to talk to John first."

"You haven't spoken to him yet?" She forgot about her anger and confusion for a second.

"No, it's more like he won't talk to me." Alex muttered. "Listen, I've really got to go. But, we'll talk about everything later."

Not allowing Maryse to get in another word edgewise, she walked off. She had just turned the corner, when she bumped into a hard figure. Before her butt could make friends with the ground, she felt a strong pair of arms wrap around her waist.

"Why?"

She looked up to see that Randy was the one who had caught her.

"I know that you told me last week you were going to join, but you never told me the reason."

"Not right now, Randy." Alex broke away from him. "Have you seen John anywhere?"

He clenched his jaw and released a low jagged breath. From the moment she had announced her joining to the moment that Wade had introduced her as the one and only female member of the group, he had been angry. While, she had just joined, he knew that she would eventually change. It happened before and it'll surely happen again.

"You'll find him later, Lexie." He gently grabbed her arm. "Please, can we talk? I'm only looking out for you."

"I can't talk to you right now, I want to talk to John. I promise I'll talk to you later." Alex gently removed her arm from his grip.

"Don't be like this."

"Why do you care so much, Randy?" Alex finally snapped. "I know you care and that's great. Your concerns and everything are appreciated, but really Randy, it's starting to become too much. Just cool it."

Very much like Maryse, she left him behind. Her thoughts were on her boyfriend. When Wade brought her out, she saw the look on his face and she saw his heart fall out his chest and shatter to the ring mat. It was at that moment that she wished she hadn't done what she did. But, at that exact time, she also knew there was no turning back.

\\

Just as he threw is bag to the side, he heard the door open and close. He automatically turned around to see Alex standing a good distance away from him. It looked as if she was afraid of him and the sick thing was that he was glad. With all the pain and anger he was feeling, she had deserved it.

"Can we talk?"

He only watched her as she took her hoodie off. His eyes darkened when he saw that she was still in the Nexus t-shirt she had worn during Raw. With his jaw clenched, he walked over to her and with all his strength ripped the shirt off her body. Not taking his eyes off her, he tossed the it across the room.

"You're going to listen, I'm going to talk." John tossed her over his shoulder and dropped her on the bed. Before, she could move, he was quick to straddle her. Their bodies touching, his hands holding hers above her head. "I'm so fucking pissed right now. Words can't even describe how I feel."

"I'm sorry."

"You're sorry?" He shouted, his grip tightening on her wrists. "Are you sorry for joining or for not telling me?"

"Both."

"Then why did you do it?"

"Because I wanted to." She cried, wincing in pain.

"You're not making any sense!"

Alex writhed underneath him. This wasn't her John. This was somebody else, someone new. She didn't like this change in him. He was becoming rougher and tougher. It seemed a day didn't go by when he wasn't mad about one thing or another.

"You're scaring me."

"Am I? Good." John admitted. "You're confusing me. I know you, Alex. From day one, I've heard you complain about Nexus. You always had something negative to say about them or just Wade alone. Then, out of no where, you join the group. There's something else going on."

"There's nothing going on." Alex tried lying. "I just wanted to join."

John only looked down at his girlfriend. Panic was written on her face and her eyes were widened with fear. A shine in her eyes told him that she was holding back some tears. Whether it was out of fear or her trying to be strong, he didn't know.

"You're lying."

She shook head, trying to tell him that she wasn't. "Let me go."

"Not until you tell me why."

"I told you why." Alex muttered, still trying to fight out of his grip.

"Because is not an answer, it's only a word."

He made sure one of his hands still held hers above her head, while the other slowly travelled down her half naked torso. A new sense of power was taking over him and he liked it. The fear that she was showing drove him nuts and he wanted to keep it going. He couldn't do anything to anyone else, but he could do things to her. This would become something he both liked and hated. Something that kept her around, but also distanced her. A wedge was beginning to form between them and neither one of them saw it.

"Tell me why." He whispered. "Are you fucking any of them?"

"No."

He ignored her as he got lost in his thoughts. While, he was thinking about that, Alex watched as his eyes became blank. She wasn't seeing the usual love and warmth in them. No, far from it. Now, she was seeing a cold distant look.

"I know it's not Otunga, he's engaged. You said you wouldn't date red heads." He started ruling out the members one by one. "Justin isn't your type. And the other two are out of your league, so I know you wouldn't touch them with a ten foot pole. That only leaves Wade Barrett, the leader." John said, with venom in his voice. "Alex and the leader. Wow, Lexie, you sure have a type. Always the strong dominant tones, huh?"

"Please, John, let me go."

"What if I don't?"

"I'll scream!"

The hand that was resting on her torso quickly shot up to her mouth, covering it. "Don't scream."

Her heart was racing and her breathing was getting shallow. Nothing like this had ever happened to them before. They had never fought so bad that things would get to where they were. John was always an understanding, considerate guy. Maybe, he was spending too much time with Nexus. That or he's finally snapping under pressure.

"Let me go."

"I'll let you go, if you admit to fucking one of the Nexus guys." John's hand released hers.

"I'm not fucking any of them." She spat. "Now get off me."

"Why should I believe you? I was betrayed by my girlfriend tonight." He snapped. "My Alex went behind my back and practically made a deal with my worst enemy. What the hell is the logic in that?"

"Because you love me."

Just for a moment, the room went silent and his face softened. Sighing, he got off her. Now, he stood at the foot of his bed, not believing what he had just done. He had just accused her of not only cheating, but he also threatened her. Who was this monster of a man he was becoming?

"I'm sorry." John apologized. "I don't know what happened."

Jumping off the bed, Alex grabbed her hoodie and slid it on. Without even saying anything or looking at him, she left the room. She wanted to be anywhere but with him. It had occurred to her to go to Randy and Maryse, but she quickly changed her mind. By going to them, she would have to talk them and she knew she would cave. It was important for her to stay strong. Which in some weird way meant going to the last person she would ever go to.

"I don't need you right now."

Alex pushed passed him and quickly pulled her clothes off, now only in her bra and panties. When she turned around she saw Wade standing before her, his mouth open in shock.

"I'm staying with you tonight."

Regaining his composure, he stepped towards the half naked diva. "It seems that you forget things quite easily, Alex. Seeing that you forgot, I'll refresh your memory one last time. You don't give the orders, I do. Everyone, including you, listens to me. My name is Wade Barrett and I listen to no one."

"Regardless of that, I'm staying here tonight."

"Leave now!" He pointed towards the door.

Instead of getting dressed and leaving, she made herself comfortable in his bed. A small smirk was on her face. Now that she was fighting with John, she didn't care about anything. At least, that's what she thought.

"I think I'll stay."

"Alex." Wade's voice trailed off, his feet involuntarily leading him to the bed.

"Think of this as something you want me to do." She whispered. "Just pretend."

Just for a second he saw the tears shining in her eyes and he grew confused. Alex was always a thorn in his side and she would never voluntarily come to him. Something had to have happened, making him her last resort.

"Did something happen?"

"Shh, Wade." Alex pressed her index finger to his lips. "Just pretend. Please."

Surprisingly, he did what she asked. Obviously, she was reliving something or afraid and the only way to deal with this was to do what she said. For one night only, Wade Barrett went soft. Nodding his head, he backed off, turning himself away from her.

"Night, Wade." Alex whispered, her eyes closing.

"Night, Alex." He replied, seconds later. "Oh and Alex?"

"Hmm?"

"Next week's Raw is in England. You and I will be going there together, before everyone else." He demanded. "No, ifs, ands, or buts about it."

"Wade."

"It's either you do that or I tell John everything." He threatened her.

Despite her fight with John, she had felt herself grow scared. Him finding out would be horrible. Not because it would hurt her, but because it would hurt him. Things would only become even more difficult, so out of her love for John and the fear of their relationship ending, she had quickly agreed to going with him.

"Whatever you say, Wade. Whatever you say."

"I'm glad you see it my way."

No other words were spoken. Just like that, they were asleep and in two different worlds. No one had ever told them, but when their worlds collided, the entire universe would be flipped upside down.

* * *

A/N: The next chapter is going to be much more interesting. So, if you want to read it, leave me great reviews! :)


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I only own Alex.

A/N: A big thank you to everyone who read and reviewed, I love you all! Enjoy & review!

* * *

Late the next morning, Alex woke up confused. She had completely forgotten where she was or how she had ended up in someone else's room. Sitting up groggily in bed, she looked over at her surroundings. Noticing that her clothes were on a pile on the floor, she looked down at herself. A sigh of relief escaped from her lips when she realized she had her bra and panties on. It was when she felt the mattress shift that realized she wasn't alone. Her eyes swung to the figure next to her and she nearly screamed. Before she could open her mouth, she remembered what happened the night before and relaxed.

As not to wake him, she slowly got out of bed. She quietly walked over to her things and headed into the bathroom. She quickly got ready and stepped out. Wade was still sleeping, so she decided to quietly leave the room. Surprisingly, he was somewhat okay the night before, she would give him the courtesy of leaving quietly.

"This is why you joined?"

Alex quickly turned around to see Justin Gabriel close by. Mentally she cursed herself for not checking to see if there was anyone in the halls. The last thing she needed was someone seeing her leave Wade's room. People were bound to get the wrong idea.

"That's not why I joined."

"Really?" Justin was intrigued now. "If you don't me asking, then why did you?"

"Don't worry about why I did. Just be glad that I came to the group. You guys really needed help." Alex tried to say with force. If she was going to be in the group, she might as pretend to want to be in it. "Is that reason enough for you?"

The South African wrestler only smirked and leaned his back against the wall. Like everyone else he wondered why Alex had decided to join the group. It was random and certainly out of the blue. While, he did think that John was the primary reason, he wasn't thinking that so much anymore. Wade had been griping about her, tormenting her, and looking at her for the last few weeks. Which not only led Justin, but all the other Nexus members to wonder if there was anything going on. Were her and Wade plotting something together or was she truly being genuine in wanting to be in Nexus?

"It's not." He shrugged. "Who am I to disregard what you say? I don't know you and you don't know me. For all I know you and Wade are planning something or you're fucking him. Either way I don't care. Let me warn you right now. Don't do anything to disturb the group."

Someway, somehow she had found the backbone to stand up to him. Alex stepped towards him, showing no fear. To her it was only Justin Gabriel, how much damage could he do? "I wouldn't do anything of the sort. If I were you, I'd only worry about myself, Justin. Don't worry about me, why I'm here, or what I'm going to do."

He didn't like the way she was talking to him. If there was anything he hated, it was being disrespected. It didn't matter if the person knew him or not, he shouldn't be talked down to. Pushing himself off the wall, he glared at the diva and new Nexus member.

"If I were you, I'd be careful." He warned her. "Walking out of Wade's room this early in the morning looks like a bad thing. You doing the walk of shame back to John Cena is even worse. Be careful so he doesn't find out. I'm sure he'd be heartbroken to find out that his girlfriend is a slut."

"Fuck you!" Alex seethed, losing all control over the situation. "Nothing happened."

"While that might be true, it doesn't look like it." Justin smirked, circling her. "You're in the same clothes as the night before. Your hair is disheveled and you were in his room. Many things could have happened. Just think what would happen if everyone were to find out."

"No one will find out anything because nothing happened." Alex proclaimed innocently.

Justin's eyes raked over her Alex. For the most part she did seem in order. No signs of scratches, hickeys, or bite marks were on her. Well, from what he could see of her at least. However, when his eyes reached her wrists, he saw the bruises. This made him straighten up with interest.

"The bruises on your wrists tell a different story."

Her eyes fell down to her wrists. Damn John, she thought. She hadn't caught that earlier, otherwise she wouldn't have had her sleeves rolled up.

"It's not what you think."

It was easy to get a rise out of her. He would definitely enjoy making her life a living hell. Alex thought she could just come in and do whatever wanted because she was sleeping with Wade, well, she was wrong.

"I think its exactly what I think." Justin shrugged. "Who cares what I think? Just don't get pregnant. I'm sure John wouldn't appreciate you having a baby with his enemy."

Alex's mouth hung open in shock. Did he really just say that? She couldn't believe it. It was only when he walked away that her anger finally consumed her. Who the hell was he to say all those things about her? He was nobody to make such assumptions. Walking around like he owned the place. Fuming, she went back to her and John's room.

Before she could set both feet in the room, Alex saw John rush to the door. Without saying anything, he quickly pulled her in and shut the door behind them. He gently grabbed her hand and led her further into the room. Confused by his burst of emotions, Alex said nothing as she followed him.

John hadn't slept a wink the night before. He was too busy waiting for Alex to return. Things had gotten way out of line between them the night before and he really wanted to make things up to her. She hadn't deserved the way he treated her the previous night and the way he has been treating her lately. While, some people were walking away from him for becoming soft and taking orders, she hadn't. Yes, she had grown frustrated with him, but she still hadn't walked away from him. That showed John that she supported him and loved him regardless of how he had been acting lately. While, he was still confused about her becoming Nexus member, he decided to forgive her.

"I forgive you."

Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. What was she forgiven for? Last she checked, he was the one who bitched at her the night before. He had been the one being a douche and if memory served her correctly, he was the one that had been ditching her at the arenas because he didn't like how things were panning out. If anyone should have been forgiving anybody, she should have been forgiving _him._

"Excuse me."

"I forgive you for leaving last night and all that other stuff."

Alex stepped away from him, confused by he was acting. She hadn't really realized it before, but he was acting strange. It seemed like as the days went on, he was losing what sanity he had left. It was either that or he had always been like that. She wasn't sure which it was.

"Are you feeling alright?"

"I feel great." He smiled at her.

"Nothing feels great." She responded, starting to get her things together. "I don't like how you're standing there pretending that nothing happened. You can't ignore it, baby. I know you know what I'm talking about."

"I'm sorry about that. Things just really got out of control last night." John stepped towards her. "I didn't mean for that to happen. Never in my life would I hurt you, Alex. It's just that I care about you so much that I don't want to lose you. I almost lost you once and I hated that feeling. I don't ever want to feel like that again."

"That doesn't explain why you reacted the way you did last night. You accused me of sleeping with someone from Nexus, while you had me pinned down to the bed!" She shouted, showing him her burised wrists. "I was freaked out last night. You hurt me, John. Physically and emotionally. Do you know how afraid I was to come back here this morning? I don't know you these days. You're not yourself anymore. Everyday I wake up not knowing how your mood is going to be that day. I have to tip toe around you and I hate doing that."

"I was mad!" He yelled, holding her tightly.

"You're doing it again!" She screamed, using all her strength to push him away. When he didn't budge, she grew irritated. "Its happening all over again! Let me go."

"I want you to understand something right now." John pulled her closer to him. "I'm sorry about last night. It just came as surprise that you joined in."

"It isn't only that." Alex cried. "Its everything! Nothing has been the same since you lost to Wade."

"And nothing will change unless you leave the group." John pressed his fingers into her shoulders. "Just leave the group and we'll fix things. Everything will go back to the way they were. We'll go back to the way we were."

"I can't do that, John." Alex whispered. There was so much to her joining Nexus than he thought. Leaving wouldn't be easy because of Wade. He had so much on her and she knew he would hold everything over her head until he got bored with her. One of the reasons she joined was because she was hoping he would loosen up on her. As it turns out, she was wrong. "I don't want to. There's a reason why I'm doing this."

"Tell me why."

Somehow Alex managed to get out of his grasp and finish packing.

"No."

"Don't test my patience."

The threat was evident in his voice. While, it did scare her, she couldn't let on that it did. Things were going to be done her way and in order for that to happen she had to be strong. While, she knew she had to listen to Wade for obvious reasons, she knew she couldn't consider everything John said.

"Drop it, John."

Like the night before, John picked her up and tossed her on the bed. He straddled her and held her down until she stopped moving underneath him. The same cold look reached his eyes and gain and he knew that it left her full of fear. So much for working things out.

"I tried to be nice."

Her voice had disappeared. Fear had gripped her inside and out. She could feel the tears burning underneath her eyelids and her lips were trembling. Keeping herself together was proving to be hard, especially with John being the way he was.

"I don't want to hurt you, Alex. I can't and won't hurt you." He whispered, lowering his head to hers. "I love you. All I'm doing is looking out for you. Sometimes I get worried about you and I get into protective mood. I never want to see you hurt."

Her head was telling her not to fall for his crap, but her heart was telling her he was being sincere. When she saw the glare in his eyes disappear, she lifted her head up and allowed her lips to touch his. When he deepened the kiss, she felt passion consume her and Alex needed to feel him.

John broke the kiss and looked down to see her eyes burning with want. Licking his lips, he quickly pulled his shirt off, while she worked his jeans off. His eyes were on her the whole time. He was waiting for the moment to start removing her garments. He couldn't wait anymore. It had been a few weeks since the last time they were together and he was burning for her.

Never taking his eyes off of hers, he unzipped her hoodie and starting pulling it off her. To the best of her ability, Alex moved up a little so that he could it off faster. After that, everything else went just as fast. They were both losing patience and only wanted to be with each other.

Each of his hands were holding hers above her head. His lips attached to hers as he slowly nudged her legs apart. When his body was resting in between hers, he felt right. Everything in the world felt good. Its like nothing ever happened. They weren't arguing and Alex wasn't constantly leaving the room all the time.

Her legs instantly wrapped him when he was in between her. Removing her lips from his, she placed her hands on each side of his head and her eyes stared at the man hovering above her. As if she were discovering him for the first time, her index finger traced across his lips. His blue eyes were soft and his breathing was soft. He wasn't angry and neither was she. They were both in peaceful moment.

"What is it?" He whispered.

"I missed this." She whispered, allowing her hands to travel further down his body. A smile graced her lips when he shivered. "This is all I want."

John said nothing as he allowed her hands to travel his body. He would bite down on his lip whenever her finger nails lightly scratched against his skin. It was a sensation that drove him up the wall and she knew it.

"Love me, John." She whispered, bringing her eyes back to his.

She didn't have to ask him twice. He would gladly love her and he would show her over and over again if she wanted him to. Alex was really something else and he needed to learn that she probably won't stick around forever.

\\

"Where did you go off to this morning?"

Alex groaned when she heard Wade's voice from behind her. Sighing, she hopped off the treadmill and turned to face him.

"What did you need?" She asked impatiently.

He smirked, looking down at her. His presence was irritating her and he enjoyed that. It was a sick sense of enjoyment, but one nevertheless.

"If I were you, I would be a little nicer to me." He pointed out. "As of last night, you are mine. Regardless of who you're seeing, you are mine. I want you to know that. Am I clear?"

Alex rolled her eyes and turned away from Wade. The last thing she needed was his macho man bullshit. It was bad enough she got the second degree from Justin this morning, but now from him. At least, she had a good morning with John. That was always something she could think of when this fool showed up.

"Am I clear?"

Her blood was boiling. At this point she was beyond irritated. For one, he was following her around asking her is she understood everything. Also, she had no idea how he found her. She never mentioned to anyone that she was going to the gym.

Wade inhaled deeply as he followed Alex to the other side of the gym. He didn't like what she was doing. She was supposed to obey his every order. Didn't she realize that he held her entire life in the palm of his hand? Whenever he saw fit he could ruin everything she had. She could go from sweet Alex to slutty Alex in a matter of seconds.

"Am I clear, doll?" Wade grabbed her arm, turning her around to face him.

She only glared at him, trying to pull her arm from. What was it with him and grabbing her the way he did? Despite what he said, she didn't belong to him or anybody else. She was her own person.

"Answer me."

"Even though I don't agree with it, it's clear."

"Not the answer I was looking for." Wade pulled her even closer to him. "Don't forget that I hold your entire life in my hand. Well, in this case, in my suitcase, but you understand what I mean."

Alex took a deep breath to keep herself from slapping the smirk off is face. He was right about everything. She was stuck under his thumb and there was no way out until he said otherwise.

"It's perfectly clear. So clear, I can see right through it." She smiled.

"I'm glad you see things my way. Anyway, you and I are leaving tonight."

"Leaving?"

"Remember, we're going to England together. Go back to the hotel and get ready, we're leaving in a few hours."

"I have John here."

"Don't worry about him."

"Wade, I can't leave like that."

"I don't care, Alex." Wade snapped. "You and I are leaving tonight."

With that being said, he let her go and left. If he stayed there another second, he would have gone crazy. It was bad enough she had been on his mind all day, but to actually be around her after everything was even worse.

\\

"Is it really necessary for us to share a hotel room?" Alex whined, when they got inside the room. "It's bad enough that I left behind a suspicious John, but now this. Nope, this is where I draw the line, Wade."

Wade turned around and nearly smiled at the sight before him. She was standing with her arms folded across her chest, tapping her left foot against the floor. Her beautiful full lips were in a pout. She looked really cute to him. Even after an eight hour flight.

"Draw those lines all you want, but it won't get you anywhere."

"Fuck you."

Ignoring her, he pushed his things aside and fell onto the bed. Exhaustion was settling in and the last thing he needed was to deal with her bullshit. From the second they left until they got in front of the hotel she had been annoying him.

"Leave me alone."

Alex smirked when she saw him sprawled out on the _only_ bed in the room. If there was ever a good time for her to kill herself, it would have been then. Sometimes she wondered how she could have been so stupid to end up in this type of situation.

"What are we going to do about sleeping arrangements?"

"We'll share the bed. We're grown adults, we can sleep in a bed without having sex." He replied. "It is possible, we did it last night."

"I don't want to share a bed."

"What's the difference between now and last night?"

"I was vulnerable last night."

He only rolled his eyes as he got up. "We'll deal with all that later. For now, let's go out. I know this one place we can go to."

\\

"I'm not drinking with you. The last time I drank, I ended up in bed with you."

"Nobody said you had to drink. There are other things here, doll." He held the door open for her. "Loosen up, you're too uptight."

"I'm only uptight around you." She smirked, sliding into the booth.

A couple of minutes after they sat down, a waiter came by and took their orders. While, Alex was ordering, Wade watched as the waiter salivated over her. He clenched his fists when he saw that his eyes had landed on her chest.

"I don't like the way he was looking at you." Wade muttered under his breath.

"What?"

Wade only shook his head and dismissed the subject. "Its nothing."

"And I'm the one that needs to loosen up."

"You do and I bet I can get you to do it."

"Yeah right."

A smile crossed his lips, he had an idea. And he decided to put it into action as soon as the waiter brought their orders.

"What are you smiling about?"

"Nothing."

A few minutes later, the waiter brought their food. Again, he checked her out and Wade found himself getting annoyed again. Why, he didn't know, but he was.

"So.." Alex tried to start a conversation, but she wasn't sure where to begin.

Smiling, Wade scooted out of the booth and moved over to her and wrapped his arm around her. "No need to make useless conversation with me. Neither one of us want it nor need it."

"Excuse me for trying." She was uncomfortable.

"You're excused." He smirked, pulling her closer together.

Her breathing was labored and her heart was racing. She was finding it hard to concentrate on her surroundings.

"You're gorgeous." He whispered in her ear, his other hand falling on her thigh.

"Wade." She whispered, trying to focus.

He smirked at her reaction. He had barely done anything and she was already losing it. "Are you okay, love?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

Alex nodded her head, trying to keep herself together. He was close to her, his cologne filling her nostrils. His hands were on her body, driving her insane.

"Uh huh."

"Can you imagine the things that I want to do to you?" Wade asked, feeling himself getting excited. He couldn't help it, his attraction to her was getting the best of him.

"You don't have any affect on me."

"Really? I beg to differ."

"Beg all you want, but you don't affect me." Alex whispered, her eyes falling on his. "No matter what, you don't get my panties in a twist."

Nodding his head, Wade dropped some money on the table and got up. He extended his hand and helped her out of the booth. He would take her back to the hotel and prove to her that he could get exactly what he wanted from her.

"We didn't get to eat." Alex whined when they entered the room.

Wade said nothing as he pulled her to him. One hand was resting on her hip, while the other travelled her body.

"Wade." She moaned.

"Just imagine what I can do." Wade picked her up with ease.

"You're not doing anything to me." Alex panted, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"If I were to kiss you right now, it wouldn't do anything to you?"

"No."

"What if I had my way with you against the wall?"

"Still nothing."

Saying nothing, he pushed her up against the wall and pressed his lips to hers. When her fingers started pulling at the material of his shirt, he knew he had her. The longer they stayed in their current position, the more his original thought of stopping left his mind. Maybe, he wanted her more than he thought.

* * *

A/N: Trouble on the horizon?


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I only own Alex.

A/N: A HUGE thank you to everyone who read and reviewed, I love you all! As of right now, I'm slowly easing Alex and Wade into something. I'm hoping that within in the next few chapters, I'll have that accomplished. I also, plan on having more interaction between John and Alex, which would ultimately lead into even juicer stuff. Enough babbling, go and read. Enjoy & review!

* * *

The sounds of loud people in the hallway broke Alex out of her trance. Suddenly remembering that she was with John, she pushed at Wade's shoulders, signaling him to stop. When he realized what was going on, he broke away from her lips. His confused eyes looked into her concerned ones. Licking his lips, he released his hold her, allowing her feet to touch the ground.

Alex watched as he turned his back on her. His muscles were tensed up, telling her that he was angry or frustrated. Maybe, even both. Biting on her lower lip, she made the decision to go over to him. They needed to draw some boundaries. As much as she hated to admit it, some sick part of her wanted him. Somewhere in her twisted mind, Alex was attracted to the Englishman. But, when it came down to it, she was with John. There wasn't a chance she could turn her back on him. Not after everything he has done for her.

"I know this started out as a game for you, but I think we both know it was becoming more than that." Alex whispered, lightly touching his bicep. "We can't take this any further. I'm with John and it's very clear that you don't care for me."

He inhaled deeply, jerking his arm away from him. There were a few things she was right about. She was with John, that blithering idiot. It did start out as a game, but he did want it to move further. One thing she was wrong about; he did care. He wasn't sure why, but there was something about her that pulled him to her.

"Drop the subject, Alex." Wade hissed. "There isn't any reason for us to delve any deeper. Everything is perfectly clear."

She was about to say the latest thought that entered her mind when he walked straight past her and into the bathroom. When the door slammed shut, she knew he was a little more irritated than she thought. She shrugged it off as him just being frustrated and nothing more than that.

Meanwhile, Wade stood in the bathroom staring at his reflection in the mirror. His face was red and he was feeling hot. His heart was beating so fast, he thought it might pound right out of his chest. It was hard for him to control his breathing. No girl had made him feel like this in a while.

"Snap out of it." He told himself. "She's nothing special. For the love of God, she seeing Cena. That should be enough reason to find her unattractive."

He heard the words he said, but he wasn't really believing them. She was sarcastic, had a big mouth and could really whine when she wanted to. Despite all those things, he still found her attractive. Her lips in a pout, her big eyes widened in shock or annoyance drove him up the wall. Alex grated on his last nerve, yet he found himself wanting her.

Alex laid in the bed, staring up at the ceiling. Nothing was heard, but the water running in the bathroom. After a while, the only thing she could hear were her thoughts. It seemed as though she couldn't even get her mind back on track. It seemed as though, the Brit had thrown her for a loop. He was an asshole, obnoxious, and self centered. Despite all those things, there was a sense of want inside of her. While, he was all those things, plus more, he did come off as confident. That drew her to him. There was something so hot about him walking around like he owned the place.

"Come down to earth, Alex." She whispered, getting out of bed. "He's not right for you. Wade Barrett is the opposite of what you want."

Despite her words, she found herself knocking on the bathroom door. When she got no answer, she tried turning the knob. To her surprise, the door opened, allowing her to enter. A cloud of steam welcomed her inside the bathroom.

"Wade." Alex called out.

Perfect. Now, he was hearing her call out his name. The last thing he needed was to go crazy. Just to be sure that he wasn't losing his mind, he stuck his out to take a quick peak. Much to his surprise, she was standing in the middle of the bathroom, looking at him.

"What did you want, doll? I'm kind of in the middle of something."

Her heart flipped when he called her doll. Even though, he had been calling her that since they met, she was just now catching onto that fact. For whatever reason, she found it strangely attractive and wanted to hear it more often.

"I wanted to talk."

"We've already talked."

"No, we didn't."

"If I had known you were one of those women who liked to talk about everything, I wouldn't have even bothered." He shot back with, bringing his head back into the shower. "Now go."

"Had I known that you were a self centered jackass all the time, I wouldn't have bothered."

"Doll, you've known from day one that I've been a self centered jackass. I gave you the chance to walk away, but you never did. You let your pride get the best of you and now you're screwed."

"It's not about that." Alex shouted over the water. "There's so much more to it than this."

When he didn't respond, she figured he hadn't heard her. Shrugging, she hopped into the shower.

A cold breeze and a little shine of light had told him she opened the shower curtain and the quickly closed it. When he turned around, he saw the petite brunette standing behind him.

"You're still in your clothes." He pointed out, amused.

"Nothing gets past you, does it Sherlock?" Alex sarcastically commented. "We need to talk."

"No, you need to get out of the shower." Wade mused, looking down at her.

Because of the water, her clothes were becoming a second skin. Her white t-shirt was sticking to her, revealing her white bra underneath. Her shorts were soaked making her legs look even sexier. If possible, her eyes were even bigger and her lips were poutier. It didn't help that she was innocently looking at him, like she wasn't doing anything. Wasn't she aware that his skin was on fire because of her? All she was doing was standing there and she still affected him.

"I'm not leaving."

"There's a height requirement. You must be this tall to be in the shower." He said, holding his hand up to his forehead. "Sorry doll, you don't meet the requirements."

Call her stupid, but she had just then realized that she was in the shower with a naked Wade. Her eyes slowly washed over him, taking in the sight of his body. While, she had been with him, she didn't remember anything due to being a drunk mess.

She never realized it, but his arms were huge. His biceps bulged from how he was tightening his arms. The water was dripping down every curve and dip on his body. Her eyes slowly dipped down him, drinking him in. Alex bit down on her lower lip when her eyes reached further down. She felt the heat rush to her face. Her legs were quivering and her heart was racing. Maybe, getting in the shower was a bad idea.

Wade stepped towards her and gently brought her to him. His breathing was hard and so was hers.

"I will ravage you." He whispered in her ear. "Get out now."

Alex bit back a moan, getting an image of him ravaging into her. Something about it just seemed so sexy. Forgive her for thinking this, but she really wanted to know what it felt like. A strange feeling was taking over and she didn't care about boundaries anymore.

"I'm not leaving."

Wade inhaled deeply. "Leave."

Peeling of her shirt, she dropped it to the floor. Her eyes were wide as she brought them up to his. She slowly, raised her hands up to his chest. "Not now."

With expertise, his hands wrapped around her back and quickly unhooked her bra. Not breaking his eyes from hers, he dropped it to the floor. He leaned down, pressing his lips to hers. As the kiss got passionate, his hands travelled down her sides, pulling her shorts down.

"Mmm, you were waiting for this." Wade broke the kiss, pointing out that she had no panties on.

Alex shook her head, suddenly realizing that she was wrong for doing this. Breaking away from him, she stepped out the shower.

"Alex." Wade called out to her.

She said nothing as she wrapped a towel around herself and exited the bathroom. Leading him on was wrong, she had knew that. But, what was even more wrong was cheating on John. Yes, he wasn't the same man, but that didn't mean he was unfaithful.

"What was that about in there?" Wade demanded.

"I don't know. I was wrong to do that."

"Why was that?"

"Because I love John." Alex reminded him. "We can't do this anymore. I'm stopping all of this right now."

"There's nothing to stop." Wade laughed.

"Yes, there is. We're teasing each other." She pointed out.

"I meant what I said in there."

"I'm scared because I want that." Alex admitted. "It can't happen."

Wade stepped towards her, twisting a strand of her wet hair around his fingers. "Just one night."

"I'm sleeping on the couch tonight."

Before anything else could be said, she walked away, leaving him alone. She had John back home, waiting to see her again in a couple of days. When he got to England, she would go and be with him. Her being alone with Wade was a dangerous thing. Not because of what he could do to her, but because of what she _wanted_ him to do to her.

\\

Before either of them knew it, everyone was around for Raw. Everyone went to the arena, ready for whatever the night had in store for them.

"Where have you been these last few days?"

"I came here early." Alex muttered. "I'm glad you guys are here."

Maryse knew what had happened. Word around the locker room was that Wade and Alex had come early. No one was sure why, all anyone heard was that they left. To make matters worse, John had let it happen. He wasn't doing what he said he would do. Alex was the furthest thing from his mind, leaving not only her, but Randy to believe that nothing was fine.

"I'm glad we're here too." Maryse admitted. "Have you seen, John?"

A light shined in Alex's eyes, telling the blond that she had.

"Is everything okay?"

Alex nodded her head. "He's really trying now."

"That's good. How are you holding up being in Nexus?"

Alex shrugged. Being in Nexus wasn't a terrible pain. Justin was still suspicious, and she was sure the other members were too, but they never mentioned anything. Besides that, they all pretty much ignored each other, only acknowledging the others existence for the show. The only person who really made her life hell was Wade.

Speaking of Wade, after that night in the hotel room, he had been an even bigger dick. He would glare at her when he wasn't saying anything. When he did talk to her, it was to bark some command. Anytime she went out to the ring with him, his grip on her was tighter, making the bruises on her wrist from John even worse.

"It's not too bad." She smirked. "I ignore them for the most part."

"They haven't been doing anything to you."

"I'm just keeping to myself."

Maryse nodded her head. "Let me know if you need to talk about anything."

"Please, not this again."

She held her hands up. "I'm not forcing you to say anything. All I'm saying is just if you need help, then let me know. Please?"

"I will."

"I'm only looking out for you."

"Thank you." Alex got up, disappearing from her view.

\\

"Have you found out anything?"

Justin shook his head. "Except for that one morning in the hotel, nothing. Later that day they left for here."

"Has he been saying anything about her?"

"Nothing has been said. He's getting to be a little more harsher with her. Everyday Wade's mood is changing. None of us ever know what mood he's going to be in."

"What about her? Has she been acting suspicious?" The figure questioned.

"She mostly keeps to herself." Justin shrugged.

He only nodded his head, taking in the information. Everything would come to a head eventually. Sighing, he took the money out of his wallet and handed it to Justin. "Keep me posted."

"Just remember my loyalty lies within Nexus."

"I don't care where you loyalty lies." He snapped. "Just keep your eyes open."

Justin only watched as he walked away from him. Judging by how things were going, everything was going to get messy. Putting the money in his pocket, he turned in the direction of his locker room.

\\

Alex slid on her gear and left the locker room. Tonight she wasn't representing herself in the ring. Nope, she was representing Nexus. This was according to Wade. It was on the tip of her tongue to say something, but then she remembered the hole she continued to dig herself in. Ever since the other day, he had been even more cold towards her. Whenever he had an opportunity, he would remind her of the panties.

"Do good in that match tonight, or else." Wade seethed. "Remember, you're one of us now. You have to be the best."

"Fuck off, Wade."

"Be careful." He warned. "I've got your things in my bag and believe me I won't hesitate to tell John everything. Especially our little rendezvous in the shower."

"You wouldn't."

"I would."

Shaking the conversation out of her head, Alex stretched her arms, trying to get her head in the match. It was her first match as member of Nexus. It was time to show the world what she had. Making sure her Nexus armband was in place, she stepped out into a crowd of boos.

Minutes later, Alex returned with her head hung low, she made her way to the locker room. When she got inside, she found that the locker room was empty. However, the door slamming proved her wrong. Nervously, she turned around to see Wade standing there.

"That sucked."

Alex was afraid. She was frozen in place.

"I did okay."

"You lost." He walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her. "Therefore, that isn't okay. Didn't I tell you to do good out there? You're representing me now. Whatever you do reflects me."

"It's not all about winning." She smirked, finding some backbone all of a sudden.

"I've got a lot to teach you." He drew his own conclusion. "You're staying with me tonight."

Alex was just about to respond when John walked in. This probably didn't look right to him. Wade's arms were wrapped around her waist, his eyes burning into hers. She was sure that John could feel the sexual tension in the room.

"Is there something going on that I don't know about?" John was curious and angry.

Wade kept his gaze on Alex, but he let his grip on her go. "We were just having a little heart to heart."

There was something terribly wrong with this picture. It looked like there was more going on than either one of them would let on. He watched as Wade stepped away from her and walked away. However, just as he reached the door, he turned around to say one more thing.

"Remember, doll, you and me tonight." He smirked, knowing that she would have to dig her way out of this one. "Later."

Alex was seething inside and out. Who was he to make such demands? It was even worse because he had done it in front of John. That son of bitch would do anything to make her uncomfortable.

"What was that about?"

"Nothing." Alex waved it off. "How's your night going?"

John stepped towards her, feeling anger and panic seizing him. "Is there anything I should know about? You have been acting strange lately."

"It's nothing." Alex tried to think of a lie. "He just wanted to talk to me about something. That's all."

He was still skeptical, but accepted her answer anyway. Alex would never do anything to hurt him, he knew that. He didn't have to worry about her. It was Wade he had to worry about.

"If you say so." He shrugged. "Did you want to do anything when you got back?"

She looked at him, wondering how he could be so stupid. Everything was right in front of his face. How is that he could have missed everything? He truly was a clueless man. If he wasn't so wrapped up in everything, then he would have known everything. Not only that, he would have stopped any of this from happening.

It was on the tip of her tongue to scream out everything. She needed his help. More importantly, she needed him and she needed to hear him say that everything would be fine.

"We'll talk about it when I get back."

\\

After the show, Alex went to see Wade as he had ordered. She impatiently waited for him to open the door. Finally, he let her in. "It's about time."

Wade only closed the door behind them. He watched as she walked inside and made herself comfortable on the bed. He subconsciously licked his lower lip. Even in sweats she looked sexy. Why did she have such an effect on him?

"What did you need?"

"You."

"Care to be a little more vivid?" She asked, moving her head from side to side.

"I've been thinking a lot these last few days and I realized that we know nothing about each other." Wade kneeled in front of her. "So, I came to the conclusion that you and I are to travel everywhere together until I say otherwise."

"Not happening." She shook her head. "I refuse to let that happen. You can make me do the stupidest of shit, but I draw the line at that, Wade. I spend enough time with you as is. I'd prefer to spend my down time with my boyfriend."

"You're better off alone."

"You know nothing about me or him."

Wade shrugged. "That might be true, but I do know enough to say that he isn't your type."

"You're an expert on me now, Wade?"

"Not quite. You're still a mystery, doll. Not to worry, I'll find you out." Wade smirked, patting her on the knee. "Like I said, he's not your type. I see you with someone who's got backbone, good looks, and he's no doubt one charming bastard."

She pushed his hand off her knee and got up. "This conversation is over."

"Its either you do it or I tell him." He remarked when she reached the door. "You have until tomorrow to decide. I want to be informed of your decision by breakfast in the morning. Meet me at the hotel restaurant."

Alex quickly escaped the confines of his room. Keeping her eyes on the floor, she went back to her room. When she got there, she got into bed and waited for John to get out the shower.

"How did everything go?"

"It was okay." She lied. "I don't want to talk about that right now."

"Did you want to go out?"

She thought about it for a moment, but quickly decided it would be best if they stayed in. "I just want it to be the two of us."

John smirked as he crawled into bed, hovering on top of her. "I was hoping you would say that."

* * *

A/N: I really need to stop tormenting you guys.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I only own Alex.

A/N: A HUGE thank you to everyone who read and reviewed, I love you all! Enjoy & review!

* * *

The phone in her room is what woke her up in the morning. She let it ring, hoping that John would wake up and answer it. When she turned to face him, she saw he was in such a deep sleep that he didn't even hear the stupid thing ringing. Groaning, she untangled herself from his hold and walked to the phone.

"Stupid wake up calls." She grumbled. "Hello."

"Good morning, doll. It's great to see that you're awake."

Alex groaned when she heard the Englishman's voice. "What did you want?"

"That's not a way to greet someone in the morning." He teased. "You Americans have zero manners."

"What did you need, Wade?" She questioned annoyed.

"I want you and me to go to breakfast." He demanded. "Get yourself ready and meet me in front of my room."

The line went dead before she could say anything else to him. Cradling the receiver, she turned towards the bathroom and started getting ready. She wouldn't even bother standing him up, it would only make things worse for her. Besides, how bad could breakfast with him be? Its not like he could be an asshole this early in the morning. He had to have taken a break sometime.

When she was done getting ready, she tip toed out of the room and quickly walked down to Wade's room. Before, knocking on the door she made a point to look around the hallway. Seeing no one, she saw that everything would be fine.

"Hey, doll." He smiled. "Come in."

"What did you need?"

"There as some things we need to cover." Wade gently grabbed her hand and led her inside. "This wasn't something we could do in a hotel restaurant. I figured ordering room service would suffice."

"Can we make this fast?" Alex didn't bother hiding her annoyance. "I need to get back to John."

"Lover boy can wait." Wade seethed. "Right now there are more important things to go over."

"Like what?"

"Us."

"There is no us." She smirked. "There never has been and there never will be."

Wade only smirked, knowing that she would react that way. He really couldn't blame her. To be honest, she was right. But, there were a few things that have taken place over the last couple of weeks that made him think otherwise.

"That's true, I'll give you that much." He admitted. "There are few things that have happened that would make me think otherwise."

Alex knew what he was talking about, there wasn't any need for him to paint a picture. There was a sexual attraction between them, but that's all it was. A sexual attraction meant nothing to her. Them being together would never happen. Surely, Wade had to have known that.

"Its purely sexual." She locked her eyes with his, noticing that they were gray instead of blue. "You know that, Wade."

"If it is purely sexual, then why does it keep happening?"

"Where the hell is this coming from?" Alex was confused, she thought he was going to babble about her traveling with him. "Just tell me so that we can get on with our lives. I do have other stuff to do this morning."

"Forget about him for ten fucking minutes, doll!" Wade snapped. "He's not going anywhere. Calm down."

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

Wade was now pacing the room, trying to get his thoughts together. She was flustering him, that never happened. No one ever made him this angry or nervous. Not one girl has ever had this affect on him in recent years.

"You are my problem." He turned to face her. "Until you came along, I was living in a good existence. Then, you come out of no where and I can't think straight. When I see you, I want to tape your mouth shut, but at the same time I want to hold you."

"Its a sexual feeling!" She screamed, now getting up herself. "There is no meaning to it."

He grew quiet and snaked his arms around her waist. His eyes connected with hers, not leaving them once. He could feel his heart beating fast and he was growing hot. Slowly, he lowered his head to hers and pressed his lips to hers.

Alex's head was screaming for her to stop, but she couldn't. There was something addicting about him and she knew that. She knew exactly what he was talking about, she just didn't want to admit it.

He broke the kiss and pressed his forehead to hers. "You know exactly what I'm talking about."

"Please don't do this." She whispered, near tears.

"Travel with me for a bit." He whispered, his eyes closed. "We need to figure this out."

"I can't. What will he think?"

He bit down on his tongue, trying to keep his real thoughts to himself. The last thing he wanted to do was blackmail her into this, but she wasn't giving him any choice. He hoped to have gotten her to decide this on her own, not by force.

"Alex, don't make me do this." He whispered. "We could either do this the hard way or the easy way."

"Do you know what he'll think after he finds out that we're traveling together alone? He's just now starting to become suspicious."

"He's just now realizing what's going on around him?" Wade laughed. "We've only been feeling each other up for the last few weeks and he's just now noticing."

"This isn't funny." She tried to fight back a laugh. "He would have noticed a lot sooner had you not been playing with his head."

"Just this one time can you please forget about how he feels and think about how you feel?"

"I am thinking about how I feel." Alex pulled away from him. "I feel that this is wrong for me and for you. John has done nothing to deserve this from me. After everything that he's done for me I can't walk away from him."

"Are you with him because of what he's done for you or because you love him?" Wade questioned.

"Because from what I've seen, he's been leaving you at arenas and you guys have been fighting. The entire floor can hear you guys when you fight."

"You're not making this easy for me." She cried. "There's a lot I need to do with him and you're just making it even harder. I can't travel with you."

Wade gently pulled her to him and held her as she softly cried into his chest. There was a lot more to her than he knew and the only way he could find out was if they spent more time together. For whatever reason, he wanted her around.

"Obviously, there's something going on." He now held her at arms length so that he could down at her. "Travel with me and you can get your mind off things. I may not know you too well, doll, but even I know when someone needs a mental break."

"I don't need a mental break." Alex started away from Wade. "I just need to be away from all of this."

He ran after her and kept her from stepping out into the hallway. With one arm, he carried her and he shut the door with the other. He gently tossed her on the bed and got in next to her.

"You will be away if you travel with me."

Alex found herself caving in. Maybe, it wouldn't be so bad to travel away from John and everyone else. With Randy and Maryse hovering around her, asking if she was doing fine, she would go crazy. John didn't even know what to do anymore.

"What if I don't decide to go with you?"

"I grab the panties and I tell John everything." Wade said with a little hesitance.

Alex thought about it for a moment, before ultimately agreeing. She knew John would be angry and everyone would be confused, but this was probably something she really needed.

"I'll go with you."

"Really?"

"I'll go." She mumbled.

"Great!" He exclaimed. "Let's eat some breakfast."

\\

"A breakfast date?"

Alex turned around to see Justin standing behind her again.

"What did you need?" She snapped, remembering how their last conversation went.

"I come in peace." He held his hands up.

She didn't know if she should believe him. Ever since she had come around he had barely made an effort to talk to him and vice versa. Her being a little skeptical shouldn't be so surprising.

"I know I haven't exactly been the nicest person to you, but I think its time for a change. You've never done a thing to me, so I shouldn't have been so rude. I was just a little paranoid about having someone new around. With you being with John and all I wasn't sure if you were here to sabotage everything that we've done."

"What's making you change you mind?"

"The way Wade looks at you when you're not looking." He shrugged. "It could also be how I always see you leaving his room at the most unusual times."

"You're reading into things a little too much, Justin." Alex sighed, folding her arms across her chest. "There's nothing going on between either one of us. All we're doing is trying to reach an understanding."

"Understanding?"

"I'm sure if you talk to him about it he'll tell you."

Justin nodded his head, deciding that he would either wait for her or Wade to slip up. Yes, he was working on trying to figure out what the deal was between them. But, he also wanted to help in some weird way. He was stuck in an odd situation, not entirely sure on how to go about the whole thing.

"Listen, I won't tell anyone about you and Wade."

"There's nothing going on."

"Regardless of what is going on. I won't tell a soul."

Alex's eyebrow shot up in curiosity. Why was he being so nice all of a sudden? Just the other day he was being a complete douche and now he made a quick turn around. She couldn't decide if she should take his friendship or throw it back in his face.

"Thanks." She smiled, not sure if he was being sincere. "I'll keep that in mind."

"I mean it, Alex." He smiled, walking off.

As he was walking off, Alex stood in place wondering if the day was going to get any stranger.

\\

It was a rare off day for everyone, so they were taking in the sights of England. If they've been there before, they went off on their usual haunts. For Alex it was more or less her following Randy and John around.

"Where did you run off to this morning?" John asked.

Randy sat back in his seat, a frown playing at his lips. His eyes fell on Alex, whose eyes skipped away guiltily. Now, he sat up with interest. There was something the troubled brunette was hiding and he knew it.

"I went out for a walk around the hotel grounds." She lied. "I couldn't sleep anymore, so I figured a little fresh air would do me good."

"Are you sure that was it?" John pressed for some information. After seeing her and Wade all cozy the night before, he was becoming a little skeptical about everything. How long had things been like this? He had been so busy lately that he hadn't noticed much before. "Because you and Wade looked a little too comfortable last night."

"I'm sure it was that, John." Alex held her anger back. "There isn't any reason for me to lie to you."

Randy only watched as the two had a quiet exchange of words. Alex was getting mad and John was already there. Together, they were both trying to hold their tempers back.

"If she says she went for a walk, John, then she went for a walk." Randy came to her defense, wanting this argument to end. He hated seeing her in any discomfort, so he always did what he could to keep it away from her. "Have faith in her."

"You didn't see how they were when I found them last night. Oh and not to mention she went to go see him when we got back to the hotel last night." John kept his eyes on hers. "Something isn't adding up here."

"Randy, can you please excuse us for a second?" Alex asked, all the while her eyes were on John.

"Uh yeah, I think I see Stephen over there." He said, wanting to escape whatever was going to happen. "I'll see you two later."

Alex watched as Randy excused himself and sat down with the Irishman on the other side of the restaurant. She waved back at Stephen, smiling to herself. He was one interesting guy, which is why she liked him as a friend.

"What is your problem today, John?"

"My problem? My problem is that you're running off at the most random of times. Sometimes you're gone for a few hours and other times you don't bother coming back until the next morning. Do you know what kind of mental anguish I go through when you're not there? The thoughts that run through my mind drive me crazy."

"Look, I know I did something very stupid before." Alex whispered. "But, I swore I would never do it again and I haven't. What I need is for everyone to stop treating me like a kid."

"Its not only that, Alex. You've been acting suspicious as of late." He pointed out. "Not once have you uttered a single word as to why you're in Nexus."

"I told you not worry about that."

"I'm going to worry no matter what."

"Stop worrying." Alex was tearing up. "Please, just stop."

"I will when you talk to me."

"There's nothing to talk about it."

"Like hell there isn't." John's voice was getting louder.

Alex scooted her chair out and got up. She tossed her napkin on the table and glared at her boyfriend. There wasn't any way for her to make him understand anything, so for the time being she had to do this.

"Clearly, you didn't mean what you told me last night. So, let me make this easy for you." She was trying to keep from crying, but was failing miserably. "From now until we can work things out, I'm not traveling with, I'm not rooming with you, I'm not even going back to your house with you. Until we fix things, we're doing things separately."

"Baby, we can't do that."

"We can and we will. I won't have it any other way."

Alex quickly walked away, leaving John to his own thoughts. She knew that she was doing the right thing. A little time a part would do them good. With this minor separation they would be able to work things out. At least, she hoped they could.

* * *

A/N: Will they make it?


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I only own Alex.

A/N: A BIG thank you to everyone who read and reviewed, I love you all! Enjoy & review!

* * *

She knew she had a little bit of time left before John got back. She wanted to make it a point to be gone before he got back. Knowing John, he would try convince her to stay and forget about the break. Alex knew herself quite well, she would cave in. Not this time though, she would hold her ground.

"You're still here." John was relieved to find that she hadn't left yet. "Please can we just work everything out right now? Breaks never work out well."

"We're not on a break, John. Its just a separation." Alex kept herself focused on her packing. "Meaning we won't travel together or share rooms."

John walked over to Alex, snaking his arms around her waist. He started whispering loving things in her ear. Whenever she mentioned something about a break, he would always do this. Alex would cave in and he would get what he wants.

"Don't, John." She broke away from him. "I meant what I said, John. Our relationship is in danger and all you care about is just having me around."

"Its because I love you."

"Then if you love me, you'll give me my space." Alex grabbed her things.

John watched as she left the room. With every step she took, he felt his heart break. Everything was fine up until Wade came around. His involvement with Nexus is what pushed her away. It was also her involvement with Wade that pushed him away. Maybe this separation will work out for them. There always was such a thing as spending too much time together. She was right, with this, they would be stronger than ever. There wasn't a thing for him to worry about, or so he thought.

\\

Wade was staring through the show he was watching. Had he cared about it, then he would have been paying attention. He just had a lot on his mind. Specifically, Alex was on his mind. Everything about her, both annoyed him and attracted him to her.

His breath hitched when he thought about how smooth her long brown hair was. Her eyes were big and an unusual shade of blue and gray. Lips were full and pouty with a petite frame to die for. In his eyes, she was perfect. He would never admit that to her face though.

"Damn it, Alex." He muttered to himself.

The possibility of him getting rid of her was slim to none. He was the one who talked her into traveling with him. For better or for worse he was stuck with her now. Besides, some sick part of him wanted her around. He wanted to be able to look at her and have her around at arms reach.

Now he was just being creepy. Stop being creepy, he told himself.

"Wade." Alex's voice came muffled from the other side of the door.

Wade's eyes snapped to the door. Was she really there or was he just hearing things? Ever since the diva had come into his life at full swing nothing had been the same.

"Yes, doll?" Wade leaned against the door frame.

Alex found herself in a hard spot. She had her boyfriend back in his hotel room trying to plot something. Randy was off somewhere, texting her every ten minutes. Maryse was just being completely overprotective, telling Alex to show up to her room. Feeling like she was being suffocated, she felt that the only person she could go to was Wade. It was just a matter of swallowing her pride and asking him. She knew he would only bring this up somewhere down the line.

"Can I stay with you tonight?"

Wade smiled and straightened himself up. Had he heard correctly? She wanted to stay with him willingly. Not fully believing that he had heard her right, he pressed his hand to her forehead. She wasn't warm, so he knew she wasn't coming down with something.

"Yes, I'm really here asking if I can stay the night. You're not imagining this and I do not have a fever."

Wordlessly, he moved aside, gesturing for her to come in. He had to admit, he was amused and freaked out that she had shown up while he was thinking about her.

"If you don't mind me asking, what brings you here?"

"Must you always ask me what brings me to you? Can you ever just be pleased that I'm gracing you with my presence?"

"No."

"I'm going to guess that this serious stature of yours is a British thing." Alex muttered, placing her things on the floor.

"Guessing should be the last thing you do." Wade sat down, beginning to get annoyed. Leave it to her to get under his skin. "Why are you here? I thought you wanted to spend time with that neanderthal before we left tomorrow."

"We're still together, but we're separating for a little bit."

He looked at her confused. "That doesn't make any sense."

"It makes perfect sense."

"No, it doesn't."

"Yes, it does."

"Sometimes you're so dumb, you make Kelly Kelly look smart." He commented. "That's really saying something."

Alex stepped back as if he had slapped her in the face. Anger was consuming her. It was because of him that her and John were separating for bit. Their relationship started falling apart when Wade Barrett came around. It was his fault.

"First off, don't ever compare my intelligence to that skank." Alex commented. "Second, things between John and I aren't the greatest because of _you_."

"Because of me?" He pointed to himself.

"Ever since you came around his every thought was consumed with taking Nexus down. Then when he joined, it got even worse. Your mind games have taken my boyfriend away from me."

"He's not your boyfriend if you're separated!"

"It isn't that kind of separation!" She screamed. "We just aren't going to travel or room together until we work things out!"

"There's no difference."

"I don't care what you think! This is all your fault!" Alex screamed, pointing fingers.

Wade got up, walking towards the brunette. "Listen to me carefully. I am not the reason behind your separation from, Cena. That's all on you. Alex, you made the decision on your own and that is your fault. Don't you dare come in here, pointing your fingers at me saying I'm at fault. No one told him to act like this, that's just who he is. I barely know him and I know that."

"It was a mistake coming here." She regretted her decision to go to him. "I'll just go."

"Your bed is made, doll. Now lie in it." Wade grabbed her arm.

"Let me go."

"If you leave, I'm going to tell John everything." He smiled deviously. "I don't think he knows that you were with me this morning. That'll just break his heart. We wouldn't want him find out, now would we?"

Alex tugged her arm from his grip, trying to hold back her tears. Her thoughts weren't clear when she decided to go to Wade. Randy or Maryse would have been better, even if they were being worried mother hens.

"Don't talk to me for the rest of the night."

\\

"I really can't blame her for not staying with you." Randy admitted. "You have been acting like a douche these last few weeks."

"Thanks so much. You're a great friend." John sarcastically smiled.

"Anytime, bro."

John had barely slept a wink the night before. His thoughts had kept him awake. Naturally, the only thing on his mind was Alex. He had been worried about her and didn't know where to reach her. Of course, he had tried Randy and Maryse, only to find that she wasn't there. This led John to hope that Alex had rented her own room for the night.

"Now is the time to sweep her off her feet." Randy suggested. "Show her that Wade or Nexus don't matter. Make her feel like you love her again."

"I never stopped loving her."

"You could have fooled me." He muttered, hoping he didn't hear.

"What did you say?

"Nothing."

He only shrugged, deciding that it was nothing. "I just want her back by my side. We were fine until they showed up back in June. Then somewhere along the line everything went wrong."

"Alex likes to keep things bottled up inside, John. Her idea of being strong is keeping quiet and putting up a tough facade. Ever since she tried to overdose, she has become even more sarcastic. Her walls are built up even higher than before. The most you can do, John, is to go back to how things were before. Just show her that you care and that you love her. She doesn't wait for you to say something or to ask what is bothering her. All she wants is for you to know and to try and fix it."

"She can't expect me to read her mind all the time." John snapped, turning the corner. "I'm all for working things out, but before we can, she needs to leave Nexus. He'll only poison her mind until she is completely against us."

Randy's fist clenched at his side. He had to remember to keep his cool at all times. The last thing he needed was to clock John with everything that was going on. Not only was it the stipulation in their match at Survivor Series, it was also everything with Alex. Clearly, his mind wasn't focused on the match, so he wasn't going to mention it because it would only make Randy mad.

"Mind reading isn't the problem here, John. You should know her by now, especially since you guys have been together for a year. Despite her trying to hide everything on the inside, Alex unintentionally wears her heart on her sleeve. She just prefers to ignore it and hope we notice."

"When did you become such an expert on her?" John wondered, becoming curious about his interest on Alex.

"When she tried to take her own life." Randy seethed. "I think you remember that day quite clearly."

He stopped walking and pushed Randy into the wall. His anger had taken over his senses and he couldn't control himself. "I'll never forget that night! It'll be with me until the day I die. Everyday of my life I'm sorry that it happened and I wish I could take everything back but I can't!"

"You're lucky you have her." Randy spat. "You'd be shit without her, Cena! Don't take her for granted. All of us almost lost her once, let's not let it happen again. Fix things or I'll personally beat the shit out of you myself."

He was going to say something, but something he saw from the corner of his eye caught his interest. Momentarily forgetting about Randy and his threat, he turned his attention the scene before him. John swallowed hard, his jaw clenching and his fists closed tight. His breathing was out of control and he was getting himself ready for a fight.

"That's why she wanted to separate." John seethed, getting ready to run at Wade.

Before him he saw Wade and Alex, with their things in tow. Together, they were walking down the hall. That's not what angered him. His Alex was laughing at something that was being said and Wade's arm was wrapped around her waist.

"Calm down, bro." Randy held him back, forgetting about everything. "Wait until we get back home to talk to her. It could be nothing."

Despite his words, Randy found himself getting angry. That should have been him, not Wade. He should have been the one leaving with Alex.

"I can't fucking calm down!" John snapped. "I should have fucking seen this coming after she called for this break of whatever."

It was official, John Cena was a jealous man.

\\

Alex patiently waited for John in the locker room like he had asked. Judging by the sound of his voice, she knew he was upset. What for, she wasn't sure, but upset he was.

"You are fucking, Barrett."

She turned to see John standing in the doorway. Except, he looked different, darker almost. His fists were at his sides and the muscle in his neck was bulging. His face was red with anger, his eyes narrow.

"For the last time, I'm not fucking him. What will it take for me to get you to understand that?" Alex questioned, her hands on her hips. "Just tell me, babe."

John stepped towards her. Alex took two steps back. This process was repeated until he had her trapped against the wall. She could feel his heavy breathing on her neck and for once she was truly scared. They have fought before, but never this bad.

"Don't fucking lie to me. Randy and I saw you guys leaving together the other night. You fucked, Wade and then you left England with him. Did you join the mile high club also?"

She was stunned to silence. It hadn't occurred to her that anyone had seen them leave together, much less John and Randy.

"Yes, I did leave with him. But, it isn't what you think. We were just traveling together, that's it. You have to believe me, John, there isn't anything going on between us."

"Why was his arm around your waist?"

Damn it, he had seen everything. How was she going to explain that Wade was only comforting her over her fight with John? He was mad that he had seen them together, but for him to know that she was telling him about their troubles would make John livid.

"You're cheating on me."

"I am not." She shook her head back and forth. Fear was gripping her with a paralyzing numbness. "On everything I'm not seeing him on the side. I love only you. We've been together for two years and I wouldn't do anything to jeopardize our relationship."

"What do-"

"Step away from her, John."

He turned to see Wade standing behind him.

"This doesn't concern you, Barrett."

"Back away from her." Wade stepped closer to them. "Nothing happened, so back away."

"This has nothing to do with you."

"I hear my name being tossed around which means it involves me." He said, his accent heavier than usual. "Leave her alone, John. Learn how to treat a woman with respect."

Alex nearly laughed at what he said. Wade should have been the last person talking about treating women with respect. He was the one who was holding her panties in his gym bag as blackmail, after all.

When he saw that Wade wasn't going to back down, he turned towards Alex and nodded his head. "We'll finish this later." Then he walked off, leaving Alex and Wade alone. He made a mental note to get Wade back.

"Are you okay?" He asked, watching as John left.

"I'm fine." Alex felt her breathing go back to normal. "Thank you."

"I know I'm an asshole most of the time, but seeing something like that just grates on my nerves." Wade admitted. "I'm probably sounding hypocritical, but if he's anything like you said he's been lately, then he could get violent."

She watched as he left her alone. Now that they were gone, she felt like she could finally breathe. She didn't have John breathing down her neck and seeing Wade have a soft moment. It's almost like the two men switched places. The thought sent shivers down her spine.

Later on that night she was watching the end segment with Maryse. When they saw John do the AA on Wade, their mouths dropped open in shock. Neither one of them had seen that coming, not by a long shot. John had been so cooperative with everything, that it was almost unbelievable. But, the replaying of the footage told them otherwise.

"I'll be right back."

Scooting out of her seat, Alex started running in the direction of the gorilla position. She was half way there before Randy stopped her.

"Can we talk?"

"We'll talk later, I promise." She stormed off, not giving him a chance to respond.

Just as she made it to the gorilla position, she saw John. The self satisfied smirk on his face made her sick.

"What was that about?"

He walked over to Alex and pulled her to him. His lips pressed to hers. "I don't give a flying fuck if I'm fired."

Slowly, John walked away from her, leaving a confused Alex behind.

"What was that about?" Wade came up behind her.

Alex only shrugged her shoulders, not understanding the feelings she was now getting.

* * *

A/N: Oh wow.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I only own Alex.

A/N: A BIG thank you to everyone who read and reviewed, I love you all! An even bigger thank you to Nine who made a banner for this story. You can check it out, it's the last thing in my profile. Because you guys are awesome, we have a jam packed chapter. Enough babbling, go and read. Enjoy & review!

* * *

John caught up with her on the way out of the arena. It had taken him about ten minutes to get her to agree to seeing him. After seeing her leave with Wade and his talk with Randy he had decided it was time to make a change. Being on verge of losing her is what made him wake up. He had to think quick and get moving fast so that he could have her in his arms again.

"Why did you do that tonight?"

"I really want to work things out." John gently held her hands in his. "Watching you leave with Wade really did something to me. It stirred something within me, causing me to snap. All day I've head the image seared into my head and I couldn't do a thing to get rid of it. Thinking of it sent me into a frenzy and made me realize that I'm close to losing you. I can't handle that, Alex. I love you too much to see you walk away from me and over to him. Tonight, me doing that was letting all of my frustrations out. He had it coming. I'm not going to lose you. So instead of losing you and then fighting to get you by my side again, I want to fix things so that doesn't happen."

Alex untangled her hands from his and placed them on her lap under the table. The brunette only looked at him from across the table. She could see the worry and fear written on his face, but she could also see the jealousy. This wasn't a matter of them working things out, it was a matter of John being possessive. Sighing, she got up, preparing to leave.

"Where are you going?"

"You don't understand why we're doing this, do you?" Alex questioned, resting her hands on her hips. "I'm not going to be with Wade. You aren't losing me to anyone. This state of paranoia you're in is annoying. Every time we're together all I hear about is either Nexus or me being with Wade. This has got to stop!"

"I'm trying to work things out with you."

"No, you're treating me like your toy." She pointed out, getting upset. "You're not doing this for us, you're doing this for your ego. When you're ready to try fix things for real, then talk to me."

He got up, running after Alex. When he reached her outside the restaurant, he grabbed her arm, whipping Alex around so that she was facing him.

"I'm trying to be for real here, but you're making it very difficult." He whispered. "I hate being away from you, but you keep insisting on it. We can be together and work things out. This separation or whatever it is you want to call it isn't needed. I think you know that, but your mind is elsewhere."

"Where the hell would my mind be?" Alex backed away from him.

"Wade Barrett."

Alex bit down on her tongue and shook her head back and forth. He was losing his mind and it didn't help that Survivor Series was right around the corner. John's mind was probably working in over time. She could't deal with the crazy and knew that this separation was a good idea, despite what he thought.

"Alex." John called after her.

She kept walking away from him. If he was going to be a total douche then there wasn't any reason for her to stick around. By the time she got to the car she had already made the decision to talk to John when she thought the time was right.

John only watched as she got into her car and drove off. There had to be a way for him to work things out with her. His intentions weren't to keep her around like she was a toy. He was being genuine when he said he wanted to work things out for their benefit.

"Cena!"

He turned around to see Wade step out of the shadows.

"You've got to be shitting me." He muttered in disbelief. "You followed her here?"

"I didn't follow her." Wade snapped. "I was already here long before you two. However, that doesn't mean I didn't hear what happened. Stop being an asshole to her. She loves you."

"How do you know?"

Wade sighed, not sure if he should tell John what he knew. Alex had been in tears the other day crying about everything and he had no choice but to help her. If there was anything he hated more than Alex being sarcastic, it was seeing her cry. So, he did what he could to calm her down. Just hearing her talk the way she was made Wade hurt, in some weird way. It was almost like a feeling of jealousy took over his body.

"I just know."

"I don't care if you hold my career in your hands anymore, but listen to me when I tell you to leave her alone. Drop her from Nexus and let her go. I see what you're trying to do and I don't like it one bit. Stay away from her, she's mine. She has been for two years and she always will be. I've been there for her through everything and I'm not about to let you step in and ruin all of that."

"If you're there for her through everything, then why was she crying the other night?" Wade wondered.

"This doesn't concern you."

"I'm not ruining anything for you, you're doing a fine job on your own." He shot back with, walking away from John. "I don't think you deserve her."

\\

"I'm doing what I can to find out anything." Justin leaned against the wall. "She's a tough person to get close to. Anytime I try talking to her she stiffens up. The best thing for me to do is wait for her to slip up or talk to Wade."

"Then do that."

Justin sighed, swallowing back his anger. "No shit, sherlock. I am doing that."

The figure stood back and smirked, glaring at the rookie wrestler. He didn't have times for playing games or listening to sarcastic comments. There was a lot he needed to find out and Justin was taking too long.

"I know that she can be hard to talk to at first, but if you keep trying and showing her that you're being genuine then she'll open up to you."

"I'll do everything that I can." He agreed. "It'll take some time, but I know I can do it."

"Good." The man nodded, running his hand through his hair. "Now, have you found out anything recently."

"I saw her leaving Wade's room one morning. Some kind of breakfast date, I think."

He only nodded his head, knowing that sooner or later he'll get all the information he needed. Going to Justin was a good idea. He was sure to getting everything he needed. Very much like last time, he tossed money in his direction.

"Keep finding out things."

\\

Alex had been crying since she made it back to the hotel. The entire way back, she had been wondering how John could have ended up the way that he did. He was never jealous or showing any signs of it. Then out of nowhere, it all comes out. Spending time away from each other was going to be a good thing.

"Alex?"

She turned around to see that Wade had gotten back. On her way out of the arena she had told him where she was going and he had insisted on being there just in case anything happened. After five minutes of arguing she had finally agreed when he mentioned that John could get violent. Thinking that had he a valid point, she told him where she was going to be and told him to make himself scarce. Which he surprisingly did quite well.

"Not right now, Wade." She cried. "Talking about everything is the last thing I wan to do right now."

Ignoring her, he walked to her and wrapped his arms around her. "I saw what happened and you don't have to beat yourself up about it. None of this is your fault."

"I slept with you, Wade! John's been getting the idea for a while now." Alex was trying to hold her tears back now. "We're on the verge of ending and its my fault. John has always been faithful to me and I haven't been."

"We slept together once."

"What do you call all the kissing and petting we've been doing lately?"

"Harmless flirting."

She stepped away from him and allowed herself to fall down to the bed. With big eyes, she looked up at him wondering how he could be so well put together. Her life was falling apart before her eyes and everyone around her was still in one piece.

"I want you to relax." Wade kneeled down in front of her, his hands resting on her knees. "Everything will be fine. You and John will work things out and everything will be normal again."

"Why are you being like this?"

"Because I hate it when girls cry." Wade admitted.

Alex smiled, running her hand through his hair. While, he did show his usual asshole self, he had been showing his more softer side to her behind closed doors. It was a rare occurrence, but she was coming to like it.

"You do have a heart."

"Shh, don't let anyone know." He smiled. "I do have a reputation to protect."

"As long as you have my panties in your gym bag, then I'll be sure to tell anyone who'll listen to me." Alex joked.

"As long as I have you doing things for me, then I'll always have those panties in my bag."

"I don't think you understand how creepy that sounded."

Wade said nothing as he tried to figure out when they started getting along. They had only started traveling together and things were already changing. He didn't like that one bit. The last thing he needed to do was fall for her. He had to keep her at arms length. Starting the next day, everything was going back to how they usually were.

"Stop playing games." Wade muttered. "Seriously, you're with John and I'm the enemy. We can't have you sleeping with the enemy."

Alex sighed, knowing exactly where he was going with everything. Things between them were slowing turning good and he couldn't handle that. She could tell by his demeanor. For whatever reason, he was afraid to get close to her and he would quickly revert back to being an asshole. Truthfully, Alex really couldn't handle the mood swings, hers or his.

"I've already slept with the enemy."

"Let's agree to forget about that night." Wade nearly screamed. "It's what you wanted and now you're getting it."

Alex got up and rested her hand on his forearm. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

He jerked his arm from underneath her touch and stepped away. She was stirring too many feelings inside of him. It's not that he hated those feelings, he was just confused by them. Two people such as themselves couldn't go from hating each other to having feelings. No, that wasn't possible.

"You're seeing John Cena."

"I know that." Alex said, confused by his sudden change of attitude. "But, I do think you're forgetting why I'm here with you. If you remember, you blackmailed me into everything. So, if anyone should be mad here, it should be me!"

"Do you know that you can go from okay to annoying in ten seconds?"

"If you don't like being around me, then let me go. Put an end to this blackmail and let me go." Alex pointed out. "It's clear that we can't stand each other so you might as well."

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" Wade smirked, stepping towards her. "There isn't any need for you to answer, I know you'd like it. But, too bad for you, it isn't going to happen. I've worked too hard to get to this point and letting you go now would be stupid."

"You're worse than, John." She whispered under her breath.

In the blink of an eye, Wade had her tossed on the bed and straddled her. Like every other time, he held her hands over head. His eyes burned into hers, showing her that he wasn't playing anymore. He was sick and tired of the emotions and listening to her.

"Don't you ever compare me to him." He spat. "I'm nothing like him. If anything, I'm ten times better than he is. And if you had any common sense, then you would know that."

"Fuck you, Wade." Alex spat, writing underneath him.

"Why are you doing this to me?"

"I'm not doing anything to you." Alex screamed. "Now get off me!"

It was then that he realized that she had no idea what was going through his head. Shaking his head, he got off her and kept his gaze on the wall before him. Keeping himself in check was going to be a lot harder than he thought. With Alex around, anything was bound to happen between them. They had to be careful.

"I'm sorry." He apologized, leaving the room.

Her breathing was heavy and she was trying to process everything that had happened. Everything had started out okay, but it then quickly turned sour. She had done absolutely nothing to him and he was flipping out. Maybe, it was time she put some distance between them too. It was clear he wanted nothing to do with her, so why keep up her end of the deal? Them traveling together would only make things worse. No, it was time she distanced herself and just do whatever she could to keep everything between herself and Wade.

Sighing, she got up and packed her things. In fifteen minutes, she was off to Maryse's room. Maybe it was time to be with someone who was neutral about the entire situation.

\\

"Go out there and win tonight." Wade ordered. "Don't make me look bad by losing to Santino and Kozlov of all people."

Justin, Heath, and Alex all stared at Wade. Two of the three people wondered exactly what his problem was, he was fine before. Meanwhile, only one person knew what was going on. Ever since that night, he had been in a foul mood. Instead of saying anything to Alex, he would only bark orders. Tonight, she was to accompany not only Justin and Heath to the ring, but she was also to go out there with Wade. In his words, he wanted her to see him become a champion first hand and if not that, he wanted her to see John get fired. Either or worked out well for him.

"What crawled up his ass?" Justin asked when Wade left the room.

Heath only shrugged and Alex only sighed. Neither knew what to say and both figured that Justin knew that.

"I'll meet you by the gorilla." Heath said. "I'm going to catering to get some food."

When he was gone, Justin walked towards Alex. "They're both gone now. You can stop pretending like you don't know what the problem is."

"I don't know."

He wasn't buying any of her bullshit. He was told she was a difficult person to get close to and he was going to do everything he could to get past that. Not because he was getting paid to dig for information, but because some part of him cared. Alex reminded him a lot of his friend of his back home and he didn't want to see her end up the way his friend did. So, he was going to do everything in his power to be a good friend to her. All he had to do was stop taking money.

"I think you do know." He pushed her bag away. "Talk to me, Alex. I know we're not all that close, but I want to help you out."

"I have friends for that."

"Have you noticed that none of them are around?" Justin questioned. "Randy is getting ready for tonight. John is in la la land and Maryse left. Face it, you need at least one more person in your corner."

"And you're that person?"

"Of course." He smiled.

"Its time for your match." She said looking at the clock. "Let's go meet Heath at the gorilla before he comes looking for us."

Minutes later, the three were back in their locker room, glad about the victory. None of them had to say anything, but they were afraid of what Wade would say. They all figured that if they stuck to his good graces, then they wouldn't have to listen to him bitch and moan. It was bad enough he had been bitching and moaning these few days.

"You guys did good out there." Wade complimented, when he reached the room. "Now, get lost, I want to speak to Alex alone."

"What did you need?" She asked, when they had disappeared.

"I don't want you to do anything tonight. All you have to do is watch." Wade ordered. "When the show is over, I want you in my room."

"Wade, I can't-"

"That's not a suggestion, it's an order." He shouted. "Show up or I tell John everything."

\\

Despite her fights with John, the tears still spilled down her face. John had been her boyfriend and she did love him. While, she did know he would probably be coming back eventually, but that still didn't make her feel any better. She wouldn't get use to not having John around, singing Cody's entrance theme quite horribly.

"Relax, baby." John wrapped his arms around her. "I'll be back."

"I still want you around though." She cried. "I know we've been on this separation and we've hardly spoken, but I still love you."

"Stop crying, baby." He said soothingly. "Before you know it, we'll be back to normal."

"He fired you!" Alex cried into his chest. "He shouldn't be allowed to do that."

John held her tightly, trying to keep his emotions in check. He knew everything would fine, this was all apart of his plan. Before, she knew it, they would be together and happy again. Nothing, not even Nexus, was going to get in the way of that.

"I love you."

"Come to my room later." John asked, rubbing circles on his back. "We can talk."

Alex said nothing as she pulled away from him. Slowly, she pressed her lips to his, allowing the kiss to get heated. When she felt his hand sliding up her shirt, she backed away from him, not saying anything. It was a bittersweet moment and she didn't want to stick around any longer.

\\

Wade had deliberately answered the door in nothing but his boxers. There was something he had to do and the best way to test it was this way. Yes, he had to admit, he had an attraction to her, but he had to see if she felt the same. The signals that she had been sending out were unreadable and he didn't know what to do. Meanwhile, Alex had thought the same thing about him.

"I'm glad you came."

"I had no choice."

"How do you feel?"

Alex rolled her eyes and walked past him. She had noticed that he was only in his boxers and she was doing her best to ignore that. He always had some control over her, but she couldn't cave in. Tonight she had literally seen him fire John.

"I feel like I was hit by a bus."

Now was his chance to put everything into motion. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he rested his chin on her shoulder. "I promise you'll get over this feeling."

"I love him."

"If you love him, then why are you here?" Wade questioned, whispering in her ear. "You should be in his room, comforting him. If he had any common sense, then he would have let me win and he could still be here with you. This separation thing could have actually worked had everything turned out the way I wanted it to."

"I'm here because you wanted me here."

"I did."

"Why?"

"Because for some strange reason, I like having you around. I like feeling your skin against mine. You're just an all around gorgeous person." Wade continued to whisper. "Something about you keeps me coming back for more."

Alex bit down on her lower lip, turning around to face him. Her heart was racing and her skin was on fire. Her breathing was irate and she found herself wanting the tall Brit holding her.

"We can't do this." She whispered.

Wade said nothing as he crashed his lips to hers. Picking her up, he brought her to the bed, where they spent the whole night together.

* * *

A/N: Big mess. None of them know what they want!


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I only own Alex.

A/N: A big thank you to everyone who read and reviewed, I love you al! This isn't too exciting of a chapter, but I promise it'll get better. Enjoy & review!

* * *

They were tangled in the sheets, her eyes looking up into his. His hands were tangled in her hair and her legs were wrapped around him. Their breathing was heaving and beads of sweat were mixing together. His eyes burned with lust and her lips were pouted with need.

"You drive me fucking crazy." He whispered, a small smile on his face.

Her mouth wouldn't open to form words. She was still trying to process everything that had happened while waiting for her heart rate to slow down.

"Wade." She finally whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck.

He had her nearly speechless, that was usually a good thing. However, not so much in this case. Where her voice lacked the emotion, her facial expressions made up for it. Alex had regretted the entire thing. He was coming to grips with having feelings for her, while she had felt none for him. Again, all of her attention was turned towards John Cena. He had hated John before, but now he loathed him.

"Go to him." Wade pushed himself off her, ending up next to her on the bed.

Alex sat up, holding the sheet tightly across her body. She swung her nervous and confused blue eyes in his direction. He was mad, that much she could tell. She just wasn't sure if he was mad at her or the situation.

"I can't." Alex replied, knowing that she didn't want to leave.

"You don't have to stay." Wade muttered, looking away from her. "You can leave."

Allowing the sheet to fall away from her body, Alex shifted so that she was straddling him. It was her turn to pin him down on the bed, even though her strength was nothing compared to his. When her hands pinned his above his head, Alex knew she had his attention.

"I don't want to leave. Some sick part of me wants to stay. I don't know if its you here." She smiled, resting her hand on his heart. "Or if its you here." She joked, allowing her hand to graze his length. "Whatever the case, I want to be in your arms tonight."

"Alex." Wade hissed. "Just go."

"I'm not leaving."

"Go be with that fool. Its clear that you love him."

Alex said nothing as she got off him and started getting dressed. He didn't want her there, then fine. She would go elsewhere. Knowing that John would be gone for a while hurt her and she surely didn't want to see him. Especially, after what she had just done with Wade. When she was done getting dressed, she left without so much as saying goodbye.

Wade only sighed in relief, glad to see that she had left. He did want her around, but not when she was acting the way that she was. It was obvious that his plan had backfired on him. It left her confused and him wanting more. He knew that it would take more time to figure things out. Falling for her so fast was the one thing he thought wouldn't happen.

\\

The next night during Raw, Alex was completely in her game. She had ignored everyone around her and threw herself into her work for the night. If she had spoken to anyone it was only work related. Other than that, she shut herself off to the real world. Her problems were the last things she wanted to talk about. It was better that she ignore the fact that John would be away and that her feelings for Wade were out of whack.

"Take a breather, Alex."

She turned around to see Justin standing behind her, a shirt in hand. "What's that?"

"Your Nexus shirt." He handed it to her. "Wear it tonight. You'll actually look like a member of the group now."

Alex unfolded the shirt and looked at it. It was the one they had been wearing for months. If anyone asked her, it was time they made a whole new one. Sighing, she told Justin that she would wear it, but she drew the line at there, meaning no armband.

"Sorry, Alex." He apologized, handing her the armband. "We all have to wear them."

"Justin, I can't wear this. It's bad enough I'm wearing the shirt."

"Put the damn thing on." He smiled, handing it to her. "When you joined Nexus you knew what you were getting yourself into."

"I hate you."

He smiled, knowing that she was joking. Nobody had to tell him, he could tell by the smile on her face. Finally, he was getting somewhere with her. This would make everything all the more easier on him now. All he had to do was stop taking the money. He really did want to help her.

"You say you hate me, but your eyes say you love me."

"That's a good one." Alex laughed, dropping the shirt on top of her bag. "Where in the hell did you hear that?"

"Don't worry about that." Justin smirked. "Get ready for your match. I'm going down to the ring with you. Wade's orders."

Before she could say anything else, her new found friend had walked off. Chewing on her lower lip, she grabbed the shirt and looked at it a little closer. Just looking at it made her feel like she was suffocating. Dropping the shirt once more, she went to go find some scissors. She had an idea.

"Ryse, can you help me out with this?" Alex walked into the divas locker room, donning her newly designed Nexus shirt.

Maryse looked up from her magazine and nearly dropped it in shock. Standing before her was her best friend in the enemy's shirt. Swallowing back the lump in her throat, she nodded her head and walked over to the brunette diva.

"What's with the shirt?"

"I have to wear it." Alex shrugged, not really knowing what to say.

"At least you're not wearing the armband." Maryse laughed. "What did you want me to do?"

"I shredded the shirt in the back. All I need is for you to tie them for me. Can you do it?" She asked, turning her back on her friend. "The shirt was ugly, I felt like I had to do something to fix it up."

The blonde nodded her head in agreement, the shirt was always ugly. But, with the sleeves hanging off her shoulders and the back shredded the shirt did look decent. The stupid quote that was on the back of the shirt wasn't legible anymore, making Maryse smile with glee.

"If John were to see you right now, he would flip a shit." She joked, tying up the backends of the shirt.

"Tell me about it." Alex agreed. "Its all work, so he can't say anything."

"You're all done." Maryse said, turning Alex around to face her. "Good luck out there tonight. Keep your head in the game, Nattie is one tough bitch. Please, if you ever need to talk, call me. I feel like I don't see you anymore."

"We'll go shopping tomorrow." Alex promised.

"Here you are, Alex."

They turned their attention towards the doorway to see Justin standing there.

"Are you ready to go?"

She nodded her head and quickly turned away from Maryse. When she reached the doorway, she waved to her friend goodbye and walked off with Justin.

"This isn't good." Maryse said to herself. "Not good at all."

It was clear that the changes were already evident and there was something going on. Alex's neck and shoulders had hickeys on them. She knew they weren't from John, telling the blonde that Alex was up to no good.

\\

She had gotten Nattie into position for her finisher. However, a figure in a purple mask diverted her attention. Quickly, she walked over to the ring ropes and steadied her hands on them.

"Leave him alone!" Alex screamed, clearly distracted. "This isn't about him."

She never got to finish her sentence. Alex had given Nattie enough time to recuperate, giving her the chance to sneak up on her. Before, she could even register what was going on, the referee had counted to three and her opponent's music blasted through the arena.

Alex ignored Nattie and turned all over her attention over to the figure, who was standing over Justin. She knew it was John, who else would wear a purple wrestling mask? Rolling out of the ring, Alex inched her way towards him. Anger and hurt were evident on her face. Why would he cost her the match? Yes, she knew she was in Nexus, but he didn't sabotage her match the week before.

"What was that for?" Alex shouted, inching towards him. "We've done nothing to you. I've done nothing to you. I lost the match because of you!"

"Its the way it has to be." He smirked, then hopped the barrier.

Biting down on her tongue, she walked over to Justin who was coming around.

"Are you okay?" She asked. "Do you feel fine for your match later on tonight?"

"I'm fine." He responded. "Who was that?"

"I don't know." She shrugged, knowing full well who it was.

Later on that night, Alex was watching Randy's match against Wade from backstage. It was decided after her run in earlier in the night, John's speech and his assault on Heath, that it would be best for her to stay in the back. After a half hour of convincing, she decided it would be good. There was no telling what John could do.

"How's the match going?"

John reappeared on the screen and pulled the referee out the ring. When the referee was knocked out, John made sure to hurt Wade. He quickly did the AA and threw a few punches. It was when Nexus ran out that John decided to bolt.

"How do you think?"

"Well, good if you want Wade to win. Bad if you want Randy to retain." Maryse sat next to Alex. "Out of curiosity, who do you want to win?"

"Randy of course." She said with no hesitation. "Wade still hasn't got everything he needs to be champion."

The Canadian only nodded, glad to see that the brunette hadn't completely lost her mind. She thought she had lost her when she saw Alex donned in Nexus gear. To make matters worse, she had snapped at John who was wearing a purple mask. It was clear that Alex was the one changing and that scared Maryse.

"Can we talk?"

Alex watched as Mike cashed in his Money in the Bank briefcase. Her heart started to pound out her chest when she realized what was going to happen. She wanted to open her mouth and shout something out, but she couldn't. Her thoughts stayed in her mind.

"Fuck." She cursed, getting up. "We'll talk later. I need to go find Randy."

"Wait!"

It was too late, Alex was already running in the direction of the gorilla position. Maybe another time, Maryse thought to herself.

"Randy!" Alex threw herself in his embrace. "I'm sorry about tonight."

"Don't be sorry." He wrapped his arms around her. "I'll get my title back."

A sigh of relief had nearly escaped from Randy. He had grown afraid when he saw Alex wearing a Nexus shirt. The way she yelled at John earlier made him realize that everyone was well on their way to losing the Alex they all knew and loved. That fear had disappeared when Alex rushed into his arms. The way that she was now weakly smiling at him made him realize she hadn't gone anywhere.

"Let's get out of here." Randy said, throwing his arm around her shoulder. "We'll get some food. You're buying."

"Why am I buying?" Alex laughed.

"Because I lost my championship."

"Excuse me, Mr. Orton." She apologized, laughing. "I'll pay for your stuff, but you owe me for next time."

She was back, but only for a moment.

\\

After Randy's insistence to stay with him and watch a movie, Alex was finally on her way back to her room. It was a long and exhausting night, but it was nice to unwind with Randy. Unlike everyone else, he didn't see the need to ask her about everything. While, she knew that wouldn't last, she did enjoy it for a moment.

"John."

"I wanted to apologize."

Alex stopped, only inches away from him. She glared at her boyfriend, enraged at his actions. By no means was she mad about what he did to everyone else. Costing Alex her match wasn't even the worst thing. It was what he said.

"I don't want to hear it." Alex opened her door. "I don't even care that you cost me my match. The only that hurts me is what you said."

He forced the door open when she tried to close it on him. "Can we not walk away from each other mad? I came to apologize."

"And you have. Goodnight." She tried to close the door on him again.

"We're not done yet." He invited himself in, closing the door behind them. "I just want to know why you're so upset about all of this."

"Leave!" She yelled, pointing towards the door. "If you don't even know what the problem is then we're not talking about this."

When he saw that she wasn't going to budge on the matter, John showed himself out. He would try getting through to her soon. Not having her around was making him go crazy and he didn't like that. There wasn't a shot in hell that he was going to lose her, least of all to Wade Barrett.

* * *

A/N: Kind of a boring chapter, I know. The next one will be _much_ better.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I only own Alex.

A/N: A HUGE thank you to everyone who read and reviewed, I love you all! Enjoy & review!

_Caution_: Sexual content ahead.

* * *

It wasn't a good night for Wade. He had lost his match due to John's interference and that angered him to an extent. Under normal circumstances he would be irate, but a certain brunette diva was taking over his mind. He didn't how he felt, well, more like he couldn't understand why he felt so strongly about her. Especially, after such a short amount of time. Nobody has had this affect on him in years. Alex was special, there was no doubt about that. Wade just wasn't sure what was so special about her.

"Snap out of it." He muttered to himself. "Alex is just a girl."

Sighing, he knocked on the door and waited for her to answer. They needed to talk. If they didn't, he would go insane. There was some type of closure that they both needed from all of this. Maybe they could figure something out.

"Wade?"

His breath got caught in his throat when he saw her. Her hair was up in a messy bun, she had on no make up, and she was only in a t-shirt. To him, she couldn't have looked more beautiful.

"Can I come in?"

Alex nodded her head, stepping aside. She chewed on her lower lip as he walked past her. Ever since the night before her mind had been on him. Sure, she was with John, but Wade had taken her to heights that she didn't even know existed. It also didn't help matters that she was upset with John, making her want to run to Wade.

"I want to talk to you about last night." He turned to face her. "A lot happened last night and I don't know what to think about it all."

She stood in place and watched as he tried to find the words. Her feelings were just as jumbled up as his. Watching him try to find the words made it even more difficult for her to find some of her own.

"You're not alone." Alex admitted, her voice weak and trembling. "Its been on my mind all day."

His heart started racing and his nerves were shot. It had dawned on him what was going through her mind. This whole time he thought she was focused on John, but the reality of it was she was trying to understand her own feelings. Very much like him, she had been left to wonder.

"You feel the exact same way I do then?" Wade wondered out loud, stepping towards her.

"I don't know how I feel." Alex admitted, fidgeting with her petite hands.

He licked his lips, pulling Alex into his embrace. Without saying anything, his arms wrapped around her waist and he leaned down, pressing his forehead to hers. They were confused souls, might as well be confused together.

"Day in and day out I see this beautiful girl who was brought to my attention in the cruelest of ways. It turned out that she was the girlfriend of somebody that I can't stand. After a few word exchanges I grew to despise her. One night, we were brought together. I think we have Jose Cuevro to thank for that." Wade joked, smiling slightly. "After that night together she was brought to me in an even more cruel way. This time by blackmail. She has been by my side since then. We've fought many times along the way, we've even laughed a few times. I helped when she cried and there were some times where I wanted to strangle her. The days went on and I slowly started falling for her. I just didn't know if she felt the same way. When I asked her how she felt, she said she wasn't sure. Just recently I had an amazing night with her. But, I got mad at her thinking that she was upset about her boyfriend. She's been on my mind all day long and I can't take it anymore. My feelings for her are jumbled. I hate her while at the same time I don't. Her sarcastic comments drive me up the wall, but turn me on greatly at the same time. This girl is confusing, but captivating at the same time."

She kept her eyes down, chewing on her lower lip. A lot had happened in the last month. If this were involving anyone else than she would have thought much more time went by.

"What happened?"

"I don't know." He shrugged. "She's still trying to figure out how she feels."

Alex brought her eyes up to his. She noticed again that his eyes had changed color. Instead of being blue, they were now gray. It was strange to her how they had changed so dramatically. It was almost like his eye color reflected his mood.

"I want to know how she feels." She whispered, bringing her lips to his.

"I do too." He whispered against her lips.

"Kiss her and you'll find out."

She didn't need to say anything more, his lips connected with hers. At contact, Alex felt herself getting terribly excited. A soft moan escaped from her mouth and moved into his. She felt him pick her up and her legs instinctively wrapped around his waist.

Not breaking the kiss for one second, Wade kept walking backwards until the backs of his knees hit the bed. He gently fell to the bed, holding onto Alex for dear life. Letting her go was the last thing on his mind.

"I think she's just as confused as you are." Alex broke the kiss, trailing kisses along his jawline. "Its a dangerous situation when neither person knows what they want."

He muttered something in agreement as he started tugging on her shirt. Alex was quick to smack his hands away. He was always the one in control and she loved that. But, right at this moment, she was the one in charge.

"My turn." She sexily whispered in his ear.

Her hands tugged on the hem of his shirt and she pulled upward. The butterflies in her stomach started to swirl when his bare chest came into view. Slowly, she started trailing her kisses down his neck and then down his chest.

Wade found himself getting lightheaded from everything he was feeling. She was driving him up the wall and he liked it. Low animal like growls were escaping from his mouth, telling Wade that she knew exactly what she was doing to him. He knew Alex was amazing, but tonight she was really blowing his mind.

He scooted himself up further onto the bed, pulling Alex with him. His hands wrapped around her, slowly inching her shirt up her back. When she didn't stop him he pulled the shirt off her completely.

"Move faster." He panted.

"No, no, no." Alex wagged her index finger back and forth. "I'm in charge tonight."

He nearly burst when she lowered herself down his body, working his jeans off painstakingly slow. Next were the boxers. When he was completely disrobed, she hovered over him, reattaching her lips to his. Alex found herself getting addicted to him, no matter how much she wanted to stop, she couldn't bring herself to do it. Wade definitely had something she enjoyed and she found it stupid to walk away.

Meanwhile, Wade's hands found their way around her, quickly working her bra off. Moving from her back, he brought his hands down to her sides. A shiver told him that he was doing all the right things. Slowly, he lowered her panties down her legs and nearly shivered when her hands met his halfway down.

Their eyes locked together and Alex smiled down at him, making sure that he was ready. Her head lowered down to his body and she slowly worked her way down. When she reached his manhood, she locked her eyes with his and took him in her mouth.

Wade's eyes widened in surprise as he watched her work him expertly. His eyes rolled to the back of his head in enjoyment. He could feel animalistic growls building up in the back of his throat and spilling out of his mouth. No clear thoughts were running through his head as his hand flew to the back of her head, guiding her up and down.

"Alex." He growled, feeling a tightening sensation in his body.

She felt the build up and stopped bobbing her head up and down his length. Instead, she pressed herself down onto him and started moving slowly. Her hands rested on his abs and his hands rested on her hips. He tried moving her at a faster pace, but she was quick to put her hands on top of his, stopping Wade from doing anything else.

"Wade." She moaned throwing her head back.

She was getting lost in everything, forgetting that she was in control. She didn't care about any of that anymore. All she wanted was to feel him. Biting down on her lower lip, she rested her palms on Wade's chest and kept herself going with the pace he had just set for them. Moans and curses were flying out of her mouth, making her crave more of him.

He saw that she was distracted and flipped her so that her back was the bed. Now, it was his turn to have fun with her. Careful not to put his full weight on her, he hovered over, his eyes traveling down her body.

"You're beautiful." He whispered, claiming her lips with his.

At a slow pace his hands traveled down her body, making her shiver in pleasure. Wade smiled through the kiss, knowing that he was doing something right. He continued to intensify the kiss as one of his hands traveled in between her legs.

She broke the kiss and moaned out loud. Her eyes closed and she bit down on her lower lip as his fingers worked their way in and out of her.

"Come on, doll. Let me hear you." Wade whispered against her lips.

"Wade, oh God yes." She whimpered.

Wade smirked and disappeared down her body when he felt her start to tighten around his fingers. He eagerly moved his fingers and placed his mouth into her folds. He started working his tongue inside of her at a quick pace, even rubbing his finger against her clit. The words that elicited from her drove him to edge. The faster he went, the closer to the edge she became. Finally, she burst out into a huge orgasm, leaving both her and Wade satisfied.

Alex's hands cupped Wade's face when he came into her view. Without saying anything, she lowered his head to his and caught him in a kiss. He was making her heart race and veins were filled with warm feelings about him.

He placed his hands on her hips and slowly entered her. The kiss was broken and their eyes connected. With each thrust, his nails dug into her hips. Her fingernails broke into his back. The look in her eyes told him to go faster and he did.

"Right there, Wade." She moaned.

"Alex, you feel so good." He growled, throwing his head back.

Alex could feel herself losing control. She was on edge and going completely crazy. John had never been this way with her and it almost made her feel like she had lost out. Her back arched off the bed as she came to an orgasm and then fell back onto the bed.

Growling like an animal, he exploded inside of her and collapsed onto her. Quickly, he rolled off of her and stared up at the ceiling. The only sound that could be heard in the room was their heavy breathing.

"I fucking knew it!"

They instantly sat up in bed and stared at the figure in front of them. Alex's eyes widened in horror, while Wade only smirked, not really caring what anyone thought.

Her heart started racing and she started getting lightheaded. If she even moved one inch then she knew she would for sure pass out. He didn't have the room key, so how did he get in? Alex knew that she had locked the door when Wade came to see her, so that couldn't have been it.

"John, I can explain."

* * *

A/N: Told you this would be a good one.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I only own Alex.

A/N: Because you guys are all awesome, I've got another update for you! I love you all. Enjoy & review!

* * *

His anger was building up and he was two seconds away from losing his mind. His fists were clenched at his sides and he could feel the muscles in his body tightening up. Going by the look of fear on Alex's face, he knew that his face was red. Words couldn't express how he felt. He was about ready to explode.

"Explain? What the fuck can you explain?" His voice boomed. "You were fucking him. There's nothing to explain."

"Just give me two minutes and then we'll talk." Alex tried to rationalize.

"Talk? No, forget talking. I'm out of here!" John exclaimed, storming out of the room.

Wade watched as Alex slid the first thing she saw on. He bit down on his lower lip when she leaned down to pick up her panties and slide them on. Inhaling deeply, he reminded himself to keep his cool.

"What have I done?" She muttered to herself.

A crooked smile formed on his face when he realized that she was in his shirt. It seemed as if she didn't care as much as she thought she did. Wiping the smile off his face, he got up and slid his boxers on.

"You haven't done anything wrong, doll." He wrapped his arms around her, trying to comfort her. "He's just upset."

"Are you fucking kidding me, Wade?" Alex cried, resting her head on his chest. "I've done everything wrong. I cheated on him!"

"Listen to me, he hasn't exactly been the greatest either. He's been leaving you behind at the arenas and focusing all of his attention on taking me down." Wade pointed out. "Don't say that everything is fine between you two. If everything were fine, then you wouldn't be crying now and you wouldn't have cried about it the other day."

She removed her head from his chest and looked up at him. In her right mind, Alex knew that he was right. But, in her current state of mind nothing made sense. John had caught her and stormed out of the room.

"I'm gone two minutes and you're ready for round two!"

Alex broke away from Wade and turned her eyes on John. He was just as angry as he was before. It was clear to her then that nobody would be getting a word in edgewise. She could only picture how bad things were going to get in a couple of seconds.

"I want to explain."

"Let me guess, it wasn't what it looked like?" He questioned.

"It was exactly what it looked like." Alex admitted. Lying to him was the furthest thing from her mind. Clearly, he saw something, if not everything, so she couldn't lie. "I wish I could tell you why it happened or how it even came about, but I don't even know."

"I know exactly how it happened." John stepped towards her, ignoring Wade's presence altogether. "You're a lying cheating whore! After all the times I have been there for you, Alex, you go ahead and do this. When your grandfather died I was by your side. When you got served with those papers because your aunt couldn't handle the financial situation of your grandfather's house, I was there with you. When things went to shit with Phil, I was there! I was even there when you were in the hospital! Through everything I was at your side and you treat me like this. You sleep with him! For the last couple of weeks I've been asking you and you kept saying no! I just don't understand how you could do this to me."

Her eyes stayed on the ground as she listened to John yell. She was trying her hardest not to cry. Everything he was saying was the truth, but there were also a few things that he was forgetting. The part of Alex that felt bad for sleeping with Wade made her keep quiet.

"Do you have anything to say other than look at your feet?" He grabbed her to him roughly. "Huh?"

Something inside of Wade snapped and he stepped in front of Alex, pushing John off her. In a caring manner, he held Alex behind him. He even turned to see if she was alright. When he knew that she was alright, he turned back to John and tightened his jaw in anger. His eyes were blazing with anger. Wade may have been rude to Alex most of the time, but never would he yell at her or berate her the way John did.

"I don't know how you got in the room, nor do I care." He seethed. "You are to never and I mean never yell at her or grab her like that ever again."

"This doesn't concern you." John tried stepping past Wade, only to be pushed back. "She is my girlfriend and she needs to explain herself."

"No, you son of a bitch, she's a person. If you ask me, she's put up with enough of your crap lately. I don't think she needs anymore of it."

John ignored him and somehow managed to get around the tall Brit. When he reached her, he saw the fear and confusion on her face and he calmed down a bit. He was acting completely out of control, but he couldn't help but feel hurt and angry. Ever since he and Alex had been together he wanted so much to make her happy. Everything was perfect in every sense of the word and somewhere along the line she had ruined it.

"I'm calm now, we can talk. You can explain to me why this happened?"

Alex bit down on her lower lip and glanced at Wade. She noticed that he was paying close attention, waiting for her to stand up for herself. It was when she brought her attention back to John that she noticed that look in his eyes again. Like the last time, it wasn't a matter of them, but rather his ego. She took a deep breath, hoping to find some courage to say what she was about to say as she exhaled.

"Don't you ever talk to me like that again!" Alex exclaimed. "You're nobody to talk to me the way you just did. John, I love you, really I do, but I can't handle it. Don't for one second think that I'm not grateful for what you've done for me because I am. Let's not forget why I ended up in the hospital in the first place. If memory serves me correct it was because of you and all the bullshit you put me through."

"I said I was sorry."

"You did and I accepted it and moved on." She admitted, folding her arms across her chest.

He had lost control of everything. He didn't like that Wade was standing right behind her, glaring at him. It was then that John realized that she was getting this all from Wade. The Alex standing before him wasn't his Alex. This was someone new. He could see transformation starting in her eyes. They held a colder look to them now.

"Is this why you joined Nexus? You joined because you wanted to fuck him!" John shouted, fighting the smile he felt coming when she jumped back. Not so tough anymore, he thought. "You don't have to answer that, I know you did. I wasn't good enough anymore? If I knew what a lying bitch you were I wouldn't have started seeing you."

That was it, Wade took John down to the ground throwing left and rights at him. All that could be heard in the room were the two men yelling at each other.

Meanwhile, a paralyzing feeling came over Alex. No matter how much her mind was screaming at her to move, she couldn't. Instead, she watched the two men fight. It was when something was knocked over that she snapped out of her trance.

"Quit it!" She screamed, trying to pull Wade off him.

His fist was in midair when he realized that Alex was trying to stop him from doing anything else. He automatically stopped what he was doing and got off John, pulling Alex into his embrace. "I'm sorry." He apologized in her ear. "I didn't mean for it to happen."

John saw how comfortable she looked in his enemy's arms and he grew jealous. He could almost see how fast she melted into his hold. Jealously took over his body and he jumped up, pushing Wade down, nearly taking Alex with them in the process.

"John, stop this right now!" She screamed, trying to get him off Wade.

He didn't hear her, he was angry. The real world around him turned to black and it was only him throwing his fists at Wade. He had crossed the line, he gone where nobody else should have been. He had caught a few seconds of Wade and Alex together and it angered him to know that she was enjoying it. That should have been him with Alex, not Wade.

"John!"

Alex tried to pull his fist back only to have John accidentally elbow her. She fell to the floor, bringing John out of his daze and Wade off the floor and next to her in a second.

John watched on in shock, not believing what had just happened. "Alex, I'm-"

"Get out!" She screamed. "I don't want to see you!"

"I'm sorry."

"Leave."

When he was gone, Wade pulled Alex into his arms and held her there. He whispered soothing words, trying to calm down. After a while, he was able to get her to sleep. He gently laid her down on the bed and got in next to her. As he watched her sleep, he noticed a slight bruise forming underneath her eye. It was then that he promised to always look after her.

"Alex, I'm-" Maryse started to say, but cut herself off when she saw Wade in bed next to Alex. "What happened?"

"I presume you're the one that gave John the key to the room." Wade stated, being sure to keep his voice hushed.

The blonde diva wasn't sure why the Englishman was in their room and in bed next to Alex. Confused, her eyes scanned the room and she gasped when she saw the end table knocked over. To left of that a vase was laying broken on the floor, the plastic flowers scattered here and there.

"What happened in here?"

"Don't worry about that." He was losing his patience with her. "I'm sure Alex will fill you in later. However, for now, get lost. Go and spend the night somewhere else."

"I'm not leaving."

"She's had a rough night. You'll see her later." Wade explained, not going into detail.

"Why don't you leave?"

"Just go!" He exclaimed, then calmed down. "Please?"

Maryse finally gave in, making a mental note to talk to Alex as soon as he was gone. Whatever happened earlier had to have been bad and she couldn't help but feel like it was her fault. She was the one who had given John the key to the room, but she didn't quite understand what could have happened.

When she was gone, Wade wrapped his arms around Alex. He would be there for her when she woke up in the morning. While, he didn't care about anything concerning John, he knew that Alex did.

* * *

A/N: Wow.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I only own Alex.

A/N: A HUGE thank you to everyone who read and reviewed, I love you all! Enjoy & review!

* * *

Randy took two steps back when he saw the look on John's face. Something had to have happened and knowing that it set John off the way it did freaked him out. John was usually an easy going guy, but seeing his face contorted in anger was a sight nobody ever saw from him. Sighing, he stepped aside, knowing that this had something to do with Alex.

"Things didn't go very well with her." Randy stated, watching John pace the room like a mad man. "Dude, chill the fuck out, you'll put a hole in the floor."

John stopped pacing and turned his icy glare on Randy. Now wasn't the time for his stupid jokes or even a serious conversation. He had just caught his girlfriend, _his_ Alex in bed with another man. It wasn't just any man, no, it was Wade Barrett. The man had been driving him, Alex, and everybody in the company up the wall. Yet, Alex still ran to him. She screwed him and then he watched Wade hold onto her like they were together. That shouldn't have been Wade, John thought, it should have been him. He should have been the one comforting her and telling her everything will be fine.

"Nothing went well tonight." John snapped through gritted teeth. "I asked Maryse for the room key and she gave it to me. I headed down to the room filled with hope and wanting to work things out. The idea of a reconciliation and ending this break sounded great. Nobody knows how much I miss her or how much I love her for that matter. When I opened the door and walked in everything came, well, that wasn't the only thing that came, but anyway, everything came to a screeching halt."

"What happened?"

Blowing out a breath, John fell into the chair nearby. He suddenly felt exhausted, confused, hurt, and angry. Just thinking of them together made him want to throw up. The idea of Alex asking for more just really angered him. Scratch that, the entire ordeal not only made him want to throw up, but also cry. Alex was the only girl he had ever really loved and then all of that happened.

"I caught her in bed with Wade."

Randy's eyes widened in shock and his breathing grew hard. He felt his fists clenching and unclenching at his sides. All of sudden he wanted to inflict all types of pain on somebody. She had actually gone to that neanderthal.

"Are you sure?"

"Hmm, two naked people in bed?" John thought out loud. "I'm pretty sure. Things really got out of hand tonight. I screamed and yelled and she took it for a while. Then out of nowhere, she started yelling back at me. Something inside of me snapped and I pulled her to me roughly only to have Wade step between us. He started running his mouth and we got into a fight. Alex pulled him off of me and then we all started yelling some more. The second time around I started the fight. I was so pissed that I hadn't realized Alex was standing behind me. She was trying to pull me off of her, but I accidentally elbowed her in the face or something of that nature. Right away I broke away from the fight and Wade slithered over to her and started comforting her. I tried apologizing, but she wasn't hearing any of it. She kept telling me to leave and here I am."

"Are you fucking insane?" Randy nearly screamed. "You know what she has been through and you did all of this in front of her. After everything, you go ahead and try to fuck with her some more."

"Hey! I haven't done any fucking around. If anyone has done any fucking around, it was her. She cheated on me with that jerk off. She even had the nerve to bring up everything that happened."

"I'm sure it was with good reason." Randy mumbled, looking away from his long time friend.

"Look, I screwed up. I know it, she knows, the entire free world knows it! We got past that and she brought up."

"I don't care who brought what up." Randy angrily stated, shaking his head back and forth. "You know what she has been through and what she is capable of doing to herself. I don't want that happening again and neither do you. So, let me suggest something, are you listening? Go to her and speak to her like an adult. Have a one on one conversation with her. No mentions of work or Nexus. Sit down and try to work through this. I love Alex too much to see her end up with Wade. You love her so much, then fight for her!"

"How is this my fault? Alex is the one who slept with someone else."

"Yes, and you slept with someone else too. She was fragile after her relationship with Phil and you took that to your advantage." He was getting angry. "Stop being a sick bastard and get your head out of her ass. Fix things with her and don't hurt her. And so help me God, if she ends up in the hospital again because of you I'll fucking kick your ass."

"Why are you picking on me?"

"Because you could have prevented this had you not let Nexus take over your head. We wouldn't be having this conversation had you not bitten off more than you can chew. But no, John Cena always has to be hero. Well, look at where that got you now hero."

"Fuck it, I'm going." John got up and started towards the door. "I don't need to hear this shit anymore. I'll admit that I fucked up, but she fucked up too."

He should have seen this coming, but he decided to ignore it. John and Alex had a bumpy relationship and just when things started to calm down, Nexus came around. With Nexus came Wade Barrett and now she was running to him. While, he did know that John had his faults, he knew Alex had hers too. But, the part of him that was in love with Alex wanted to ignore that. His more rational side kicked in and he realized that he had to talk to her too.

X

Two weeks later and neither Alex nor John have spoken a word to each other. One part of Alex was upset, but another part of her wanted to lash out at him. Ever since that night, he had been telling anybody who would listen what happened. At this point in time Alex was looked down upon in the locker room. The only people she ever really talked to were Nexus. Randy and Maryse had yet to talk to her.

"How are you feeling?" Alex asked Heath and Justin.

John had thrown Heath throw the announcers table the previous week and he head thrown Justin head first into a car window. Needless to say, both men were pretty banged up, making Alex angry. John said he would he would take them all down and he was making good on his word. It was only a matter of time until he got to Wade.

"I've suffered worse." Heath's southern drawl echoed through the room. "I'll get through this."

"Don't worry about me, Alex." Justin smiled weakly. "I'll be just fine. How are you doing?"

Alex sadly tugged at her Nexus armband as she looked at her newfound friends. After word got out about her infidelity with Wade, everyone had been looking at her differently. While, nobody said anything to her face, she knew what the topic of conversation was. Everywhere she turned, all eyes were on her. She could almost her them whispering, trying to figure out what had happened. Some of the things that were being spread around had hurt her, but she decided to ignore it. These were matters that herself, John, and Wade all had to discuss on their own time.

"I'll be fine."

Justin looked at her and knew that she was lying. He had heard from Wade what happened two weeks ago and he really felt for her. From what he had heard, there were a few things that had to have happened between John and Alex that nobody knew about. She was really a fragile person and these last two weeks with her seemed to have proven it.

"At least the bruise faded considerably."

Alex allowed her fingertips to lightly brush the spot that had been bruised. The morning after that huge blow out she had woken up to find that her eye was black. With the help of a lot of make up she was able to conceal it, but even then it still showed a little bit. Finally, two weeks later it was going down considerably.

"Let's get out there." David order, entering the locker room.

"What's going on?" Alex asked, watching as Heath followed David out the room.

Justin stood in front of the petite brunette and lightly grabbed her hand. "Please, whatever happens tonight, just stick by Wade. Stay at ringside."

"Justin, what's going on?" She questioned worriedly.

"Everything will be fine." He ignored her question. "Stay by the ring until Wade leaves. He'll be there in case Cena gets anywhere near you."

Alex called after him, but he kept walking away from her. She suddenly felt nervous about everything. What was supposed to happen tonight? It had to have been something bad if Justin suggested that she stay with Wade. The idea that he suggested that he would help protect her from John made her wonder just what Nexus thought of her and Wade.

"Come on, doll." Wade broke into her thoughts. "Its time to see what he has to say."

She slowly nodded her head and followed him out to the gorilla position. All eyes were on her and it seemed as if their whispers were screams. It hurt her to know that they all turned on her without hearing her version of events. John had left out the part where he started a fight, called her a bitch, and elbowed her in the face. All in all he made her look bad and now she was paying for it. She supposed that it was his idea of revenge for everything. Sighing, she shook her head of her thoughts and grabbed Wade's hand. Her eyes looking straight ahead the entire time.

X

Alex watched in shock as the other members of Nexus walked out on Wade. Just for a second she made eye contact with Justin, pleading with her eyes for him to come to ring. He sadly shook his head no in her direction and went backstage.

"Go backstage." Wade ordered her, realizing what was about to happen. He had promised himself that she wouldn't get hurt anymore and he was going to do everything in his power to make sure he didn't. "Alex, le-"

She backed herself into the corner as she watched John attack Wade. Her mind kept screaming at her legs to move, but she couldn't. A sense of déjà vu had caused her feet to remain glued where she stood. Her eyes took on a glassy stare as she fell back into the events of a couple of weeks ago. The crowds cheers and the punches the men were exchanging faded into the background.

A tug on her arm brought her out of her flashback and the next thing she knew, she was backstage with Wade and the other members of Nexus. Gently, holding onto her hand, Wade demanded why they had walked out on him.

"We're sick of being Cena's targets." Otunga snapped. "We don't want anymore beat downs from him. Next week, you either rehire him or you're out of the group."

"What?" Wade's face scrunched up in disbelief.

"You heard me." David started walking off. "You have until next week to decide."

Alex chewed on her lip, trying to process everything that was happening. John had lost his mind and Wade was just given an ultimatum. Sighing, she tugged on his hand, signaling him to follow her. Clearly, nothing was meant to go well anymore.

X

Alex was headed to her room when she ran into Randy. She knew that he was still confused by recent events, but she was dying to talk to him. When he came into her view, she lightly grabbed his hand and pleaded with him to come and see her.

"You have five minutes." Randy's eyes scanned her room.

"What do you know?" Alex whispered, dropping her duffel bag to the floor. "I want to know what he told you."

"He caught you in bed with Barrett and then a fight broke out."

"That all sounds right." She admitted, stepping towards Randy. "Did he mention that he called me a bitch and a whore?"

"I'm not going to pick sides." Randy said, resting his hands on her shoulders. "All I want to know is why you went to him. You know what he's about, Alex."

She broke away from, staring up at her friend. "Sometimes it felt like he was the only person I could go to. There were times when I wanted to talk to you or Maryse, but I just knew that you would worry. I know that everyone thinks Wade is some monster, but he's really not. You haven't seen him the way that I see him. Yes, he's angry at everyone else, but recently he's been the opposite of that with me."

Randy laughed coldly, folding his arms across his chest, looking down at her. Maybe it was the part of him that was jealous or the part of him that wanted to be an asshole, but he really didn't want to believe that. Men like Wade Barrett were only out to look after themselves. They would step on everything and everyone to get what they wanted.

"He's fooling you, Alex. Barrett is a cold and calculating person. He's hurt enough people to know when they are vulnerable. You're in a vulnerable state right now, caught between him and John. He sees that and he is doing his damnedest to create a rift between you and him. The more time he spends with you, the more he can show you his gentle side, as you call it. Deep down inside, he's plotting something. The only way for him to hurt John is if he gets to you. You've already given him what he wants and John knows that. Its damaged him. Come on, you saw how crazy he went tonight. Just one more thing and Wade has John exactly where he wants him."

Alex didn't want to believe the words that were coming out of his mouth. She may not have known the Englishmen for too long, but something told her that he was being sincere. The look in his eyes and the way he would softly speak to her told her she was right and Randy was wrong. He did care for her.

"You don't see what I see, Ran." Alex smiled stupidly.

"Get away while you can." He warned her. "He'll only hurt you in the end. Please, just talk to John and try to work things out."

"He can make the first move."

Randy nearly laughed again. Her and John were more alike than anybody knew. Both refused to talk to the other. They were each waiting for the other to approach the subject.

"Just talk to him."

"I'm not talking to him." Alex shook her head. "He's been putting me through hell by talking to everybody about this. By Tuesday morning last week everyone had learned about what happened. Everyone listened to John. Nobody wants to listen to me. They're all looking down on me and whispering behind my back. I haven't talked to Maryse in weeks and this is the first time we're talking since you found out!"

"Calm down, Alex."

"I won't calm down! Everything has gone to shit and I'm being looked at as the only one at fault." She cried. "I know I made my mistake by sleeping with Wade, but John's made his mistakes too. I never announced them all to the company like he did to me. We're both at fault and he doesn't realize it."

"You know what, I give up." Randy surrendered. "I love you, Alex, but this is something you and John have to deal with on your own. As for what everyone has been saying about you, keep ignoring them. You're smart by doing that."

"I want to talk to him." Alex admitted. "He has to be willing too."

"This doesn't involve me anymore. Go find John and talk to him." Randy muttered, then left the room.

When he got to his room, he nearly broke down crying. Walking away from her was a hard thing for him to do. If he kept bailing her and John out then they would never learn how to deal with tough situations. He had helped them time and time again, but this fight he would skip out on. They were grown adults and they would fix this on their own.

X

Two days later Alex was on her way to the gym when Maryse stopped her. Together, they decided it was time to talk things through and figure out where the other stood. As soon as they sat down in a nearby coffee shop, the two fell into heavy conversation. Alex explained everything and wanted to smack her friend when she found out how John had gotten into the room.

"You're the one who gave him the key?"

"Its not like I knew Wade would be there with you." Maryse admitted, shrugging her shoulders. "Why would you even go to him? You were always complaining about him and the next thing I know he's in our room."

"I just felt like he was the only who could help me."

"I've told you time and time again that you could have come to me for help."

"He worried about me and he helped me, but he didn't constantly ask me if I was doing okay." Alex tried explaining. "I appreciate all the help you've given me, Ryse, but sometimes it feels good to be able to look at someone and know that they're not constantly worried about you."

"You're like a sister to me Lexie, I was only looking out for you."

"Like I said, I appreciate that." Alex smiled. "Do you mind telling me why you've been ignoring me these last two weeks?"

Maryse nervously smiled and looked away from her friend. How was she going to tell her that she didn't know how to feel about her indiscretion with Wade? This entire time she had been babbling about being there for her and she ignored Alex in her time of need.

"You can be honest."

"I didn't know how to deal with you and Wade." Maryse finally admitted. "You're still with John, but Wade was there on the side. I'm confused, Alex, just who are you with right now? More importantly, who do you want to be with?"

She didn't have an answer. Honestly, she didn't know who she wanted to be with. On one hand, she had John and she loved him like crazy. They've been together for two years and they had gone through a lot together. On the other hand, Wade had just been there for her recently. Day in and day out, he would do what he could to make her feel better. He had even taken her to a carnival for shits and giggles the other day. That was something John had never done for her. While, she was confused, it was too soon for her to tell.

"I don't know."

"Then you have a lot of thinking to do." Maryse was concerned. "I'll leave you to it."

"I'll call you later?" Alex asked, getting up.

"Duh!" Maryse smiled. "I'm not going to leave my best friend alone after this. You're going to need someone to talk to and Nexus just aren't the people to go to."

Alex only smirked at her friend. Some part of her did know that she was right, but another part of her didn't completely believe that her friend would be fine with everything. Tough times were ahead of her and she knew that sooner or later Maryse might bail on her. Saying goodbye one last time, Alex went to her room. At least there, she would be able to think.

* * *

A/N: I promise, there will be lots of Wade in the next chapter. This is just a vague hint of what is to come.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I only own Alex.

A/N: A GIGANTIC thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed, I love you all! As promised, lots of Wade in this chapter. Enjoy & review!

* * *

Keeping busy was proving to be a hard thing for Alex to do. She had tried watching a movie, reading a book, and even playing with her make up just to keep her mind off of things. Ever since she had spoken to Maryse and Randy she had grown confused. Both brought up very valid points, but she wasn't sure who she wanted or if Randy could have been right. Being used was something she was accustomed to so having it happen again wouldn't be so surprising. It would surely hurt a lot more because of everything that was at stake, but that still didn't change the fact that it wouldn't come as a shock.

"Are you alright, doll? Wade questioned, his face scrunched up with worry. "You've been quiet today."

"I'm fine." Alex tried to smile. "Just tired is all."

Wade didn't believe her, but he decided to drop the subject. She had been under a lot of pressure these last couple of weeks. For him to add onto that would not only make her hurt more, but it would definitely hurt him too. People have been cruel to her and he to admit she was handling everything well on the outside. However, on the inside she was hurting. Alex never said a word to him about it, but that still didn't mean it wasn't written on her face. That angered Wade to beyond his boiling point. Seeing Alex hurt made him want to rip John apart. He claimed to love her, yet he was making their business known around the company. The thing that disgusted Wade the most was that Alex was still technically with John.

"Have you talked to any of the guys recently?" Alex wondered, breaking into his thoughts.

"Just about everyone but David." Wade admitted. "If I see him I'll beat his ass."

"Don't you think that's a little to drastic?"

"Don't worry about Nexus, Alex." Wade sat down in front of her. "I'll be able to handle all of that on my own."

"If you say so."

"I'm Wade Barrett, doll." He smirked, trying to catch her gaze. "I can do anything."

Alex weakly smiled in his direction and excused herself. Sitting in the room wasn't helping her out so much anymore. Wade being in the room with her was making the idea of thinking really hard. The longer he showed his caring side, the more confused she became.

He watched as she left the room in a sad mood. She had been mopey and tired a lot lately. Her eyes were dark underneath and she was becoming even more quiet as the days went on. He found that she was sleeping more and eating less. Each day she lost more color and started putting up more of a facade. All this drama surrounding her and John was causing her to slip further and further away from the real world. It was time he had a talk with John.

X

John was on way his in the hotel when he saw Alex step out of the elevators. His breath nearly got caught in his throat when he saw her. She didn't look the same. Come to think of it she looked sick. He wondered if anybody else noticed it or if it was just him seeing things. It was only when she came into his view that he knew he wasn't seeing things.

"Alex." He lightly grabbed her arm. "Can we please talk?"

Startled she looked up into his eyes and nearly burst into tears. Alex had seen him around lately, but they weren't on speaking terms. She was going to say yes at first, but she quickly changed her mind. She wasn't ready to talk to him. He had made their business known around the company and that hurt her so much.

"No." Alex tugged her arm from his grip.

"We can't run from this." He whispered.

"I'm not running, I'm just not ready yet."

"You don't look well."

"Goodbye, John."

He watched as she walked around him and through the double glass doors. In true Alex fashion, her head was down and her hands were tucked in her pockets. This told him that she was deep in thought and she wanted to be alone. Maybe, they would talk when she was ready. He just needed to remind himself to give her space.

"What did you say to her now?"

John rolled his eyes when he heard the voice from behind him. He recognized it right away because only so few people had British accents in the WWE. Trying to keep his cool, he turned around to face the man who was making his life a living hell.

"It doesn't concern you." John muttered.

"Despite what you think, Cena, it does. You don't see her the way I do. She is torn up about everything. Have you noticed that she's been withdrawn lately? She barely speaks to anybody anymore. Do you know why? Because you decided to go an inform the entire free world about it!"

"Alex cheated on me with you!" He shouted. "How is that supposed to make me feel? There was nothing else for me to do!"

Wade clenched his fists at his sides and reminded himself to keep his cool. Not so much for himself, but mostly for Alex. She had been through enough and he didn't need to add more onto that.

"How about talk to her before you go running your mouth?"

"I did it to make her stay with me." John shouted. "That way she'll think twice before going to you for anything else anymore."

"There's no logic in that!" Wade shouted, then tried to calm himself down. "She's not going to stay with you after all of this."

Both were so caught up in the argument that neither realized who had walked in and had heard just about everything.

"Quit it!" Alex screamed, stepping in between the two men. She placed one hand on each man's chest and lightly pushed them, hoping they would get the hint to move a bit. "This isn't a matter about who I want to be with anymore. This is a matter of egos. Wade is just trying to boost his and you, John, are trying to boost yours too. I don't think either one of you realize how damaging this is to me."

"You're the one who cheated." John pointed out. "You brought this on yourself."

Alex turned her gaze up towards John. The anger and hurt were burning in her eyes. It was taking all of her self control not to lash out and start screaming at the top of her lungs. "Once upon a time, you cheated on me and I let it slide. Maybe this is karma's way of kicking you square in the ass."

Wade glared at John, he had cheated on her once before and he was giving Alex shit. Now, he really wanted to kill him. Alex was such a sweet, beautiful girl. He didn't understand how John could be such a jerk and how she could have stayed with him for so long.

"It happened once."

"Just because it was the same woman it doesn't make it once, John." Alex muttered. "Please do me a favor and leave me alone. I'm not ready to talk yet." Alex repeated herself, then turned towards Wade. "I need to talk to you later."

With that she walked off, leaving the two men to stare after her. When she was gone, Wade turned his attention back to John. "If you so much as hurt her or do anything else to aggravate her, I'll kill you."

"What's with all the death threats?" John was annoyed with them. He had heard that from Randy at least fifty different times in the last twenty-four hours. "I won't hurt her."

"Clearly, you did if she mentioned something about it earlier." Wade started walking away, but turned around to add one more thing. "Watch yourself."

"Is that a threat?"

"Consider yourself warned." Wade replied, then went off in the direction that he saw Alex go in.

A low growl resounded from John's throat, showing his anger and frustration with everything around him. Who did Wade think he was? Warning him like he owned the place or like he meant something to Alex. Wade was just a passing thing with her right now. Soon enough they would get through everything and the Brit would be old news. Any memories surrounding him would be in the forgotten corners of Alex's mind. John had been with her through everything and he knew how to handle her. Especially, when she was like this. Things would be back to normal, John would make sure of it.

"Wait until she is ready."

"Why the hell is everybody sneaking up on me today?" John angrily turned to face Randy. "First, I have that British moron with his accent and shit in my face and now you."

"I know what happened between you and Alex before and I don't want that happening again. Let her come to you when she's ready."

"I'm going to do that."

"I know you better than that, Cena." Randy smirked. "You've already got something in mind. Whatever it is, lay off."

"Why do you care so much?" John was starting to get curious now. "All you've been doing lately is keeping an eye on her. Is there something I should know about?"

Randy was quick to deny everything. "I'm just looking out for my friend is all."

"I'm your friend too."

"She's fragile. Leave her alone." Randy advised before turning on his heel to leave an annoyed John behind.

X

Wade carefully wrapped his arms around Alex, allowing her to cry into his chest. He had found her in front of her hotel room door crying. Feeling horrible, he led her away from her room and down to his. There they were, sitting on the floor in front of the bed. The only thing that could be heard for the last twenty minutes were her cries. It had occurred to him to say something to her, but he wanted to get his words together. He hoped that holding her would be the best thing for now.

"He doesn't deserve you, doll." Wade finally broke the silence. "You're too good for him."

"Don't you understand that I messed up? My relationship with him is over because I slept with you." Alex cried.

"I don't know the details and I'm not going to push you for them. That will be something, if you decide to, you'll tell me on your own. You did mention something about him cheating before?"

Her eyes widened in horror at his comment. It was an innocent question on his part, so she couldn't get upset with him for asking. She was just so angry at John that she had nearly forgotten Wade was there when she blurted that out. Nobody but Randy and Maryse had known about John's extramarital affair. They only found out because they had overheard John yelling it out to Alex during one of their fights.

"Yes, I did." She sighed sadly. "Its a long story."

Wade slowly ran his hand through her soft brown hair, allowing his fingers to get tangled in her tresses. He was suddenly reminded of the night they got caught. A feeling of excitement started at the bottom of his stomach and moved further down to his groin. Biting down on his tongue, he shifted himself trying not to make his excitement obvious. It wasn't the time or place for what he was thinking about. _Dead puppies, _he thought. Nothing. _Little kids asking for autographs._ Still nothing. _Mum called, call her back._ That instantly worked and he tightened his grip on her.

"Don't say anymore." He whispered in her ear. "I don't want to hear anymore."

"Understandable. I don't want to bring you down with my drama." Alex replied, pressing her cheek into his chest.

"I'm afraid if I hear everything, I'll tear him limb from limb." Wade admitted.

A small sigh escaped from Alex as she thought about when things started getting so complicated. So many things had happened over the years that everything was becoming fuzzy. It was hard to tell one event from the other.

"I think its time I take a break."

The sudden thought of her taking a break made him begin to panic. Over the last few weeks he had grown use to Alex, her snarky comments, and weird quirks. He had grown use to her twirling her hair around her finger or how she can eat cheese when its melted on a cheeseburger but she can't eat it in a turkey sandwich. Not having her around for a little while would eventually drive him to the brink of insanity.

"Whatever you think is best."

Wiping away her tears, Alex pulled away from Wade and turned his face so that they were looking at each other. She could see the panic in his eyes and fought the smile that threatened to cross her lips. It was sweet that he was worried. She was going to tease him about it but then quickly changed her mind about it. During times like these she noticed that he wanted to stay strong, not show any hint of weakness. Alex just couldn't figure out if it was because he was always like that or if he was trying to hide something.

"What do you think?"

Of course he wanted to say bad idea right away and keep her around. Then he took a closer look at her and realized that maybe it would be good for her to get away and clear her head. Nobody had been giving her a break lately. The locker room was acting weird around her. John was being an asshole. Randy and Maryse were constantly worried about her. Wade was well on his way down that way too. A little rest and relaxation would probably do her good.

"I think its a good idea."

"Really?"

"Of course, doll." He smiled slightly. "But, do it because you want to."

"Duh, I was just wondering."

Wade smiled and pulled her in for a hug. She was slipping away from who she really was. This Alex in front of him wasn't the same one he had met a couple months ago. Alex had a sharp tongue and stood her ground, while the girl in front of him still had snarky comments but was very withdrawn.

"A little reassurance from someone else is never a bad thing." He broke the hug and stood up.

"I better call Vince and see what can be done."

"Let me know when you have things arranged. Maybe I can take you to the airport?" Wade offered, helping her off the floor.

"Thank you." Alex hugged him. "I better get going."

Wade followed her out and both were surprised to Justin standing in front of the door about ready to knock.

"Hey Blue Eyes." Justin said to Alex. "What are you doing here?"

"Leaving actually." She smiled at her new friend. "I'll see you Scruffles."

"What about me, doll?" Wade folded his arms across his chest, pretending to be mad.

"Try not to miss me too much." Alex teased, walking away from the two men.

When she disappeared from view, Justin followed Wade into the room. A smug smile on his face. The Brit had feelings for her. How he knew? The Wade he just saw seconds ago was not the Wade everyone else knew. It was clear that despite his attitude, he had a soft spot for the troubled girl.

"Doll? Try not to miss me too much?" Justin teased. "I'm missing something here."

"Shut it, _Scruffles_?" Wade mocked him. "I'm only helping her because she needs to keep her head in the game. She's one of Nexus and what she does reflects on me and the reputation of the group."

"Okay, sure, whatever you say." The bearded humored his friend, then quickly changed the subject. "Do you know what you're going to do about Cena?"

"I know exactly what I'm going to do."

After his talk with Alex, he had a plan. He knew in some way that it was going to hurt her, but it had to be done. Because John had hurt her, it was now Wade's turn to hurt John for everything that he has done.

* * *

A/N: Dun dun dun.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I only own Alex.

A/N: Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed, I love you all! This one is kind of a filler, but also important for the set up of the next few chapters. Enjoy & review!

* * *

"Have you got everything for packed for later?" Wade asked, watching Alex as she warmed up for her match. "Clothes, ring gear, shoes, and make up? I just want to make sure you have everything. There's no way I want to be carrying your things around with me."

Alex stopped stretching her arms and looked at the Englishman standing before her. Ever since she had told him that Vince allowed her to take a break he had been coming at her with questions. If he wasn't asking her if she was packed, then he was asking her if she had reserved a seat on the plane.

"This coming from the man who is carrying around a shredded pair of my panties." Alex pointed out. "For the record, yes I do have everything."

"With the panties I gain leverage. As far as that moron knows, we were only together once." He smirked, stepping towards her. "Your flight was at what time tonight?"

Vince had given her time off, but as usual, there was a catch. She had to make an appearance on Raw that night and then she would be written out for the next two weeks. While, she would miss being on the road with Wade, the break was very much needed. She would be able to think about what Maryse and Randy had said with zero pressure and she would just be able to calm down a bit.

"Eight tomorrow morning." Alex smiled, sliding her elbow pads on. "I really need this time away from here."

Wade nodded knowing what she meant. People were really starting to tear into her. On his way to the locker room from catering he had overheard some of the divas talking smack about her. The thing that angered him most was that these girls still considered themselves her friends. They were calling Alex a whore and saying that John was too good for her. It really took all of his energy not to go over there and yell at them. He had to remind himself not to say anything because he didn't know all details to her relationship with John. Not to mention, Alex had said herself that nobody else knew.

"When you get home I want you to relax."

He saw the smile grace her lips and his heart all but melted. When he had heard from her that she got the time off she had been in a much better mood. To him it felt like she had gained energy from out of no where. She was in the zone tonight and there was no throwing her off. Wade just knew that she would do great in her match tonight.

"I will silly." She lightly slapped his chest. "This time off is really going to help me out."

"I'm glad." He stepped towards her. "You and Justin know what to do out there tonight?"

Alex nodded her head and excused herself from the room. She wanted to go and get a bottle of water from catering.

"You so like her."

Wade turned around to see Justin standing in the doorway. A self satisfied smirk was on his face, telling the Brit that he had been there much longer than he had guessed.

"I'm only looking out for her."

"Because you having feelings for Alex." Justin stepped into the room. "Its written all over your face. The Wade that I know wouldn't be asking about make up and offering to drive _anyone_ to the airport. You barely want to drive yourself there, much less anyone else."

"None of this means I have feelings for her. It just means that I'm looking out for her. Have you noticed that she isn't the same anymore? She's actually being nice to us."

The young wrestler only walked over to his bag and pulled out his Nexus armband. He had to admit, Wade was right. Alex had been quiet lately and she had been nice, especially to Wade. It didn't help matters that John was running his mouth and everyone was talking about Alex behind her back. Justin did know that Wade had feelings for her, but he also knew that looking out for he wasn't a bad idea either.

"Regardless, you still have feelings for her."

"Shut up and go get ready for your match." Wade muttered. It was time for him to focus on his thoughts. There was still Cena to worry about. He knew that what he was doing was going to be hard on Alex, but he had to it. It was for her, after all. "Just go."

"Well, before I go I just wanted to know what you were going to do with John." He wondered out loud. "All of us have been talking and you never really mentioned a game plan."

"Are you David's mouthpiece now?"

"No, we just want to know what you're going to do."

"Worry about your match and you'll find out everything later on."

X

Alex silently sat in the room as Wade and all the men thought up a game plan. John had quickly accepted his job back on the condition that he face Wade at TLC. Even more was happening and Alex could feel the world closing in around her. She made it a point to get her things ready so that she can leave right away. However, the guys had other plans; no one could leave until they had a plan set.

Wade kept watching her from the corner of his eye. Her head was down and he could see her fiddling with her phone. She had been quiet ever since he had announced that he was rehiring John. All she did was play her part and then call it a night. Other than that she hadn't spoken to him or anyone else since before her tag match with Justin. Sighing, he ran his hand through his hair and looked at his fellow Nexus members.

"We'll plan more of this out tomorrow." Wade muttered. "Let's go. Alex needs to get back to the hotel. I need to get her to the airport early in the morning."

"You're taking Alex to the airport?" Heath asked, surprised. "Dude, you don't even want to take yourself."

The Brit rolled his eyes and told the guys to leave. He mentioned that they would all gather sometime in the afternoon to figure something out. When they were gone, he brought his attention back to the petite brunette minding her own business.

"Are you ready, doll?" Wade extended his hand towards her.

She looked at his extended hand and got up, ignoring him. To be honest, she was a little upset with him. While, she knew that John was fired in an unjust manner, she didn't want him back so fast. It was too easy. Just one little threat from everyone else and Wade went jumping to make everyone else happy. Now, maybe, Alex was being selfish, but while John was away so to speak, he had ruined her life. Because of him everyone was talking about her. Don't get her wrong, she knew that cheating was wrong, but that didn't make it the entire locker room's business.

He chewed on the inside of his cheek and collected his things. Sighing, he followed her outside and decided to try and talk to her when they got to the hotel. There was only so long she can go on ignoring him.

"How long do you plan on ignoring me?" Wade wondered, inviting himself inside her room.

"Get out." She pointed towards the door. "For the record, you don't have to take me to the airport in the morning. Randy will take me."

"What is the matter with you? You were fine before until I brought John back." He pointed out. Just like that, the light bulb in his head went off. "I see what the problem is, you're mad that he's back. You're still mad at him for what he's done."

Alex said nothing as she chucked her gym bag in the corner. Just because Wade was right, it didn't mean she had to inform him. The situation confused her and she just decided not to talk about the subject. When she felt she was ready, and there is an if somewhere in that statement, then she would talk to Wade. Until then, he had to either accept not knowing or wait until she was ready.

"Just leave, Wade." Alex weakly said.

"I'm not leaving." He walked towards her and grabbed her hands. "Listen to me Alex when I promise you that I will explain everything soon. Until then, please just go with this."

"You brought him back." She nearly cried. "Do you know how hard it was for me to ignore him?"

"He won't hurt you." Wade whispered, hugging Alex to him. "Get some sleep, doll. I'll be by in the morning to take you to the airport."

"Randy will do it."

"I'll do it." He insisted, snaking his arms around her. "I want to be with you before you go."

Wade let her go and started towards the door. Just before his hand could reach the knob, he heard her say something. Hiding his smile, he turned to face her and see her looking so distant.

"Don't leave me alone tonight."

No words were needed. He would stay with her. At this point he would jump off a bridge for her. His feelings for Alex had confused him. Its like she had some hold on him. One minute he wanted to just grab her by the shoulders and shake some sense into her, while at other times all he wanted to do was hug her.

"People are going to talk." He joked, tugging his shirt over his head.

Alex shrugged, not really caring. Since John had gone running his mouth she had ignored just about everybody. She wasn't stupid. She knew that everyone was talking shit about her. Everyone was making John out to be the saint and it annoyed her. Not the fact that they were talking, but the fact that they were talking about something they knew nothing about.

"If I really cared then I would have distanced myself from you." She muttered. "Aside from Randy and Maryse, I'm usually only with you and Justin now. Unless, of course, I'm sleeping with him too."

Wade made himself comfortable on the bed, waiting for her to get in bed. His eyes followed her as she got herself ready for bed. These next two weeks without her were going to drag. Nobody had to say anything. He knew he was going to miss her like crazy. Over his dead body would he admit though.

"You confuse me, doll. Everybody else's thoughts and opinions you disregard. You only care about what Cena has to say."

She stopped what she was doing at allowed her eyes to stop on the Brit lazily lounging on her bed. For a moment she said nothing. It was only silence between them. To be honest, he was really angering her. First, there was that whole rehiring John scenario and now he's wondering why she's worried about what he thinks. The answer was staring him straight in the face. That should been enough reason for him not to bring it up.

"This might sound sick and twisted to you but he loves me and I love him. We really just hit a rough patch. Sooner or later everything will get solved all this will be over. You'll be able to move on like this never happened and so will I."

"Alex, the man does not love you. If he did he wouldn't have cheated on you and he sure as bloody hell wouldn't have gone telling everybody your business." Wade angrily stated. "Like I said the other day he doesn't deserve you."

"You don't know anything, Barrett." Alex snapped. "He does love me. I know he does and I don't have to justify that anybody, least of all you."

Taking a deep breath, Wade reminded himself to keep calm. If there ever was a time he wanted to grab her by the shoulders and shake some sense into her, it was then. Clearly, she had no idea what she was talking about.

"When a man loves a woman he doesn't treat her like garbage."

"What do you know about loving a woman?" Alex was fed up with him at this point. "Enlighten me."

"To you I may not be the most charming guy on the planet, but shit, even I know when to draw the damn line." He was now growing angry. "Even I know when enough is enough. John doesn't have any right to treat you like this. He can't point fingers when he wasn't all that great to begin with!"

Swallowing back her anger, Alex picked up Wade's clothing and tossed them in his direction. "Get the fuck out. I don't want you here anymore."

"Gladly." He muttered, getting dressed.

When he was done he went to the door and opened it. Just before stepping out into the hall he had a few more words to leave with her. "Don't come crying to me about him. When I step out that door everything is over. There will be no more of this."

"Fine!" Alex shouted.

"Fine!" Wade mimicked, slamming the door shut behind him.

When he was gone, Alex crumpled down to the floor. She was trying to figure what had just happened. Wiping away her tears she grabbed her phone and called Randy. It was quite obvious that Wade wouldn't be taking her to the airport anymore.

* * *

A/N: It never ends.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I only own Alex.

A/N: Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed, I love you all! Enjoy & review!

* * *

"What's with the meeting this early in the morning?" Heath wondered, looking over at Wade. "I thought you were taking Alex to the airport."

Wade glared in his friend's direction, not saying a word. It wasn't their place to know what was going on. Besides, he wasn't in the mood to talk about it. If he said anything about her, or even thought about her, then he would surely lose his mind. Not because they had fought, but because he knew he would miss her. Another part of him knew that he was slightly to blame. Not all the details about John and Alex's relationship were clear to him, yet he decided to run his mouth.

"We're not here to talk about Alex, we're here to talk about Cena." Wade angrily stated. "My match with him is this Sunday and I am going to make him pay for what he has done. He has tried everything in his power to take us all out. He was somewhat successful, I'll give him that. He has pushed too far and for that I'll make him regret every move he has made."

His words had double meaning. Justin knew that he was angry at John for all that he has tried doing to Nexus, but he also knew that he was mad about what he had done to Alex. Wade could deny his feelings for Alex all he wanted, but they were there. All it would take is for him to man up and say something. Alex was a beautiful girl, with a spark that made her different from the others and that was just what Wade needed. Justin knew that, hell the better half of Nexus knew that.

"Okay, so we give him hell and make sure he's all banged up before your match." Otunga replied. "Meeting over, let's go everyone."

"Nobody move an inch. Its not over until I say its over." Wade walked the length of the room, stopping to glare at Otunga. "Everybody better have their heads on straight this Sunday. This isn't a game anymore. You can go now."

Justin remained behind as everyone else filed out of the hotel room. When they were gone he decided to push the Brit for some answers.

"What's the real reason why you didn't go today?"

"Leave, Justin."

"Fine, be an asshole. Keep being a jerk and you'll lose everything." Justin snapped. "You have feelings for Alex, which is why you're dead set on messing with Cena. Your avenging him for Alex."

Wade continued to ignore the South African, hoping he would leave. He didn't want to talk about anything. He wanted to forget about Alex. It was his goal to make good on what he had said to her. She wanted everything to go back to normal so bad, then he would make it that way. Easier said than done though.

X

"Have you talked to John yet?" Randy wondered, loading her things into the trunk.

"I'm not ready. There are some things that I need to sort out." She pulled her sunglasses over her eyes. "He really fucked with me these last few weeks. I'm really wondering if he's worth it anymore. This last year or so I've been trying to move on and forget, but I can't. For whatever reason, I'm still with him. Its either because I love him or because I'm crazy."

"Forget sorting out things, Alex. Just take the plunge and talk to him. Sitting around and waiting to get your head straight doesn't always work. Sometimes just winging things works. You and John could make a breakthrough that way. Both of you are my friends and I don't want to see either one of you hurting." Randy said, somewhat truthfully. They were both his friends, but he would rather see Alex alone than hurting over John. "The opposite of what you think is what usually works best."

"Its not only about John anymore. Its not about me cheating or him cheating. The fact that he told everyone about my infidelity isn't the problem anymore." Alex vented. "I'm starting to get past that."

"What is it then?" He wondered.

"Its Wade."

Alex had to brace her hands on the dashboard how hard Randy braked. Thank God she had her seatbelt on, otherwise she surely would have flown through the windshield. Coming over the surprise of such a hard stop, she turned her eyes on Randy. If she weren't so confused then she surely would have smacked him upside the head.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Me? What the hell is wrong with you?" Randy snapped. "Wade is a no good asshole. He's using your vulnerability against you, Alex. He feeds off of this type of stuff. When you're at your weakest moment is when he starts playing the nice guy. Alex, he's fucking with your head."

"Basically, he's like you." The words were out of her mouth before she had a chance to think them over. "I'm sorry, Randy. I didn't mean it like that."

"You did." He started driving again.

Alex bit down on her lower lip, really hating herself for what she had said. Randy was one of the very few people she had left around her and she was unintentionally messing it up. Sighing, she decided to right her wrong. Randy meant a lot to her and she didn't want to lose him.

"I'm really sorry, Randy." She apologized. "My feelings and my thoughts are so jumbled. There are very few people in the world that I trust and day by day I'm starting to feel like I'm losing them. I know you mean well, I'm just a little bothered that people are trying to tell me how to feel or how to think. Last night I had Wade telling me that I shouldn't feel anything for John and I have you telling me not to feel anything for Wade."

"Wade is not a good guy."

"You don't know him like I do." She slightly smiled. "He's been very sweet lately. Well, with the exception of last night."

Randy sighed, knowing she was right. It was her life and she was going to feel what she wanted to feel. Getting her to open up was like prying teeth. There was only so much he could get from her before she would clam up again.

"I'm only looking out for you, Alex. I don't want what happened last time to happen again." He admitted, knowing that his real feelings were getting in the way. "I can't help worrying about you."

"I'll be fine." She smiled, when they came to a stop. She was one step closer to getting home. "This is what I need and when I get back I'll be back to myself."

Randy helped her and then waited with her until she left. He had only hoped that everything would be fine. Something in the pit of his stomach told him nothing would be fine.

X

Alex watched the match between John and Wade in surprise. They were really pulling out all the stops on hurting each other. Almost like they were trying to one up each other. With every hit, bump, and bruise they got, she would flinch. When they hurt each other it was almost like they were hurting her. It was getting hard to watch them, but she couldn't pull away. She had to watch. She wanted to make sure that they were going to be fine. Especially, Wade.

Tears filled her eyes when she saw John knock all the chairs down on top of Wade. Her heart stopped and she nearly screamed. He had won the match, wasn't that enough for him?

"Damn it, John." She muttered to herself. "You couldn't leave well enough alone."

Two more days had passed and she now had to digest the image of Phil attacking John. To add onto that, there was no Wade. Thanks to John and his genius idea, he wasn't able to make it to the show. Not to mention, the rest of Nexus was also missing. To see John so happy really sickened her.

Another few days had passed and Alex knew what she had to do. John just wasn't the same man to her anymore. She couldn't look at him the same. He had just become so condescending and ruthless that it really turned her off.

"I think I know what I'm going to do, Ryse." She said on the phone.

"What's that?" The blonde wondered.

"When I come back on the road I'm going to talk to John and I'm going to-" A knock on the door cut her off. "Give me a second, someone's at the door."

Alex set the phone down and opened the door. She stepped back in shock when she saw who it was. "What are you doing here?"

"I want to talk. Is it possible or are you going to send me on my way?"

She nodded her head and signaled for him to come in. Alex directed him to the living room and told him to wait a minute. Quickly, she grabbed the phone and made it a point to tell Maryse that she would call her back later.

"I'm all yours John."

"I wanted to apologize for what I did. There was no reason for me to go around telling everybody our business. It was something for us to discuss."

"Not to mention you were guilty of the same thing a year earlier." Alex pointed out, sitting next to him. "I know I messed up. Cheating is just a horrible thing, but it happens. Sometimes its in your control and sometimes it isn't."

"That doesn't justify it though."

Alex nodded her head. That was the same thing she said to him a couple of hours before she tried to overdose. Before John, she had been put through hell and wasn't sure if she could take anymore. Then, when they first got together that feeling went away. It was only after she found out he was cheating did those feelings return.

"We're not the same people anymore." She whispered, bringing herself out of her reverie. "We've both changed dramatically over the last few months. You've become so obsessed with taking these guys down that its brought you to a dark place. I don't like that one bit. I miss the old John. The one who smiled at me, joked with me, and the one who lovingly held me. I miss him."

"I'm still that same man." John piped up, knowing where she was going. "I love you and I never meant to hurt you. I won't hurt you anymore. Please, Alex, let's not end this. Let's not throw two years away. We can make it work. Let me prove to you that I can make everything better."

"I saw what you did to Wade at TLC." She muttered. "That's not the John I know. The John I knew would have let it go."

"I did that for you." He took her hands in his. "He seduced you and brought you against me. That was my way of getting revenge for you."

Alex pulled her hands out of his and got up. She wasn't stupid, she saw the rage in eyes and she heard the excitement in his voice the next night on Raw. He didn't do any of that for her, he did it all for him. That was his revenge on her.

"Leave, John. Please?"

He got up and grabbed her by the shoulders. "I'm not going to give up on you. I love you too much to see you go to that British bastard!"

"Its not about him."

"Yes, it is. I see the look in your eyes." He was getting angry. "You want him. Shit, I heard it the night I caught you with him. You're falling for him Alex and I'll be damned if I'm going to lose you to him."

"Leave!" She screamed.

When he left, Alex fell into deep thought. John was right about so much, she had thought. Her thoughts and feelings had been about Wade. There were a few times where she wanted to call him, but thought he wouldn't answer because of their fight. Something else he was right about; she had fallen for Wade. She had fallen for him hard.

Sighing, she grabbed her phone and dialed Wade's number. It went straight to voicemail, causing her to frown. She was really hoping he would answer.

"I know we haven't talked since I left, but I really want to talk to you. I want to see if you're okay after your match with John. I know I'm a little late. Better late than never, I guess." She paused. "Please, just call me back. I need to hear your voice. We can talk about everything. Just please call me back." She nearly cried. "I miss you."

When she hung up the phone, she had started to cry. Going away wasn't as good of an idea as it seemed. She hadn't counted on John showing up and she really didn't think she would miss Wade so much. Sighing, she decided to go work out. All the while, holding onto the hope that Wade would call her, as childish as it seemed.

* * *

A/N: Yikes. _Happy New Year everyone!_


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I only own Alex.

A/N: A HUGE thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed, I love you all! Flashback is italicized. Enjoy & review!

* * *

"_What do you mean she's gone?"_

"_It means she went home for a while." Justin shrugged. "I know that you're doing this because you care, but I think you can do this with her upfront. I doubt she'd get mad at you."_

_He only sighed, shaking his head. He couldn't get anywhere near Alex without her freaking out. Besides, if Randy or John got wind of him trying to contact Alex, they would flip a shit. He didn't need the drama and neither did she. _

"_Did Wade mention anything?"_

_Justin was going to say something, but quickly changed his mind. This was dirty work and he had come to care about Alex over the last few weeks. At first, he was digging up information for the money, but now that didn't matter anymore. All that mattered was helping Alex out._

"_I've gotten close to her over the last few weeks and I've grown to love her like a sister. I'm going to find out what I can. You don't have to pay me and I don't want the money. I'm done with this."_

"_How am I supposed to find out anything?"_

"_Ask her yourself." Justin walked off, feeling better about himself._

"Earth to, Gabriel." Wade waved his hand in front of his face. "Hello! Come back to the real world."

"What's his problem?" Husky wondered. "He's been like this all day."

"Go downstairs and wait for us." Wade ordered. "I need to talk to him. We'll be down in a couple of minutes."

In the mean time, Justin had snapped out of his memories. Ever since he had said he wouldn't be bribed anymore, his mind was on a different planet. Now, that he had finally put an end to everything, he was really wondering how Alex was doing. Wade wouldn't talk about her and she hadn't called to see what was going on.

"I'm sorry. Did you say something?" Justin refocused his gaze on his gym bag. He didn't want Wade to know what was going on. Otherwise, if he did, he would surely go around terrorizing everybody on a whole new level. "I spaced out for a second."

"You've been doing it all day." Wade snapped. "Listen, Alex has been gone for almost a week now and I haven't heard from her up until three days ago. She called me and left a voice message."

Justin stared on in surprise, wondering why Wade had never mentioned anything about it before. "Okay, and you're telling me this now because why?"

"Don't worry about why I haven't." He paced the room. "I don't know if I should call her back."

"You really are dumb." Justin smirked. "You've been walking around for the last week in a bad mood and avoiding any conversation about her. The second Alex calls, you start acting like a love sick schoolboy. Grow some balls and call her back."

Wade stopped pacing the room and fell into the nearby chair. He had been wanting to call Alex since she had left, but he had never grown the courage to. Over the last few months he had grown use to seeing her and hated the idea of her being gone. He hated that they fought even more. He so desperately wanted to fix things with her, but was too stubborn. Alex had really angered him and he wasn't too sure if he wanted to talk to her. Not because they had fought, but because he knew he would go giddy at the sound of her voice. This was the man who had nearly lost it when he heard her voice message.

"We fought the night before she left."

"All the more reason to call her." Justin smiled. "How did she sound when she called you?"

The worst thing about the message was that she sounded distraught. It sounded like she had been crying or was on the verge of crying. He had seen Alex cry and he hated seeing her like that. To hear it and not to see it broke his heart even more. He was caught between staying angry with her and saying fuck it and call her.

"Upset."

His eyes widened in surprise. If he were Wade, he would have called her right away. Forget calling, he would have made an effort to go to her house and see her. If she had decided to call him and was upset then that was all the more reason to do something.

"Call her!" He exclaimed. "Something is obviously wrong if she called you, despite your fight."

"She said she missed me."

Justin didn't miss the small smile that appeared and quickly disappeared off his face. "Then call her."

Wade ignored Justin as he stared down at this phone. Justin was right and deep down inside Wade knew that calling her would be the right thing to do. He was going bonkers without her and maybe hearing her voice is just what he needed to keep him calm.

"I think you're right, Justin." Wade smirked. "By the way, we never had this conversation."

"Does anyone else know that you're here?" Justin changed the subject. "Vince told you to go on leave after TLC."

"I am on leave, but I also wanted to make sure that you guys knew what to do." Wade smirked, already feeling his mood get a little better. "I'm sure that you guys will do fine, so now I can go. I'll see you guys soon."

For now, his mood was good. But, later on it would definitely take a turn for the worst. Everything that he worked so hard for would be tossed out the window faster than he can blink.

X

For the three last days Alex had been checking her phone every fifteen minutes. She was still waiting for Wade to call. It was very childish, but she couldn't help it. The last time her and Wade talked was when they fought. At the time she had so desperately wanted things to go back to normal between her and John. When she got home and started thinking, she realized that her and John just wouldn't be working anymore. Some part of her wanted to be with Wade.

"Calm down, Alex." She said out loud. "You're twenty-six years old, not sixteen. He'll call if he wants to."

Even though she had spoken the words to herself out loud, she still didn't believe them. She really wanted to hear his voice. Look at her, she was acting like a love sick teenager. It was just that over the last few months she had been losing her relationship with John that she started getting closer to Wade. To most he was a prick, but to Alex he was really something else. He could be an asshole, rough, and sarcastic which turned her on greatly. There were times when he would hold her tenderly, sweet talk her, make her laugh and her heart would melt.

"Call me you big lug." Alex muttered, before tossing her phone aside.

X

His bags were packed and loaded in the car. He had a plane ticket for Chicago. All he needed was to find out where Alex lived. He knew where she was from, but he had never learned exactly where she lives. It was just a matter of swallowing his pride and asking somebody.

"I just needed to ask you something." He asked, when Randy opened the door.

"Get lost, Barrett. I don't want to see you." Randy muttered. He had never liked Wade to begin with, but now he despised him because of how fast he had gotten Alex to fall for him. "Go away."

Wade was ready to yell something at him when he remembered Alex. She was sitting somewhere in Chicago alone. He really wanted to be with her.

"I know we've never seen eye to eye and we probably never will." Wade ignored the look Randy was giving him. "I was just wondering if you could give me Alex's address?"

Randy stopped what he was doing and glared at the rookie standing before him. He couldn't believe the nerve of him coming over to him to ask him for Alex's whereabouts. Where did he come off acting like that? It was somewhat because of him that everything was chaotic. John was acting psychotic and Alex was withdrawn. The last thing that anybody needed was Wade showing up to her house.

"Not happening."

"I know that you hate me and I understand that." Wade was trying to keep himself together. "But, I really need to see her. She called me the other day and I don't want to call her back, I'd much rather go and see her. There are a few things we need to hash out."

"Alex called you?" Randy was surprised.

He nodded his head. Judging by the look on his face, this was something Alex usually did. If she ever went away she barely called anybody. He figured barely since he had overheard Maryse say she had spoken to her only once and it was only for a minute or two.

"Did you hurt her?"

"Not intentionally."

Randy nodded his head as if confirming a thought. Alex and John were done. He knew that much for sure. Alex and him would never happen. That would just have to be something he would have to accept. Now, he could have been an asshole and said no. But, he then remembered how Alex would smile when she would talk about Wade and the fact that she had been with him so much even crossed his mind. Sighing, he made his decision.

"If you so much as hurt her, I'll kill you." Randy replied, knowing he now had to keep an eye out on them. Silently, he scribbled down her address and handed it to Wade. "Tell her to call me."

"Thank you, Randy." Wade smiled like a dork. "I owe you."

"Just tell her to call me and we'll be even." He smirked. "Get lost before I change my mind."

X

Alex pulled her hair into a ponytail and made herself comfortable on the couch. She had since taken a shower and changed into her pajamas. It was now time to curl up on the sofa and watch _The Notebook._ It was one of her favorite movies and one she always watched when she was sad.

Meanwhile, Wade's cab had just pulled up in front of Alex's condominium. Right off the plane, he grabbed his things and hailed a cab. His first stop was to go see Alex. The hotel could wait. Smiling like a fool, he opened the lobby door and hurriedly grabbed the other door when someone else was walking out. He really could surprise her without having to ring the bell.

The movie wasn't even ten minutes in when Alex heard someone knocking on her door. Pausing the movie, she got up and went to go answer the door. She didn't know that she would be getting the surprise of her life.

"Wade?" Alex stepped back in shock. She really wasn't expecting him to call, much less show up to her front door.

Smiling, Wade stepped inside and brought her into a hug. It had felt like forever since he had last seen her. In reality, it was only a week, but it still felt like a lifetime. He was glad he came, now he could talk to her and hold her at the same time.

"I missed you." Alex whispered, pulling herself closer to him.

"I know, I got your message. That's why I'm here." He smiled, looking down at her.

"How did you find out where I lived?"

"Randy Orton told me." He shrugged, making it seem as if it were no big deal.

Her face scrunched up in surprise. Randy had told him. No, that couldn't be right. The Randy he was talking about was different from the one that she had gotten to know over the years. There wasn't a chance that he would even glance in Wade's direction, much less pass her address on over to him.

"First, let's get you out the hallway. If you go down that hall and to the right, the bathroom is right there." She pointed out. "Take the same way back and I'll see you in the living room."

Wade had really wanted to stay with her, but he wasn't going to be pushy. He was hoping she would ask him to stay on her own that way he didn't seem like some type of lovesick puppy. "Its late and I really can't stay long, doll. I just wanted to stop by for a minute and see what you were up to before I went to the hotel."

"Nonsense." Alex waved his comment off. "You're staying here with me. I have a guest room you could stay in." She walked towards him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Or you can stay in my room with me."

He closed his eyes and groaned at the sudden thought of being with her again. It had been a while and he had definitely missed the feel of her around him. It was taking all the energy he had to keep himself together, but she was making it hard on him.

"I should really go."

"Stay."

"Alex."

"Wade."

Sighing, he looked down at her and saw that pleading in her eyes. "I'll stay on one condition."

"What's that?"

"We talk about what's going on. I know that there were a few things that I said and I wanted to clear that all up."

Alex pulled away from him, nodding her head. Without saying anything, she laced her hand with his and led him down the hall to her room. Gently, pulling his bag out of his hand, she set in on the floor and turned to face him.

"Stay. We'll talk." Alex whispered. "Before we do any of that, get yourself ready."

Wade pulled her back when she started walking away. His arms snaked around her waist and he pressed his forehead to hers. "Don't go anywhere. I want you to stay."

Her heart melted and she nodded her head. Forming any intelligent thoughts were too difficult for her at the moment. He had really taken her by surprise when he showed up. She was happy that he did show up. It really took her mind off her visit with John for the moment.

"Say something." He smiled.

She looked away from him, a silly smile on her face. He was really there, it wasn't a dream. Just to be sure, she pinched herself and when she felt the familiar sting she grew even more excited; it _wasn't_ a dream. Wade had really come to see her.

"I'm happy to see you." Alex smiled childishly. For some reason, she was suddenly shy around him. "I'll be in the living room, so meet me there when you're done in here."

He bit down on his lower lip as he watched her walk away. Being alone with her in her apartment drove him mad. It had taken every ounce of his energy not to take her on the bed. Blowing out a breath, he finished getting himself together. It was time they talk.

Five minutes later he joined her in the living room and couldn't help but smile. She was so into the movie that she hadn't realized he was there. His eyes turned over to the TV and nearly laughed at what she was watching; _The Notebook_. He would never understand why women were so captivated by the movie. It was all crap to him.

Feeling like she was being watched, Alex turned the movie off and motioned for Wade to take a seat. Her heart started to pound when he sat next to her and wrapped his arm around her. Sure, they had seen each other naked, but a small gesture, such as this one could also send her into a frenzy.

"Where did you want to start?" Wade asked, pulling her closer to him.

"I'm going to end things with John."

* * *

A/N: I leave you here.


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I only own Alex.

A/N: A HUGE thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed, I love you all! Enjoy & review!

Caution: Sexual content ahead.

* * *

"I beg your pardon."

"I'm going to leave John." Alex repeated herself. "Things between us haven't been the same. Ever since all of this started we've just been drifting apart. He was here the other day and he completely snapped."

"Are you okay?" Wade asked quickly, the worry evident in his voice. "He didn't try anything, did he?"

"He didn't try anything." She shrugged, thinking back to that day. "We fought about what was going on. He thinks I'm so dead set on being with you that he's on the verge of becoming obsessed. He told me that he loved me too much to lose me to you."

"I see where he's going with this. He thinks that you and I are seeing each other on the side." He rationalized. "John thinks that you're going to leave him for me."

Alex nodded her head. The idea wasn't so farfetched for her. Being with Wade sounded great to her. Over the last few weeks she had seen a whole new side of him. Not to mention, he had made the effort to come see her.

"I'm ending things with him for so many other reasons." Alex paused, debating on whether or not she should tell him everything. "Mainly, for everything that's happened recently. He's just become such a darker person. He tried to tell me that he's the same, but he isn't."

Sighing, Wade got up and moved so that he was sitting in front of Alex. He wanted to make sure that she wasn't doing this because of him. Sure, he had said a few things that he thought were true, but he didn't think she would do anything so fast. "You're not ending things with him because of what I said, are you?"

"It has a little something to do with it." She admitted. "You really just helped me see something that was there all along. When I get back on the road I'm ending things with him. I can't go on pretending that everything is fine. He went around telling everyone that I cheated. Not to mention, he cheated on me a year ago. These were things I thought I could get past, but I can't. The only choice I have is to end things with him."

"He cheated?"

Wade had heard her mention it on a few occasions and committed it to memory, but never dared ask her about it. That would be something she would tell him on her own. If she wanted to that is.

Alex locked her eyes with his and noticed that they had changed color again. Instead of being their usual blue or green color, they were now gray. She had wondered if his eyes had changed color according to his mood. Blue or green was good and gray was bad.

"He did. It was with one of his exes." She whispered. "To my knowledge it had been going on for months. I had my suspicions, but never really said anything. We got into a fight one night and he blurted it out."

He watched as she looked away from him. He knew she was fighting back tears and instantly felt horrible. If he had kept his mouth shut then she wouldn't be crying. They could be cuddling, finishing up the movie. Feeling horrible, he pulled her to him and held her tightly.

"I'm sorry, doll." He whispered. "Please, don't cry. I hate seeing you cry."

She only held him tighter, not wanting to let go of him. Maybe, it was too soon to open up to him about everything. It probably wasn't even that, it was probably the fact that she had never really gotten over it. Pushing it aside and pretending like it never happened wasn't get over things. Breaking up with John would probably be best and she could _finally_ move on with her life. Slowly, of course.

"I'm sorry." Alex choked out. "I thought I could finally talk about it."

"Shh doll, you don't have to say anything else." He whispered, breaking the hug. "Come on, we'll finish that movie you started watching earlier."

Alex wiped away her tears and weakly smiled in his direction. Grabbing the remote control, she pressed play. When the movie started up, she rested her head on his lap, getting into the movie again.

Meanwhile, Wade absentmindedly watched the movie. His hand resting on her hip. The thoughts in his head were running rampant. She was leaving John, which meant now was his chance to move in on her. He could slowly win her over and make her his. He would treat her well and never do a thing to hurt her. His feelings ran too deep for him to hurt her, ever.

The movie was still playing, but she was having a tough time paying attention to it. Wade's hand was moving back and forth on her hip. The slow movements were stirring lustful feelings in her. It was hard for her to keep control and she was trying to fight the feelings. The last thing she needed was for him to see her excited. A tiny moan tried to make itself known but she quickly bit down her tongue so that he wouldn't hear her.

He felt her take a deep breath when her body tensed up. A smirk played at his lips as he suddenly got an idea. Slowly, his hand slid across her tiny stomach and down to her womanhood. He grew excited when she shifted a bit so that his hand could get in easily. Teasing her, he slid is finger across her slit, knowing she was enjoying the feeling.

Forget about trying to focus on the movie, Alex thought to herself. With a satisfied sigh, she turned so that her head was still resting on his lap, but now so that she was looking up at him. Her breathing was hitched and her eyes were a darker blue clouded with lust. With a small moan, she separated her legs as much as she could so that Wade could have better access.

His eyes locked with hers as he slowly inserted his finger and started going at a slower pace. He about lost it when he saw her bit her lip. No doubt she was enjoying this. It was clear to him that this was something that didn't happen with her quite often.

One of her hands gripped the side of the couch, while her other held his wrist. She tried to get him to go faster, but he wasn't having it. He liked torturing her like this. Giving up, she removed her hand that was on his wrist and wrapped it around his neck, lowering his face to hers.

"What is it, doll?" He cheekily asked.

"W-w-ade." She whispered through her moans.

"Do you like this?"

Alex was losing her focus. The last thing she wanted to do was talk. His mission was accomplished; he had gotten her into a frenzy. She was starting to tremble and her eyes were slowly starting to roll to the back of her head.

Smiling to himself, he brought his lips down to hers. He was hungrily kissing her as his hand started to work its way in and out of her at a faster pace. Wade felt her body jerking and he knew she was close. Moans were going from her mouth and into his, making him want to go slower.

Her right hand was digging into the couch, while her left hand was pressing harder into his neck. Alex knew she was close to her release. Breaking the kiss she looked up at him, getting even more turned on by the look on his face. All it took for him was to lick his lips and she lost it. Her back arched off the couch and her entire body was trembling. Loud moans escaped from her lips as her back hit the couch once more.

"You loved this, doll." Wade smiled, removing his hand and bringing his finger to his mouth. "Mmm, you're good."

Alex said nothing as she brought his face back down to hers, kissing him like it was her last minute on earth. Her tongue danced with his, fighting for dominance. As Alex was coming to learn, she can't win with him. Moaning into his mouth, she broke the kiss, trying to even out her breathing.

"Fuck me." She whispered against his lips.

A shiver ran down his spine and his tongue ran across his lips. His heart was racing and he felt as if the room had gotten hotter. Wade's eyes didn't leave hers as he nodded his head.

Alex sat up and to the best of her ability tried to stand up. It took her a few tries, but finally her legs had regained some stability and she was able to stand up. Never taking her eyes off of him, she quickly removed her shirt and dropped it to the floor.

"Your turn."

As if in a trance, Wade tugged on his shirt and pulled it over his head. Not looking away from her, he tossed his shirt over the couch. "Your turn, doll."

Alex straddled him and pressed her lips to his. From his lips, she moved across his jawline and to his ear. She felt him shiver and smiled. Slowly, she started nibbling from his ear, down his neck and to his collarbone. In no time, her lips had kissed every inch of his bare torso. A satisfied smirked crossed her lips when she felt his throbbing excitement poke her.

He saw how it was now. This was an erotic game to her. Fine, she wanted to play, then he would play. He made a promise to himself to make it hard for her to walk tomorrow. Fighting a smile, his hands moved from her hips at an upward pace. In a matter of seconds, he had ripped her bra off. Another thing of hers he had ripped.

"Damn you." She cursed playfully. "Did you want the bra to go with the ripped panties?"

"I want you." His accent was thickly covered with lust. At this point, he was trying to keep from ripping into her. Wade knew she was excited, but he was wondering how she was keeping her composure. "I'll make sure to get all all of you."

He pulled her hair and yanked on it so that she was looking up at the ceiling. His lips ran across her neck and moved painfully slow down her body.

Alex arched her back forward when his mouth found its way to one breast and his hand played with the other. With every move he made, she found herself getting hotter. Her mind was starting to lose focus and she was just ready to pounce on him.

"Get these off." He demanded, tugging at her pajama bottoms. "They're in my way."

Excited by his demanding tone of voice, Alex hopped off his lap and painstakingly slow stepped out her pajama bottoms. She bit down on her lip when she noticed how Wade was staring at her. A whole new flutter of excitement washed over.

"You like, babe?" Alex whispered, turning in a slow circle.

He leaned forward, bringing her to him by her hips. Wade looked up at her, smiling devilishly. He was going to drive her crazy. Alex wanted him to fuck her and he would. If she wanted anything from him she would get it in a minute.

"I love." Wade hooked his thumbs on each of her panties. His every intention was to pull them down and finally have his with her. He was losing it and just by looking at Alex, he knew she was losing it too. Her eyes are what gave her away.

"I'll get rid of mine when you get rid of yours." Alex pointed at his track pants.

He moaned and got off the couch. Wade was quick to remove his pants and kick them aside. With no words, he quickly pulled her to him and picked her up. His lips crashed to hers as he lowered her onto the couch.

"You're sexy." He whispered in her ear. Again, his hands pulled away at her panties.

No words were spoken as Wade quickly pulled his boxers off. Hovering over her, he looked down at her, drinking in her entire body. In a matter of seconds, he would be with her again.

"Do you have a condom?" He asked.

Alex nodded her head. "They'll be too big for you."

"How's that?"

"You're bigger than John." Alex muttered, her tiny hands traveling down his bulging arms.

"Am I?"

Alex nodded her head and pleaded with him to shut up and keep going. She was about two seconds away from leaving him with his hand if he didn't something to her at that instant. At this rate, she couldn't wait for him to do something. Alex wanted to feel him. Right that second she wasn't worried about protection. Her thoughts were clearly elsewhere.

"Yeah, babe." She looked up at him, her eyes full of want. "Shut up and do me."

Smirking, Wade positioned himself in between her legs and slowly entered her. She was impatient, but Wade didn't care. Him starting like this would only be better for the both of them later. Lacing his hands with hers, he started to pump in and out of her slowly. Her moans of approval drove him crazy.

"Oh fuck." Alex cursed, moving her hips forward.

His hands tightened on hers, trying to get her to stay still. He was growling and going faster. Seeing how Alex's body was jerking underneath him brought him to the edge, making him plow into her. She wanted to be fucked, Wade thought, then he would do it.

"Alex." He threw his head back. "Oh fuck."

Smiling to herself, Alex untangled her hands from his and pushed at him a little bit, telling him to stop. When he did stop, before he could say anything, Alex had him on his back. With a small smirk she lowered herself onto him. One hand was resting on his chest, while the other got tangled in his hair.

Wade placed his hands on her hips when she started moving. Growls of approval were making themselves known as he started thrusting his hips up towards her. The pace fast and their skin rubbing against each other. Droplets of sweat we cascading down their bodies, showing just how much they wanted each other.

She felt herself on the verge of letting go. He was doing exactly what she wanted and she felt herself slipping, despite the fact that she wanted him to go first. Arching her back forward, she threw her had back, biting down on her lip. Moans were threatening to escape and her body was starting to shake. A light headed feeling was making itself known at the same time as the pleasure that was taking over her senses.

Wade felt her tightening around his manhood bringing him even closer. He was sure she could feel him twitching inside of her. "Oh fuck, doll, right there."

Licking her lips, Alex looked down at him. Her big eyes connected with his and she lost it. A powerful orgasm took over her and she collapsed onto Wade, who had burst only seconds after she did.

He held her in silence as they caught their breath. Alex's hair was a mess and little beads of sweat were all over her body. Her lips were curled into a small smile and big eyes shined with satisfaction. To him, she couldn't have looked more beautiful.

"I could stay like this forever." Alex admitted, pulling the blanket on the side of the couch over them. "That was amazing."

"Well, you were with Wade Barrett." He cockily joked.

"Keep talking to me like that." She whispered in his ear. "I like it."

With a devilish glint in his eyes, he sat up, taking her with him in the process. Connecting his lips with hers, he allowed one hand to roughly get tangled in her hair. A moan of appreciation vibrating through his mouth excited him. Not breaking the kiss, he brought Alex to her room. There, he showed her things she had never seen before.

X

Late the next afternoon, Alex had awoken to find that nothing was a dream. It was all real. Knowing that it was real gave her a warm and fuzzy feeling in her stomach. Wade had been amazing the night before and she knew that what they had going would slowly develop into something more than banter and sex. While, she knew that development would be excruciatingly slow, Alex knew it was a possibility.

Softly sighing to herself, Alex gently removed herself from his hold on her and quietly got dressed. The previous night was amazing, but there was so much left unsaid. Leaving John was a for sure thing, she just didn't know how well he would react. To be honest, she was afraid of what he would say or do. Alex knew that his first thought would have been that Wade had something to do with the break up. While, that is partially true, she was breaking up with John for herself. The best way to clear her mind and move on was to breakaway and not look back. With the kind of temper he had, it was easier said than done.

"I woke up and you were gone." Wade whispered, wrapping his arms around her.

Alex said nothing as she turned around to face him. The smile on his face was contagious as she found herself smiling up at him. Seeing such a different side of him really made her feel differently about him. At first, she had despised him and she found that had disappeared completely. Now, it was a matter of hiding how she really felt. He probably wasn't looking for what she wanted. If only there were someone to tell her that she was wrong.

"What's wrong?" He asked, when she hadn't responded to him.

"Nothing." Alex shook her head, smiling the process.

"Do you regret last night?"

"Not in the slightest. I wanted you just as much as you wanted me."

He lowered his hand down so that his eyes were connected with hers. "You can be honest with me, doll. Is there anything wrong?"

Alex broke away from him, shaking her head. "Wade, it has nothing to do with you. My mind just wandered to John. I'm afraid of how he is going to react to the break up."

"Its like pulling off a band-aid. Just don't it fast." Wade suggested. "Should you ever need anyone, I'm here for you. Just come looking for me and I'll hold you. I refuse to let him hurt you."

"Why do you care so much?" Alex wondered, stepping towards him. "You didn't care about anything when we first met."

"You changed something in me." He admitted. "Now, let's forget about everything. We'll go out and do something together."

Alex smiled as she thought about what he was trying to do. Taking her mind off of things for a little while is what she needed. "I need to shower first."

"I'll join you." Wade wiggled his eyebrows.

Smiling, Alex grabbed his hand, taking him to the bathroom with her. It was time to move on and forget everything. Being with Wade was probably the best thing for Alex.

* * *

A/N: Like?


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I only own Alex.

A/N: A HUGE thank you to everyone who read and reviewed, I love you all! This is a short chapter, but you learn a little bit more about Alex. The next update will be longer. Enjoy & review!

* * *

"Wade, do you mind hanging out here alone for a bit?" Alex wondered, twirling a strand of her hair around her finger. "There was something I wanted to do alone."

"Not at all." He whispered, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Take all the time you need, doll. When you get back I'll be here."

"Thank you." Alex rested her head on his chest. "I would ask you to come with me, but this was something I wanted to do alone."

"You don't have to explain yourself."

"I feel like I have to."

Wade knew she was crying. He could feel her tears falling onto his bare chest. Holding back a sigh, he held onto her tightly. Something was hurting her and he wanted nothing more than to help her. All Alex needed to do was open up to him some more. He knew it would take time, but he hoped she would learn to have complete trust in him.

"Is everything okay?"

Alex pulled away from him and nodded her head. Everything would be okay after she made a few stops. There were a few things she wanted to take care of before she left. Common sense had told her to take Wade with her, but she wasn't completely comfortable with him yet.

"It'll be fine." She smiled. "I should be back in an hour or two. Make yourself at home and don't be shy."

Licking his lips, Wade quickly picked Alex up, her legs instinctively wrapping around his waist. "I'm going to be far from shy." He growled into her ear. "Leave so that you can come back and I can _hold_ you."

"Aren't you sick of holding me?"

"I'll never get sick of holding you."

A feeling of warm fuzziness pulsated through Alex. Something in her was developing and she wanted nothing more than to be with Wade. Temptation to blow off her plans had suddenly filled her. Her body had become numb and Alex wanted nothing more than to feel his lips on hers and his arms wrapped around her body.

"Maybe I should stay with you."

"Mmm, as glorious as that sounds, I don't want to hold you back from your plans." Wade whispered, running a hand through her silky hair. "When you get back we'll cuddle on the couch and do whatever you want."

"Why are you being so nice?"

The part of Alex that had somewhat doubted Wade had her wondering just what his true intentions were. Randy's words had reared their ugly head and now she was intrigued. Part of her knew she was late on questioning his motives, considering she has been with him on a few occasions, but another part couldn't help but be slightly suspicious.

"We'll talk later." He gently let her go.

"But-"

"Go!" He smiled, smacking her on the butt.

X

Wiping away the tears that escaped from her eyes, she gently laid the flowers down on her mom's grave. Her mother had died when she was a little girl. Her father had skipped out on her mom just before she was born. Up until she was four years old the only family she had known was her mom, aunt, and grandparents. When he mother passed away, she was brought up by her grandparents. Her aunt was barely in her life.

"Hi mom. I know its been awhile since I've come by, but I've been busy with work." Alex sat down in front of the grave. "Things with John aren't going as great as they use to be. I mean when we were first started out, things were amazing. Then somewhere along the line things went wrong. He felt the need to cheat. I almost ended things with him. Somehow things worked out and we stayed together."

She paused for a second, trying to calm herself down. Tears were slowly pouring from her eyes. Just thinking of what she has been through and what has been going on and she felt like she was on the verge of a meltdown. Wade was back at home waiting for her and she could have very well talked to him about everything, but she just couldn't. All she wanted to do was to talk and not have someone talk back. To some, it may sound crazy that she's talking to a headstone, but she just missed her mom so much. Some crazy part of Alex knew that if her mother were alive then she would still be able to talk to her about these things.

"Now, John's completely lost his mind. There was some stuff that happened at work and it took over his mind. We slowly drifted apart. In the time that we started drifting I met someone else. Him and John hate each other and have fought over so much. Overtime, I got mildly involved and somewhere in the middle I started getting feelings for Wade." A smile fought its way across her face as her mind turned its attention on Wade. "I just don't know what to do, mom. I love John, but I'm not in love with him. Things are over between us the second I hit the road again. As for Wade, I don't know what to do. I need help. Send me a sign."

Alex rested her chin on top of her hands. She waited a few seconds to see if she would get anything. Maybe a hint. Nothing ever came. She guessed that her mom was just a clueless as she was. Smiling to herself, she got up and kissed the stone.

"I'll come back soon, mom. Take care of gram and gramp for me." The wind started blowing like crazy and Alex took that as her mom hugging her. "I love you too, mom."

X

When Alex got home she found Wade soundly asleep on the couch. She smiled to herself as she placed her car keys and purse on the coffee table. She quietly turned the TV off and tossed a blanket over him.

"He had a long night." Alex muttered to herself, yawning.

Feeling tired herself, she walked down to her room. When she got there, she changed and snuggled into bed. This nap was very much needed for the petite brunette.

A few hours later, Wade woke up to find himself on the couch. The TV was off and he finally realized that their was a blanket on him. Pushing the blanket off, he got off the couch and stretched. As he was stretching, his eyes fell on the coffee table. Her things were there, which meant she was home. Smirking to himself, he walked down the hall to her room.

When he reached his destination, he leaned against the door fame and watched as she slept. She was sleeping on her side. The blanket curved against her body and continued to rise and fall as she breathed. He folded his arms across his chest as he continued to watch her. Alex looked so peaceful and untroubled. Nothing could hurt her or make her frown. All she could do was love, hug, and smile. Nothing negative could bring her down. Wade really wished she could have that. Maybe that would happen when things simmered down.

He pushed himself off the wall and sauntered towards the bed. He kneeled down by the bed and slowly ran his hand across her leg. "Wake up, doll." He whispered. "Wake up."

Alex groaned and shoved his hand away. "Leave me alone." She muttered in her sleep.

Smiling to himself, he decided to leave her alone. He had noticed that she hadn't gotten much sleep lately. So much seemed to be weighing her down and she didn't want to talk about it. Wade wanted her to talk to him, but he didn't want to force her. If he forced her then he'd feel like John in some way and he didn't want to risk pushing Alex away from him.

"I really want you to talk to me, Alex." He whispered. "Something tells me that you doubt me and I can sort of see why. I wasn't the greatest when we first met, but something in me feels different everyday that I wake up. When I see you hurt I just want to help you. I wish I could help you. If you decide to let me in, I'll be there for you. I'll only listen and give my thoughts only if you ask. I promise you that everything will be fine while I'm in your life. Never will I leave you alone, I'll always take care of you because you're my doll."

* * *

A/N: Next chapter we'll find out just what John has been up to.


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I only own Alex.

A/N: A HUGE thank you to everyone who read and reviewed, I love you all! And a huge thank you to Nine who made the wonderful graphics. You can check them out, they're in the last section of my profile. Flashbacks are italicized. I hope you enjoy! Read & review!

* * *

"_Have you seen or spoken to Wade?" Heath asked Justin. "I haven't seen him in a few days."_

_Justin nodded his head as he put his Nexus armband on. Since he had left a few days ago, Nexus had gone under some tremendous changes. Some that Justin wasn't particularly crazy about. There were a few times where he wanted to tell Wade what was up, but he could never find the chance. Otunga was on everyone's ass as of late, causing the young South African to distance himself from everybody but Heath._

"_Last time I talked to him he was going to visit Alex."_

"_Alex?"_

"_Alex, you know her. The tiny brunette that's been in the group with us. She's always with Wade." Justin smirked. "She said you were her favorite ginger."_

_Heath laughed at that comment. She was the only person he would allow to get away with that. "I know who Alex is. Spare me the sarcasm, Justin. Where did she go?"_

_Justin looked at his friend for a second, just trying to figure out where he had been all this time. It was a soap opera backstage and he it was taking place right in front of his face. How Heath had managed to miss it all was beyond Justin._

"_Well, it started when..."_

_He went into the entire ordeal, never truly realizing that someone had overheard just where Wade was._

John walked down the corridors of the arena with a purpose. People lingering in the hallways kept trying to talk to him, but he kept his gaze straight ahead. There was somewhere he needed to be. More important matters came up than talking about that night's show. Tonight his anger was personal and there was only one person he could talk to about it.

Finding the locker room he was looking for, he angrily pushed the door open. When he saw Randy, he walked inside and glared at his friend.

Annoyed by the sudden interruption, the Viper shot his long time friend an icy glare. "What did you want?"

"Did you know that scum is with Alex?"

Randy nodded his head, not even bothering to lie. John had been a dick as of late and quite frankly it sickened Randy to no end. Alex had been hurting lately and all John could worry about was himself. The fact that Alex had nearly taken her life because of him had never registered. To Randy, John should have known that feelings like the one Alex have don't ever go away. They'll always be there regardless of how much time had passed by.

"What's it to you if he is?" Randy questioned, not caring anymore. "He seems to care more than you do."

"Are you taking his side?"

"I'm not taking anybody's side. I'm just telling you the truth, bro." He pointed out. "You're driving her crazy dude. She took a break because of _you._ Even if she says she is over what you did, she's not. I know Alex and she ran away once again because of your mistakes."

"She made mistake too."

"I'm not saying she didn't. But, she was at least willing to talk about it with you when she was ready. No, John couldn't wait. He had to go and run his mouth to anyone who will listen. Congratulations asshole, you've lost her."

"What the hell is your problem?"

"The problem is that Alex isn't doing well and you don't seem to care! I'd much rather have Wade at home with her than you. They certainly have gotten closer and he seems to know her better than you do."

"Alex is mine and he shouldn't be anywhere near her." John reaffirmed. "I didn't even know he knew where she lived. They must have been doing this for a while."

"Will you listen to yourself? You sound like a paranoid crackhead." Randy stated, growing more frustrated. "I told him where she lived. He came to me worried a few days ago, so I told him where to go."

"Traitor."

"If looking out for Alex makes me a traitor than so be it, John."

John looked at his friend and shook his head. Without saying anything, he left the room. Randy was wrong. He hadn't done a thing wrong. Wade was just playing with her emotions. The Brit knew that she was vulnerable which is why he went after her. John may have been a little crazy, but he still cared for Alex. He was doing all this because he cared, despite what anyone said to him.

"There has to be a way to get rid of him." John muttered to himself. "But, how?"

X

"Let's make some food." Alex replied. "I'm hungry."

Wade looked at the time on the clock and stared at her in disbelief. It was well past one in the morning and she wanted to eat. "You want to eat now?"

She got off the couch, picking up her hair in the process. "Yes, silly. I'm hungry. I was everywhere today and then when I came home I slept."

He only nodded his head knowing she was right. For whatever reason when she had woken up earlier she was in a depression of some kind. She barely acknowledged him and kept quiet. When it came time to eat, he couldn't get her to do so.

"What are you going to make?" He questioned, getting off the couch. "I can help you."

Alex smiled, grabbing his hand she led him to the kitchen. When they got to the kitchen, she pulled out a chair and gestured for him to sit down. There wasn't a shot in hell she was going to let him cook. For one, she didn't want him messing up the kitchen. Justin had told her he burnt the toast to a crisp one time. If he could barely toast bread then he could hardly make pancakes.

"You don't trust me to help you?" Wade feigned hurt.

"I heard the toast story."

"Did Justin also tell you that I was drunk?" He watched as she pulled various things out of the cabinets and drawers.

"He neglected to mention that." Alex stopped what she was doing to look at him. "Somehow I think he was telling me the truth. You really did burn the toast while you were sober."

"I did not."

"Did too."

"I'm not going to sit here and argue with you like a child, doll." Wade pouted, stuffing his hand in his pocket. "I'm going to call Justin and he'll tell you."

"I'm being childish?" She pointed to herself. "You're going to call Justin at two in the morning?"

"What's the big deal?"

"He's probably sleeping." Alex walked over to the fridge. "Leave him alone and we'll settle the score another day."

Licking his lips, Wade gently set his phone down on the table. His focus was on the petite frame leaning into the fridge, her backside calling to him. Running his hands through his hair, he got up and walked behind her.

"I want to settle the score now." Wade whispered, wrapping his arms around her.

Alex dropped the gallon of milk that was in her hand. She quickly straightened herself up, only to have Wade tighten his hold on her. She could feel his skin on her body. His breathing was low and beating against her neck. Biting down on her lower lip, she suppressed a moan. All he was doing was holding her and she felt herself getting turned on.

"Naughty Alex, you dropped the milk." He whispered in her ear. "What am I going to do with you?"

Her throat was dry and it felt like her tongue was stuck to the bottom of her mouth. Dirty images were flashing through her mind. Each one more elaborate than the last. Trying to control herself, she managed to turn around so that she was facing him.

Making eye contact with him she noticed the mischievous glint in his eyes. She knew exactly what he was doing and she had to give him credit. Hiding a smirk of her own, she started to formulate a whole new plan in her head.

"I know exactly what you can do with me." Alex whispered seductively. "Do you want to know?"

He closed his eyes and tilted his head back when her lips found the side of his neck. A low moan escaped from his lips. His breathing got harder, not to mention something else. The heat was traveling through his body and felt himself losing control.

"Alex." He groaned, one hand resting on her hip and the other getting tangled in her hair.

"Clean up the milk and then you'll find out." She broke away from him.

His eyes quickly snapped open and he turned around to see her laughing at him. He glared in her direction before stepping towards her.

"You think this is funny?"

Alex continued to laugh at him. Not being able to control her left, she slid down to the floor. She wasn't sure why, but she found this whole thing to be amusing. Maybe, because it was the first time she had him confused.

"I do." She said between laughs. "Clean up the milk."

When he reached her, he fell down to the floor next to her. "I'm not cleaning it. You're the one who dropped the milk in the first place, doll."

"I wouldn't have dropped the milk if you hadn't snuck up on me like that, love."

"Love?" His eyebrow shot up in curiosity.

Blushing, she turned away from him. She hadn't meant to call him love, it just kind of slipped out. While, it sounded kind of dorky coming from her she couldn't help it. Her feelings for him were overruling her, so there wasn't a need to question why it was being said.

"I still haven't come up with a nickname for you." Alex thought quick. "There's no need to think much of it."

"Oh you love me." He teased her.

"I'm done with love." She muttered, her smile disappearing. "Everything in that department has been hectic for me. There is no such as a good smooth loving relationship with me."

"There's no such thing as a smooth relationship. There are loving relationships, but they are never smooth. Relationships are hard for anyone."

"I know, but with me its always a total disaster." She admitted. "My track record ins't exactly the greatest."

"Not all relationships are meant to work. If they end, then they end. Sooner or later you're going to find the one who will sweep you off your feet." Wade leaned his back against the cabinet. "Believe me, I know."

"What are you saying?" Alex wondered. This was the first time he was really opening up to her about his past life. If she ever brought up the subject, he was quick to go back to talking about her. "Talk to me."

"Its in the past, let's not dwell on it." Wade got up. "Come on, let's get that milk cleaned up. We can start making your pancakes after that."

Alex grabbed his hands when he held them out to her. "Let's just clean it up. I'm really not hungry anymore."

"Starving yourself isn't going to make things better."

"I'm not starving myself." Alex shook her head, resting her hands on his stomach. "I'm just not very hungry anymore."

Dropping the subject, they cleaned up the milk and left the kitchen.

"Wade can you stay in my room with me tonight?" Alex nervously asked. "I don't want to be alone."

He said nothing as he laced his hands with hers and led her down to her room. That night no words were spoken. All he did was hold her, knowing that he would get her to love him. Because he was pretty sure he was in love with her.

* * *

A/N: :)


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I only own Alex.

A/N: A HUGE thank you to everyone who read and reviewed, I love you all! The last chapter slacked a bit, so I decided to give you (hopefully) a better chapter this time around. CM Punk slowly starts to play into the story and because of this will definitely bring out more of Alex's past and add more detail to her character. Enough babbling, go and read. I hope you enjoy! Read & review lovelies!

* * *

Alex was on her search for John. She and Wade had arrived to the arena a short while before, quickly separating when they got inside the building. His target destination was to find everyone else and see what was going on. Her goal was to talk to her soon to be ex.

"John!" Alex called, walking into his locker room. "John!"

Looking for John was becoming harder and harder for her. She had gone to catering, the production truck, and even to Randy's locker room, but she hadn't found him. Sighing in defeat, she leaned against the wall, trying to think of where else he could be.

"What are you doing here?"

Looking up, Alex saw that John was now standing in front of her. He could have very well stepped out of the bathroom located towards the back of the room. She bit down on her lip and looked away from him. No one had to tell her that he was angry. It could be heard in his voice and seen on his face.

"I wanted to talk to you."

"You want to talk now?" John stepped towards her, leaving her pinned against the wall. "When I came to you last week you barely wanted to listen. You were even too busy to call me and say that Wade was going to see you."

Her eyes widened in surprise. How did he know? Alex had planned on telling her that Wade had shown up, but it was clear that someone had beaten her to the punch. Suddenly, the idea of asking John to meet her didn't sound too good. Maybe, she could hold off on the break up. Alex quickly shook the thought from her mind. There wasn't any beating around the bush in this situation.

"Word travels fast around here. I thought you knew that, Alex."

"I'll talk to you about everything later." Alex whispered. "I need to start getting ready for my match."

"Show starts in an hour and a half." John pushed her back against the wall. "We have time to talk right now. Tell me, what's on your mind?"

Pain shot through her entire back. A low groan escaping from her lips. That was definitely going to leave and mark. No doubt is was going to make her match that night a little harder.

"I don't want to talk about this here. There's too many people around and I want us to be alone." She replied, trying to hold back her tears. "I'll meet you here after the show. We'll leave together."

She pushed his arm down and started to walk away from him, only to have John pull her back to him. The rage and jealousy was in his eyes. "I will _not_lose you to him."

"Stop looking to him and start listening to me." Alex pleaded with him, walking away.

X

"Look who finally decided to show her face." Otunga taunted when Alex walked into the Nexus locker room. "You've been gone for a while."

"Shut it, Otunga." She walked passed him and to where Heath was standing. "Ginger!"

"Shorty!" He greeted hugging her. "Where have you been? A couple of weeks away and you didn't even bother to call me or Justin once. We were worried sick."

"I'm sorry, Pops." Alex joked. "I completely forgot."

"I'm sure you did. Yet, Wade was with you." Justin teased. "I can only imagine what happened."

Alex smirked in her dark haired friend's direction. The things that they had done would only stay between them. Besides, she knew that if she told Justin and Heath anything, _they_ would be getting red in the face.

"Will you guys stop being dumb and get to work?" Otunga snapped. "I'm going to look for Husky and Mike."

When he left the room, Alex plopped down on the bench and looked at her two friends for answers. Her and Wade had caught the end of Raw the week before and neither could believe what was taking place before their eyes.

"When did you guys make a deal with Phil?" She asked, her eyes full of worry.

"It wasn't us, it was David. He decided that while Wade was away he was in control." Heath started. "This was all beyond our control."

"What did Husky and Mike say about all this?"

"Nothing really, they just decided to go along with it."

"I don't like this one bit." Alex got up. "This has disaster written all over it. Men such as Wade and Phil cannot coexist. Both are driven and will eventually rip each other apart."

"How do you know this?" Justin wondered, noticing the worried tone in her voice.

Sighing, she got up and crossed the room to start getting her things together. There was a lot of history there and she really wasn't up for telling them anything. When she got comfortable enough to talk about it then she would. Until then, it would only be known to her and Phil.

"Its just what I heard." She shrugged. "I have a match against Nattie tonight, so I'm just going to get ready."

When she was gone Heath turned to look at Justin. He only shrugged not really having a good understanding on what was going on.

"I feel things are going to get worse for her." Justin predicted. "John is being crazy. She's wary about Phil. To top it off she has Wade around."

Heath said nothing. "She'll come around, I hope."

X

"I'm going out there tonight." Alex told Wade. "You can't make me sit back here and worry about you."

"Its a cage match, doll. I don't want you out there for many reasons." Wade commented. "Anything could go wrong at any given moment and I don't want you to get hurt."

"I won't get hurt."

"Really? You got hurt in your match tonight." He sighed, realizing he shouldn't have said that. "I didn't mean it like that. I just meant that you took a nasty bump to the head and I want you to be careful. You being out there in that condition will worry me."

"I want to be out there incase Phil shows up. That deal you made tonight is too risky. Basically, if you lose you're gone. Everything that you've worked hard for will be gone."

"Listen to me, doll." Wade rested his hands on her shoulders, pulling her closer to him. "There is nothing to fear. Everything will be fine. Nexus isn't going to go anywhere. I'll always be at the forefront. Besides, you've been avoiding Phil all night, why be around incase he did show up?"

Alex said nothing as she walked away from him. There were just some words that she didn't want to use right now. It was hard enough for her to tell him about John, but to tell him about Phil would be complete and total hell.

Wade was just about to go after her when a stagehand told him that his match was next. Shaking his head, he decided that it would be best to talk to her later.

X

Alex was so into the main event that she hadn't realized that he had shown up. When someone rested their hand on her shoulder she nearly jumped out of the chair. Once Alex got her heart to calm down, she tilted her head upwards to see who it was. She wished she hadn't.

"Get your hand off me." She shrugged it off. "Go away."

"Is that any way to talk to me?" The figure asked, sitting next to her. "After all the time we've spent together and you treat me like this."

"Fuck off, Phil. I think I've dealt with enough of your bullshit."

Phil sighed, looking away from her. He had messed up royally with her and had spent the last few years trying to apologize to her. The only problem was that Alex refused to listen to him. He really couldn't blame her, but now was his chance to correct things with her and hopefully have her in his life as a friend.

"I know I messed up, but can you at least hear me out?"

"No." Alex turned her attention back to the match. "I don't want anything to do with you anymore. You'd think that I've spent the entire night ignoring you would have tipped you off."

"Please, I just really want to fix things with you. Before its too late." Phil pleaded with her. "All I want is one hour with you, that's all. Just hear me out and if you don't like it then you can tell me to fuck off."

She grimaced when she saw Randy get pushed into the steel. It was always hard for her to watch matches like this. Especially when she cared about everyone involved in the bout. Pushing her thoughts aside, she turned to look at him.

"Let's skip all of that and I tell you to fuck off." Alex smiled sweetly. "Fuck off."

Nodding his head, Phil scooted out of his seat and left her alone. Sooner or later they would end up talking about things. Things had gone bad between them and they never had the chance to hash out the problems. They had John to thank for that.

X

"I fucking hate you." Alex seethed when she saw Phil. "Twenty minutes ago you were babbling about talking about everything and then you go and do this. I don't get you. Why do this to him?"

"This is none of your concern."

"I'm in Nexus, it is my concern."

"Just because you're fucking him Alex, it doesn't mean you're something big in the group!" He shouted in the middle of the hall.

"Don't you ever say that to me again. You don't know what I've been through recently." Alex slapped him.

He smirked, pushing her against the wall. "This isn't personal, it's business. This isn't anything against Wade. You know better than anybody that in this business you have to step on people to get around."

"You're a disgusting person."

"I'm a disgusting person? Let's not forget how you and I got together. I'm sure if Maria were around she'd be able to refresh your memory. Even down to the little detail of stealing her push."

"Fuck you."

"You'd like that wouldn't you?"

"Not in the very least. Now, let me go." Alex spat. "I've got other shit to do. That doesn't include going down memory lane."

"With all the time we're going to be spending together, we'll every chance in the world to go down that beautiful little place." Phil smiled, backing away from her. "I'll see you around."

Fuming, she stood in the hallway watching him walkaway. She didn't understand why all of this was happening. She had everything with John and Wade going on and now Phil seemed to have wormed his way back into her life.

"What a lovely life I lead." Alex muttered to herself.

X

"You're going to meet John." Wade was astonished. "Why?"

Alex zipped up her bag and slung it on her left shoulder. "I'm going to finish things with him. When I'm done with everything I'll come by and check on you."

He took in a frustrated breath. After how bad things ended for him tonight, the last thing he wanted was for her to be with John. He was going to say something about it, but he then remembered that he didn't have a right to.

"Come to me the second you break things off with him."

"You didn't have to say it." Alex smiled weakly. "Well, wish me luck. Things are about to get uglier."

X

John was quite satisfied with himself. Wade had lost tonight meaning he was gone from Nexus. Everything he had worked on the last few months had been taken away from him and that delighted John. Not to mention, he would soon be rid of the British bastard.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked, seeing Alex coming down the hall.

"Let's go."

Alex sat in an uncomfortable silence the entire way to the hotel. While, she would be happy with the decision to break things off with John, she knew he wouldn't be none too thrilled. Especially, after telling her he wasn't going to lose her.

"We're here."

Nodding her head, she exited the vehicle and waited as John got their things from the trunk.

"Let's go directly to the bar." Alex said. She wanted to get a little something in her system before she lost all of courage and just strung John along.

"Fine with me." He shrugged, following her to the bar.

After they were situated and after Alex had gotten halfway through her drink, she decided it was time to tell him. No more waiting and no more of them. Their relationship had to end and even if he thought it wasn't for the best, she knew it was.

"What did you need to talk to me about?"

Alex bit down on her lower lip, trying to find the right words. Her and John had been together for while and she knew that they had good times that couldn't be ignored. The small, sweet moments that they had together she would always cherish, but lately, she couldn't handle being with him. Alex wasn't sure if it had something to do with Wade or if it was how John had been acting after Nexus showed up, but something in his demeanor changed.

"I think we should see other people."

* * *

A/N: The next chapter is a fun one. :)


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: I only own Alex.

A/N: A HUGE thank you to everyone who read and reviewed, I love you all! This is a short chapter, but its jammed. You find out more about Alex. Umm, what else? The flashback is italicized. Enjoy this chapter. Review!

* * *

"I'm not going to let that happen." John was dead serious. "I love you too much to lose you to him."

Alex stared on disbelievingly. Had he really said what he just said? He wasn't going to allow her to leave him. Like he had control over her emotions and was able to boss her around like she was his possession and not his girlfriend. The thing that sickened her most was that he was throwing around his _love_ for her.

"You have to let go." Alex pleaded with him. "Nothing is the same anymore. We're different people and we've just drifted away from each other."

"You're going to throw away two years away for Wade. All you're going to do is toss me aside and forget everything that we've been through. I know we've had our ups and downs and you're just going to toss it in the trash."

"I'm not throwing anything away for Wade. This isn't about him, John. I need you to realize that." She reached across, covering his hand with her own. "I know you're thinking that this is the worst thing for us, but if you just think about it you'll realize that its for the best."

"I'm not convinced." He jerked his hand from underneath hers. "You want out then fine, but don't come crying to me when he fucks you over. Believe me Alex, it will happen. It happened with Phil and it'll happen with Wade!"

"Stop bringing up everything with Phil!" Alex shouted.

"This is so like you." John commented. "Something happens to you and you're quick to bury it."

Alex shook her head, sliding out of the booth. "Look, I told you what I needed to tell you. I'm out of here." She started to walk away, but then turned around and stood in front of him. "I love you for everything, remember that. Please? This was inevitable, John. We both know that."

John bit down on his tongue and quickly wrapped his arms around her when she tried to walk away from him. He leaned down, pressing his forehead to hers. "Don't think for one second that I'm going to give up on you. I'm going to fight for you until you're mine again. Remember that you'll always be with me. Please?" He said, mocking her.

"Goodbye, John." Alex broke away from him.

John watched as she walked away from him. With every step she took, his heart broke. It killed him to see her leave, but for now it was the most he could do. All that was left to do was fight for her. There was a lot he could use to his advantage. Where to begin?

X

"I'm sorry for earlier tonight. I know that having Wade in Nexus meant a lot to you." Phil stopped her in the hallway. "This was nothing against you. It was all just business."

"I don't care to hear it." She kept on walking. "More importantly, I don't care to be in contact with you. We were doing fine until tonight."

Phil caught up to her and gently grabbed her arm. "I understand that I fucked up-that_ we _both fucked up. We both did messed up things and in the end it caught up to us. There were times where I wanted to talk to you about everything, but I always lost the courage. Let's just talk."

Sighing, Alex tugged her arm away from him and shook her head. How could she get him to understand that she didn't want to speak to him? She had just gotten through a break up with John and she had done everything in her power to forget what happened with Phil.

"I've said it before and I'll say it again, I don't want to talk to you and I sure as don't want to see you." Alex seethed. "Everything is going to stay in the past."

"Why do you feel the need to runaway from everything?"

"Moving on isn't running away."

"It is when you do it. You just put every memory in the back of your mind and say you moved on. That's not how it goes." Phil reasoned. "Neither one of us are the same people anymore. We've grown over the last couple of years. All I'm asking is that we sit to talk like adults. I know we're capable of doing it."

"I can't, Phil." Alex whispered, turning away from him. "Leave me alone."

He didn't miss the look on her face. Something, other than him, was bothering her. He noticed that she hadn't left the arena with Wade, but rather John. Just like a light bulb went off in his head; something had happened with John. Allowing his feelings to get the best of him, he went after her.

"I'm sorry for whatever happened with John." He hugged her when her caught up. "I've heard what's being said around the locker room and I may not know what is true and what isn't, but just know that I'm sorry. No matter what we've been through I still care. I just want to be there for you as a friend."

"Don't do this to me." Alex pleaded. "I have enough on my mind without you adding onto it."

"You're still stubborn." Phil pointed out, a smile on his face. "Maybe you haven't _completely_ changed."

"Bye, Phil." She muttered, walking off.

"I'm not that easy to get rid of, Alex!" He called after her, laughter in his voice.

Ignoring him, she kept on walking. She wasn't even going to bother seeing Wade anymore. All she wanted to do was be alone and forget that happened.

X

Wade had all of his things packed and waiting for him upstairs. He had gotten the call from McMahon late the night before. He had waited all night for Alex to show up, but she never did. Every thought possible had run through his mind and because of that he got no sleep.

"Thanks for coming by last night."

Searching for her was an endless task. He had looked for her everywhere; hotel dining room, gym, hotel grounds, the indoor pool. Alas, she wasn't there. Finally, after running in to Justin he was able to figure out where she was.

Alex was so into what she was doing that she hadn't realized that Wade was there. Forgetting everything was hard, seeing that everything that she was trying to forget was keeping her awake. With no sleep, she left her room half past seven and embarked on finding a quiet room to dance in.

With every step she took her mind went into a spin. Her thoughts came as quick as the dance steps to _Sleeping Beauty._

_Phil pushed her against the wall. His pierced tongue dragging across his lower lip, making his intentions well known. Placing one palm flat against the wall, his other hand tangled in her hair as he pushed himself closer to her. Not saying anything his lips passionately attacked hers._

_It was on the tip of her tongue to ask where Maria was, but Alex pushed the thought out of her mind. What did she care where she was? If she really did care, she wouldn't be using her boyfriend. _

_Alex was using him to toy with Maria's emotions. He was using Alex to forget about Maria did. The fucked up thing was that they knew they were using each other. Neither cared one bit; all that mattered was that Maria got hurt._

"_I missed you." Phil whispered, locking his eyes with hers._

_Alex smirked. "Shut up and fuck me."_

_Matching her smirk with his own, that's exactly what he did._

Realizing that she hadn't heard him, Wade quieted down and stepped back. His eyes followed her form all around the room. He watched as she gracefully floated back and forth. Smiles came across his face when he saw her tilt her head upwards and spin in circle on her tiptoes with her eyes closed.

"She's beautiful." Wade whispered to himself.

Then out of nowhere he saw her crumble to the floor. Growing worried very fast he ran to the middle of the room, finally revealing himself.

"Are you all right?"

Her eyes connected with his and she nodded her head.

"I didn't know you danced." Wade smiled, holding his hands out for her.

"How did you find me?" She asked, taking his hands. "Nobody knew where I was."

The desperation in her voice didn't go unnoticed by him. Alex had not wanted to be found and that worried him. Things had gotten really out of control and he was really feeling for her. At this point, what he thought didn't really matter anymore. All that mattered was her well being.

"Don't worry about how I found you. Let's go." He tugged on her hands, trying to lead her out the room. "You look like you could use a break."

Pulling her hands away from him, she stopped and glared up at him. "I want to be alone. That's why I came in here. That's why I was dancing. I want to keep my mind off of things and that's not easy with you or everyone else around."

"You can talk to me, doll."

"Stop it! Everyone just has to stop! John needs to realize that we'll never be together anymore. Phil needs to leave me alone and you need to stop calling me doll!" Alex cried, falling into hysterics. "Its hard to separate myself from you, when-when I-you know what it's not important."

"You're not making sense, Alex!" Wade rested his hands on her shoulders. "Talk to me, doll. Please? I'm here for you."

"That's exactly what he said! Its what they all said!" She turned away from him. "Wade, please, just leave me alone for good. Don't talk to me. I'm a no good rotten person."

"Where is all this coming from?"

"Leave!" She screamed, pointing towards the door.

His eyes stayed on hers, his body not moving an inch. Something was bothering her and he was determined to find out. Leaving her alone was a big impossibility for so many reasons. Many of them unknown to her.

"I'll go." Alex muttered, her frustrations getting the best of her. Halfway out of the room, she stopped and turned, her eyes meeting with his. "Don't follow me and don't talk to me. This is all over."

Being strong and acting like his heart was made out of stone twenty-four seven had never been easy for the Brit. Somehow, he had made it like that. The second he meets Alex, that all goes away. Something about her made his heart soften; something no one had been able to do in years.

"That shouldn't be hard. I'm moving to Smackdown." He whispered to an empty room.

* * *

A/N: :(


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: I only own Alex.

A/N: A HUGE thank you to everyone who read and reviewed, I love you all! I hope you like this chapter for many reasons. The flashback is italicized. Enjoy & review!

* * *

The tears blurred her vision as she walked on, her Pointe shoes in hand. Going off on Wade like that had really hurt her, but there wasn't much else she could do. She felt herself slipping even further for him and felt the need to stop it. Coming into contact with Phil again was making her rethink the past and made her realize that she wasn't any good for Wade. Especially, since he had been so good to her lately.

"Alex!"

Hearing his voice made her ache, but she kept walking. Alex was well past her breaking point and couldn't handle much else. Talking wasn't going to solve anything, only make her worse. She had said what she needed to say to him and she was done. It hurt her, but she truly meant that it was over. There couldn't be anymore of what they were doing.

"God damn it, Alex, will stop and listen to me?" Wade snapped, catching up to her. "All I want to do is be there for you. Why are you so hard headed?"

"Listen to me, Barrett, its done. We can't do what we do anymore. I don't deserve to have you in my life for any purposes." Alex kept her eyes down, not even casting a glance at him. "You don't know who I really am and who I really was. I'm not doing this to hurt you or to be a bitch. I'm doing it to protect you. This is so I don't hurt you."

None of that mattered to him. He was already in too deep with her and the thought of losing Alex frightened him. Whatever it was that she did that she thought made her a horrible person he didn't care about. That was in her past and clearly she wasn't that person anymore. Looking at her and he couldn't even detect a bad bone in her body. Even if she did, they appeared to be all gone. In recent weeks he had seen nothing but a sweet, confused woman who still held onto girlish tendencies.

"Forget about protecting me, Alex. Erase all of that from your mind. I don't want to hear that from you ever again. You attempting to throw me out of your life is hurting me. For it to actually happen would kill me. I don't care about anything that happened in your past. Whatever happened doesn't bother me. All I care about is that you're still in my life."

"I can't, Wade."

"You're still with John, aren't you? The only reason why you're doing this it to make him happy." He pieced together, placing his hand under her chin, bringing her gaze to his. "Am I right?"

"I ended things with him last night." She whispered, her chin quivering. "This is something I'm doing on my own."

"Do I have a say in if you get to stay in my life or not?"

"No." Alex stepped away from him. "This is for your own good, Wade. Sometime in the near future you're going to be thankful for this day."

"Alex!" He called after her.

She stopped in her tracks, keeping her back towards him. "Its over, Wade! I don't want to see you again."

His anger got the best of him and he just snapped. He just couldn't comprehend why she was acting the way she was. This wasn't the Alex he got to know over the last few weeks. A completely different person was inhabiting her body.

"Life got a whole lot easier for you, I'm going to Smackdown as of today!" He shouted across the way, then walked off in anger.

Now the tears were coming at full force. Having him away was something she wanted, but not being able to see him from a distance would kill her. It seemed as if nothing could go right anymore.

X

The following week dragged for Alex. Word made it around fast that she ended things with John. Of course, everyone's first response; she left him for Wade. That couldn't be further from the truth. Eyes were following her and people were wondering. She did nothing to confirm or deny the rumors going around. All she did was become even more introverted and barely spoke to anybody anymore.

"Come on, Shorty." Heath nudged her shoulder. "We're due out there for another one of Punk's initiations."

"I'm not going out there." Alex muttered, taking the armband off. "I'm done being in this group. Otunga's a moron. Husky and Mike don't really say much. Wade is gone. Its not the same anymore."

"What are you saying?" Justin wondered, his eyes never leaving hers.

"I'm leaving the group." She whispered, then tried to joke around. "Consider me being another short lived Nexus member after Daniel Bryan."

Heath and Justin chuckled at her lame joke. It wasn't to make her feel better, but rather because it was the first time they had heard her crack a joke in a long while. Ever since the week before, she had gone into an even deeper depression.

"All jokes aside, let's get out there." Heath repeated. "They're probably waiting on us."

"You guys go ahead, but I'm not going." She got up, grabbing her duffle bag. "I'm really leaving Nexus."

"Phil's going to be pissed. He's going to do serious damage."

"He can't damage me anymore than he already has." Alex shrugged. "Consider me an ex-Nexus member boys."

They watched as she left the locker room, not saying another word. Shock and fear had gripped them inside and out. They understand her words, but felt they needed to find out more. Alex had become more than a friend to them, but rather a sister. Seeing her this upset and hurt made them worry. They knew that her break up with John and Wade leaving had something to do with her depression, but it was almost like a big chunk was missing. What was it?

"Phil can't damage her more than he already has?" Justin wondered, looking at his red headed friend. "I wonder what she meant."

"Do you think Wade knows?" Heath questioned.

"I talked to him the other day and he did not mention her. Anytime I brought her up he kept changing the subject. I noticed that she would do the same thing. Something happened and I think its all finally catching up to her."

"There's got be someone who knows what's up."

"There's only two people I can think of; John and Randy."

"No, not a chance in hell!" Heath exclaimed. "After what John did I don't want to ask him for anything."

"Randy it is then." Justin proclaimed, then exited the room.

Sighing, Heath grabbed Alex's Nexus band and placed it in his bag. Next time he saw Wade, he would give it to him. As sick as it was to him, he knew Wade would appreciate the small gesture in having something of Alex's.

"The shit we do for them." Heath said to himself, then went to go join his Nexus members.

X

"Really bold move in leaving the group tonight." Phil sarcastically commented. "I especially like that you told Heath and Justin, but not me."

Alex rolled her eyes, not really appreciating this little moment with him. Ever since they had gotten into contact with each other she had seen him everywhere. Whenever she turned around he was there. If she was crossing the street, then he was right there. It got to the point where she felt like she would find him in the bathroom.

"What difference does it make? I want nothing to do with you so the only logical thing to do was to leave." Alex mumbled, walking further away from him.

"Maybe you wouldn't have to run away had we talked about everything. Alex is too hardheaded. Of course, you wouldn't realize that this would be closure for you. The slightest mention of anything and you're jumping out of your skin."

"We are never going to talk, Phil. Drop it." Alex stepped in the elevator only to have him follow. "Must you follow me everywhere?"

Now it was him who rolled his eyes. "I'm not about to walk twenty-two flights of stairs because you don't like me within ten yards of you. Your happy ass can keep quiet until one us leaves. Okay, diva?"

"Yes, dickwad." Alex sarcastically smiled.

For the next few seconds no other words were spoken. Alex took to one corner of the tiny elevator and Phil took the other. The former couple each had their arms folded across their chests, their gazes staring straight ahead. All that could be heard was their frustrated breathing.

A sigh of relief escaped from her lips when she realized they were about hit the seventeenth floor. She would finally be free of him for the rest of the night. No more having to worry about running into him. It would be smooth sailing from here.

Just like that, the elevator light flickered on and off, then jolted, getting stuck between the fifteenth and sixteenth floor.

"Fuck." Alex muttered, closing her eyes and sliding down to the floor. "Fuck."

His eyes fell to her as he watched her bring her legs up to her chest. Her arms wrapped around her legs and she rested her chin against her knees. Light sobs were reaching his ears and he automatically felt ill. He remembered that she was claustrophobic, having a terrible fear of elevators. Sometimes, he wondered why she even set foot in them if she was scared.

"Relax, Alex." He got down on his knees, crawling the short distance to her. "Just breathe. Everything will be fine."

She didn't say anything, only continued to ignore him. This time it wasn't out of her usual hatred for him, but rather to get herself to forget about her predicament. She wasn't expecting her night to go like this.

_The elevator came to a screeching halt and a seven year old Alex lightly screamed. Nothing like this had ever happened before. Come to think of it, the possibility of such a thing happening had never occurred to her. Usually, she felt safest in an elevator. Now that this happened, not so much anymore._

"_Auntie Linda, is the elevator going to crash down to the floor?"_

_Linda looked down at her niece and smirked. "Of course and soon the room is going to get smaller."_

_A horror stricken face made itself known on the young girl's face. That could really happen? Blinking back her tears, she looked to her left and then to her right. The walls were closing in! Something bad was going to happen. _

"_I'm scared." Alex whimpered, getting closer to her aunt. "The room is getting small."_

"_Hush up, kid." Linda demanded. "We'll get out soon."_

_Her heart began to race and she felt herself starting to get sweaty. Tears were streaming down her face and she felt like she was going to throw up. Clamping her eyes shut, Alex let out a shrill scream._

"Alex! Alex! Alex!" Phil said, softly shaking her by the shoulders. "Calm down!"

He could see her body shaking in fear. Her eyes were clamped shut and he could see the tears fighting their way out of her eyes. Feeling like he should do something other than tell her to relax, he wrapped his arms around her shoulders, brining her closer to him.

"Shh, relax." He whispered, rocking her back and forth. "Say something, Alex. Please?"

Alex counted to three and opened her eyes, hoping to see this was all a nightmare. Disappointment flooded her when she saw that she was in the dark elevator. Not to mention, she had Phil near her, way to close for comfort.

"Get off me." She muttered. "I'm a big girl."

"Yeah, that's why you were just screaming." Phil commented, still holding onto her. "I'm not letting you go until we're out of here. Your body is shaking too violently for your own good and the last thing I need is for you to go completely apeshit in here. So, for your sake, I really need you to relax."

Alex risked looking at him from the corner of her eye and she could see that he genuinely cared. Sighing, she rested her head against his shoulder took a deep breath. He was right; she really did need to relax.

"Talk to me, Philly." Alex said, after a few minutes of silence went by. "Clearly, we were meant to hash everything out. Might as well do it now, right?"

He smiled at the use of the nickname she used for him. When they first met she had called him that and he hated it. Of course, she was doing it to annoy him. After a while, he grew use to it and even fell in love with it after they broke up.

"I'm sorry about everything. I'm sorry about how we ended. For months after we got the marriage annulled, I wish we hadn't. I loved you and letting you go was the worst mistake of my life." He admitted. "The entire time we were together we played Maria like a fiddle. You were pissed at her and I was pissed at her. Our anger for someone is what brought us together and when we got what we wanted from that anger we burst at the seams. A relationship built on hate and anger never lasts. We should have realized that. Both of us should have known that using each other was a bad idea. Somewhere along the line we were blinded and got married."

"You put me through hell." Alex whispered. "We really were naive to think we would last. I should have known-we should have known that everything would come back to haunt us."

"Everything really came to a head when you were put in that storyline with John."

"It came to a head long before that." Alex muttered. "Using each other is what hurt us. We built a relationship on paranoia and it eventually followed us into ours."

"That shouldn't have meant I lay my hands on you or see other women." He whispered. "I know it happened once and never again, but everyday after we ended, I was glad. Not because you were gone, but because you helped stop me from becoming a monster. I'm grateful that John and Randy came for you that night. God knows what else could have happened."

"Do you ever regret having anything with me?"

"No." He said with no hesitation. "The only thing I regret is how we went about it and touching you in hateful manner. She pissed me off with her decision to do Playboy and I took that out on her by going to her enemy."

"When she started that rumor about me I got mad. At that time my best bet was to go to you and fuck with her emotions." Alex teared up. "The hell I put her through. Stealing her boyfriend and her push; I feel horrible."

"You were defending yourself in the way you thought best."

"I did a good job defending myself." Alex smirked. "All I did was make myself look like a jackass. I got what I wanted. She was miserable and I got my first push. Looking back on my first title win, it didn't feel as good. By my second run with it, I felt good because I earned it, I did it on my own. Had my life gone a bit differently, then I wouldn't have felt the need to sabotage her life. My grandparents raised me to be better than that, but my aunt just messed a few things up for me. Having somebody do what she did to me just messed with my head."

"I got my revenge when she found out about us. When that happened she really distanced herself from us."

"Not that I blame her." Alex replied. "I just never thought that you and I would suffer so much."

Phil tightened his hold on her, not wanting to let her go. Her body had stopped shaking and he felt like if he did let go she would freak out again. One time he had read that holding people, like he was holding Alex, would ultimately calm them down.

"It was karma, babe. What comes around goes around. Life kicked us in the ass." He rattled off, smiling when she giggled. "Pick your favorite cliche and run with it."

"Getting married was our problem. We thought we were in love and just did it on impulse."

"Getting married while I was _still_ with Maria was our problem. Not to mention you were still with that guy back home." Phil pointed out. "I think that's where our insecurities laid. I was afraid you were still with Ronnie. You were afraid that I would go skipping out on you as I did."

"We were doomed from the start." Alex muttered, her eyes on her shoes. "Did we ever press the help button?"

"No." Phil laughed. "I'll do it right now."

"Philly, you're gonna have to let me go if you wanna press the button." Alex smirked, pressing herself closer to him.

"No, I don't." He smiled at her using the old name again.

"Yes, you do."

"Watch me."

He stretched his leg the semi-short distance between them and the elevator call buttons. With a tiny push of his foot he was able to push the button. Seconds later they got a call saying that someone was on the way to correct the problem.

"For what's it worth, I really am sorry about everything. I'm not sorry about being with you or even getting married to you. I'm just sorry about how I treated you after we got married. Never should I have done what I did."

Casting a glance at him, she lightly smiled. He was genuinely sorry and so was she. Fore, she wasn't the only who suffered. She always made it a point to push him to the brink when they fought. He gladly accepted, she just never thought he would lay his hands on her.

"I'm sorry too."

"For what?"

"I'm just sorry." Alex whispered. "You guys could have worked something out had I not made myself known. Also, I shouldn't have egged you on in those fights. I think that is also what made you snap and myself too."

"Friends?" He smiled.

"Friends." Alex smiled, snapping a kiss on his cheek.

"Does this mean we're friends with benefits?" He joked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Phil." She smiled, a playful tone in her voice.

"Okay, okay, friends."

The lights flickered on and they continued moving. Smiling, Phil let go of her and got up. He outstretched his hands towards her and helped her off the ground.

"Night, Philly." She whispered, making her way out of the elevator.

"For the record, I did love you when we were together and I still do love you because you opened my eyes." He smiled, pulling her back. "Us getting back together will never happen, I think we both know that. Just know, I'll always love you and I'm glad you're in my life."

"Ditto." Alex tugged away from him. "See you."

When the doors dinged closed, Alex turned on her heel and started towards her room. A whole new weight had been lifted off her shoulders. She felt a little lighter and little happier. Getting trapped in an elevator with her ex was for the best, she thought.

"Is that why Wade left pissed today?"

A low shriek resounded from Alex, causing her to nearly stumble into the wall. "Jesus Christ! Must you sneak up on me guys?"

"We just saw you with Phil." Heath replied. "Is that why Wade was mad today?"

"Phil has nothing to do with why he was pissed." Alex admitted, her eyes on her friends. They knew Wade before her, so she knew that their loyalty was with him. "I'm having a tough time as of late. Too much has built up recently and it just brought out a lot of thoughts. I came to the conclusion, that I didn't deserve Wade in my life. I was a cold hearted bitch before and-"

"He doesn't care about that." Justin cut her off. "He only cares about you and how you're doing. We're going to Smackdown too. Come with us. You guys can talk and everything will be better."

"I'm staying here." Alex lightly smiled. "A little break is needed and to be honest it feels good being on my own."

"What about, Phil?" Heath wondered. "Earlier tonight you were avoiding him."

Alex sighed. "We had some problems in the past that we got through and now we're friends."

Heath nodded his head and walked off, leaving Alex in the middle of the hall with Justin. She was still hiding something and so was Randy. He had refused to talk when he and Justin found him.

"Please, come with us?" Justin pleaded. "He's going to be miserable without you and vice versa. There's something there between you guys. You shouldn't waste it."

Of course, Alex knew he was right, but she couldn't budge on her decision. Just because she had talked things over with Phil, it didn't mean she could be with Wade. Not only was there still John to contend with, but there was also the thought of telling the handsome Brit _everything_. That was something she would never be ready for and something she wanted to avoid.

"I can't, Justin." Alex teared up. "Its for his own good."

He blocked her door when he saw she was ready to go inside. "Wade hasn't always been the greatest guy either and when you showed up something in him snapped. He's doing things he has _never_ done before. Wade was constantly checking his phone to make sure he hadn't missed anything from you. He even traveled to see you when he heard your voicemail. The second he picks up on any trace of worry from you he drops what he's doing to see you. He would _never_ do this for anyone."

"Don't do this, Justin." She pleaded.

"He's _in_ love with you." He spelled out for her.

"Stop!" Alex screamed. "I can't do this, Justin."

Sighing, Justin walked to her and pulled her into his arms. Watching over her would be hard while he was on Smackdown, but he promised to do his damndest to make sure she would be fine. One way or another, he would make sure she stayed in one piece. His plan of attack didn't work tonight, but there was always another option.

"I'll miss you, kid." He smiled, looking down at her. "Call me if you ever need me. Heath and I will always be there."

"Thank you, Scruffles." Alex cried. "Please, watch Wade for me. I don't know what he's capable of in moods like this."

"That makes two of us." The South African admitted. "I'll call you tomorrow?"

"Please." She broke away from him. "Tell Heath I'm sorry."

Justin nodded and walked off. She still cared, he knew she did. Otherwise, she wouldn't have asked him to look out for Wade. Even she knew that he could be dangerous when angry. This was something she caught onto after three months. It was then and there that he realized no two people deserved to be together more than them.

Alex waited until her friend disappeared around the corner and frowned. He was right about so much. She wanted nothing more than to be happy with Wade, but that couldn't happen. Saying that he didn't care was a hard thing for her to accept because he knew nothing. If she told him anything, then he would be quick to run in the other direction.

"Wow, you're just everywhere tonight."

Pressing her forehead against her door, Alex whimpered. Why was she seeing everyone in the free world tonight?

"Not now, John."

"Just in the area and decided to say hi." John smugly replied.

"Goodnight." Alex unlocked the door and shut it behind her quickly.

She was emotionally exhausted and needed to get to sleep. This had been a hell of a day and one she wanted to end. Changing, she snuggled into bed and did what she could to fall asleep. Worst case scenario; if she couldn't sleep, she would dance, hoping to have Wade show up again.

* * *

A/N: Like?


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: I only own Alex.

A/N: A HUGE thank you to everyone who read and reviewed, I love you all! FINALLY! I've got the update done. This is a filler, but it does set up the next few chapters. I hope you all enjoy! Read & review!

* * *

Three agonizing weeks had gone by without Alex and he was slowly going crazy. So many times he wanted to talk to her, but he couldn't muster up the courage to do so. Even he had to admit that he was upset with her. She had basically shut him out of her life. Through everything that has happened, he ended up getting the boot.

"Do you want to talk about her?" Justin sighed, seeing the look on Wade's face. "I know that she's on your mind."

"I don't want to hear it, Justin."

"For weeks you've been moping around. You're cruder than ever and not to mention you've been checking your phone every twenty seconds."

"Not right now." Wade glared at his friend. "She's the one who made the decision to throw me out of her life and that doesn't bother me one bit. If this is what she wants, then she'll get it."

"That's a load of shit." Justin leaned against the wall, folding his arms across his chest. "You do care. It hurts you everyday that you don't hear from her. I see the look on your face. We all do."

Wade rolled his eyes and fought the urge to check his phone. "Alex is the furtherest thing from my mind. We finished what we had and now we're going our separate ways."

"I swear you and her sound more alike everyday." Justin muttered.

His gaze snapped over to the bearded man standing against the wall. Did he just say what he thought he did? His friend was still in contact with the pretty brunette on the red brand and he never said a thing. If that was the case, Wade was wondering what had possessed Justin to take so long to share this information with him.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing."

"No, you said something." He pushed the subject, hoping to find out something.

A self satisfied smile crossed his face. He had fallen into his set up perfectly. He was about two seconds away from shouting out in joy. Before he could, he remembered that Wade was across the room and staring at him intently.

"She's no better off than you. I say at the next joint event or pay-per-view you talk to her."

_Wade turned the corner and smiled at the sight of a tiny brunette sitting on crate, swinging her feet back and forth as she read her book. He watched as she held the book with one hand and ran her other hand through her long locks._

'_I miss her,' he thought to himself. _

_He was ready to pick one foot up and move forward when he saw someone come up to her. His eyes darkened at the figure standing before her and his fists clenched at his sides when he saw her laugh. _

_She was seeing Phil. That was why she wanted him out. She didn't want him to know about Phil. Maybe she really was whoring around? After all, she had cheated on John with him and she probably cheated on him with Phil. It all made sense now._

_Lowly, growling to himself, he turned around and walked away before he could be seen by either one of them. He tried to ignore the entire situation as he walked away, but hearing her sweet laugh as he walked away made it even harder._

"Not happening." Wade replied, getting up. "I think she's got other avenues to pursue and I'm not one of them."

Justin scrunched his eyebrows together. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"You seem to know so much already, Justin." Wade said, reaching the door. "I'm sure you'll find out everything for yourself if you don't already know."

When he was gone, Justin pulled out his phone and made an important call to someone he didn't think _he'd_ go to for help. "Hey, it's Justin. He bought it."

X

"Anything on your mind?" Phil curiously questioned. She had been quiet for most if their workout and it was worrying him a bit. "Alex?"

She continued her workout, her eyes right staring straight ahead at nothing. Usually, when she was in deep thought everything around her was phased out. It was no different at that moment. Alex had even forgotten that Phil was there.

He sighed, shaking his head. Same old Alex, always get lost in her thoughts if she was working out or dancing. Some things with her never changed and he admired that. Despite what she has been going through and what she has gone through, he knew that she was a sweet person. He did know her better than others, after all. Smiling to himself, he left to go work on the leg press machine. He knew Alex knew

to find him there if she needed anything.

"How's she doing?"

He turned around to see Maryse standing behind him, her blonde hair in a ponytail and her worried eyes watching Alex.

"Come on, Phil, I know that you two have been getting closer these last few weeks and I'm not bothered by it. Randy and John would be, but not me." Maryse turned her eyes on him, filled with sincerity. "Please, tell me something. Whenever I talk to her she says she's fine."

"John can go fuck off. He gave me shit for doing what I did to her and then he turned around and fucked with her emotions."

"You hit her and cheated too." The blonde sighed. "He had every right to be mad."

"He abused her too. There is a such thing as emotional abuse." Phil was getting angry now. "It only happened once and never again. She left me after that and I'm glad."

"You are?"

"She helped save me from becoming an abusive asshole." He said, his eyes turning on Alex. "I don't think she even realizes how much she helped me."

"Phil, you still love her." Maryse stated, a bit of worry in her voice. Wade and John were in love with her and the last thing Alex needed was another guy to complicate things. Hearing him talk like this worried her for Alex's sake. "After all this time."

"I love her, but I'm not in love with her. We're only friends and that's where its going to stay." Phil turned his eyes on Maryse. "You don't have to worry about me, but you do have to worry about Randy."

"Randy?"

"He's been in love with her for the longest time. I'm surprised you never noticed it."

"You've got your lines crossed." Maryse waved the subject off. "We got off the original topic. Do you know how she's doing?"

"She's telling me that she's fine, that everything is okay."

"But?"

"But, I know she's full of crap." He started working on the leg press. "She's working out a lot more. I know she's been dancing a lot more. Lately, she's been throwing herself into work. Anytime I ask her about what's going on she's quick to leave the room."

"She's dancing again?" Maryse asked, surprised. "Alex hasn't danced since the overdose."

"From what I know she's started up again." Phil shrugged. "I found out the other day when Stephen told me he saw her heading towards the ballet room past the hotel gym. I watched her for a few seconds and when she noticed that I was there a smile was on her face. When she actually realized that it was me, her smile faded."

"Do you think she was waiting for someone else?"

"Probably." He shrugged. "Listen, Maryse, I'd love to sit here and talk to you all day, but I've got stuff to do. Feel free to talk to Alex, you're her closest girlfriend here. She'll probably tell you more than me."

The blonde nodded her head knowing that he could be right. She found out what she could and now it was time to talk to Alex herself. Thanking Phil, she started towards her, but was quick to stop when she saw her leaving with John.

"What the hell?" Maryse wondered, more confused than ever.

X

"What did you need, John?" Alex impatiently wondered. "I haven't talked to you in weeks."

"I want you back." He said outright. "I'm so lost without you. I can't comprehend how we let things get so bad. We were fine before this whole mess started and then Wade comes into the picture and completely turns you against me-"

"Things were bad before Wade came about." Alex cut him off. "I just never knew how to deal with them and they ended up in the darkest corners of my mind. We pretended everything was okay. This whole thing with Wade just really shook it up, John."

John rested his hands on her shoulders. "He's on Smackdown now. He's out of the picture, Alex. With him gone we can finally fix our problems. There could be another us if we try again. We can't give up."

Alex stepped away from him, shaking her head. "When I said we were done, I meant it. You hurt me and I hurt you. Let's face it, our relationship wasn't healthy from the start."

"It was."

"Not too much time passed between the day of my annulment and the day we started seeing each other. I was vulnerable and afraid to be alone." Alex admitted. "You were there and I believed everything you told me."

"You never loved me then?"

"I did, John." Alex stated. "I was _in_ love with you."

"Then you fell out of it when _he_ came."

Sighing, she ran a hand through her hair. None of this had to do with Wade. Okay, not _all_ of it had to do with him, only a tiny bit. All he did was really make her realize that she couldn't be with John anymore because she didn't feel love for him anymore.

"I fell out of love when you cheated on me."

"Funny because I didn't fall out of love when you cheated on me." He stepped towards her, wrapping his arms around her. "I'll always love you, Lex. Nothing or no one will ever change that. You'll always be mine."

"That's not how it goes and you know that." She sighed, fighting back her tears. "You can keep saying that until you're blue in the face, but it isn't going to change how I feel."

"Its because you're with him." John was getting angry now. Why couldn't he get through to her? "You love that British bastard and there's nothing to it. Everything we had was tossed in the trash!"

She winced in pain when she felt his nails dig into her sides. His face was red and showing fury, while her eyes were widened in fear. Her fears had come true; John had lost his mind.

"Let go of me."

"Not until we talk everything over. Not until you're mine again!"

She tried to pull away from him, but his grip was too strong. Any shred of sanity he had left was shredding before her very eyes. Her body began to shake in fear, but that didn't stop her from trying to pull away. The sooner she could get away from him, the better.

"Leave me alone!" She shouted. "I heard you out, now leave."

"What if I don't?"

"You'll have to answer to me."

John let her go and turned around to see Phil standing there. His eyes narrowed in anger. What was he doing there? He wasn't allowed anywhere near Alex. After what he did, he didn't deserve to be anywhere near her.

"I thought I told you to stay away from her. You hurt her more than anybody could and now you think you have the right to be in her life. Face it Phil, you fucked up. Go away. None of this concerns you."

Phil rolled his eyes, moving in front of Alex. His eyes were burning into John. "Don't get me started on you. Leave now Cena. Its clear to me that she doesn't want to see you or be with you. Give the girl some peace already."

John smirked to himself, leaning his head to the side so that he could get a peek at Alex. "You ended it with me, Wade's on Smackdown, so your last resort was him?"

"Leave!" Alex cried. "You've said enough today."

John nodded his head, his blue eyes on the former couple before him. Wait until he told Randy who came to Alex's defense. He would flip a shit when he found out that Phil was in Alex's presence. Shrugging, he figured it best to leave things alone. He'd come back and be civil with her when she alone.

"This isn't over." John warned, leaving them behind.

X

Randy was ready to leave when John burst into the room. With a sigh, he dropped his things and sat on the chair. He knew he wouldn't leave until after John stopped talking. This was something that he had come to learn over the last few weeks.

"What is it now?"

"What makes you think that something is wrong?" John muttered, realizing that he fucked up big time a few minutes ago. He wanted to go in with a clear head and instead he went in looking like a lunatic. "I'm not always clouded with problems."

"Not always, but you have been recently." Randy shrugged. "You went crazy over this whole thing with Wade and Alex."

"I had every right too! She cheated!"

"You did too." He calmly reminded him. "I don't remember Alex ever reacting the way you did."

John stayed silent, admitting that Randy was right. She hadn't gone crazy as he did. Unlike him, Alex had kept her temper in check and worked through things with him. Working things out meant that she pushed them aside.

"I talked to her today hoping to get her back and it backfired on me. I lost my temper." John whispered, his eyes on his shoes. "She doesn't want to be with me anymore and I don't want to accept it. I love her and I will do anything in my power to get her back."

"Let her get herself together, Cena. A lot has been going on and its taking its toll on _everyone_. Give yourself and her some breathing room. Get things settled with yourselves and then go talk. You know how Alex is when she gets like this. She doesn't want to see anybody."

"Phil came to her defense." John looked up from the ground. "I think they're back together."

Randy's eyes closed and slowly opened. His heartbeat was out of control and his breathing was hard. The last thing he expected to hear was that. Phil was back in the picture. He always thought that Alex was never over him, but this surely proved that he was right. If they were back together then it was time for him to jump in and do something. No more sitting around waiting for everyone to get their shit together. It was time for Randy Orton to do a little damage control or make things worse, you make the call.

* * *

A/N: What do you think is going to happen?


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: I only own Alex.

A/N: A HUGE thank you to everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter! I love you all. This is kind of a big update for ILHF. It's really the calm before the storm, so to speak. A huge thanks to Tricia, Brandi, and Katherine who allowed me to use them in my story! Hmm, I think that's everything. Enjoy! Read & review!

* * *

Alex dropped her ballet slippers on the floor by her suitcase. She had just put in a long dance session in the hotel dance room. It seemed as if it was the only place that she could be alone. Dancing had become her sanctuary and everybody knew not to bother her. The only thing that had upset her about dancing was that Wade never showed up again. Call her or naive or crazy, but she was waiting for him to come.

"Maybe, I should call him." Alex said to herself. "Throwing him out of my life was a big mistake."

With her phone in hand she scrolled through her contacts until she came across Wade's name in her phone; _Big Boss_. A small smile graced her lips as she thought about how he wound up as that in her phone.

"_I'm only Wade in your phone. I don't get a special name like Justin and Heath?" Wade teased, scrolling through her contacts._

"_Nosey much?" Alex snatched her phone from his hands. "They have nicknames because they are special."_

_Wade looked at her and pulled out his phone. He scrolled until he reached her name and then pushed the device in her face. "You're special to me."_

_A smile twitched at her lips when she read the name in front of her; Doll. He really cared for her. He didn't use the name out of sarcasm. Rather it was genuine now. To Alex, it felt like he couldn't get through an entire conversation without calling her Doll._

"_You're a dork." She smirked, handing his phone back to him. "What name do you want?"_

"_It's not going to be the same if I pick the name."_

"_It's not going to be the same since you asked about it." Alex pointed out, laughing at the look on his face. "Just saying."_

_He rolled his eyes and excused himself, saying he had some business to take care of. Most likely something to do with work. Anytime he had an idea he would call his buddies and together they would all come up with a plan to figure out a new way to dominate the WWE._

"_Big Boss." She said to herself, changing his name in her phone. Getting up, she walked down the hall to where he was and barged into the room, not really caring he was on the phone. "Big Boss!" Alex screamed excitedly, shoving her phone in his face._

_His eyebrow shot up in curiosity as his eyes scanned the screen in front of him. "Big Boss?" He mouthed, shrugging his shoulders. It hadn't occurred to him why she had picked that name for him._

"_Yeah, Big Boss because you like to lead people around." Alex stopped, then leaned down and whispered in his ear. "Because you like to dominate in bed."_

"_I'll call you later, Justin." He said, quickly hanging up the phone. Tossing the phone aside, he picked her up and forcefully pushed her against the wall. "Big Boss, huh?"_

"_Uh-huh, its a turn on." Alex smiled, pressing her forehead to his._

_Not saying anything, he roughly, yet passionately, crushed his lips against hers. If he was Big Boss, he was going to show her he could live up to the name._

Alex was getting ready to call when a knock sounded at the door. Sighing, she tossed the phone aside, mentally cursing whoever was on the other side. Didn't they know that she was going to make a big change in her life? She was going to admit that she made a mistake.

"Randy?" She was surprised. They hadn't talked in a couple of weeks. "What can I do for you?"

"I was gonna go to lunch and I didn't feel like going alone, so I was wondering if you wanted to go with me?" He asked, wondering why she hadn't let him in yet. Her behavior was unlike her.

Alex stared at the blue eyed man before her and wondered why he was there. They hadn't talked in a while, so him dropping by like this was unexpected. She couldn't help but become suspicious. Was he up to something?

"Why are you here?" Alex asked, a harsh undertone in her voice. When she caught the tone in her voice, she regretted it. "I'm sorry. Its just that we haven't talked in a while and I can't help but be a little hurt."

He should have seen this coming. Ever since all this with Wade and John had been going on, he had become distant. Not because he didn't love her anymore, but because he didn't know how to handle the situation...until then.

"I know I haven't been around in a while, but I really wanted to see you." He stepped inside the room, when she moved aside. "I missed you. To make up for my foolishness I want to take you out to lunch. My treat."

"Randy, I-"

"I'll wait for you." Randy sat on bed, eying her. "Have you started dancing again?"

Alex nodded her head yes. "For the last month or so. A lot has been on my mind lately."

He knew of her love for dancing. When he first met her, he knew she had done it for fun. As time went on, he realized that she had been doing it as a way to ignore everything. After the attempted suicide, she stopped all at once. Randy was surprised that she had reverted back to it.

"Get ready. We'll talk about it at lunch." He insisted.

Seeing no way out of it, she grabbed her things and headed into the bathroom. Maybe, a little time with Randy would fine. She did need someone other than Phil and Maryse. Randy was the only one who wasn't worried about her. At least, that's what she thought.

When he heard the bathroom door shut, he sat down on the bed. Feeling uncomfortable, he reached his hand underneath him and pulled out the object he sat on; her phone.

"Big Boss?" He wondered out loud. "Who the hell is that?"

He was ready to hit the call button, then decided against it when he realized it was probably some sick name she had for Phil. Snapping the device shut, he placed it on her night table. He didn't want to find out anything that way. He would learn everything if and when she decided to tell him. There wasn't any way he was going to be _that_ sneaky and underhanded. The part of him that loved her is what made him not want to snoop through her things.

X

"What's your deal with Alex?"

Phil stopped what he was doing and turned around to see who was there. He rolled his eyes when he saw it was John. What was this guy's problem? Every time he turned around he was there. When his and Alex's marriage ended, he was there. When he was trying to comfort Alex, he was there. If he and Alex were getting ready to go somewhere, wait for it, John was there.

"That isn't any of your concern." The Chicago native retorted. "Don't worry about Alex."

"I will worry about my _girlfriend_." John said sharply. "She isn't fine, Phil. Alex never was the same after you guys broke up. Don't you dare say she isn't any of my concern."

"Get it through your thick head, Cena. Alex is your _ex-_girlfriend. She broke up with you." Phil pointed out. "I'll admit that we had a rocky relationship, but don't you dare say that is what messed her up. From what I heard, your extramarital affair is what drove her to the edge."

John adjusted his before turning his icy glare on Phil. Who the hell was _he_ to make a comment on his relationship with Alex? He knew nothing and the little he did know was probably exaggerated backstage talk.

"I never did anything to her."

"You cheated on her constantly. Not to mention you played her emotions like a fucking fiddle!" He was getting angry now. "The ink wasn't even dry on our annulment papers before you went after her. She was vulnerable and confused. You took advantage of her!"

"I did no such thing." John retorted. "You hit her and you cheated too. I was always with her to comfort her. She wasn't in good shape when everything ended. I was only being a good friend to her."

"No, you were being a manipulative son of bitch."

"I never was." John commented calmly.

"You never looked her way until you guys were put in that storyline together." Phil was on a roll. Nobody ever tried to make him look like jackass. Especially when it came to Alex. While, he wasn't in love with her, he would always love her. Which meant he would do anything to protect and defend her. "You didn't play out this protective bullshit until you found out she was with me. Don't think I didn't see what you were trying to do."

He only smirked, shaking his head back and forth. "If you saw what I was doing, then why did you let Alex leave with me and Randy that night?"

"You admit to only using her?" Phil quickly questioned.

"I never said that." He wished he had chosen his words carefully. "I was speaking hypothetically. From the second I saw you with that greasy stringy long hair you had and that trashy lip piercing I knew you weren't for her. You guys were polar opposites and your actions only proved right in the end. When she called me that night, I genuinely cared about her feelings and I still do. I always will because I love her."

"You think you love her." He corrected him, starting to walk away.

"I love her more than you did."

Phil turned around fast and ran at him, pushing him into the wall. "Listen here fucktard, I don't want to see or hear you talk about Alex. You will _never_ know what me and her went through. I'll always love her more than anybody. We were married and still shared something that was a bit wholesome. Okay? All this shit going on with Wade and you will die down if you leave her alone. The longer _you_ prolong this, the worse off she will be. Now, fuck off and leave her alone!" He snapped, leaving the gym locker room angrily.

What did she ever see in him, Phil thought to himself. He was nothing but an egotistical jerk. At this point, with all the drama going on, he thought Alex was better off with Wade. From the little he heard from Alex, he at least knew how to treat her right.

"Are you here?" Phil spoked in the phone. "Great. I'll be there in twenty minutes."

X

Wade stared at his phone absentmindedly. It's been weeks and she hasn't bothered to call him. Also, it's been a while and he hasn't grown the courage to call her. He knew he should, but she had Phil now and he was the last thing on her mind.

"What's eating at you?"

He looked up to see that Drew McIntyre had joined him.

"I'll get over it." He shrugged, playing around with his phone.

Drew sighed, snatching the phone away from his friend. He was always checking it or holding onto the thing for dear life.

"I don't much about what happened with Alex. My guess is she pushed you away for a reason." He spoke clearly. "All you have to do is figure that reason out."

"I know there is a reason. Things were good between us and then out of nowhere she kicked me out of her life. She told me that she was no good for me, that she wasn't a good person. But, I know that's all horse shit." Wade replied, running his hands over his face. "I don't know what she did or how she was before, but I don't care about any of it. I just wanted to be with her. At the last pay-per-view I was going to talk to her about it, but I changed my mind when I saw her with Phil."

"You're jumping to conclusions." Drew rolled his eyes. "It was probably nothing."

"It was something." Wade sharply replied. "All I'm doing is giving her space."

The Scotsman only shook his head, tossing Wade's phone back at him. The only way to make him understand what he was doing was by mentioning the unmentionable. Drew figured he'd either take the hint or kill him. The latter would probably happen.

"You're afraid."

"How am I afraid? I was the one pushing everything forward with us." The Brit pointed out. "I fear nothing."

Drew snorted, obviously in disagreement with his friend. "That's all crap. This happened with Tricia and Brandi. You're fine to an extent and then you grow afraid. Tricia mentioned meeting her parents and you flipped out. I don't even know what happened to her after that. It was practically the same thing with Brandi and don't even get me started on Katherine."

He snapped his head up and glared at his friend. "You mentioned the unmentionable! I messed things up with Tricia and Brandi, I'll admit that. But, don't you ever mention Katherine again!"

"I'm only telling you that when things start getting heavy you flip and give them too much space. Alex is different, they were all different."

"The situation with Alex is different!" Wade slammed his fists against the table. "She walked away from me!"

"Because you love her you'll have to sit down and tell her everything. You'll even have to tell her about Katherine. Just like she'll have to tell you about John and even Phil. Double check on things with Phil, that might be innocent."

"I'm not telling her about Katherine. I don't want to talk about her anymore. She's in the past."

"You can't talk about your past, but she can talk about hers?" Drew questioned carefully, a serious look on his face. "Get over yourself, Wade. Grow a pair and talk to her before it's too late."

X

After lunch, Randy and Alex went to the park. It was a warm day and they figured it would be better to be outside. Besides, they didn't get too much time to enjoy their day, so they took advantage of their free time.

"How are you really doing, Alex?" Randy questioned, his eyes falling on the kids playing in the sandbox. "Please, don't lie to me. I barely see you anymore and you're always alone or with Phil. I'm just looking out for you."

"Don't do this, Randy. Please?" She begged, her blue eyes wide with fear. "I just don't want to talk about it. I'm finally getting to a point where I feel like I can breathe. All this time I've been spending alone or with Phil has helped me. I've got a lot of thinking done."

The blue eyed man shot have a 'yeah right' look. He wasn't buying it. If she was doing anything to get better, it wasn't showing. Always dancing in seclusion and being introverted wasn't the way to do it.

"I'm not doing this to be nosey, I'm doing this because I care." He laced his hands with hers. "I just don't want a repeat of last time."

"I don't either." She looked down at their hands, a small smile playing at her lips. "I'm just afraid to talk."

"Don't be." He whispered, rubbing his thumb across the top of her hand. "I'm here to listen. If you don't want to talk then you can cry on my shoulder."

Sniffling, Alex tightened her hold on his hand and leaned her head on his shoulder. Tears were flowing from her eyes as she thought about everything. Randy was right, she needed to talk to someone. Wiping away her tears, she tugged on his hand, signaling for them to go.

"Alex?"

"I'll be fine, Randy. I'm just tired and want to get some sleep." Alex cried.

"Okay, we're going, relax babes." He held her hand, leading her the whole way back to the hotel. "I just want you to breathe and not think about anything. Clear your head."

Easier said then done, but Alex nodded her head anyway. She was silent the entire way back and it was only when they got in front of her door that she spoke again.

"I know this is going to be really random." She sniffled. "Can you hold me while I sleep? I don't want to be alone."

"Anything for you." Randy smiled, following her inside.

Unbeknownst to them, a stunned, heartbroken, and angry figure saw them entire the room. Something was changing with her every week and he didn't know how to handle it anymore. It was time to something before he lost her for good.

* * *

A/N: New update & I leave you with a cliffhanger. :P


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer: I only own Alex.

A/N: A HUGE thank you to everyone who read and reviewed! I love you all! More information is divulged in this chapter. A lot more to come, so sit tight. Flashbacks are italicized. Enjoy! Read and review!

* * *

_John walked into the room with a big stupid smile on his face. The day couldn't have gone any better for him. First, Alex's annulment came through. She was finally rid of the dead weight that was Phil Brooks. What was even better? She had agreed to go out with him later that night._

"_What's with the stupid smile, Goofy?" Randy wondered, pausing his video game._

_He fell on the couch next to his friend, his smile still glued to his face. Words were escaping him right now. All he could do was smile like a fool._

"_John?" Randy elbowed his friend. _

_As if shaking cobwebs from his mind, John finally came down to Earth. He was still elated and couldn't wait for later that night. Finally, he would be with Alex._

"_Alex's annulment came through." He finally responded._

"_That's cool." Randy smiled, returning to his video game. "I'm glad she's finally through with him. Judging by how wrecked she was that night I'm glad. They never had a healthy relationship."_

_He was excited. With Phil out of the way he could finally talk to Alex, he could tell her how he felt. When she felt it was right, she could probably give him a chance. Getting excited himself, Randy shut the game off and got up._

"_I'm going to go see, Alex." He told John. "She's probably bittersweet about the whole thing and I want to make sure she's okay."_

"_She's far from bittersweet." John smiled. "I have a date with her tonight."_

_Randy, who was almost to the door at this point, stopped in his tracks. Had he heard right? Alex had already agreed to a date with John? The ink on the papers didn't even have time to dry and she was already out setting up dates._

"_You do?" Randy's smile fell from his face. _

"_Yep." His stupid smile came back to his face. John got up and went to his suitcase. "We talked for a bit and I just bit the bullet and asked. She said yes on the spot."_

"_That's great." He falsely smiled. "Have a great time."_

_John nodded his head and happily whistled to the bathroom. Tonight was going to be great._

_Meanwhile, Randy's heart had broken. He had lost Alex before he even had a chance to try and get her. She had slipped right through his fingers. Sighing, he left the room. He needed some air._

He wasn't trying to jump to conclusions. If he wanted Alex back, then he had to learn how to control his temper. But, damn, it was hard to keep his cool. Now, there was Randy to contend with. Randy had never showed any interest in her before. Why now?

"_We're official." John announced._

_Randy stared at the couple in front of him and smiled. What else could he do? He couldn't say anything and cause drama. Over the last few weeks he had seen a slight transformation in Alex. She was actually happy. No matter how much Randy loved her, he couldn't ruin her happiness. Better her happy with John, than miserable with Phil._

"_Congratulations guys." He tried to sound cheerful._

_John was eyeing Randy carefully. Something was off about his reaction. He didn't seem as happy as he should have. _

_Alex walked over to Randy and gave him a hug. "Thanks, Randy. It means a lot to me that you're happy with this. You're like my big brother and what you think matters to me."_

_He hugged her back, not saying anything. He meant a lot to her and vice versa. The last thing Randy wanted to do was lose her as a friend. Better to have her in his life as a friend than for her not to be in his life at all._

"_Anything for you, Lexie."_

_Smiling, she broke away from him and excused herself. She had to go the bathroom, leaving the two men alone._

"_Are you okay?" John asked when she was gone._

"_Yeah, I'm fine." Randy smirked, thinking of a cover. "I just haven't been sleeping too much these last few days and it's catching up to me now."_

"_Okay, as long as you're fine." John shrugged, thinking nothing of it. "We're gonna go to lunch. Did you want to come with us?"_

"_Go ahead without me. I'm going to try get a little sleep in before the show tonight."_

_John nodded his head. A minute later, Alex rejoined them and they left for lunch. Randy far from their minds._

"What the hell is going on here?" John muttered to himself, his fists clenching at his sides. "Randy is up to something."

He continued to stand in place, trying to think of everything. Was there something he was missing? There had to be something. Alex had never showed any romantic interest in Randy. He never showed any romantic interest in her. So, what was missing then?

"_You son of a bitch!" Randy shouted, storming towards John, pushing him. "Didn't I tell you not to hurt her?"_

"_You don't know anything!" John pushed him back. "We were having some problems but we're working on them!"_

"_Cheating isn't the way to go!" Randy shouted._

_He and Maryse had heard John scream that at the top of his lungs while they were fighting. The seconds those words slipped out of his mouth, something in Randy snapped. He was in love with her and he never wanted to see her hurt. For a while John made her happy and he was glad that nothing bad was going on. Then, this happened._

"_This doesn't concern you."_

"_If it has something to do with, Alex, then it does concern me."_

_He glared at Randy, walking away. He never understood what Randy's deal was. The slightest thing would set him off and it was beginning to annoy John. Everything ran hot and cold with him and John didn't quite understand why._

Leaning against the wall, he continued to get lost in his thoughts. Everything possible flew through John's mind. The most prominent being the night Alex tried to take her own life. He had never seen Randy so down before.

_Maryse was sitting in the hard hospital chair, her hands resting underneath her chin. John could tell she was in her own little world. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying. New tears had begun to streak her face. Next to her was Randy. His head was down, his hands covering his face. John knew he was crying, he could tell from how his shoulders were trembling._

"_I wish these doctors would tell us something already." John broke the silence._

_Randy looked up and glared at his friend. If looks could kill, John would be pushing up daisies. "She's in there because of you, ass clown."_

"_This isn't my fault!" John shouted in a whisper._

"_No?" He got up from his seat and advanced towards him. "Because of you cheating on her and treating her like crap she's in there. Everything went down hill after you guys fought a few weeks ago. She was never the same after that!"_

"_Stop fighting!" Maryse got out between sobs. "Alex is in there struggling and all you can do is try to find someone to place blame on."_

_Her pleas fell on deaf ears because the two men continued to argue._

"_I admit I fucked up, but there is more to Alex than you'll ever know."_

_Randy sarcastically laughed. "You know everything? I find that hard to believe." He glared at him. "If something happens to her, it's your ass."_

_Before John could respond, Randy left the waiting room. John stood there confused. What the hell just happened? _

"No, he can't be." John muttered to himself. "He's only cared about her as a friend. If he were in love with her, then he would have told me a long time ago."

_Randy closed his eyes and shook his head, mentally cursing to himself. Something seemed off about the entire situation and he was going to make it his business to find out. He loved Alex and he wanted to make sure that was she happy no matter what. John was his boy, so he wanted to make sure that he stayed in one piece. All of that just brought him to the point to where he was going to help them stay together._

_"John, you should know to keep an eye out on her." Randy retorted, anger underlying in his tone of voice. "Do I need to remind you of what almost happened last time?"_

_"No!" John exclaimed, jumping out of his seat. "I remember it every fucking day of my life."_

_"Please, all I'm asking you to do is to watch her." Randy mumbled. "I'm not saying babysit her, but just listen to her. Do whatever you can to make you and her happy."_

_"She is happy."_

_"Clearly she's not if she was gone all night."_

_John stepped back at stared at his long time friend in shock. Randy was always an honest person and people usually mistook that for him being a dick, but damn, he was never that honest._

_"What's the matter with you?"_

_"Alex is fragile, just go back to how you guys were when you first started seeing each other." Randy suggested, trying to change the subject. "Make her happy again."_

_The Massachusetts native only nodded his head and left the room. He was no help, John thought on the way back to his room. He was on his own this time and he vowed to do everything in his power to make Alex happy again. For now, he would forget about the night before and focus on sweeping her off her feet._

Then it dawned on John. Randy was _in_ love with Alex. He always has been and nobody ever realized it. That explained the measured reaction when John said he and Alex were official. That was why he rejected lunch invitations when it would be the three of them. It also explains why he was more hurt and angry than usual when she was in the hospital. His worry for Alex wasn't only out of caring as a friend, but also out of love for her. His best friend was in love with Alex.

"How the fuck did I ever miss this?" John wondered, even angrier than before. "Now, its time to crack down on getting Alex back. Phil, Wade, and Randy _aren't_ going to get in my way."

With that, John walked off in the direction of his room. There had to be a way for him to get Alex back. He couldn't risk losing her.

X

As soon as her body hit the bed, Alex was asleep. Just like she asked, Randy had held her. He, himself, didn't fall asleep. All he did was hold her and watch her sleep. Just for a moment, Randy finally saw her at peace. Nothing could bother her now. She was stress free. Seemingly, the drama faded away and he felt happy for her.

"You don't deserve this, Alex." He whispered to her. "I know you've done some messed up things and you've done everything you could to make yourself a better person. That still doesn't mean that you deserve this. Maybe, the fact that I love you is blinding me, but I can't help it. John shouldn't have been a douche to you. Even though I don't know the deal between you and Phil right now, he shouldn't have been an asshole back then. I don't know what happened with Wade, but I do hope everything gets straightened out. I hate seeing you so stressed out. Please, Lexie, just open up to me."

Sighing, he tightened his hold on her. He didn't want to let her go ever. Even if she never knew how he felt, he still wanted to see her happy. That's all he wanted.

"I love you, baby." He pressed his lips to her temple, then slowly fell asleep himself.

X

"What have you boys been up to?" Phil asked.

Heath sat back in the booth, while Justin sat forward. For weeks they had been plotting on ways to get Alex and Wade back together.

"He refuses to talk about her." Justin admitted. "Whenever I bring her up, he gets pissed or whiny."

"She's the same way." Phil sighed. "Anytime I try to mention him she's quick to change the subject. I noticed that she tears up when I mention him."

"Do you think she regrets throwing him out?" Heath questioned.

Phil rested his head against the table. A muffled yes reached Heath and Justin's ears. They both looked at each other. He had confirmed what they already knew.

"There is one thing though." Just said, remembering something Wade had told him. "He thinks that you and Alex are together."

He brought his head up from the table and looked at the two men sitting before him. His eyebrow raised in curiosity. "Where would he get an idea like that?"

"He saw you two together at a pay-per-view. Without even talking to her or you he just assumed you were with her." Heath explained. "This is him giving her space. He doesn't want to hurt her."

"Is this true?" Phil asked, looking at Justin.

The wheels were turning in Justin's head. The look on Phil's face told him a different story. There was something missing here.

"Are you guys together or were you ever together?" He asked. "Your interest in her is really intriguing to me now. I mean you bribed me to get information on her and now we're doing this together. Especially, considering we don't like each other."

"That's for another day." He sighed. "For now, let's just focus on getting those two together. She's miserable without him and he's miserable without her."

Heath and Justin looked at each other, then back at Phil. Nodding their heads, they decided to put everything aside for now and focus their attention on the task at hand; getting Alex and Wade in the same room.

* * *

A/N: Hmm, just what are they planning?


	33. Chapter 33

Disclaimer: I only own Alex.

A/N: A HUGE thank you to everyone who read and reviewed, I love you all! This chapter focuses only on Randy and Alex. This is a pretty big chapter because so much is brought out that has been explained in tid bits throughout earlier parts of the story. Enjoy! Read & review!

* * *

Randy started to slowly come around when he felt movement around him. His eyes slowly opened to see that Alex was awake. It took him a few seconds to realize that she was crying, but when he did notice, he was quick to sit up and wrap his arms around her.

"Shh, I'm here." He whispered. "Calm down, Alex."

Saying nothing she wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his chest. Tears continued to spill from her eyes and soaked Randy's shirt. So much was on her mind and she wasn't sure about what she wanted to do anymore.

"Did you want to talk about it?"

Of course, she wanted to talk about it. All she wanted to do was lift this ten ton weight off her shoulders. But, everyday it became harder and harder. There were so many things that needed to be said, but she couldn't never find the way to talk about it. Something was always holding her back.

"I want to." She finally choked out. "It's just hard."

"You don't have to be afraid. No one is going to judge you." He whispered.

"That's just it, Randy! All anyone has ever done was pass judgement on me. My aunt always said it was my fault my mother died and that my father ran off. That woman has held nothing but contempt for me from the day I was born." Alex cried. "Then all that drama with Phil. Everyone passed judgement on me. I was called a whore and a home wrecker. Though, I did deserve that. When things ended with Phil, it was my fault. I shouldn't have left him after one fight and I shouldn't have pushed the fights was what everyone was saying. After him, I've done everything to change myself and all was well until this. I hear the whispering and all the judgement being passed."

Randy blinked back tears of his own and said nothing. He only continued to listen as she continued spilling her heart out.

"I know I sound like a whiny brat." She sniffled. "That I'm complaining about people blaming me for everything that's happened. I know some of the blame can be placed on me, but not all of it. It seems that all the blame is being placed on me. To make things worse, this is all based off rumors they've heard. Phil and John were the victims and I was the whore. It just never made sense to me. We were all at fault. Myself and Phil for starting a relationship out of spite for Maria. John and me for jumping into a relationship when I wasn't emotionally ready."

His heart started racing at the mention of the beginning of her relationship with John. He never knew that she felt that way about the start of their relationship. Randy was left to wonder why she even started up with John if she was afraid.

"Even when John and I first started seeing each other I heard the whispers. They thought that I had ended things with Phil because I was sick of him and I wanted John. Once a whore, always a whore was a phrase that I always heard with my name."

"Alex-"

"I'm not finished." She interrupted him. "Midway into my relationship with John I slowly started to change. I started being nicer to people and changed my attitude. Everything was fine. I had John and I finally felt like I could walk into an arena without everyone eyeing me suspiciously."

"I never knew you felt that way."

"Because I never told anybody. Whenever I was down in the dumps, I would always dance. It was the best way for me to think and relieve myself of oncoming stress." Alex whispered. "Then things were violently pushed into horrible with John. We were fighting more because I was distant and that led him to cheat. Again, it was my fault. That was the last straw. I was just so sick of myself and all the damage that I have caused that I wanted to end it. All the thoughts that were going through my head was that the world would be a better place without me. No worry and no more problems."

This was the first time she had opened up about her attempted suicide. When everything took place, she went to therapy and took the antidepressants. If he or John asked about what was going through her mind she would say nothing and leave.

"For the longest time after I tried to overdose, I still had suicidal thoughts. There was even one time when I thought about taking my entire bottle of antidepressants and doing it again. Something inside of me told me not to do it, that it wasn't worth it. I remember calling my therapist and talking to her about it and she said the fact that I stopped myself told her that I was getting better. She told me to continue taking them until I felt comfortable enough to not take them anymore."

"Are you still on them?"

Alex nodded her head. "There was a short period of time when I didn't take them and I felt great. That was right around the time John and I got ourselves back on track and everything was fine again."

"When did you start taking them again?"

"Shortly after I was with Wade for the first time." Alex admitted. "One night when all of this started, John and I got into a fight. I went out and was gone all night."

He pulled away from her, turning her head towards him. He could see the tears shining in the corners of her blue eyes. "You were with Wade that night?"

Alex slowly nodded her head, her gaze falling down to the bed, suddenly finding the sheets interesting. "I went out that night and I got drunk. When I woke up the next morning I was in bed with Wade."

"John came to my room that morning freaked out because you had just gotten back from being gone all night. As it turns out, you were with Wade."

"I was drunk."

"That doesn't excuse it." Randy found himself getting mad. "You were with Wade long before John caught you in bed together."

"I never said I was perfect in all of this. I'm completely built of flaws, Randy!" Alex exclaimed. "I know I fucked up bad and I deserve everything that is coming to me."

He ran his hand over his face and turned his blue eyes on her. "John wasn't actually at fault for anything this time around. This was all you."

She nodded her head. "Hurting John like this was the last thing on my mind. I never intended on being with Wade. It was just something that happened. I know I fucked up which is why I broke things off with John and sent Wade on his way."

Randy chewed on his lower lip, slowly grabbing Alex's hand with his. He wasn't mad about her being with Wade before John had caught them in bed together. He was hurt about it. Not because she cheated on John. Rather because she went out to get drunk and ended up with Wade instead of coming to him for help.

"You're doing it again, you're taking all the blame and placing it on yourself. You're confusing yourself, Alex. On one hand you're saying that everyone has had their part in it. Yet, on the other hand, you're taking blame for it, saying you ended things with John and Wade."

"I don't know how to feel or what to think anymore." She said in a low tone that Randy barely heard her. "Phil hurt me and I left him. John hurt me and I stayed with him. All I did was put his cheating aside and pretended that everything was fine. Wade came around and he grated on my last nerve and vice versa. Somewhere down the line I accidentally fell in love with him." Alex said, not realizing she slipped up. "I let him go because I didn't want him to know how messed up I was and still am. Everyday that I wake up I miss him like crazy."

He felt his heartbreak a little bit. She was in love with Wade. Randy always knew he would never have a chance with her, but there was always still a tiny part that held out hope for her. Sighing, he let her hand go and got off the bed.

"You love Wade?" He questioned, pacing the room.

"I never said that."

"Yes, you did. You just said you accidentally fell in love with him." He stopped pacing, his cold blue eyes glued to her. "There isn't any reason to lie about it, Alex."

Now, she got up from the bed and walked over to Randy. Wiping away her tears, she looked up at him. It was her turn to lace her hand with his. "There's every reason for me to lie about it! Every guy I have ever loved has hurt me in one way or another. I know that if I tell him how I really feel then he'll probably hurt me too! That's just not something I can handle."

"So in order to hide from the truth you go running back to Phil? After all the bullshit he put you through, you go back to him!"

"I didn't get back together with Phil." Alex turned away from Randy and walked over to the window. "Where did you hear that?"

This conversation was exhausting him. It had taken so many strange turns. He was sad, angry, and hurt. One second his heart was breaking and the next it wasn't. At some points he felt bad for her, while at other points, he didn't. Still he didn't walk away from her.

"John told me."

Alex was quick to turn on him. "He was wrong. Phil and I are _never_ going to get back together. That part of our lives is done. I'm always going to love him, but I'm not in love with him."

"You guys aren't back together?"

She shook her head no. "John got the wrong idea when Phil came to my defense last week."

Nodding his head, he walked over to her pulled her into a hug. He didn't ever want to let her go. So much had come out just then, that he knew that leaving would be an impossibility. Of all the men in her life right now, he was the most stable.

"Don't ever let anything get you down, Alex. Disregard everything your aunt has ever said or done to you. Don't let anything she has done in your life mold you. She's just a bitter old hag who was jealous of your mom and took that out on you. As for things with Phil, don't let them get you down anymore. From the sound of it, you two seemed to have worked things out and are finally moving on. As for John, you both just have to confront each other about _everything. _As for Wade, you have to let him in."

She laid her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. It was pounding so fast and she knew it was because of her. "Where does that leave you?"

He kissed the top of her head. "As your friend, Alex."

Looking up at him, she stood up on her tip toes and gently pressed her lips to his.

"What was that for?"

"I heard you earlier, Randy." She finally admitted. "I was crying because I had waited for the longest time to hear you say that and when you finally did say those words, it was too late."

"Excuse me?" He was confused and on the verge of tears himself.

"Once upon a time I was in love with you." Alex sighed, finally opening up to him. "I waited for you during my ordeal with Phil and you were there, but never let on that it was nothing more than friends between us. John on the other hand made his feelings clear. So, when he asked me out I said yes. For those few weeks we went out, I still held onto the hope that you would say something, but it never came. Before, I knew it, John was telling you that we were official. When I noticed your reaction, I knew that we would only remain as friends. At first I was hurt. Slowly, but surely, I fell in love with John and I wasn't hurt anymore."

"I was hurt when you and John started seeing each other. But, I never said anything because you always looked so happy on the surface. I didn't say anything because I didn't want to come between you. So, I kept my feelings for you hidden all these years."

"Maybe, if I had just said something right away, instead of waited for you, then we'd be in an entirely different situation." Alex whispered, resting her hand on his cheek. "I love you, Randy."

"But, you're not in love with me anymore?" He questioned, locking his eyes with hers.

She shook her head no. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." He weakly smiled. "I know you're in love with Wade."

Nodding her head, she gently pressed her lips to his again. "Thanks for being so understanding."

He said nothing as his arms snaked around her waist. Tears silently, rolled down his cheeks as he thought about everything that was spoken that day. The only thing that stood out the most was that he had lost her again.

* * *

A/N: Wade's going to be back in the next chapter, I promise.


	34. Chapter 34

Disclaimer: I only own Alex.

A/N: A HUGE thank you to everyone who read and reviewed, I love you all! I'm back with another update. I hope you all enjoy this one! Flashbacks are italicized. Read and review.

* * *

_Tears streaked her face as the referee's hand came down for the three count. Music blasted through the arena and his hand was raised in victory. Wade had become the new Intercontinental Champion. A small smile crossed her face as she watched him. He was supposed to remain cool and collected on screen, but she could the excitement shining in his eyes._

"_Great job, baby." Alex whispered, her fingertips running across the TV screen._

_With a small sigh, she turned Smackdown off and left the room. It was time for her to leave for the next city. She had to be there by a certain time and wasn't looking forward to it. Now, that she had seen Smackdown, she was happy. Wade had his first championship._

Alex was brought out of her reverie when Phil jokingly pulled her hair. With a small smile she turned to face him and gave him a hug. It had been a few days since she had seen him. He was off doing something and she was focusing on everything with Randy.

"Is everything okay?"

"As okay as it's going to get." Alex admitted, adjusting her shirt.

"No more trouble from John."

"Surprisingly, I haven't heard a peep from him." She smiled, then quickly frowned. "Speak of the devil."

Phil turned his eyes in the direction she was looking in and groaned. Why was he always turning up at the wrong times? Alex was fine a few seconds ago and that was all going to go away now.

"Can I talk to you?"

"Can you leave us alone, Phil?" Alex folded her arms across her chest, her eyes never leaving John.

His eyes swung from Alex to John then back to Alex. The look on her face didn't go unnoticed by him and he decided to let it go. If she wanted to move on then she was going to have to do it alone. Besides, he was opening the show in a few minutes. So, Phil couldn't stay even if he wanted to.

"Meet me in my locker room later?"

Not saying anything, Alex nodded her head. When she was sure he was gone she finally gave John her full attention.

"I'm all yours."

He sighed in relief and gently laced his hand with hers. When she didn't pull away from him, he knew that everything would be fine. There was still a chance for them.

"I want to talk to you in private." He whispered, taking her down the hall and turning a corner.

Instead of being a bitch, she decided to give him the benefit of the doubt. She did love him at one point, so there wasn't any reason for her to completely turn him away. Not to mention, something Randy had said to her really made her think. In order for her to move on, she would have to talk to him. It was really time to get over everything.

"I'm listening." She finally said when they stopped in the middle of an empty hallway.

"I think we should get back together."

In the distance, she can hear the crowd cheering Phil like mad. That was the Chicago crowd for him, always cheering him no matter what he said. Fighting a smile, she looked up at John and quickly frowned when she realized what he said.

"I can't do that, John." She ran a hand through her dark locks.

"Come on, we're in love." He wrapped his arms around her waist. "We've been through a lot together and somehow we always managed to make it through those times. I can't and won't let anything come between us anymore. Remember when I promised you that?"

"Only too well." Alex whispered, fading away into the past.

"_I'm sorry, Alex." John held her hand. "I was such a fool."_

_She continued to stare straight ahead, barely acknowledging him. Everything had gone downhill for her the other night and the last thing she wanted was to listen to what John had to say. Yet, there she was listening to him._

"_I know that you've had a hard time of it lately and that was the reason why you were distant. Instead of cheating I should have talked to you."_

"_I don't want to hear it, John."_

"_Please? Just listen to me." He pleaded with her when she turned her gaze away from him. "I know going back to her was inexcusable. I've regret it everyday, Alex. Believe me, please?"_

_Hearing the desperation in his voice, she turned her gaze back to him. His eyes were shining with tears, something she had never seen from him. Sighing, she decided to let everything go. Alex did love him, after all. The most she could do was forget it and move on. John was really the only person she had._

"_I do." Her voice came out in a shaky whisper. "Don't hurt me anymore."_

_Looking at her laying in the hospital bed, he decided never to hurt her again. That had been decided when he got the call that she tried to take her own life. She didn't need to say those words, they were a given._

"_I can't and won't let anything come between us anymore." He promised, looking at her sickly pale form. He was still in love with her even then. From that moment on, John promised to do everything to make her happy. "I love you."_

"You broke that promise to me." Alex held back her tears.

"I never did." He whispered, pressing his forehead to hers.

Out of habit, she wrapped her arms around his neck. Tears were starting to fall down her cheeks. "You did hurt me. Nexus came between us. When they came on the scene you became obsessed with taking them down."

"I was never obsessed."

"They were in your every thought. Sometimes I think you were even trying to come up game plans whenever we went out somewhere." She replied, her lips close to his. "Let's face it, they came between us."

Trying to keep his cool, he broke away from her and leaned against the wall. He folded his arms across his chest and bored his eyes into her. John knew she was right about him being obsessed, but he always thought he was making good on his promise.

"I tried and tried, but nothing was good enough for you!" John exclaimed.

"Nothing was good enough for me?" She pointed at herself. "John, you were always walking around in foul mood. If memory serves me right, there were a few times that you spent staying up all night griping about them. They became your every thought and I was something that came in second place."

"How come you got involved?" He wondered. "If my memory serves me correct you had a part in all of this too."

"Because you asked me to get involved!" Alex exclaimed, sitting on the arena floor.

Adjusting his hat, John sat across from her on the floor. She would bring that up, he thought. Running his hands across his face, he looked down at the ground. This wasn't the way he had intended on things going.

"I regret that night I asked you to help out. You said that everything would be fine and you even promised me that you wouldn't let Wade get to you." John whispered, brining his eyes to hers. "You hurt _me_ in the end."

"You hurt me before that, John. I'll admit that Wade had a little bit to do with it, but it was mostly you're cheating last year that contributed to it. I never got over it."

"All the blame can't be placed on me."

"I didn't say it was, John. It was Wade, your cheating, and me. Everything got the best of me." She finally admitted. "Now, it's over. There can't be an us anymore. We're done."

"Of course there can't be an us when you're opening your legs for Wade, Phil, _and _Randy!"

Jumping up to her feet, Alex glared down at the man she once loved. "I'll admit that I haven't been innocent at all in my life, but don't you dare ever talk about them or me like that again."

"It's true. You fuck Wade and get rid of him. Now, you're juggling Randy and your ex-husband!"

"I'm not sleeping with either one of them!"

"I saw you and Randy go into your room together."

"Unbelievable, John! The second you see me with any guy you automatically think I'm sleeping with them."

"A look at your history with men doesn't really make me doubt it."

"This was a bad idea." Alex walked off.

Lightly hitting his head against the wall, John mentally cursed himself. Every time he tried to smooth things over with her things turned sour. Sighing, he knew he couldn't give up. He loved Alex too much to lose her. Just like that an idea hit him.

X

It was a quadruple taping that night and he still hadn't seen Alex face to face. Like a lovesick puppy, he watched her match and was slightly annoyed that Snooki had a match at Wrestlemania and she didn't. However, the second he saw her smile after she picked up the win, Wade forgot about his anger.

"What are you smiling about?" Justin nudged Wade.

"I bet he was smiling about Alex." Heath teased. "His eyes were glued to the TV screen while she was on."

"I should have known. Have you seen her yet?"

Wade shook his head, ignoring Heath and Justin. They constantly bombarded him with questions about her and he hated it. He, himself, barely knew the answers to those questions. It drove him crazy that he hadn't talked to her one bit in the last few months.

"When did you two get here? I was looking for you earlier and I couldn't find you guys." Wade changed the subject. "We need a game plan for tonight's match."

"What's there to plan out? We lose to those imbeciles and then Kane and Show come out." Heath replied. "End of story."

"That still doesn't tell me where you guys were."

Justin looked at Heath, trying to think of a cover story. They knew that neither Alex nor Wade were going to make an effort to see each other that night. Along with Phil, they were going to take matters into their own hands.

Meanwhile, Heath just continued walking. Pretending like he hadn't heard a thing, he came up with a quick excuse. Before anyone could say anything, he was taking off down the hall, leaving Justin alone to come up with something on his own.

"Stupid bastard." Justin muttered under his breath. "We were at lunch."

"That's it?" The Brit wondered. "You could have said that right away instead of stalling."

He blew out a breath, thanking every God known to man that Wade was being so dense. It was either him stressing about Wrestlemania or Alex. Knowing Wade, it was the latter.

"It must have slipped our mind." He replied, thinking for sure Wade would catch on. "With Wrestlemania being this Sunday it was easy to forget."

Wade shrugged, adjusting the title on his shoulder. "Don't worry about it."

"Are we still on for tonight?" Justin asked when they reached the gorilla position. He glared at Heath when he saw him standing there. "Did you do what you needed to do?"

Heath was about to say something when Wade cut him off. "Forget about it. We'll discuss everything after the show tonight. Get your head in the game."

When he turned his back on them to walk up the steps, Justin and Heath high fived each other. Everything was falling into place.

X

"I'm not going out tonight." Alex snapped at Phil. "I want to go home and sleep. It's really rare for me to sleep in my own bed. You know how I feel."

He was trying not to get annoyed with her, but his patience was really wearing thin. Heath and Justin had miraculously gotten Wade out and yet he couldn't persuade her. They were only going to the diner a few miles away from her apartment.

"Come on, we're just getting food at the diner by your house and then I'll take you home." He nagged. "I know you want to do this, Alex. I know that you're a weirdo and sometimes crave cheeseburgers like there's no tomorrow when you're home."

Throwing her bag in the trunk of her car, she slammed it shut and tossed him the keys. "Shut up and drive."

Feeling victorious he did a happy dance and then got into the driver's seat. This was going to be great. After months of torture, she was finally going to be united with Wade. By no means did he like him, but Wade did make her happy. At the end of the day Phil wanted to see her happy.

"What was this about you and Randy being together?" He wondered breaking the silence. "I heard that someone saw him going in your room with you last week."

"That explains the strange looks from everyone." She sighed, resting her head against the window. "Probably why Maryse kept looking at me and Randy funny tonight."

"Something did happen then." Phil stated, turning out of the arena parking lot.

"If you mean did I sleep with him, then no." Alex admitted. "It might sound funny to you, but I didn't want to be alone. I just wanted someone there to hold me and I wanted Randy to be it."

"I'm not following you."

"We got closer these last few days." She whispered, her eyes staring straight ahead. "We were close before. We just lost sight of everything when Wade came around. He was there for me like he always was before and I took comfort in that fact. In the most innocent sense of the word, he slept with me. When we woke up we talked about everything."

"Be careful, he's in love with you." Phil warned, stopping at a red light.

"He told me and I told him how I use to feel."

"You guys went full circle, didn't you?"

Alex nodded her head. "It's made us closer and the best thing about it is that Randy understands that I'm not in love with him anymore. He isn't acting like some lunatic trying to get me to love him."

Phil sighed. "I guess you're talking about John."

"Bingo." She replied as he turned into the diner parking lot.

"I don't want to hear about it."

"Perfect." Alex genuinely smiled. "I don't want to talk about it."

From where he parked the car he could see where Wade was sitting. Perfect, he was alone. This meant that Justin and Heath were waiting for him in the car behind the diner. Now, was his chance to get her to go inside on her own.

"My phone is vibrating and I've really got to take this call." He replied, handing her the keys. "Meet me inside."

The second she got inside the diner, Alex knew she was set up. She was getting ready to go find Phil, but when she turned around, he was gone. Where the hell did he go?

Sensing something different about the diner's atmosphere, Wade looked up. He had to do a double take just to make sure that he wasn't seeing things. When he was sure that it was her, he got up and went over to her.

"It looks like we were set up." He weakly smiled, looking down at her.

His accent made her want to melt into a puddle. After so much time without each other he still had that affect on her.

"It looks like we were." Alex muttered, trying to walk past him.

Her feelings for him were strong and that made them being together even more awkward. For months she had thought about him, but never dared call him. She went crazy wanting to feel him and had to fight the urges to call him. Now, he was standing in front of her as good looking as ever.

He lightly grabbed her arm and spun her around to face him. Wrapping his arms around her, he pulled her in for a big hug. Having her in his arms again felt great and he was determined to never let her go again.

"I missed you." Wade mumbled into her hair. "I've missed you so much."

Alex said nothing as she tightly wrapped her arms around him. She was stupid for letting him go so easy. Many months of unnecessary torture went by and she could have prevented it if she weren't so hardheaded and stubborn about her feelings for him.

"I'm sorry." She cried, apologizing to him.

"Don't be sorry."

A few minutes later they were finally seated at their table. His eyes were glued to her. Three months without her and he couldn't be angry with her. It was next to impossible. While, he was hurt, all he did was miss her. Hating Alex was something he couldn't do anymore.

"I was being a coward when I pushed you out of my life. I'm just afraid of getting close to you only to lose you." She tried to suppress her tears. "I wasn't always a nice person. At that time, even now, I know that I don't deserve you."

"Listen to me, I get to make that call too." Wade replied. "I want to be with you."

"You do?"

"I do, but if you're not ready for it then I can't force you to be with me." He whispered, lacing his hands with hers. "I don't think I can wait for you."

Her heart sank as she pulled her hands away from his. She knew that he was going to say something along those lines, but part of her was hoping he wouldn't after he told her he missed her.

"Not speaking for three months really hurt me. If you can do something like that when we aren't even together, I don't even want to know what you can do if we are together."

"I better get going." She sniffled. "Congratulations on your title win and good luck at Wrestlemania."

Before, he could say anything, she was up and halfway across the diner. He watched as she pushed the door open and decided to go after her. Despite what he said, he couldn't handle not having her around anymore. Not to mention, everyone was right, it was time he bite the bullet and say something before it was too late.

He spotted Alex on the other side of the lot and quickly ran after her. She couldn't get away from him, not this easy. He got to her just as she had the car door open and he quickly pushed it closed with his hand. Not even thinking twice, he turned her around and pressed his lips to hers.

Melting in his embrace, Alex was quick to kiss him back. Her heart was racing and her breathing was getting labored. The way he was kissing her was unreal. Something new for them and she loved it. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she stepped on her tip toes, deepening the kiss.

"I love you." He whispered, breaking the kiss.

* * *

A/N: What did you think?


	35. Chapter 35

Disclaimer: I only own Alex.

A/N: A HUGE thank you to everyone who read and reviewed, I love you all! Well, this is a long update with a whole lot of detail. Also, nobody caught the bombshell I dropped in the last chapter. Maybe it was a little too subtle, lol. Enjoy! Read and review!

* * *

Alex broke eye contact with him, lowering her gaze to the ground. To say he had taken her by surprise would be the understatement of the year. Her heart was pounding and clear thoughts had flown south for the winter.

"Thank you." She said without thinking. The second she realized what she said, her face reddened with embarrassment. "Damn it." She cursed under her breath. "I didn't mean to say that."

Instead of being upset, Wade found it amusing. Seeing her all flustered was sweet and probably the cutest thing he had ever seen. A laugh escaped from him as he pulled her closer to him.

"Why are you laughing?" Alex wondered, scrunching her eyebrows together. "I don't think this is funny."

"You're so cute, Alex." He smiled, his eyes connecting with hers.

"Stop laughing." Alex broke away, leaning against her car. "This isn't funny."

"I'm sorry for laughing, doll. I'd never thought that I'd see the girl who told me to go fuck myself sideways with a spoon so flustered."

It was hard to keep the tears from spilling out of her eyes. She had made a total jackass out of herself and Wade was amused. Not angry, confused, or hurt, but amused. If it were the other way around, she would have been crushed, not finding it to be a comical situation in the least bit.

The smile wiped off his face when he saw her crying. Without any thought, he closed the space between them, entwining his arms about her tiny waist. The feeling of her in his arms never feeling better than that moment.

"No matter what you say to me, Alex, I'm always going to love you. Saying thanks would normally upset me or make me feel like an ass, but in this case it doesn't. I've spent three months without you and I'll be damned if I'm going to let this ruin our chances." He comforted her. "You don't have to say it now. Just know that I know you love me."

"You do?" Alex was surprised. It hadn't occurred to her that she had been so obvious about her feelings for him. This whole time she thought she had concealed them well.

"I do." He whispered, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "You are the only woman who put up with all my shenanigans. Oh and the only one turned on by my scar."

A small giggle escaped for her lips. The memory of that day made her smile. That was the first time since she met him that he had told her anything of his past.

"There's that laugh I love." Wade smiled. "I know you also love me because you could have easily walked away from me."

"I did." Her smile wiped from her face as if someone flipped a switch.

"You came back."

Now, it was Wade's smile who faded a bit. The sudden memory of Katherine made his heartache. Sighing, he knew he had to tell Alex about her sooner or later. He preferred never, but he knew that the topic would come up eventually.

"I want to say it back, babe." Alex mistook his sadness for what happened. "I'm just afraid to. So many people have said they loved me and then they either hurt me or left. And I feel very strongly for you.."

"Shh, I know there's also Phil to contend with."

"Phil?" Alex was confused.

"I know you're together and that's what is keeping you from saying it back to me. Well, part of the reason." Wade replied, remembering what she had told him seconds ago.

"We're not together."

"You're not?"

Alex shook her head. It was time to tell him everything. If he loved her as much as he said he did, then he would stay. Besides, she couldn't hide anything from him much longer.

"Get in the car. We need to talk."

X

"Randy! We need to talk."

He stopped in his tracks and turned to see John coming toward him.

"What did you need?"

"Stay away from, Alex." He growled.

"I beg your pardon."

"You heard me."

He was really beginning to get ticked off. First, it dawned on him that Alex would never be his. He found out she use to be in love with him. Now, he had his supposed best friend in his face. Quite frankly, he's had enough.

"You and Alex _were_ together. She broke it off with you, incase you don't remember. Even if you guys were still together, you still can't tell anyone, least of all me or Alex, who can be together."

"I know you love her." He pushed Randy against the wall. "Back off, okay?"

The St. Louis native was taken by surprise. He didn't think anybody would notice, least of all John. How could he have been so oblivious? This whole time he thought he was being slick.

"Bet you didn't think I'd figure it out." John smirked. "To be honest, I wouldn't have noticed if I didn't give it any thought. Lucky for me, I saw you two go into her room together, which in turn caused a few memories to cross my mind."

The condescending way John was talking freaked Randy out. In all the years he had known him, he never knew John could be so cold. He was usually very calm, cool, and collected.

"You never loved her." The realization hit Randy like a ten boulder. "This whole time you were toying with her emotions."

"Don't for one second think I didn't love her. I always have. I'm not going to lose her to Phil, Wade, and least of you."

Randy smirked, shoving John just as hard. "Newsflash motherfucker, you already did!"

Before another word could be spoken, Randy walked off, leaving a former friend behind.

X

Alex flipped her lights on and dropped her keys on the end table by the door. As she dropped her bag on the floor, she heard Wade close the door behind her.

"You've been quiet for the last ten minutes. It really has me worried." Wade walked over to her, wrapping his arms about her. "Alex?"

He caught the tears streaming down her face. They were impossible to miss. The tears flooded her blues eyes, nearly making them foggy.

"I have a lot to tell you." She finally choked out between sobs. "Just please promise that you'll still love me."

"Alex-"

"Just please promise me." Alex cut him off. All she wanted to do was hear it. She just needed some reassurance. "Even if you have to lie to me. Just promise me that you will."

His lips turned down into a frown. Tears were still flowing. Seeing her like this worried Wade. In the time since he had known her, he couldn't ever remember her being like this.

"I'll always love you." He whispered. "That is something I'll never lie to you about, doll. I know you said that people have lied to you, but I never will. With you, I can't Alex. Something about you drives me up the wall and nothing is ever going to change that."

Those words were supposed to make her feel better, but they made her feel worse. He poured his heart out to her and she was about two seconds away from breaking his heart again.

"Phil and I used to be married."

Wade pulled away from Alex and stared down at her in shock and surprise. He wasn't expecting to hear that from her.

"A few years ago Phil and I started seeing each other. He was still with Maria at the time. We started seeing each other out of spite for her."

"I'm sorry. Just to clarify, you were married to Phil?" He was finding it hard to grasp onto that new bit of information. "Phil, CM Punk? That is who we're are talking about here?"

Alex slowly nodded her head. She could feel the disappointment eliciting from him.

"I was mad at her from spreading rumors about me. He was mad at her after finding out she had cheated on him."

"Instead of being mature adults about it, you fucked her over?"

"I never said I was a saint. And I know the whole thing was very high school, but it was the only way I knew how to handle the situation, so to speak." Alex sighed. "I was a very hurt and anger driven person at that time. I was very hard to deal with at that juncture in my life. Same thing with Phil."

"I just don't get how that drove you guys to each other. How did the common dislike for someone bring you two together?"

"It never did. Our sole intent was to hurt her. I stole her push and slept with her boyfriend. That was my revenge. His was just to get back at her for cheating. I was in my early twenties at the time and that was the only way I could inflict emotional pain on her, just like she did to me."

"Why didn't he just break up with her then?"

"He hated her for what she did, but still loved her at the same time. Breaking up with her was hard for him, I guess."

"How did you fit in?"

"At first, it wasn't a full blown relationship. It was only sex at first, no strings attached. Just rough sex with no emotion. When it all started, we were careful and then we just stopped caring. We wanted to hurt her, so why hide it? He would purposely go out in the middle of the night to meet with me and he would give her no excuses, just leave." Alex went on. "By that time, rumors were going around. If Maria asked questions, we ignored them, just let her think whatever she wanted."

"I'm confused." Wade admitted, sitting on the floor. He was too lazy to walk to the couch. "Are you forgetting to tell me something?"

"I'm not done yet." She sighed. "In a fling filled with hate, we somehow fell for each other. I don't know how or when it happened, but it did. We went from fling to relationship. Maria was still around and suspicious, but we didn't care. Rumors were rampant. I was being called a talent less whore. But, that still didn't stop us from seeing each other."

This was more than he expected to hear. It really surprised him, but didn't make him love her any less. The woman standing before him was different from the one she was talking about.

"This went on for a year and a half. The locker room knew what was going on, but never did anything. Fuel was added to the fire with every word they spoke behind our backs. Thinking about it now that was the point." Alex whispered. "He was still with Maria when we got married."

His jaw nearly dropped when he heard that. In his entire life, he hadn't heard anything like that. If he had, he never paid any mind to it. It's just that this was coming from Alex. Wade didn't expect half of what she told him.

"Wow. I don't know what to say."

Avoiding his stare, Alex sat across from him on the floor. She could tell that he was slowly changing his feelings for her. Or so she thought.

"Bit by bit our relationship started falling apart after we got married. Everything finally caught up to us. Maria found out that what she had known for so long was actually a fact. I stole Phil and ruined her push. For obvious reasons, she ended things with him." Alex held back her tears. There wasn't any need for her to cry anymore. Whatever she had heard about herself at that time, she deserved. "Nobody liked me by then. The divas really only talked to me when we had matches."

Wade only listened as she told him her story. It was hard to look at her the same. Yes, she had snide remarks, but he never thought she could be so condescending. Something had to have happened in her life to make her act that way. What was it?

"Whispers followed me everywhere. When I heard what people were saying about me, I wanted to crawl into a ball and die. Every word stung me. But, I never said a word. I just ignored everyone, did my work, and stuck with Phil."

"Was it as bad for him as it was for you?"

"It was bad for both of us. For a while it was just me and him. You would think things were good between us since we were all the other really had, but nothing was good. We were always fighting and playing it off like everything was okay outside of our hotel room. Arguments would break out when we were alone, make up sex, and then back to fighting again. It was a vicious circle we lived in. Not to mention, he was cheating and so was I."

"What did you expect when he was seeing you while being with someone else?"

As soon as the words left his mouth, he regretted it. He didn't mean to sound so harsh.

"I'm sorry." Wade apologized.

"Don't be." She replied, twirling a strand of her hair around her finger. " I was a rotten person."

"Come here." Wade opened his arms, signaling Alex to crawl into his lap. "You aren't a rotten person, doll. As long as you've learned something from all of this then you're fine."

"Believe me. I did. No matter what, I'll always know I messed up badly."

"You cheated on each other though."

"We did. Like I said we were constantly fighting. By that time, he was walking out on me a lot. That gave me a lot of time to think. With every thought I realized that I was wrong for what I did. How I ignored everyone's words, I could have ignored Maria and everything would have played out differently."

"It made you a stronger person."

Alex only shrugged, not knowing what to say. She didn't think she grew stronger. If anything, she became weaker. When everything with Phil ended, Alex went to the first guy who came along just because she feared being alone.

Going by her silence, Wade knew she thought otherwise. Tightly wrapping his arms around her, he said nothing. He just held her and continued to listen.

"As I slowly changed, everyone backstage forgot about what happened. Little by little things changed. The locker room was slowly beginning to accept and trust me. While all this was going on, I was put into a storyline with John. Hence how I got close to him and Randy."

"From there you started seeing John?" Wade presumed.

"We were only friends then." Alex replied, slightly hurt by his comment, but not surprised at the same time. "John and Randy were the only ones who knew what was going on with me and Phil. They would tell me to leave, but I refused to take their advice."

"Wow, Cena had common sense back then."

"Anyway, as I got closer to them, I drifted further away from him. Our fights were bigger and worse. We often roomed separately then. Finally, everything came to an end."

When he heard her sniffle, still holding onto her, Wade got up with ease. Quietly, he walked down the hall to her room. Reaching the bed, he slowly placed Alex onto it and got in next to her.

"You don't have to tell me anymore." He whispered, wiping away her tears. "I think you've said enough for one night, doll."

"We fought about him constantly going out and sneaking around my back. Its not like I was any better. I was just so mad at him that I couldn't control my temper. He just snapped and pushed me against the wall really hard, his hand around my throat." Alex cried. Saying it out loud after so long really terrified her. "Before, he could do anymore damage I managed to get away from him. As soon as I got the chance, I called Randy and John."

"He put his hands on you?" Wade practically shouted. "I'll kill him!"

Gently resting her head on his shoulder, she told him there was no reason to. It only happened that one time and never again.

"They came and got me right away. Everything between me and him ended that night. I left and stayed in Randy's room." She slightly smiled. "A few days later, I sent him annulment papers. After that, our marriage was annulled and we were free of each other. That night he put his hands on me was the last time we talked. Until now that is."

"It sounds like you still love him." Wade pointed out, not being able to hide his hurt.

"I love him, but I'm not in love with him. We're only friends now. We talked about everything and we're good."

"You forgave him just like that?" Wade was amazed. "He hurt you, Alex."

Alex sighed to herself. She knew he would react like that. He had heard a lot from her and none of it he was exactly pleasant. Wade had learned about a side of herself he hadn't known existed until then.

"It took me two years to forgive him. He messed up and so did I. Phil and I had our bad times, but we also had our tender moments. He was the only person there to comfort me when my grandfather died."

"That doesn't always make someone a good person."

"My relationship with him is and always will be weird. Neither one of us can explain it to anyone. We love each other, always will, but it'll never be the love we once had."

"What love would that be?"

With a small smile, Alex crawled on top of Wade. She gently placed her hands on either side of his face. Her blue eyes burning into his. "The kind of love where your heart races whenever you think of them and your veins are filled with the burning desire to be with that person."

For the first time, Wade nervously gulped and looked away from her. She had said that with so much passion and truth that he couldn't help but blush. Her words couldn't have been more truer than at that moment in time.

"I know you love me, Wade." Alex turned his gaze back to hers. "I know something deep down inside of you wants me to say it too, but I can't. I can't explain why and its killing me. Because I want to say it, but its just really hard."

"Alex, you said it yourself. Too many people have hurt you, making it difficult to say it back."

"If you want to leave, then you can. I'll understand."

"Believe me, the thought of leaving has crossed my mind." He admitted. "I've gone three months without you and I'm not doing it again. That desire burning in your veins that you described is what I feel for you. Walking away isn't an option."

"Wade-"

"Me leaving isn't happening. I'm always going to be by your side. I don't care if I have to wait until I'm old and gray to hear you say it, I'm going to wait."

Alex parted her lips to say something, but was cut off by Wade's lips pressing to her. His arms wrapped around her, groaning when she rubbed up against him. "That, doll, is my promise sealed with a kiss." He whispered when they pulled apart. "Nothing is ever going to change how I feel."

Tears of joy flowed from her eyes. Why was she being a fool? The first thing she should have said was that she loved him.

* * *

A/N: This is where I leave you. Like?


	36. Chapter 36

Disclaimer: I only own Alex.

A/N: A HUGE thank you to everyone who read and reviewed, I love you all! Long time no update. This is a long one with lots of mushy moments and even an intense encounter that'll lead to something way better in the following chapters. I hope you enjoy! Read and review lovelies!

* * *

Wade threw on his suit jacket and did a once over in the mirror. Seeing his reflection, he smiled. He looked good. Telling Alex that he loved her really made him think about how he was going to treat her. Especially, if he was looking to have a relationship with her. He was going to be careful this time and make sure to put an effort into them. There wasn't going to be a repeat of what happened last time.

"Looking sharp, Wade." Justin commented. "Going anywhere special?"

"Doing something with someone special?" Heath added his two sense.

The tall Brit looked at his friends and caught the self-righteous smirks on their faces. Ever since he had told them what happened between him and Alex, his friends have been teasing him at every point. Not to mention, they took partial credit for getting them back together.

"No comment." He said, then walked out the room.

Meanwhile, Phil was heckling Alex. Whenever the opportunity arose, he would find time to tease her. She never had a witty response for him, she would only blush and look away from him. That alone told Phil that she was genuinely in love with Wade.

"I don't know why you just don't say it back to him, Alexandra." Phil said, waiting for her to come out of the bathroom. "Its quite clear that you love him just as much as he loves you."

"I'm just afraid, you know?" Alex shouted from the bathroom. "Everybody I have ever loved has left or hurt me. I loved my mom and she left me. I loved my grandparents and they left me. I loved you and we both hurt each other-"

"Then _you_ left me." Phil cut her off. "Not that I blame you though."

She rolled her eyes and continued to get ready. "I don't even want to get started on John and the bullshit he put me through."

"Then don't. Just ignore the fucker."

It was on the tip of her tongue to tell him that John had been calling her incessantly for the past few days, but she decided not to. John had always been a touchy subject with Phil. He was even starting to become a pain in Alex's ass. She wanted to stop it and get him out of her life, but she didn't know how. The thought of asking for help had crossed her mind, but she decided that dealing with John was something she had to do on her own.

"I'm trying to." Alex retorted, sliding on her dress. "Its just hard with him being on the same brand with me."

"Did you ever ask for a transfer to Smackdown? I'm sure-"

Phil lost his train of thought when she exited the bathroom. She had just stolen his breath away. Alex really pulled out the stops that night. Her dark brown hair was done in big loose curls. Her makeup was dark bringing out her blue eyes and her lips were red and glossy.

"What do you think?" Alex did a quick spin for him, hoping to get a male's opinion before she left for the night. "Is it too much?"

The dress she was wearing was perfect. It hugged her body perfectly, outlining her curves. Not to mention, the dress stopped mid thigh, showing off her legs perfectly. She looked beautiful. Phil knew Wade was going to have a hard time keeping his hands to himself. _He_ was having a hard time trying to keep his hands to himself.

"Its perfect." He smiled walking to her, resting his hands on her shoulders. "He'll love it."

"I hope so." She whispered, closing the space between her and Phil. "I just want everything to go smooth with him."

"He loves you, Alex." Phil whispered, wrapping his arms around her. "If he didn't walk away after you told him about us and if he didn't walk away when you didn't say that you loved him too, then he's different. He's different from me." He choked out. "He's definitely different from John. Even if he was a jerk when you first met, he slowly started showing you the real him. Wade isn't going anywhere. He won't ever hurt you."

Somehow Alex found herself being skeptical. How did she know what he was saying was true? He could be saying all this just to make her feel better, not because he meant it.

"You have to learn how to trust him."

A knock sounded at the door, causing Alex to pull away from Phil as if he were on fire.

"Relax yourself tonight. Have fun with him." He soothed her. "Trust him."

Alex nodded her head and quickly gave Phil a hug. If he hadn't been there with her, then she probably would have backed out of her date with Wade hours ago.

"Thank you." Alex whispered, then walked to the door.

Wade stepped back in surprise when Alex opened the door. His eyes slowly traveled down her body and then slowly traveled back up. Her dress fit her like a glove, accentuating her body like no other. She looked flawless.

"Good evening, doll." He finally broke the silence, getting his wits about him. "You look beautiful."

Alex walked to him and quickly kissed him on the cheek. "You look handsome."

Not saying anything, Wade only smiled and offered her his arm. When she looped her arm with his, he felt his heart start to pound. Yes, they had been together before, but never on a date. It was almost awkward between the two. All they had ever known was kissing and holding each other. Never was there any of the dinner dates or walks through the park to get in the way.

* * *

They had gone to an Italian restaurant and Wade had even bribed the hostess to give them a table all the way in the back. That way they wouldn't be seen or bothered. All either of them wanted was a night alone where they can be themselves with no interruptions.

"I like this." Alex smiled when Wade joined her in the booth.

"I'm glad." He matched her smile with his own. "I just wanted some quiet time for us. No signs of the people we know. All the drama left behind. Just you and I for the night."

"Can it be you and I like this every night?" Alex wondered, her eyes skimming the menu.

He took the menu from her and set it on the table. He took her little hand into his big one and the laced his fingers with hers. The love he felt for her was unreal and it made him want to do anything for her. Losing her wasn't an option. Call him crazy, but he could really see a future with her. That's how far ahead he was. Before Alex, marriage and kids hadn't even crossed his mind.

"Always." He promised. "Whatever you want you get."

"I don't deserve it." She whispered, looking away from him. "I was such a horrible person."

"You do deserve it, Alex. Everyone deserves happiness in their life." Wade comforted her. "Who you were is in the past. The Alex I know is different from the one you told me about. You've learned from your experiences and became a better person because of it. None of what you told me matters to me. I don't care about it. You have your skeletons, so what? Who doesn't have them? All I'm saying-all I want you to understand is that I love you and that is never going to change."

"Wade-"

"Nothing matters, Alex." He whispered, pressing his forehead to hers. "I love you."

The subject matter was dropped and they ordered their food. All throughout dinner, they just talked and learned about what the other was up to in the last few months. Sure, they could have done all that in the last few days, but with Wrestlemania right around the corner they really didn't have too much time.

"I'm glad we're getting a little down time to do this." Alex commented when they left the restaurant. "We never have any time for this."

"And when we did have time, we were in bed." Wade wiggled his eyebrows.

Alex bit down on her lower lip and looked away from him. All those moments they were together made her heart flutter. He was so in tune with her and that had never happened with anyone before. Her and Wade were brought together in the most of unusual circumstances and somehow made it through everything.

"Get your mind out of the gutter."

Her embarrassment didn't go unnoticed by Wade. "Your mind is there as well."

"Then we're one and the same." She smirked.

A smirk crossed his face as he looked down at her. Lust was shining in her eyes and he was excited about it. He had been imagining peeling that dress off her since he laid eyes on her earlier. He was feeling terribly excited, but had to remind himself that the night wasn't over yet. There was still one more thing he wanted them to do.

"Let's get back to the hotel."

"The hotel?"

"I have a surprise for you there."

"If my surprise is sleeping with you then I want out." Alex joked.

Wade stopped her from walking any further. When she turned around to face him, he quickly picked her up. His arms tightly wrapped around her, while her legs wrapped around his waist and her arms wound around his neck.

"Me in general was a bonus, but I don't think you deserve me now." He whispered against her lips. "No, you don't. So as punishment I'm going to send you to your room for being naughty."

"I thought you liked naughty." Alex pointed out, getting turned on by this entire encounter. "Naughty is always more fun than nice."

"You're mean naughty, not sexy naughty." Wade smacked her butt. "There is a difference."

"Now, I think you're pulling that out of your ass." She giggled, her lips inches closer to his. "Admit it, you like this."

"How do you always manage to get under my skin like this?"

"Its a secret."

"Tell me."

"If I tell you then I have to..."

Wade pressed his lips to hers. He couldn't take it anymore. The part of Wade that hungered for her won him over. He attacked her lips, causing her to moan into his mouth. When her mouth opened his tongue found its way inside her mouth and they fought for dominance.

Her breathing was out of control and her eyes were still closed. Wade's kiss had left her mind reeling. Why did he have to break it? They were really enjoying it.

"You always do this to me, doll." He whispered, his eyes glued to her.

Alex slowly opened her eyes, allowing them to meet with his. "I can't even explain the things you do to me."

He gently set her down on her feet. Joining their hands, he led them to the hotel. The night wasn't over for them yet. There were still a couple of more things he wanted to do before he would let her go for the night.

"We're just going to sit in your room until Heath and Justin get back?"

Wade said nothing as he went through his suitcase. He pulled out his swimming trunks and then tossed something in Alex's direction.

"You stole my bikini while you were at my house? I'm really creeped out."

"Shut your mouth and get changed!"

"Mmm, you're very demanding." She smiled, walking towards him, bikini in hand. "Very sexy, babe. Is Big Boss going to be making a visit tonight?"

"Go change." He said, trying to hold his smirk back.

Alex looked at the bathing suit in her hands and then back at Wade. Part of her didn't want to go anywhere. She just wanted to stay in the room with him and finish what they started at the park.

"What if I don't?" She challenged, dropping the bikini to the floor.

"I'm going to have to spank you." He whispered, walking over to her.

"Is that a promise?" She turned away from him, wiggling her butt in his direction.

Wade's had went flying against her butt. "You can bet on it."

She turned around to face him, rubbing her backside where he smacked her. "Oww, that hurt."

"Then go get changed." Wade smiled, bringing her into his arms. "Please?"

Biting down on her lower lip, she looked up at him. They definitely weren't going to go anywhere if she had anything to do with it. She wanted to be alone with him.

"Let's just stay here." Alex whispered, slowly unbuttoning his shirt. "Be alone and do stuff we can't do outside."

"Well, I, uh..." His voice trailed off when she started placing kisses along his chest.

"You know you want to stay in, baby."

The blood was rushing from his head and down to another. A complete thought couldn't be processed.

Alex was just going to start working his pants off when the door was thrown open. Freaking out, Wade and Alex stepped away from each other, pretending like they were doing something else.

Justin and Heath looked at them and that back at each other. They exchanged knowing glances. Wade was shirtless and his hands were shaking. Alex's face was flushed and her breathing was a little uneven. They had definitely interrupted something.

"We're just going to leave."

"No, we're going to leave. You guys stay." Wade grabbed his shirt and quickly put it back on.

Alex rushed to Wade's side and grabbed his hand. Together, they left the room without even looking back. Nearly getting caught in the act freaked her out. Well, at least, it was nothing like the time John had caught them.

"Awkward." Heath said when they left the room.

"Tell me about it." Justin replied, hesitating to sit on anything.

"You can sit down, Jus, I don't think they did anything."

"You never know."

They had made it down to the pool in silence. Both were still trying to recover from what happened upstairs. To be honest, the situation was quite funny. So funny, that Alex burst into laughter.

"I don't think its funny."

"I do!" Alex got out between laughs.

"It could have been just like last time."

Alex shook her head. "It would have been funnier than last time."

"How's that?" He was trying to fight a laugh of his own, her laugh was contagious.

"It wouldn't have been my boyfriend that caught us!"

"Boyfriend?"

"Well, now, ex-boyfriend." She stopped laughing.

Wade thought about it for a moment and started laughing himself. It was funny once he thought about it a little longer.

"I told you." Alex smiled, wrapping her arms around his waist. "We finally left the room, what did you want to do out here that was so important?"

He pulled away from her and walked to the edge of the pool. He slid his shoes off and rolled his pants up a bit and sat down dipping his feet in the water. There was so much he needed to say to her, but he didn't know where to begin.

"Wade?" Alex sat down next time, dipping her feet in the water as well. "Is everything okay?"

He nodded his head. "Everything is fine."

"Why did you get so quiet?" She rested her head on his shoulder.

"I just have some stuff on my mind."

"Oh?"

"Its nothing bad. Well, I don't think it is."

"Do I get to hear it?"

Wade debated on if he should tell her or not. There were two things he wanted to talk to her about and they were both very big things. He didn't want to ask her and then have her freak out. The last thing he wanted was for Alex to get rid of him again.

"Its-you just have to promise me you won't freak out." He finally said, making eye contact with her. When he saw that her face remained the same thing and her eyes revealed nothing but wonder, he knew he would be fine. "Sometime after Wrestlemania we're all going on tour overseas."

"I know." She smiled.

"One of our stops isn't too far off from where I'm from and I was just wondering if you wanted to go with me to meet my family."

Her heart started racing as thought of meeting his family scared her. If she agreed to go, would it be the right thing and ultimately bring her and Wade closer together? If she didn't go, he would probably be hurt and then they would get nowhere. She really did love him, so she would go for him. Besides, maybe meeting his family wouldn't be so bad. It would be nice, considering she had no family.

"I know its too soon, Alex, I-"

"I'll go with you." She smiled, pressing her lips to his.

"You will?"

She nodded her head. "I will. It'll be great meeting your family and possibly getting stories to use against you should we ever get into a fight."

His arms wrapped around her waist tightly. "What did you say?"

"I'm going to get stupid stories to use against you." She smirked.

"That's what you think." He commented, pushing her into the pool.

A scream escaped from her lips as she came into contact with the cold pool water.

"Wade Barrett!" She screamed, wiping the water out of her eyes. "What were you thinking?"

He looked at her and laughed. It was mean to do that, but he couldn't help it.

"I'm sorry, doll." He smiled down at her, holding his hand out.

Alex looked at his hand and smirked. She grabbed his hand and just when he thought he was going to pull her out, Alex pulled him in with her.

"Sorry." She teased.

Wade said nothing as he took in her appearance. Her hair was wet and her makeup was smeared. Yet, she never looked more beautiful than she did at that moments. Smiling, he ran his hand through her hair and brought his lips to hers.

"No, you're not." He responded, breaking the kiss.

"We should get going." She started swimming away from him, only to have Wade pull her back. "Come on, Wade. Its getting late and we have long day tomorrow."

"Go to the Hall of Fame ceremony with me?"

That is _not_what he wanted to ask her. He could kick himself in the ass for that. That is such a horrible way to end the night. He was going to leave her at her room for the night and he left her with an invite to the ceremony tomorrow. Way to sound like a dumbass, Wade thought to himself.

"I'll go with you." Alex smiled, not thinking about it. "I just want to be with you."

Dripping wet, the two walked into the silent hotel lobby. Little pools of water trailed behind them, earning them annoyed looks from hotel staff. The couple, however, were so caught up in each other that they didn't even notice. They also hadn't realized that someone was about to join them.

"You left me for this?" John questioned, blocking their path.

"Go away, Cena." Wade protectively wrapped his arms around her. "This is none of your business."

"It is my business when it concerns her."

"She broke up with you." Wade pointed out, breaking away from Alex and stepping towards John. "Meaning she stopped being your concern a long time ago."

"Alex broke up with me because of _you_!" John yelled, gaining the attention of the few hotel staffers that were around. "She is mine. We were never finished!"

Alex stepped in front of Wade and glared at John. "We are finished. That is what breaking up means."

"I love you." He whispered, keeping his eyes on her. "I know I've done some messed up things and you've done some messed up things, but I'm looking to move past that. I need you in my life and vice versa. Let's give us another chance."

"No, you don't sound creepy at all." Wade muttered, resting his hands on her shoulders.

"This doesn't involve you."

Alex remained silent as the two went back and forth. What the hell was she going to do? John was going to become an even bigger problem. She was falling for Wade even harder than before.

"It does involve me when you're trying to pull this off."

"She isn't yours!" John shouted.

"She's not yours either!"

A headache was starting to come on as she walked away from the two men. If they continued to fight like kids, then she didn't want to be anywhere near them. Alex was near the elevator when she heard John.

"Alex is fucking Randy Orton!"

The brunette stopped in her tracks. Did he say what he thought she said? If he was going around spreading rumors about her, she was going to kill him. He had no authority to be doing that. John didn't even know the story between her and Randy.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Wade flared.

Alex had just made it back to them, quickly stepping between them when she saw the look on Wade's face. If she didn't stand in between them, then he was surely going to kill him.

"What the hell is he talking about?"

"Its not true." Alex turned to him. "He's lying."

"Is he?"

"He is!"

John smirked when he saw that he was starting to doubt her. Perfect. That is just what he wanted from all of this. He'd spew some crap and hope that he believed it. With the way Alex had been acting, she set herself up for it.

"I swear to you Wade. Randy and I are friends." She told him. "That's it. We've never been together like that in any way."

"If I were you I wouldn't believe her. She stole Phil from Maria and then she cheated on me with you. Who knows? She's probably sleeping with Randy while she's with you. Once a whore, always a whore."

That was all it took. Just calling her a whore alone made him snap. Before anybody knew it, Wade had tackled John down to the ground. He kept repeatedly punching him until John was able to get a hit in edgewise.

Meanwhile, Alex froze in place. She was having a severe case of déjà vu. This was almost the same thing that happened when John caught them all those months ago. Only this time they were in the middle of the lobby and people were staring at them.

"STOP!" Alex screamed at the top of her lungs.

John stopped with his fist in midair. The tears in her eyes made his heartbreak. What was he doing? Sighing, he got up and walked away, not even giving them a second glance.

When he was gone, she went to go check on Wade. By the time she got to him, he was on his feet, waiting for her. She took his hand when he stretched it out towards her. Regret was burning in his eyes and she just kept her head down, not wanting to see him.

"I'm sorry about that." Wade whispered when they reached her room. "I should have just walked away."

For the first time in the last five minutes she finally looked up at him and noticed the blood on his face. Not saying anything, she opened the door, letting them inside.

"Finally, you're bac-" Phil stopped himself when he saw the somber looks on their faces. "Umm, okay, I just stayed to give you shit for tonight, but that won't be happening. I'll leave this for tomorrow."

Phil quickly left, leaving them alone.

"Sit down." Alex pointed to the bed.

Within in seconds Alex was wiping the blood of his face. Thankfully, too much damage hadn't been done and he would okay for tomorrow.

"I'm really sorry, Alex."

"That's okay."

"No, I really am. This wasn't how I planned the night to go." Wade whispered, wrapping his hand around her tiny wrist. "It won't happen again."

She blinked back the tears that were threatening to spill out of her eyes. The night had definitely been an interesting one. From the dinner date to tomorrow's plans to the fight downstairs, she had a long night. If she didn't get a hold of the situation, everything would get worse.

"Thank you."

"For what?" He was confused.

"For defending me when he called me a whore." Alex whispered. "Nobody has ever done that."

"Its because I love you."

It was on the tip of her tongue to say it back, but she still couldn't. She knew she wanted to say it, she just couldn't. That display with John downstairs really turned her off to everything.

"I better get going."

"Don't." Alex quickly said. "Stay the night with me."

That night, they did nothing. He just held her and decided that he would get them to the next step one way or another.

* * *

A/N: The next chapter is going to be so MUCH better!


	37. Chapter 37

Disclaimer: I only own Alex.

A/N: A HUGE thank you to everyone who read and reviewed, I love you all! I feel like the story is slowly winding down. I'm think there's about three more chapters left. Keep in mind, there might be a sequel if you guys are interested. Enjoy! Read & review!

* * *

Alex woke up the next morning to find Wade still asleep next to her. A low sigh escaping from her lips when she saw a slight bruise forming against his jawline. That bruise was there because of her. If things had ended with John in a smooth fashion then the previous night's fight wouldn't have taken place. Wade probably wouldn't even be next to her then. He would probably be somewhere giving more people hell.

"What have I gotten myself into?" She asked herself, slowly getting out of bed.

With one more look at Wade, she left the room. There had to be somebody she could talk to. Phil would have been the obvious choice, but she already knew what he was going to say. He was very straight to the point and it honestly bothered Alex some of the time. She would have gone to Randy, but after their talk she didn't feel right going to him. It almost hurt her to go talk to him about Wade after he admitted that he was in love with her. No. She wasn't going to Randy. Alex knew full well it would hurt them _both_ in the end. There was only one person to go to and that was John himself.

"Who the fuck is here this early in the morning?" He grumbled to himself, walking to the door.

The person on the other side of the door had better had a damn good reason for coming to him that early in the morning, he thought.

Alex braced herself when she heard shuffling on the other side of the door. To say she was nervous would have been an understatement. Her nerves were acting up and she felt the urge to regurgitate. No. She couldn't do that. After last night's episode it was time to put an end to everything. John wouldn't be around to ruin anything for her. She loved Wade and wanted nothing more than to be with him. In order for that to happen, John had to let go. More importantly, she had to let go of him.

"What?" John all but screamed, opening the door. He quickly calmed down when he saw Alex standing before him. "Alex?"

Taking a deep breath, she made the bold move in walking past him and into the room. It was too late to turn back and run to her room. He had already answered the door and she had already stepped inside. Moving forward would be healthy for them. She knew it and deep down inside, Alex felt that John knew it too.

"What the fuck were you trying to accomplish last night?"

So much for being calm.

John stepped back in surprise. Not since he met Alex had he known her to be so forceful. After everything with Phil went downhill she became very soft spoken and quiet. John had always suspected that she was really like that, but he then started to notice she had built up walls. Her being with Wade really summed that up for him. Seeing her holding hands and smiling up at Wade with that look of love made him sick. She use to look at him like that.

"A fist fight was the last thing I wanted last night." He shrugged, his initial shock wearing off. "I wanted to talk to you and instead I had that British bastard in my face."

"Snickering like a child and being a talking dick head isn't the way to get my attention. Trying to lie to Wade like that is lower than low. You know that nothing has ever happened between myself and Randy. He's your best friend and you're trying to drag his name through the mud. I don't get you John! You hurt me, I hurt you, and you attempt to fuck over your best friend."

"Correction, he _was_ my best friend. I stopped giving a damn about him after I saw you two go into your hotel room a while ago. I've seen the looks he give you, Alex. The man is in love with you!"

"That's no reason to fuck up his reputation!" Alex exclaimed. "That really is no way to get me back either. Acting like an immature, hormonal, possessive teenager isn't the way to do it."

He felt himself calm down a bit. "I can get you back?"

"No, John, you can't. You may want me back, but I don't want you back." She nearly cried. "I was hurt by you and you were hurt by me."

If there was anything he hated, it was seeing Alex cry. No matter what the situation was his heart broke when she cried. The sensitive part of him that would always love and care for her kicked in. Feeling like a jackass he pulled her into his arms.

"I never meant to hurt you. Everything just got of control. My trying to take down Nexus and Barrett. Then I got you involved and we fucked it up." He sighed. "Everyday that I go without you I realize we shouldn't have done what we did. I'll always love you, Alex. Nothing or no one is ever going to change that. I just want another chance at us. That's all. No Wade. No Randy. Definitely no Phil. Just you and I together again."

This wasn't supposed to be happening. He was supposed to be acting like an uncaring asshole and Alex was supposed to get everything in order. She was in love with Wade and John was going to be in the past. They were going to move on and that was it. Now, she was starting to think that it was easier said than done.

"I can't do this." Alex broke away from him. "You've got to let me go just like I'm letting you go."

"Alex, I love you." His eyes welled with tears.

"I don't love you anymore, John." She started away from him. "Forget about me and move on. I'm with Wade now."

"Alex-"

"Don't say it, John!" Alex held her hand up. "This is all over! I'm moving on with my life and you should do the same."

Before anything else could be said, Alex stormed out of the room. In her heart, she knew that it hadn't gone the way she wanted it to. Something told her that it wouldn't be the last time she heard from John.

Wade jumped off the edge of the bed when the door opened. When he saw that Alex was crying, he was quick to take her into his arms and hold her. No words were said, he just held her and allowed her to cry into his bare chest.

"Its alright, doll." He soothed her. "I'm here for you."

His words should have made Alex smile. Instead they made her cry harder. He was being nothing but sweet to her and she was being as close to uptight as she could get.

"Its never going to be alright!" She exclaimed. "He's never going to leave me alone."

"What's going on? I wake up to find you gone and when you come back you're crying."

She looked up at him. Her cheeks were stained from her tears and her lips were turned down in a frown. So much was going on and someone was going to wind up getting hurt. Something told her it would be Wade. He had defended her and been there for her and she was nothing but ungrateful to him. She couldn't even utter the simple fact that she loved him to his face.

"You're frightening me."

Alex lightly brushed her fingers over the bruise along his jawline. Remembering her thoughts from earlier in the day, she sighed. This had all been happening because of her. John was being an utter douche because of everything and she was shying away from people who mattered the most to her.

"Don't worry about that." He whispered, light wrapping his hand around hers. "I would do anything for you. Don't ever doubt that for one second. Anybody who calls you a whore or does anything to hurt you will have to answer to me."

He had suffered much worse.

"Why do you love me?"

For many nights he had wondered the same thing. Because his thoughts kept him awake, Wade was even more sleep deprived than usual. He beat himself up about it until he couldn't think anymore. Finally, he just stopped wondering and told her how he felt.

"I don't how to explain it." Wade began, looking down at her. "I just do. I know that's a pathetic answer and you'll probably be angry at me for it, but I don't know what to say. Words run through my mind and none of them could even begin to explain why I do."

Alex only sighed. She didn't know if she should drop it or push him to explain himself further. Somehow, she wasn't satisfied with his answer and was going to say something until it hit her. There wasn't any reason for her to ask him why when she didn't even say she loved him back yet. Not to mention, if he were to ask her the same question, Alex would have answered the same way he did.

"I'm not mad." The tiny brunette finally answered. "That was a stupid thing to ask. Its just that I'm so afraid that I thought I needed to know. Being reassured isn't always a bad thing. In the end, I know you really do love me."

Smiling down at her, he wrapped his arms around Alex. "I know what you've been through and I'd never hurt you. Never would I lay my hands on you the way Phil did. I'll surely never cheat and bring you down the way Cena did. That's not in my nature."

"Weren't you the one that blackmailed me? Come on, baby, you had my ripped panties in your gym bag every week."

He laughed at the memory. It amazed him that she hadn't caught on to what he was doing. Well, its not like he could say he knew why he was doing it at the time. Likely, his actions were his subconscious's way of keeping Alex around.

"I was never going to tell John anything." He admitted, breaking away from her. "Until recently, I never understood why and one day out of the blue, it hit me like lightening. You always had a way of getting under my skin when we first met and you still do. Thinking back to all those months ago, I always felt something for you. I didn't know how to approach you or get you to be around me, so I just started showing up at the most opportune moments and you told me off. Finally, I was able to put two and two together and I realized that you enjoyed what we had as much as I did. Being a jackass is what made you stick around and is eventually how I realized I felt something for you."

"That night at the bar-"

"All that happened by chance." He admitted. "Seeing you that night never crossed my mind."

"Mine either." Alex whispered. "Waking up next to you the next morning was quite the surprise."

"I think that's really when everything started to come full circle for us. We ended up spending more time together and in the end something brought us even closer together. For the longest time I was cold hearted and only looked out for myself. Then I met you and all of that started to melt away."

With a small sigh, she carefully walked to him.

"Don't cry, doll." Wade whispered, drawing her to him. "I hate seeing you cry."

She needed to tell him why she was crying. The last thing she wanted him to think was that she was some sort of basket case.

"I went to go see John this morning." Alex whispered, fearing the worst.

Wade's heart began to race. If she was going to say that she wanted John back he was going to have a heart attack on the spot. Then again, it would explain why she wasn't so quick to say she loved him back. Maybe she harbored some feelings for John that he didn't even know about. Just by knowing what he knew, Wade was sure that was why she went. She could be wishy washy at times. Which often led Wade to worry about her feelings for him.

"Why?"

"After last night's episode I just want all of this to end. We've both got to move on." Alex whispered, her eyes locked on Wade. "I'm letting him go and I told him he had to let me go."

"How did he react?"

"He tried to tell me that he still loved me, but I wasn't hearing it. I told him I was with you and that I didn't love him anymore."

A smile pulled at the Brit's lips. She had told John she was with him. Alex had gone out of her way to say this to her ex and not even flinch or think twice about her words.

"You told him you were with me?"

Alex didn't miss the smile on his face and couldn't help the one she felt creeping along her face. Of course, she wanted to be with him. Nothing could make her happier. Being with Wade would be the best thing to happen to her.

"Yes." She answered timidly, finally realizing what she had said.

"Don't be so shy, baby." He lifted her chin up towards him. "There isn't any reason to be embarrassed about that."

"I lied to him."

"One, who gives two flying shits if you lied to him." Wade smirked. "Two, I want to be with you."

"You do?" Her eyes widened with wonder.

"You're so surprised." Wade laughed. "I love you and of course I want to be with you."

"Why didn't you ask me sooner?"

"Because I didn't want to rush you into anything. I was going to wait until all of this boiled down and then ask you." He rationalized. "But, you beat me to the punch, Alex."

"We're together then?"

"Only if you want to be."

This was something she didn't have think over for a long period of time. Being with Wade felt right and she knew without a doubt that she would be happy. It was like Phil had said, she had to trust him. That's what she was doing. Wade was different from the others and she felt it in the bottom of her heart that she had found the one in him. Only to say those three little words he was patiently waiting for her to say.

* * *

"Are you ready for this?"

Opening and closing her eyes, she turned towards Wade. In some sense she was ready and she wasn't ready. The part of her that loved Wade made her want to go out and flaunt her relationship with him. But, the part of her that was nervous made her want to run back to the hotel and forget about going to the ceremony.

"I'll never be ready for this."

He could understand where her nerves were coming from. This was the first time that they were going out as a couple for everyone to see. Not to mention, it was only mere hours after they decided to become official. Naturally, he could see why Alex was afraid. Wade would never admit it out loud, but _he_ too, was worried about the looks they were going to receive.

"I'll be by your side all night. Should you get nervous just squeeze my hand."

Five minutes later, with her hand tightly grasping his, they walked on. As expected, all eyes were turned on them. Many were surprised, some didn't care. A few people here and there saw it coming, while only a select few were angry.

"Let's go, baby." Alex whispered, not missing the glare from Kelly. "I can't do this."

He knew why she was nervous. The whispers and stares were impossible to miss, but they couldn't run away. They were together now and they would have to deal with this for a few days. Maybe, even a few weeks.

"Calm yourself down, baby." Wade stopped in the lobby, wrapping his arms around her. "No one can do anything to you. As long as I'm around nobody is going to harm you."

"Everybody is talking about you guys." Justin said before Alex could get in a word. "I don't think anybody expected this."

Alex was tempted to say they didn't either, but she bit back her words. Lots of people would kill to be in her shoes at that exact moment. Besides, she was happy to be with Wade. She just wasn't happy with the glares.

"If people don't like it then oh well. We're together now and nothing is going to change that."

"I know you're nervous, Alex." Justin pointed out. "Just don't let other people in on it. If you do, they'll chew you up and spit you out alive."

"Noted." She whispered. "Excuse me for a second."

Before anybody could say a thing, Alex was gone and heading towards the bathroom. She needed a few seconds to think. Once her mind processed everything, then she could get back to Wade and be who she truly was. It was time to break out of that shell she had been casted in for so long.

"Did I say something wrong?"

"No, you didn't. Her nerves are just really shot because of everything that's going on." Wade shook his head, his eyes following her until he couldn't see her no more. "For whatever reason, she's worried about what everything is going to say."

Wade knew why she was nervous, he just wasn't sure if she wanted anyone else to know. So he just lied and said he didn't know. Besides, it wasn't really Justin's business. Wade was confident he had done the right thing.

Stepping out of the stall, Alex walked over to the sink. Her nerves had been getting the best of her lately and were making her sick. It had subsided for a bit, but being there that night had caused it to return. With a small sigh, she washed her hands and then touched up her makeup.

"You're such a slut."

Scrunching her eyebrows together, Alex turned around to see Kelly standing behind her. The blonde's arms were folded across her chest with her face scrunched up the same stank look she had on her face earlier.

"You broke up with John only to end up fucking Orton. Now, you have the gall to show up with Wade Barrett." Kelly spat. "Have you no shame or respect for yourself?"

She had to have been kidding. Was she really standing their trying to reprimand Alex? Clearly, she knew nothing of the situation and was basing her attack on backstage talk. Most of which wasn't true or was exaggerated.

"I'm not going to have a talk about morals, least of all with you." Alex was trying to keep herself together. "I'm not sleeping with Randy Orton, nor have I ever. Whoever told you that was badly misinformed."

"John's been telling everyone that since he saw you two go into your hotel room a few weeks ago." Kelly pointed out. "Looking at your track record, I believe him. You stole Phil from Maria. Then right after your marriage with Phil ended you started seeing John. Then you break up with John. There were some rumblings about you and Wade. Then you're spreading your legs for Randy. Now, you're here with Wade. I'd say you're getting around."

With a dirty stare, Alex stepped towards Kelly. "Don't point fingers at me when you're hands are just as dirty."

Not waiting for a response, Alex turned on her heel and left the blonde sputtering for a clever response. The nerve of some people.

"Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Hey Ryse." Alex said, stopping in her tracks. "What's up?"

"Is it true that Wade called you a whore and that he and John fought?"

She sighed, hanging her head in shame. With everything that happened earlier in the day, she had nearly forgotten about the fight. It was just not a good night for her. First, she had Kelly try to talk down to her. Then, she hears a rumor about her and Randy. Now, she's hearing false stories of the fight.

"They did get into a fight. But, it was John that called me a whore." Alex muttered. "Look, I really don't want to talk about this now. There's enough going on."

"What do you mean?"

"You haven't heard?"

Maryse shook her head. So many rumors were flying around about Alex that she had stopped listening to them. Not to mention, she hadn't even asked her friend because she knew she wouldn't say anything about the matter. Alex's solution was to ignore it.

"John's going around telling people that I slept with Randy. Kelly tried to corner me in the bathroom and give me shit for it."

"Don't listen to her." Maryse waved it off. "I hardly think she's one to comment on these types of things."

Alex laughed out loud and mentioned that she had said something along those lines.

"You're here with Wade?" Maryse asked.

"I am." Alex smiled, watching Wade on the other side of the room.

Maryse didn't miss the look on her friend's face. Her lips were turned into a smile and her eyes were sparkling. Not to mention, her face was glowing.

"You love him, don't you?"

Tearing her gaze off of Wade, Alex turned her attention back to Maryse. "I do, Ryse. I just don't have the guts to say it back to him."

"Are you afraid he's going to reject you?"

Alex shook her head. "He already told me he loves me. Its just that I'm afraid to say it back for many reasons. The first one being that everyone I've ever loved has left or hurt me."

"Everybody's different. So, you can't look to him to be like them. Not everyone is Phil or John. You've got to drop that label and move on from it. Say something before its too late."

"I went to go see John this morning."

"That can't be good."

Maryse had feared the worst. Knowing Alex, something probably happened. It was a a well known fact that Alex couldn't resist John's eyes. Something about them always drove her wild and she never could say no.

"I just told him I was letting go and he had to do the same." Alex finally replied. "I told him I was with Wade and that there was no chance of us getting back together."

"Really?"

"He tried to tell me that he still loved me, but I wasn't having it. I told him it was done and then I left. I want to be with Wade. I love him and he makes me happy."

The blonde was surprised. Maybe, Wade was good for her friend. This is the strongest she had seen Alex in a long while. When everything started going downhill with John, she just started to change in terms of her personality. It had left her worried, but she never said anything. That is until she tried to take her life. It was then that Maryse started keeping a close eye on them. The one time she wasn't looking hard enough, everything crumbled.

"Go be with him." Maryse smiled, noticing Wade was looking in their direction.

When she was gone, Maryse was joined by Mike. He gently laced his hand with hers. "Did you tell her?"

"She's so happy." She looked in the direction Alex was in. "Look at her, she's laughing. I haven't heard her laugh like that in so long."

Mike watched the tiny brunette as she giggled at something Heath had said. All the while, her hand was intertwined with Wade's massive hand. Looking at the scene before him, he couldn't blame Maryse for not telling her. It would kill Alex's spirit even more than it had already been killed.

"I didn't have the heart to tell her."

Wade's hand stayed joined with Alex's throughout the ceremony. It was almost as if he were afraid she was going to disappear. Besides, after hearing the rumor that was going around, it was better he stayed at her side. If he didn't, he would rip John limb from limb.

"Did you want to head back to the hotel?"

Alex nodded her head. The ceremony and dinner had long since ended. Everyone was just gathered around and mingling. Light fits of laughter could be heard here and there.

"I'm pretty tired and we all have a long day tomorrow." Alex responded.

They were halfway out of the hall when they were stopped by Vince.

"What's this I hear about you and Cena getting into a scuffle last night?" He was straight to the point. "Cena told me that you started a fight with him. He was minding his own business when you came at him from out of nowhere."

Wade fought hard to not roll his eyes. Of course, he would run to the boss. John was the golden boy in the locker room and no matter what he said, he was screwed. That still didn't stop him from telling the truth.

"John had started everything and he took it upon himself to try to degrade Alex. I was simply defending her." Wade replied, keeping his gaze on his employer. "I know it was wrong to get into a physical fight with someone else. But, he was no better, he hit me back. In the end, we both look stupid and childish. I know that. What makes everything even worse is that he came running to you like a kid."

"You just ignore him, Barrett." Vince said through gritted teeth. "Fighting, and fighting in the middle of the hotel lobby no less, is unprofessional."

"Unprofessional it might be, but the second you say anything to degrade her, I don't care." Wade shrugged.

Vince looked at Alex and smirked. It really didn't surprise him that she was involved. This was starting repeat the patterns of what happened a few years ago. She really had been trouble, but had managed to tone down her attitude tremendously. Somehow, Alex seemed to be going back to her old ways. Messing around with superstars and causing fights.

"It doesn't surprise me none that this is centered around you, Ms. Jordan." Vince turned his attention towards Alex. "Since you don't have a match tomorrow, I can't do this. But, Wade does."

Alex and Wade glanced at each other, then back at Vince. What could he possibly have up his sleeve now? There was no way he was going to do something to sabotage the match.

"Tomorrow night at Wrestlemania your team will be on the losing end."

Before either could protest, Vince sauntered off. Leaving the newly formed couple shocked and confused. Had John really just stooped that low because of the night before? Yes, things got out of control, but that wasn't any reason to change the outcome of the match.

"I'm sorry, Wade." She apologized.

"Don't be." He angrily replied. "John should be the one who is sorry. I don't understand how you could have been with him so long."

"He was a different guy when we started seeing each other."

"Was he different after you tried to take your own life?"

His words stung her. The tears were starting to burn her eyes. Ignoring him, she pulled away and crossed the hall. It wasn't too late to get a ride back with Maryse.

Feeling like a jackass, Wade ran after her. He didn't mean to say that. Its just that he was so angry with John and what had just taken place. He regretted what he said. She was still there, he could make it right with her.

"Alex!" He called after her.

She continued to ignore him as she stepped outside with Maryse and Mike.

"Are you okay, sweetie?" The blonde questioned her.

"I'm fine."

"Wow, you're really taking the fight between John and Randy well." Mike said without thinking.

Alex looked up from the ground and stared at Mike. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Maryse looked at Mike annoyed and he just looked away. He had really stepped in it this time. She was fine earlier in the night. What could have possibly ruined her mood other than that?

"That's not what you're upset about?"

"I'm upset with Wade." Alex mumbled. "Can we just go now? I don't want to talk about it."

Getting in the backseat of the car, Alex got lost in her thoughts. Wade was losing his match the next night because of her. He had hurt her worse than she could have imagined. To top it off, John and Randy were in the midst of a new fight. Everything was steadily falling apart.

* * *

A/N: Phew, this was a long one.


	38. Chapter 38

Disclaimer: I only own Alex.

A/N: A HUGE thank you to everyone who read and reviewed, I love you all! There are two more chapters for this story. Have no fear, there will be a sequel! Filler chapter and definitely not the greatest, but necessary. Enjoy! Read & review!

* * *

The second Mike had parked and cut the engine off, Alex was out of the car and all but running to the side door of the hotel. When she broke out into the lobby, she slowed her pace down and headed towards the elevators.

"Hey, Alex. Is everything all right?"

The brunette only kept her gaze straight and kept walking. There was somewhere she needed to be. Meaning there was no time for her to be lolly gagging around the lobby talking to friends and coworkers. There were more important things for her to figure out.

"She walked right past me." Mike was astonished.

"Let's see, she got into a fight with Wade. Kelly tried to corner her in the bathroom. Oh and she found out that her ex-boyfriend and her best friend got into a fight." Maryse listed off. "Forgive her for not stopping to respond to you."

"Quit being sarcastic." He laced his hand with hers. "I heard her sniffling in the car on the back and I just wanted to see if she was going to be okay."

The blonde's face softened as she tightened her grip on his hand. "I'm sorry. Its just that all of this has got me all wound up. I just want her to finally be happy in the end."

Mike was about to say something when he saw Wade walk past them and into the elevator they were waiting for.

"She will be." He smirked, before calling for the elevator again.

* * *

On the way back to the hotel, she had been silently crying and fighting to hold back her sniffles. The last thing she wanted was for Maryse or Mike to hear her and then ask her if she was going to be okay. Truthfully, she was getting sick of the question and sick of the tears. Well, there was going to be no more of that. She had been strong for the greater part of the day and she wasn't going to let that end. Not by any means. Instead, she was going to handle her problems like a big girl.

"Randy!" She knocked on the door. "Oh Randal!" She was getting ready to say something when the door was pulled open roughly. A smart ass comment was going to fly out of her mouth, but that was all forgotten when she saw him. His lips were curled down into a frown and his blue eyes shone with frustration. Not to mention, just underneath his left eye were the first signs of a black eye.

"Randy." Alex whispered, standing on her tip toes. Her fingers lightly brushed underneath is eye. "Why did you guys fight?"

Randy gently grabbed Alex's hand and led her inside his room. Silence fell over them both as they thought about everything that has happened. Both knew why everything happened. That still didn't stop the question from entering their mind. John had transformed into a different person that neither one of them knew.

"John's obsessing over you." Randy kneeled in front of her. "He has an odd way of showing it, but he's still in love with you. That's why he's acting crazy and fighting with me-"

"And spreading rumors about me and you." Alex interrupted him. "Kelly told me that he was telling people that we're sleeping together. Not only his he ruining my reputation and yours, he's fucking with Wade's career. In love with me or not, he's doing a lot of damage."

"He's know I'm in love with you."

"I don't care." Alex looked at Randy. "That's no reason to do this. He has to understand that you and I are friends. He needs to get it through his head that me and him are done. He really needs to wrap his head around the fact that I'm in love with Wade."

Randy looked at her with sympathetic eyes, gently lacing his hand with hers. Another silence fell between them as they looked away from each other. Both of them trying to figure out where to go from there. It seemed that even though there were many words to be said, none could be formed.

"When did this fight happen?"

"Sometime last night. Maybe after the fight he and Wade had." Randy replied, not letting her hand go. "He came to me bitching saying how everything was falling apart. He was ranting and raving about how you were with all these different guys and he called you a whore. Then he called me a bad friend for loving you and taking your side. At that point, I just lunged at him. I don't care how good of friends we were, nobody ever talks about you like that. The situation doesn't matter, you don't say that about someone. Besides, its about time someone kicked his ass."

Alex was touched that he did that for her, but it was unnecessary. John could easily do to Randy what he did to Wade. She wasn't worth the trouble or the fight.

"You guys need to stop doing that."

"Doing what? Defending you?"

"Yes, its going to cost you in the end." Alex all but shouted. "John went directly to Vince and told him about his fight with Wade. Because of that, Wade and his team are going to lose tomorrow night."

"You really need to set him straight."

"I've tried. He won't listen." Alex whined. "I really need to figure something out before I lose my fucking mind."

"It'll come to you and when it does, I'll be there for you."

Her heart broke at his words. If only she had said something to him years ago then none of this would be happening. John would be sane. Her and Randy could have possibly ended up together. Who knows, Alex probably wouldn't have crossed paths with Wade.

"I love you, Randal." She whispered, a small smile on her lips.

"Love you too, babe." He whispered, gently pressing his lips to hers.

* * *

A little while later, Alex had returned to her room. She quickly changed, washed off her make up. With a quick glance in the mirror, she started undoing her hair. One bobby pin at a time, her hair was falling in loose curls around her. Taking one final glance at herself, she decided to go to bed. Everything else could wait.

"Alex!" Wade knocked on the door. He wanted to fix things with her. Waiting until morning was impossible because he could lose her in that period of time. "I know you're in there. Open the door for me. Please?"

Falling asleep was proving to be difficult, but with him pleading for her to let him in, it was impossible. Throwing her feet over the edge of the bed, she debated on if she should hear him out. His comment had really offended her and she wasn't sure if she wanted to hear what Wade had to say.

"I'm sorry, Alex. Just, please, let me in." He pleaded, resting his forehead against the door. "Alex."

From her spot on the bed, she could hear the desperation and regret in his voice. With a small sigh, she padded over to the door and let him.

Wade heard her unlock the door and took that as his cue to move back a bit. Otherwise, if he didn't he would have fallen into her room.

"You have five minutes." Alex followed him further into the room.

"Are you really going to be like that?"

The brunette nodded her head, folding her arms across her chest. Just because she let him in, didn't mean she wasn't hurt anymore. Words always affected her and that time it was no different. Maybe, she making a big deal out of nothing, but she couldn't help it.

"Stupid question." Wade whispered, turning away from her. "I should have known better than to say that to you. I was just so angry with the situation that I didn't think before I spoke. You have every right to be upset with me. I don't blame you. I'm sorry. There isn't any reason for me to comment on the relationship you had with him."

Blinking back her tears, she wrapped her arms around his waist, pressing her cheek to his back. The scent of his cologne drove her senses mad, nearly making her forget why she was upset with him in the first place.

"I'm sorry, doll." He turned around, snaking his arms around her in the process. "I really am sorry. I just don't want to lose you."

Alex looked up at Wade to see that his eyes were gray. Long ago she had decided that gray eyes either meant angry or sad. In this case, he had sounded sad. Each word that came out of his mouth dripped with sorrow and regret. Leading Alex to believe that there was something he hadn't told her yet.

"You won't lose me." She promised. "Am I upset about earlier? Yes, I am. But, that doesn't mean that I'm going to leave you."

"Why did you leave?"

"I needed to think." Alex whispered. "It was just a foolish thing to do. There's nothing to think about. It was just a slip of the tongue."

"I know that what I said hurt you. The last thing I would ever do is hurt you, sweetheart." Wade replied, drawing her closer to him. "I care too much about you to bring any amount of pain to that beautiful face of yours."

Alex said nothing as she pressed her cheek to his chest. She didn't want to hear it anymore. All she wanted was to forget everything and move on. Just for once she wanted to be happy and she knew she would get that from Wade.

"Say something, Alex."

She pulled away from him and looked up into his eyes. They were still gray, displaying some form of hurt, but she wasn't entirely sure what it was about. Part of her wanted to ask him, but another part decided to hold off on it. Finding out a little bit at a time would be best for them. Especially, if they were to consider Alex's track record.

"Be happy." Alex finally broke the silence.

"I am happy." Was his reply. "I'm with you again."

"I know something is bothering you, Wade." Her hand cupped his the left side of his face. "I can tell by the color of your eyes."

His heart had started to race at her words. She finally noticed that his eye color goes according to his mood. Nobody, besides Katherine had noticed that. Alex was the first one since her to notice and that made him fall even more in love with her.

"What are you talking about?"

"Your eyes change according to your mood. Gray is when you're angry or hurt. Blueish green is when you're happy or in a neutral mood. Dark blue is when you're lusty." Alex laughed slightly at the last part. "I noticed this months ago."

One of hands wrapped around his waist, while this other one rested around her neck. His eyes locked his with hers as he smiled down at her.

"I love you." He whispered. "Please, take me back."

"I'm not going to let you go. You're the best thing to happen to me." Alex replied. "I'm happy when I'm with you."

He gently pressed his lips to hers. Deepening the kiss, he picked her up and carried her to the bed. There he held her tenderly, never wanting to let her go.

* * *

A/N: This was really half assed, but I needed to do this. I promise the next chapters are going to be WAY better. Tons of drama coming up!


	39. Chapter 39

Disclaimer: I only own Alex.

A/N: A HUGE thank you to everyone who read and reviewed, I love you all! Long time no update, but I've finally got something done. Well, there's one more chapter left for this installment and then its off to the sequel. This chapter is decent, but better than the previous one. Enjoy! Read and review!

* * *

"Where's Wade?" Maryse asked, stepping inside Alex's condo. "I thought he would have been here."

Alex quickly shut the door behind them and followed her friend further inside the house. With a small sigh, she plopped down onto the couch. So much had happened that she wasn't exactly sure where she wanted to begin. All she knew was she didn't want to do what she was about to do.

"He went back home. There were a few things he wanted to do before we left for the European tour." Alex finally broke the silence. "You missed him by a couple of hours."

Placing the brown paper bag on the table, Maryse fell into the chair placed in front of the table. Something told her that Alex didn't want Wade around. It struck her as curious because she figured she would want him there. This very well concerned him too.

"You didn't want him here, Lex?"

"I don't want to bring about unneeded tension. Especially, if this all turns out to be nothing. Besides, he's been a little tense since Wrestlemania." The brunette shrugged, grabbing the bag off the table. "I'm going to assume this is what I asked for."

"No, its a bag of cheap of whine." Maryse joked, her smile fading when she caught the look on Alex's face. "Sorry, just trying to calm you down."

"Its bad enough I'm nervous about meeting his family in a few days. Mind you, a family he's told me _nothing_ about. This just really takes the cake. Of all times for this to be happening, it happens now."

"Calm down. You don't know anything for sure. Don't freak out."

"That ship has sailed." Alex remarked, looking into the bag. "You think you got enough?"

"I wasn't sure which one was the best. So, I just grabbed a bunch of them." Maryse shrugged. "The guy that rang me up looked at me like I was crazy."

"He doesn't matter." Alex smirked, getting up. "Well, I guess its time I get started on this. Better to find out now than to wait."

Nodding, Maryse got up and followed Alex to her room. Alex went into the bathroom, while Maryse sat on the floor. Waiting to find out just how things were going to change.

* * *

"Are you sure you really want to do this?" Drew asked, following Wade and Justin down the street. "Is this a smart move?"

Stopping in front of a jewelry store, Wade turned around to face Drew. "You were the one that told me I should tell her about Katherine. I'm going to. She told me about her past, its only fair I tell her about mine. Besides, she has every right to know."

"I did say you should tell her and be upfront with her, _before_ you decided to do this." Drew gestured towards the store. "You only became official like a week ago. Isn't this rushing things a bit?"

"I have to agree with him, Wade." Justin piped in. "This is moving too fast. She's meeting your parents in a couple of days. You guys only really just did officially get together. Now, you're on the prowl for a ring. This is too much, too soon. Alex is only probably going to distance herself from you if you do this right now."

"Who's to say she's even going to accept? Alex still hadn't said that she loves you." Drew reminded him. "Is that really a wise move?"

It was on the tip of Wade's tongue to lash out at Drew. Just because his relationship with Tiffany was going downhill, it didn't mean that his relationship with Alex would. Things with Alex worked out differently than that of other relationships. She had her moments, but he just felt that this would be something different.

"She may not have said it out loud, but I know she _does _love me. I can feel it. It may sound stupid to you, but it isn't to me. Everything is slowly falling into place with her." Wade replied, opting not to snap at Drew. "I don't want to lose her, sue me."

"Look man, you're rushing." Justin said, following Wade inside the jewelry store. "Pace yourself. Alex isn't going anywhere."

"Listen to us, Wade. We know you love her and that's fine. We're all happy you are happy." The Scotsman tried to reason with him. "You really have to take your time. Have her meet your family first. Then tell her about Katherine. Just hold off on the proposal."

"No, you listen. I really messed things up with Katherine. If I hadn't she'd still probably be here today." Wade replied, getting annoyed. "But, she isn't. For the longest time I was a cold hearted bastard who cared about nothing but power and money. I thrived off of making people's lives a living hell, including Alex. As time went on, I got to know her. I grew to care about her and eventually fall in love with her. She can get under my skin from time to time, but that won't change my feelings. If anything, having her there to keep me straight is what made me slowly change."

"You're still power and money hungry. She just doesn't know that." Drew shrugged. "You haven't changed as much as you think you have."

"Not as much as I use to be." He admitted, looking at the rings. "I've changed guys."

"How?"

"In all the years you've known me, have I ever once thought of proposing marriage?" He questioned, looking at his friends. "Well, have I?"

Justin and Drew looked at each other and then back at Wade. He was being sincere. Never had he brought up the prospect of getting married. Actually, he never really mentioned the idea. Wade, himself, just never seemed like the type to settle down. He was just to driven and full of it that everyone assumed it would never happen. Who would want to be married to someone like that?

"He didn't even propose marriage to Katherine and he was head over heels for her." Justin pointed out.

"I still don't think he should be doing this."

Wade rolled his eyes and turned back to the case of the engagement rings. He would leave them with their thoughts. Regardless of what they thought, he was going to do what he wanted to do. It may have been rushing things, but it really did feel right.

* * *

"You've got to go in there sometime and check."

Alex was staring off into space. Her mind on how dramatically her life was going to change. If the tests really did come out positive, how would Wade react? She didn't even know how he felt about kids. Alex didn't even know how _she_ felt about kids. The prospect of becoming a mother terrified her.

"I can't do it." She whispered, tears sliding down her face. "I don't want to know."

"You have to know."

Nodding her head, Alex got up and started towards the bathroom. The questions that have been swirling around her mind for days were finally going to be answered. It was time to find out just how strong her and Wade were going to be after this.

* * *

A/N: The next chapter is going to be EXPLOSIVE!


	40. Chapter 40

Disclaimer: I only own Alex.

A/N: A HUGE HUGE HUGE HUGE thank you to everyone who read and reviewed. I love you all! Well, this is the last chapter. Enjoy! Read & review!

* * *

Alex looked out the window, looking at the view from their hotel room. The city at night was beautiful. Lights shined all around and if she listened close enough, she could hear the excitement of party goers. They all seemed so carefree and happy. She wasn't going to lie, she was slightly jealous of them. If only she could be careless like them.

"Penny for your thoughts, beautiful." Wade wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Just thinking how easy it is for everyone down there to be so happy."

His heart started to pound. Was she already bored with what they had? In the two days they hadn't seen each other, something had to have happened. Alex wasn't like this when he left her at home. Sighing, he gently turned her around to face him.

"I thought you were happy with me."

Groaning inwardly, Alex cupped the sides of his face with her hands. "I'm happy with you. Nothing is ever going to change that, Wade. Just all of this stuff going on with John is really bugging me."

"Try to ignore him. I let what happened at Wrestlemania slide and so should you." He gently took his hands in hers. "Don't let him get to you. Its what he wants."

Looking away from him, she nodded her head. He was right. In recent months, John had definitely taken a liking to pestering her. Not to mention, the rumors that he was spreading were getting worse. Even Randy was about ready to snap at him and they were best friends at one point.

"I just can't help it sometimes. With everything he's been saying lately, its getting to me. This is only hours before we're going to see your parents."

Wade closed his eyes and then opened them again. On the flight over, she had been stressing about John and meeting his family. No matter how many times he reassured her that everything would be fine, she just couldn't grasp that concept.

"If you want, we can go see my parents tomorrow night. I won't be upset."

Wiping away the tears she felt trying to escape, Alex shook her head. She wanted to meet his family. While she had been dreading that moment, she had been looking forward to it.

"We're going. _I _want to go."

Wade smiled down at her. He was glad that she wanted to go, but she didn't have to do it for his benefit. It was on the tip of his tongue to say so, however, he was quick to swallow his words back. Maybe, it would be good for them to get out for a bit. Surely, it would take her mind off things.

"Go get ready." He smiled. "We've got a bit of drive."

Normally, when he was home, he would stay with his parents. Since they were an hour and half outside of his home city, he decided staying at the hotel was better. It'd be quicker to get to the arena from there. Not to mention, he'd be able to get some alone time with Alex. There were a few things he wanted to do that didn't require his family being around.

"I'll be in the shower if you need anything." Alex smirked, walking past him. "If you do, _don't_ hesitate to come."

Watching as she walked away, he bit down on his lower lip. She was doing that to get under his skin, he knew she was. If he were to walk to the bathroom right that instant, the door would be locked. Alex, in the simplest of terms, could be a tease when she saw fit.

"God damn it." He cursed, going in the direction of the washroom.

Just before he could reach the bathroom, the phone rang. Annoyed, he went to go answer it, nearly screaming at whoever was on the line.

"Hello?"

"Hi Wade, its mum."

That was a buzz kill, if he'd ever heard of one.

"Hi mum, we should be over in the a couple of hours."

"Sweetie, I hate to do this, but we've got to reschedule." She spoke into the phone regretfully. "Your father came home early and he's come down with something awful."

"Is he okay? I'm going to come by-"

"Its no worry, honey, he should be better by tomorrow. Hopefully. I'll call you tomorrow and you two stop by then."

"Sounds good." Wade said, nodding his head as if he could see her. "I hope dad gets better and I'll be seeing you."

"I'll be sure to tell him."

He cradled the receiver, not knowing what they should do now. It definitely left them even more time to themselves. Which meant he was going to have to talk to her sooner rather than later. He still wasn't sure how he was going to tell her. Quite frankly, he was afraid of her reaction.

"You never came in."

"The door was probably locked." Wade shrugged, turning to face her.

"Well, sucks to be you because it wasn't." Alex smirked, wrapping her arms around his neck, her chin resting on his shoulder. "I waited and I waited and you never came."

"There's always another time."

"Is everything okay?"

When she had left him, he was in a good mood. He was all smiles and working on cheering her up. But, now, he just seemed so distant and that terrified her. Wade was rarely distant. He was always the type of person who was very controlled with his emotions.

"Everything's fine. My mum called while you were in the shower. We're not going tonight. My dad wasn't feeling well."

"Is he okay?"

"She really didn't say." He shrugged. "It should all be cleared up by tomorrow."

The story seemed off to Alex. Something wasn't adding up. An exact reason wasn't given to why his father was sick. Could Wade have possibly been lying to her? Did he think she was upset about going so he created an entire ruse so that they didn't go?

"You're not lying to me, are you?" Alex asked carefully.

Shrugging her arms off him, he stood up and looked down at her. For her to think that hurt him. He would never lie to her about something like that. Alex meeting his parents meant more to him than it did to her.

"Not in the slightest bit." He said harshly. "I understand that John lied to you and treated you like shit. I completely get that I wasn't the sweetest guy to you when we first met, but that doesn't mean I'd lie to you. Going to my parents house today meant a lot."

She was still on the bed, perched on her knees. Her big blue eyes looking up into his. Wade's eyes were gray. That alone, told her a lot. Sighing, Alex looked down at her hands, then slowly brought her eyes back up to his.

"It meant a lot to me too. Which is why I really wanted to go." Alex whispered. "You thought I was nervous and under a ton of pressure? Yes, I was. That didn't mean I didn't want to go."

"I'm not lying to you. I believe you when you say that you wanted to go. My mum really did call while you were in the shower and told us not to come. My father isn't feeling well. She didn't want us to catch what he has."

Alex looked at him for a few seconds before she realized he was telling the truth. For all intensive purposes, it did make sense. Why go if they can catch something too? It was better if they didn't.

"I'm sorry." Alex apologized. "I'm just-"

"Don't say anything." Were his final words before he left Alex alone.

She heard the door being pulled open roughly and being shut just as hard. Alex should have gone with her first instinct and not ask him if he was lying. But, she went and opened her mouth anyway. Now, there she was, alone in her hotel room. Sighing, she grabbed the phone and gave Maryse a call.

"What happened?"

The blonde knew something had to have happened if Alex was calling her.

"I made an ass out of myself."

Meanwhile, Wade had just finished explaining everything to Justin and Heath.

"Sounds to me you shouldn't be proposing right now." Justin remarked.

"Yeah, bro, you rea-wait, you're proposing to Alex?" Heath questioned, surprised.

Nobody had told him about this happening. Proposing to Alex at this time would make things even more complicated. Who was to say she was over John completely? If she was over him, then was she over the entire situation?

"When did this happen?"

"Remember that day when we called you to hang out with us, but you couldn't because you were spending time with your girlfriend?" Justin asked, waiting for some type of response. When Heath nodded his head, he continued. "It was decided that day. Me and Drew tried to talk him out of it. Wade wasn't hearing it."

"He should. How do you know if she's over John? The guy does have a knack for showing up at the most inopportune moments."

"You know, Wade, he does have a point."

"If she wasn't over John then she wouldn't be with me."

"She was sleeping with you while she was still with Cena." Heath pointed out. "How do you know she wouldn't do the same to you?"

"I know she wouldn't, okay? Alex was up front with me about everything and I believe her. Marrying her feels right." He all but yelled. "Something inside of me is telling me to do it soon and I'm going too."

"Just as soon as you tell her about Katherine."

"Yes, just as soon as I-oh fuck." Wade's voice trailed off. "Telling her about Katherine is going to crush her."

Justin and Heath only looked at each other. He would try to avoid the topic of Katherine. Anytime someone mentioned her name, he was quick to change the subject. Something inside of him always made it a point to forget about that part of his life.

"You've got too. Especially, if you want to spend the rest of your life with her." Justin commented.

"I still think its a bad idea."

"Asking her to marry him isn't a bad idea." Justin admitted. "I can see it happening. I just don't think now would be an appropriate time."

"What the hell are you talking about, Jus?" Heath was confused. "You were just agreeing with me a second ago."

"I really think she's over, Cena. If she wanted to be with him, then she would be." Justin explained himself. "When you see Alex standing next to Wade, you can tell that she loves him."

"She hasn't said it to him yet."

"She will." He seemed so sure of himself. "Alex is just afraid. I've know it, you know it, and so does Wade."

Wade rested his hands on his hips, his eyes glued to his friends. With the way they were talking, it seemed like they've been on this topic before. He especially loved that they were carrying on with their conversation like he wasn't there.

"I'm still here!" Wade exclaimed, chucking a pillow at Justin's head. "Feel free to address me."

"Well, I think its fine to do it, just not now." Justin stated his point, while fixing his hair. "Wendy over here thinks its a bad idea. Man, I thought you were her friend?"

"I am her friend! Its just that John is always around."

"Wow, coming to see you guys is a big mistake." The Brit concluded. "John is always around because he still thinks he has a chance with her. She keeps turning him down!"

The two friends watched as Wade stormed out of the room. It seemed he was angrier than he was when he first came to see them.

"He really needs to stop doing that."

* * *

When Wade had gotten back to the room, it was empty. Alex's things were still there, so he knew she hadn't left him for the night. But, her not being there still presented a problem. He was going to take the plunge and do everything he intended on doing. Tomorrow, when his family met her, they would be meeting his fiance, not his girlfriend. He was serious about being with her.

Going to his bag, he dug out the little black box. Smiling, he placed it in his pocket and left the room. He knew exactly where she was. As confusing as Alex could be sometimes, there was always one thing that Wade had understood very well.

"Let's do this." He whispered, entering the lift.

Alex was sitting on the floor, her Pointe shoes covering her feet. Her hair was in a bun and little beads of sweat cascaded down her body. She had only been dancing for about five minutes when she grew very fatigued. The most she could do was just sit on the floor and think. Sitting in solitude helped her think better. She wanted to fix things with Wade before she lost him, but how?

"Please, don't let me lose him." Alex whispered, looking up towards the ceiling. "God, I know we haven't talked in, well, ever, but please don't let me lose Wade. I need him now more than ever."

Wade entered the room, surprised to see her sitting on the floor. The last time he saw her in a room like this, Alex hadn't even taken a break to breathe. She just kept going and going. Never stopping, for fear she might crumple down if she did.

"I thought I might find you here." Wade whispered, sitting down in front of her. "Though, I'm surprised you aren't dancing."

"I grew tired."

That alarmed him. Dancing and wrestling were the only things that didn't tire her. She was usually very awake and alert. Much like him, she didn't sleep much, but that never stopped her from doing anything.

"Are you feeling okay?"

"Just jet lagged." Alex whispered.

"Come here." He gestured for her to sit on his lap.

"You're not mad anymore?" She asked, crawling into his lap.

"I wasn't mad, just frustrated." He said after thinking about it for a minute. "Like I told you earlier, I know John was an asshole to you. I know I wasn't the best to you when we first met. But, _never_, under any circumstances would I lie to you."

"I know." Alex rested her head on his shoulder. "I don't know why I asked you that. It was completely uncalled for."

"There was something I really needed to talk to you about." Wade's voice was shaking. "I can't put it off any longer."

She wanted to look at him, but fought the urge. She didn't want him to see the fear in her eyes. This was it, they were done. Finished before they even really had a chance to get anywhere. Her heart was racing and the tears were threatening to spill out of her eyes.

"Don't tell me. Please, Wade, I can't stand the thought of losing you."

Encircling his arms around her waist, he brought her even closer to him. Well, as close as she can get considering she was in his lap.

"You aren't losing me, doll." He whispered. "That's never going to happen."

"What is it?" Alex was relieved.

"Kind of how you had your own past, I have mine." Wade said after a long silence. "There have been girls that have come and gone. None of them really had any impact on me."

"But?"

"But, there was one." Wade whispered. "Her name was Katherine. When we first moved to the house my parents are in now, she was living down the street. We all but grew up together. Katherine and I were always with each other. You couldn't see one without the other following closely behind."

"What exactly happened between you guys?"

"When we got older our feelings started to change. Just before we started university, we started seeing each other romantically. We were together for about four years." He explained. "Our relationship was rocky from the start. Basing everything off of my relationships, she always thought I was cheating on her. From what I'd seen her do to other men, I always thought she was hiding something from me. We argued about one thing or another, but we somehow managed to work through all of those problems. For once, we were stable. That is, until I started bare knuckle boxing."

Alex listened to him intently. While, it hurt her to hear him talk about another woman, she knew it was going to come eventually. Though, she didn't think it was of this magnitude. Chewing on her lower lip, she realized he must have felt the same way as her when she told him about Phil and John.

"That's when all of the accusations started up again. I was always here and there. Out until the wee hours of the morning. Every inch of my body in pain. Then, there was Katherine, upset over everything. No matter how much I tried to tell her I wasn't skipping out on her, she didn't believe me."

"Did she leave you?"

"She didn't." Wade shook his head. "I didn't leave her either. We loved each other that much. Despite the fact that we fought a lot, she still knew me better than anybody. She noticed that my eye color went according to my moods. She knew the foods I hated and the foods I loved. There were times when she knew I was going to come home bloody and beat up and there she was, always ready with peroxide and bandages."

It sounded like he was still in love with her, Alex thought.

"I loved her a lot. Call me foolish, but I thought we'd last." Wade smirked, then sighed. "Everything comes to an end. Shortly, after my stabbing, she started acting strange. I kept asking her if anything was wrong. I kept trying to talk to her, but she refused to talk to me. Finally, one morning, I woke up to find that she was gone. No note was left. Katherine just upped and left me without a word."

"I'm sorry, Wade." Alex genuinely felt bad for him.

"When she left, I just pushed everything aside and focused on fighting. Eventually, I became the guy you met. At this time, I hadn't had a stable relationship in years."

"Do you still love her?"

"Even after she left me, I was still in love with her. As the days went on, I fell out of love with her." Wade admitted. "She hurt me, but I have no feelings left for her anymore."

"Wade-"

"That's how I feel." He interrupted her.

"Why wait so long to tell me?"

"I never wanted to talk about it again. I wanted to forget her completely. But, I felt I should really tell you this. You deserved to know."

Alex wiped away the tears that streaked her face. An overwhelming sense of emotion took over her senses. She was glad that he told her about Katherine, while another part wished he hadn't. From the way he spoke of her, it sounded like he was still in love with her. It terrified Alex to think that Wade was with her just to fill a void.

"Stop crying, sweetie." Wade soothed her. "I don't want to be with anyone else but you. You are my first relationship since her. I'm really glad about that. I love you."

"But-did you say I'm your first relationship since her?"

Wade nodded his head as he carefully pulled the black velvet box out of his pocket.

"You are."

With no hesitation, Alex pressed her lips to his. "I love you." She whispered, breaking the kiss.

Those three little words he'd been waiting to hear from her had finally been spoken. That left him overjoyed and even more excited to ask her.

"I want you to be the last one." He took the box out and opened it. "I love you. Will you marry me?"

"Yes." Alex whispered as he slid the ring on her finger. "I love you."

* * *

Later on that night, they laid in bed holding onto each other. Wade was soundly asleep, his arms wrapped around Alex. Meanwhile, she was wide awake, thinking about everything that happened. While, she really did love Wade, them getting married was a bad idea.

"I can't do this." Alex said to herself, gently getting out of bed.

Even though she needed him more than she thought she did, Alex felt the need to go. This wouldn't solve matters in the least bit. They couldn't go any further until she got everything with herself sorted out.

When she had her things packed, Alex wrote out a quick letter. She placed it on her pillow next to him. With tears in her eyes, she took the ring off and left it on top of the note. Kissing him one final time, she walked away from him. With her things in hand, Alex exited the room without looking back.

* * *

A/N: Yes, I'm evil. All things unanswered will be answered in the sequel. Hope you enjoyed part one!


End file.
